Corazón Indomable
by Candelaria.G.White
Summary: Una linda historia de amor de dos jóvenes aventureros, unidos por el destino y el deber. Ella será un completo desafía para él, un hombre rico, poderoso y arrogante.
1. Chapter 1

_El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Otros pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Candy Candy._

 **UNO.**

 _ **Lakewood, Chicago.**_

Con los codos apoyados sobre el césped, y las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba, la joven niña de catorce años observaba atentamente la mariposa amarilla posada en una de las tantas flores que la rodeaban.

—Me gustaría ser una mariposa.—dijo.— y volar por los aires.- se puso de pie—...posarme en cada una de las flores.

Abrió los brazos y comenzó a girar en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados. Imaginando ser el pequeño insecto.

Candice White Andrew era la única hija del matrimonio de Albert Andrew y Emily White, quien había fallecido cuando Candy solo tenía tres años de edad.

Luego de la perdida de su esposa, decidió que lo mejor para él y su hija sería vivir en un lugar lejos de Escocia y de los recuerdos de su mujer. Así que se mudaron a Chicago.

Albert se había vuelto un hombre muy centrado en el trabajo por lo que se había descuidado en la educación de su hija. Le había concedido demasiada libertad para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Tanto asi que se había convertido en una niña traviesa y rebelde. "Indomable" como los del pueblo la llamaban.

Carecía de modales y no tenía la gracia de una niña refinada y educada como las de las familias adineradas.

Detrás de una ventana del gran salón del primer piso, el hombre de casi cuarenta años, rubio y elegante, observaba a su hija acercarse, cuando el mayordomo anunció la llegada de Amelia White, su cuñada y su esposo, Donald Mcgregory.

Saludó a su cuñada y a su marido con cordialidad.

—¡Que placer después de tantos años!—dijo Amelia—Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí. ¿Dónde está Candy?

—Estamos impacientes por verla.—agregó su esposo.

—Acercate a la ventana y la veras— dijo Albert. Amelia obedeció perpleja.

Descalza. Con las botas en mano y el vestido lo llevaba unos centímetros recogidos para no enredarse con el. Dejando ver la piel blanca de sus delgados tobillos, la niña de catorce años regresaba corriendo, alegremente de su paseo por el lago. Su cabello lo traía suelto adornado con pequeñas florecillas amarillas que ella misma las había colocado. Parecía una pequeña hada de los bosques.

Amelia no emitió palabra alguna y dejó vagar su mirada sobre su sobrina. " _Es muy bonita, igual que su madre. Tendrá sin duda su sonrisa, su amabilidad y dulzura natural"_. Dijo para si misma.

—Candy tiene un comportamiento escandaloso. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.—sonrió con tristeza—Tanto que desespera a los que la rodean y me mete continuamente en dificultades.— comentó Albert.—Sé que soy el único responsable en ello.—les indicó que tomaran asiento y luego él hizo lo mismo— He intentado por todos los medios de que cambiara pero no he podido lograrlo.—se notaba frustado.

—Es por ello que me has pedido que me ocupe de ella.—dijo Amelia.

—Si. Sé que puede sonar como si quisiera deshacerme de ella.—su cuñada lo miró atentamente.—Amo a mi hija. Es lo mas importante que tengo y no quisiera que por su comportamiento arruinara su vida. Además ustedes están al tanto del futuro de Candy. Por eso preciso de su ayuda. Es necesario que comience por comportarse antes de su presentación en sociedad.

—Entiendo.— dijo ella.

—Acompañenme.—dijo poniéndose de pie y luego dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Amelia tomó el brazo de su marido y siguió los pasos de Albert con una mueca de exasperación.

...

La jovencita al ver a su padre acompañados de otras personas, desconocidas para ella, aunque sabía que se trataban de sus tios ya que su padre le había informado de su llegada, anteriormente. Buscó rápidamente sus zapatos que los había arrojado por ahí para jugar con su cachorro que corrió a su encuentro en cuanto la vió. Pero fue inútil querer ponérselos ya que a su padre lo tenia justo en frente, aclarándose la garganta.

—Siento decirles que esta...niña es su sobrina—vociferó al borde de la apoplejía.

Su tía observó a la pequeña rubia y emitió un suave sonrisa al ver los delicados y pequeños pies desnudos de la niña.

Candy vió como los espectadores la observaban y sintió como su rostro se teñía de escarlata.

—Buenos días.—saludó con voz cantarina haciendo una reverencia de lo más cómica.—lamento que me hayan encontrado así. Haré lo posible para no volver a dar un espectáculo, tíos.—dijo con la sonrisa mas sincera y tierna a la vez. Amelia le regaló un guiño cómplice.

—Buenos días, cariño.— la mujer se acercó a ella y le envolvió con sus brazos.—Ha pasado tanto tiempo de la ultima vez que nos vimos.— dijo ella con tristeza.

Minutos después de las debidas presentaciones y saludos, Amelia siguió a Candy hasta la casa.

A medida que caminaban su tia iba tomando cada detalle de su sobrina.

Candy era encantadora, si su madre había sido bonita, la hija prometía convertirse en una verdadera belleza. Ciertamente era todavía muy delgada, pero las proporciones de su cuerpo eran perfectas. Andaba con una gracia que rozaba la provocación. Amelia sonrió al mirar sus caderas escandalosamente resaltadas por la fina seda del vestido que Candy lo sujetaba con una mano. La pequeña rubia no necesitaría ningún corsé para parecer más delgada. Tenia unos ojos magníficos que pasaban de un tono esmeralda a un jade profundo, enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras y sedosas. ¡Y esos espesos cabellos rubios! Amelia estaba deseando peinarlos. Intentó imaginar los rodetes que resaltarían los pómulos de Candy. Con el rostro despejado, soñó, algunos bucles sobre las sienes, o bien con el pelo recogido en la coronilla.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Candy se excusó y se fue rápidamente a su

habitación.

—¡Que horror!—dijo la nana entrando a la habitación por detras de ella. —Tu padre debe estar furioso supongo.

—Esta rabioso—respondió la niña mirando fijamente sus pies. Hoy lo he estropeado todo.

—No es para menos, pequeña.—comentó la Nana.

—Nana...—dijo mientras entraba a la bañera ya lista.—¿Crees que Archie se casaría conmigo?

—Niña, aún es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas. Menos mal que su padre no está cerca para oírla hablar así.—dijo su Nana un poco incomoda. Sin embargo ella ignoró su comentario y continuó.

—Ahora que Annie tiene diecisiete, sin duda va a pedir su mano antes, incluso antes de haber comprendido que es a mí a quien ama.

—¿A ti?—repitió la mujer—Pero si ese joven solo te ve como si fueras su pequeña hermana.

—Algun día creceré y ya no seré una niña. Tal vez no sea tan hermosa cómo la hija de los Britter pero seré una mujer.

—Ay mi niña.—exhaló la mujer.— _"Si tan solo supieras"_ —dijo eso último para ella misma.

Candy era la más joven de su grupo de amigos. La mayoría de sus amigas ya habían sido presentadas en sociedad y estaban en la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio o comprometerse. Estaba enamorada del joven Archibald Cornwell, un joven varios años mayor que ella. Pero éste solo la veía con cariño, como si fuera su hermana menor.

La muchacha volvió la cabeza para tomar la espuma entre sus manos y jugar con ella, soplando fuerte como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña. Su Nana la observó y el cariño y el goce llenaron de luz sus ojos, pensaba que su niña era algo fuera de lo corriente. Su padre había empezado a enseñarle a leer y escribir cuando la pequeña tenía cuatro años, la misma edad de los niños del pueblo que acudían a sus lecciones, pero él mismo había descubierto que la cabeza de Candy era más fecunda que la de los demás, que la niña era más rápida y estaba más dispuesta a captar las ideas. Los hijos de los campesinos eran alumnos mediocres que pasaban unos años tratando de aprender a leer y escribir y luego se iban a trabajar a los campos de sus padres, se casaban, se reproducían y reiniciaban el ciclo de la vida. Candy, en cambio, había nacido fascinada por el aprendizaje.

A la mujer mayor le resultó difícil contener el placer que le embargaba al contemplar a aquella niña de rizada melena sentada frente a ella. En realidad era todo lo que ella podía esperar y mucho más. Todo dulzura y alegría, inteligencia y espíritu indómito. Tal vez un exceso de espíritu y de sensibilidad, pues constantemente se volcaba en su solitario padre, intentando complacerlo.

...

..

.

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra.**_

El atractivo joven de diecinueve años se encontraba de pie ante la ventana de su habitación, con el hombro apoyado en el marco, contemplando los jardines de la parte posterior de la mansión.

—¿Qué puede ver afuera que le interese más que yo? —le preguntó la mujer voluptuosa que se encontraba en su cama.

Terry Graham Grandchester, el futuro duque de Inglaterra, parecía no oírla

mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la espléndida propiedad que iba a heredar a la muerte de su padre, Richard Grandchester. Al recorrer con la vista el laberíntico seto, vio como su padre salía de entre los matorrales y echaba una mirada furtiva a su alrededor y se arreglaba el pañuelo del cuello luego tras mirar a uno y otro lado, ayudó a salir de los matorrales a lady Owen, su querida de turno. Quien ponía un poco de orden a su oscura cabellera. El eco de sus carcajadas llegó hasta la ventana que Terrence mantenía abierta.

—Queda claro que mi padre siempre encuentra algo con que entretenerse—dijo el joven, sarcástico.

—¿De veras? —preguntó la mujer mirando también por la ventana.

—Es el duque, no.—dijo con ironía.

—¿Regresamos a la cama?—dijo con voz melosa y acariciando el fuerte brazo del joven, para llamar su atención.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella algo ofendida ante su negativa.

—Porque considero que no me aburro tanto como para desear acostarme nuevamente con la mujer del amigo de mi padre.

—No tiene... usted una gran opinión de las mujeres, ¿verdad? —preguntó Catherine, sin poderlo remediar.

—¿Debería tenerla?

—Yo... —Se mordió el labio y luego movió con gesto negativo la cabeza—.No. Me imagino que no. Pero algún día tendrá que casarse para tener hijos.

De repente un destello de humor iluminó la mirada del futuro duque, quien se apoyó de nuevo en el

marco de la ventana y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Casarme?

—Si. Algún dia va a necesitar un heredero legítimo.

—Pues cuando me vea obligado a comprometerme para conseguir un heredero —replicó con humor cínico—Tenga por seguro que lo haré pero no será con una mujer cualquiera. Si no con alguien que responda a mi antojos.

—Y cuando ella empiece a aburrirse y a buscar otras diversiones, ¿qué hará usted?

—¿Cree usted que llegará a aburrirse alguna vez? —preguntó en tono acerado.

La mujer lo observó con atención sus anchos y musculosos hombros, el cóncavo pecho, la perfecta cintura, y pasó luego la mirada por sus duras y marcadas facciones. Aquel cuerpo cubierto por una camisa de hilo y un ceñido pantalón claro de montar irradiaba potencia y sensualidad contenidas.

Ella levantó las cejas y sus ojos avellana expresaron cierta complicidad.

—Quizá no.

El futuro duque de Grandchester estaba al tanto de las decisiones de su padre y lo que el futuro le deparaba.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bueno aquí nuevamente con una historia más. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Espero sus reviews ya sean buenas o malas críticas siempre son bienvenidas para mejorar mi escritura._

 _¡SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA!_

 _Una linda historia de amor de dos jóvenes aventureros, unidos por el destino y el deber._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos.**

La llegada de sus tíos trajo para Candy una triste noticia.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, papá.—dijo la niña con los ojos cristalizados.—No puedes hacerme ésto.

— Lo siento, pequeña. Lo hago por tu bien.—dijo su padre muy serio y seguro.

—Es por mamá, ¿no es así? No soportas que me parezca a ella por eso quieres deshacerte de mi.

—Candy...

Con todo el dolor del mundo, la pequeña salió del despacho de su padre envuelta en llanto. Topándose con su tía en la puerta.

—Buen d... ¿Candy, qué sucede?—preguntó la mujer pero ella no le respondió.

Entró al despacho y encontró a su cuñado sentado en el sillón de cuero que estaba cerca del gran ventanal. Con los codos apoyodos en la rodilla y la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos.

—Permiso...

—Adelante.—dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ya se enteró ¿No es así?—él asintió.— Iré a hablar con ella.

—No la vas a encontrar. De seguro se fue al lago.—dijo enderesándose.

—Lo intentaré.

—Sabes que es por su bien, verdad?

—Si. Déjame hablar con ella tal vez pueda hacerla comprender.

...

Después de haber recorrido toda la casa y el jardín, Amelia reparó en una mancha blanca en lo alto de un árbol, cerca del lago, tal y como lo predijo su cuñado.

—¡Aquí estas por fin!—exclamó recuperando la respiración.

Lamentando no haber encontrado un escondite mejor, se esforzó por sonreír.

—¿Quieres hablar?—la niña le respondió negando con la cabeza.—Esta bien. Si no quieres que hablemos... ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?—ella se encogió de hombros. Así que tomó ese gesto como un si.

Tomó asiento bajo la sombra del gran arbol.—Es un bonito lugar. Me recuerda a cuando era niña. Solía sentarme horas y horas leyendo bajo un árbol viejo, en nuestra casa en Escocia.—la niña la miró.—¿Sabes? Tu madre era tan parecida a ti.

—¿Mamá?—dijo la pequeña.—Papá siempre dijo que mamá fue toda una dama. Y la más hermosa y elegante. No sé en que pueda parecerme a ella. No visto a la moda y cualquier cosa que me pongo me queda mal. Además mi pelo es un desastre y ni hablar de mis pecas en mi nariz. Sumarle a que soy demasiado flaca y plana. ¿En qué podría parecerme en esas condiciones?—bajó y se dejó caer al suelo, al lado de su tía.

—Emily siempre fue la más rebelde de las dos. Le gustaba treparse de los árboles más altos y observar el atardecer.—dijo con nostalgia.—Fue la más inquieta y la que en más líos se metía.—sonrió.

Candy observaba atentamente a su tía. Era sin duda una mujer hermosa al igual que su madre, sólo que su cabello era más bien un castaño más claro que rubio. Pero tenían el mismo color de los ojos, verdes.

—No me imagino a mamá trepandose en los árboles.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Fue así como conoció a tu padre.

—Cuéntame tía.

—Estabamos de vacaciones de verano cuando nuestros padres nos mandaron a la villa. Era un lindo día y decidimos con Emy y otras amigas ir de camping. Habíamos llevado varias cestas con frutas y pastelitos hechos por nosotras menos, mi hermana que era un desastre en lo que a cocinar se refería.—ambas rieron.— recuerdo que Emy se había trepado a un árbol muy muy alto, tanto que le dió miedo bajar. Nosotras la animabamos desde abajo pero ella había entrado en pánico.—dijo levantado una de sus cejas.—fue ahí cuando un joven muy guapo, rubio y bien portado se acercó hacia nosotras y preguntó que había pasado. Le explicamos lo que sucedió y luego miró a Emy y comenzó a reír mucho. Tanto que tu madre, molesta por la risa burlona de Albert, rechazó su ayuda y bajó como pudo, y en lo mejor que se acercaba al final resbaló cayendo en los brazos de tu padre. Fue una escena muy graciosa. Desde ese momento el quedó prendado de ella. Le costó trabajo hacer que Emy le hiciera caso.

—Ahora comprendo porque tengo esos arranques—dijo emitiendo una risa contagiosa.

—Emily era tan alegre como tú. Nunca nos aburriamos.

—Tia...¿La extrañas?

—Siempre.—dijo sincera.

—Por lo menos tu tiene recuerdos de ella.

—Y tu la llevas en tu corazón. Tu madre te amó desde antes de que supiera que ibas a nacer. Tanto ella como tú padre fueron tan felices con tu llegada. Albert soñaba con que fuera una niña y tuviera sus ojos.

—A papá no le gusta que esté con él. Por eso quiere mandarme lejos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso de tu padre?

—Estoy segura de que mi padre te ha hablado de mí. Le decepciono terriblemente. Querría que fuera modosa y tranquila como Anny o Elizabeth. He intentado imitarlas, pero no lo consigo.

—Te equívocas, cariño. Tu padre te ama. Solo quiere recibas una mejor enseñanza. Es por eso que ha decidido mandarte con nosotros a Francia. Es por tu bien.

—¿Mi bien?

—Si. Estas en edad de aprender a comportarte con elegancia, ser más refinada. Tienes que saber que no siempre estaremos a tu lado, Candy. Algún día tendrás que casarte. Formar una familia...

—Eso lo sé. Y sé que Archie será con quién me comprometa y me lleve al altar.—dijo poniéndose de pie e imitando como seria su entrada en la iglesia.—Papá me escoltará y luego me entregará a él.—suspiró.

—Creo que...—dijo algo nerviosa y risueña a la vez—... Aún falta mucho para eso.

—Lo sé. Pero sé que será Archibald Cornwell con quién me casé.

—¿Quién es ese joven?

—Es el hombre más guapo que he conocido.—suspiró.

—Vaya.—exclamó.— _Si supieras, pequeña._ —pensó eso último para ella.

Después de una larga plática, regresaron a la casa justo para el almuerzo.

Candy mantuvo su palabra de no discutir con su padre. Escuchó a su tío relatar su vida en París.

—Es muy interesante—se contentó con murmurar, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de hacerle mil preguntas. Porque a pesar de la tristeza que le causaba dejar a su padre y amigos también sentía curiosidad por vivir algo diferente.

Cuando su tía terminó de describirle el encanto y la alegría de la vida parisina,

murmuró de nuevo:

—Es muy lindo todo lo que cuenta, tía.

Al final de la comida se excusó y desapareció.

...

..

.

Sentadas en la sala de la casa de los O'Brien, Candice relataba la noticia a su amiga.

—Oh, pero eso es una oportunidad increíble, Candy.—exclamó fascinada la joven.

—Para ti que no tienes que ir a otro continente seguro que si.—agregó ella desanimada.

—Candy, no eras tú la que soñaba con viajar por el mundo.

—Si, pero al lado del hombre que amo.

—¿Sigues con esa idea?

—Sabes que si.

—Archie es un hombre mucho mayor que tú. El sólo...

—...Te ve como a su hermanita menor.—continuo ella rodando los ojos.—eso ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho ciento de veces. Aunque en realidad lo que quieren decir es que el jamás se fijaría en mi por soy una simple chica sin gracia y flacucha.—se cruzó de brazos y torciendo su boca en un gesto gracioso.

—Ay Candy Candy. Todos sabemos que él está enamorado de Anny.

—Pero puede cambiar de opinión.

—Esta bien.—dijo Patty ya frustrada.—Veo que no voy a hacer que cambies de opinión.—la rubia asintió—entonces si tanto deseas en convertirte en su esposa. Que mejor idea que viajar a Francia y convertirte en la joven refinada para conquistar a Archibald Cornwell.—un brillo de se le formó en los ojos verdes de Candy.

—Tienes razón. Seré toda una dama. Haré que se enamore de mi cuando regrese. Pero...—dijo con voz apagada de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que pasa si él no me espera y decide casarse con Anny?.

—Tendras que correr ese riesgo.

—No me gusta la idea pero no me queda de otra.

—Es una excelente decisión.—dijo muy sonriente Patty.

—Supongo. Ah, el sábado papá organizará una cena de despedida. Me gustaría que estés allí.

—Por supuesto.

—Tambien estarán Stear, Neal y Elizabeth. Y por supuesto mi querido Archie.—suspiró y su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio.—ambas rieron.

—Bueno, es hora de irme.

...

..

.

Llegó el sábado y la pequeña rubia estaba impaciente por la llegada de su querido Archibald pero éste no llegó. Se disculpó con la familia por no poder asistir.

Candy se sintió desilusionada ante su falta y trató de mostrarse de lo más alegre frente a los demás.

En los días que siguieron, los amigos de Candy fueron a la casa para decir adiós. Muchos pensaba que la joven iba a deshonrarse en Paris arruinando la carrera de su tío y por supuesto el nombre de la familia.

—Es absolutamente necesario alejar a nuestra sobrina de aquí para darle la ocasión de desarrollarse en Paris, en una atmósfera más abierta.—dijo Donald a Albert.

—Será lo mejor.—desde la llegada de sus familiares Albert se veía desanimado. Trataba de ocultarlo frente a su pequeña si no está se rehusaría a viajar.

—¿Y Candy, dónde está? El chofer dijo que ya está todo listo para partir.—anunció Amelia.

—Debe estar en el jardín. Iré por ella.

Candy estaba parada frente a la fuente, en el jardín de la casa.

—Ya está todo listo.—anunció su padre parándose a su lado. Ella exhaló.

—Es hora de partir, no.—él asintió.

—Te voy a extrañar.—dijo. Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos . Su padre muy poco le mostraba sus sentimientos y mucho menos lo decía.—Voy a extrañar que me hagas renegar y sobre todo tu risas por toda la casa.

—¿De verdad lo dices?—pregunto con voz temblorosa por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeña.—ella se abalanzó hacia su padre envolviendo sus delgados brazos en él. Él la recibió con todo el amor del mundo.

—Jamas dudes de que eres lo más importante en mi vida. Si dejo que tus tíos te lleven con ellos es por que estoy muy seguro que estarás en buenas manos.

—Te quiero, papá.—dijo entre llanto. Su padre le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas con el dedo índice.

—Ya no llores, pequeña. Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.—besó la cima de su cabeza.

—Recuerdo que eso solías decirme cada vez que me golpeaba.—sonrió entre las lágrimas.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados hasta que el mayordomo los interrumpió.

—Señorita, Candice. El joven Cromwell está aquí.—anunció.

—Hágale pasar, por favor—respondió su padre rápidamente.

—Te dejaré para que te despidas. No tardes.—dijo su padre.

—Buenos días señor Andrew—dijo el.

—Buenos días.—respondió y luego se marchó dejándolos solos.

—Buenos días, gatita—dijo—Entonces te vas.—añadió suavemente. Candy asintió con la cabeza. Le miró intentando memorizar el tono de sus cabellos castaños y los rasgos de su bello rostro.

—¿Me vas a echar de menos, aún que sea?—preguntó ansiosa.

—Por supuesto. Todo va a parecerme aburrido sin ti.

—Si, me da esa impresión—murmuró Candy y bajando los ojos—Después de mi partida nadie los va a entretener con mis ocurrencias o chistes malos. Especialmente a ti.

—Nadie—dijo él.

—¿Me esperaras?—preguntó ella levantando hacia él sus cándidos ojos.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, si es eso lo que quieres decir—respondió el evasivamente. Sentía hacia la niña un gran cariño pero no como el que ella deseaba.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir—insistió—Quiero saber si podrías no casarte con nadie hasta que... —se calló molesta ¿Por qué acababa siempre así con él? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse distante y flirtear como las chicas mayores?

—Candy—dijo el firmemente.—Te vas a ir y me vas a olvidar. Algún día te preguntaras porqué me pediste que te esperara.

—Ya empiezo a preguntármelo—admitió ella tristemente.

Con un suspiro de comprensión, Archie le acarició la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

—Estaré aquí—aseguró con una sonrisa—Estaré impaciente por ver como has crecido y todo lo que has aprendido.

Subyugada, Candy levantó los ojos hacia ese bello rostro. Impulsivamente, se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y depositó un rápido beso en la

comisura de los labios de él. Archie quedó anonadado y ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Esperáme. Te prometo que volveré.—Gritó mientras se marchaba corriendo dejándolo estático.—Archibald Cornwell—murmuró con determinación—voy a cambiar totalmente. Cuando vuelva de Francia te casarás conmigo.

...

..

.

Mientras el barco cogía velocidad, Candy con los codos en la borda miraba hacia el puerto alejarse. El viento azotaba su cara haciendo revolotear su pelo alrededor de ella. ¿Con qué se encontraría a su regreso?

Volviendo resueltamente la espalda a América, atravesó la cubierta y miró hacia Francia, a su futuro.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¡Siempre, infinitamente agradecida!.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

* * *

 _He leído muchas historias, al igual que ví cientos de pelis y novelas. También soy fanática de los animé. Y me gusta inspirarme en ellos. Al igual que darle una cara a mis personajes favoritos así más o menos se imaginan, como yo, de como son sus caras o cuerpos._

 _Para Terry elegí a Giulio Berruti, me parece súper sexy y está para comérselo, ¿o no? Jeje_

 _Para Candy quise buscar a alguien que además de ser hermosa inspire ternura e inocencia, por eso preferí a esta modelo: Esti Ginzburg._

 _Cómo podrán leer no soy buena en lo que a historia se refiere por eso me guíe mucho de internet y películas para imaginar los lugares y vestimenta. Es medio difícil jeje._

 _Con respecto a las historias que me pidieron actualizar, aún no sé si podré continuarlas. Por ahora solo seguiré con las que me pertenecen._

 _Fue cortito este capítulo, lo sé. Pero estoy tratando de no hacerlas esperar mucho en cada capítulo._

 _Gracias por lo bien recibida que fue esta historia._

 _ **Abrazos a la distancia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES.**

La mansión parisina de los Mcgregory, era enorme, no tanto a la mansión de los White Andrew tenían en Chicago. Enormes ventanales proporcionaban luz a las habitaciones y daban un ambiente alegre y elegante.

—Esta será tu habitación, querida—dijo Amelia abriendo una puerta que daba a una suite de paredes empapeladas con pequeñas florecillas y otras solo pintadas con colores claros.

Candy quedó maravillada por la refinada decoración. La cama y

las sillas estaban tapizadas de satén estampado en tonos rosa y pasteles. Habían puesto flores con los mismos

colores en jarrones de porcelana china.

—Gracias, tía—dijo volviéndose hacia su tía con aspecto triste.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—Nada... Es solo que...

—Extrañas a tu padre.—afirmó la mujer. Ella asintió.

—Nunca nos hemos separado. Por más que no hemos tenido una buena relación.

—Lo sé. Pero puedes escribirle todas las veces que desees. Así estarán en contacto.

—Si. Tienes razón.

Amelia se volvió hacia el lacayo que llevaba la maleta de la joven.

—Déjela aquí—ordenó señalando la habitación con gesto decidido.— Gracias —le dijo al hombre y luego se dirigió a su sobrina.—Te dejaré para que te refresques y te pongas cómoda. Te haré llamar en cuanto esté la cena.

Candy se quitó su capa y fue a instalarse. Se arrojó sobra la imnensa cama, de espalda y suspiró largo. _Paris iba a ser el paraíso._ Pensó.

...

..

.

Amelia estaba decidida en hacer de su sobrina toda una dama, elegante y refinada.

Las primeras semanas se dedicó a buscar buenos tutores para la enseñanza de su sobrina. También mandó a llamar a su diseñador personal, el mejor de París.

Candy escuchaba atentamente. Hablaron sin fin de tejidos, de las últimas tendencias de la moda y tomaron las medidas a Candy. Para luego confeccionale decenas de vestidos.

Media hora después de que se fueran, la joven se encontró ejercitándose en andar con un libro sobre la cabeza, bajo la mirada crítica de una mujer rechoncha designada por su tía para

darle clases de comportamiento.

—Mas derecha.—indicó la mujer.

—Soy terriblemente patosa madame Josephine —dijo Candy enrojeciendo mientras el libro caía al suelo por quinta vez.

—No—comentó seriamente la dama sacudiendo la cabeza.—Mademoiselle Andrew tiene una gracia natural y una postura excelente. Pero debe aprender a no andar como si tuviera al diablo detrás.

La pequeña rubia exhaló y continuó con la clase.

Luego de finalizada su tarea con madame Josephine, siguió con el profesor de baile quien confesó que la joven fácilmente podría darle clases a él.

Durante varios meses, madame Josephine iba una hora diaria cinco días a la semana.

Candy se sometió de buen grado a sus lecciones pensando que las buenas maneras podían llamar la atención de su querido Archie.

—¿Cómo vas con las clases de madame Josephine?—preguntó su tío a la hora de la cena.

—Aprendí que el abanico tiene otros usos además de quitarnos el calor.—respondió ella con una mirada maliciosa y burlona a la vez. Su tío sonrió con aprobación. Candy le había robado el corazón desde un principio.

...

..

.

 _ **Tiempo después...**_

Los días, meses y años pasaban rápidamente .

Ya llevaba dos años y un poco más desde su llegada a tierras desconocidas. Solo faltaba menos de un mes para su cumpleaños y un mes exacto para la presentación oficial de la nueva señorita White Andrew.

Sus tíos y padre, quien mantenía correspoondecia con su hija todos lo meses, haciéndole saber todo lo que había aprendido y avanzado, se sentían orgullosos de sus logros.

Una noche de abril, su tío las invito al teatro.

Mientras su querida nana, quién había servido a su madre antes que a ella, la peinaba haciendo una trenza suelta hacia el costado y dejando algunos cabellos rubios, caer sobre su cien, Candy permaneció en silencio. Luego se puso un vestido blanco totalmente nuevo, ribeteado con cintas de terciopelo verde brillante, marcando elegantemente lo que el tiempo hizo de su cuerpo, y ejecutó una reverencia perfecta.

—¡Hermosa!—dijo la Nana y luego colocó sobre sus hombros una capa del mismo tono de las cintas.

...

..

.

Las calles estaban alborotadas de carruajes y coches. Delante del teatro, una muchedumbre elegante desafiaba caliente al mal tiempo. A pesar del frío la gente estaba presente y ansiosa por ver la nueva obra de teatro de la cual se había hablado: " _Romeo y Julieta"._

Candy bajó del coche y lanzó una mirada maravillada a las damas soberbiamente enjoyadas y con peinados suntuosos. Eran las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

Mientras ellos subían las escaleras de teatro, Amelia observó, discretamente, que las miradas de los jóvenes se posaba furtivamente en su sobrina. No se sorprendió , la joven estaba simplemente maravillosa.

En el palco, Candy acomodó su ancha falda alrededor de ella y abrió el abanico de marfil, utilizándolo como le había enseñado madame Josephine para mantener las manos ocupadas, ya que se sentía algo nerviosa.

—Y pensar que perdí tanto tiempo aprendiendo lenguas extranjeras y matemáticas, cuando lo que necesitaba saber para agradar a Archie, era algo tan elemental.—rió por dentro.

—Ya va a comenzar.—comentó Donald en voz baja.

El espectáculo comenzó y la joven rubia se olvidó de todo, invadida por las escenas, el vestuario de los actores y sus relatos.

—Esa joven rubia...—le comentó su tía— es la nueva estrella de Nueva York. Es una de las mejores actrices.

—¿Ella es Susana Marlow?

—La misma.—respondió Amelia.

—Es muy hermosa.—comentó Candy, sin apartar la vista del espectáculo.

Cuando cayó el telón en el entreacto, amigos de sus tíos entraron en el palco.

—Candy—dijo su tia posando una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina—quería

presentarte a unos amigos.

—Ellos son el señor John Leagan y su esposa Margaret Leagan. Ella es nuestra sobrina, Candice White Andrew.—el matrimonio la saludó a la joven con cariño. Y ella respondió con elegancia.

—Hola, soy Elisa.—dijo una sonriente pelirroja, que tenía más o menos su edad, se contentó con mirarla con curiosidad.

—Hola.—saludó ella de igual manera.

—La obra está increíble. Salvo por la actriz.—dijo en voz baja para que los demás no la escucharan.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ella? Para mi estuvo muy bien.

—Solo no me cae bien.—dijo sin darles más importancia. —Dentro de poco es el baile de los Brower, será tu presentación en sociedad ¿Estas impaciente ?

—Solo un poco.—contestó Candy.

—Yo si y mucho, aunque para mí no sea más que una formalidad. Mi matrimonio esta arreglado desde hace tres años.

—¿Y eso está bien para tí?—preguntó asombrada. Ella jamás aceptaría casarse con alguien que no amara y mucho menos que no conociera. Siempre pensó que ella sería quien eligiria a quien entregaría su corazón.

—Si. Eso está bien porque así estoy disponible para ayudarte a buscar marido. Te indicaré los buenos partidos y los que solo son seductores, es decir, sin dinero ni porvenir. Cuando hayas encontrado tu alma gemela, iré a tu boda y diré a todo el mundo que yo soy la responsable.

Candy sonrió, un poco extrañada de esta muestra de amistad tan espontánea de la joven Leagan.

—Oh... Eso... es muy amable de tu parte.—dijo sin saber que decir.

—Te presentaría a mi hermano Neal si no estuviera casado. Hace dos años contrajo matrimonio con Lady Callahan, una joven un poco fría. Él es muy bueno, se enamoró perdidamente de ella y no hubo manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Hablas como si hubiera sido un gran error.

—Lo fue. Pero ni modo.—dijo restándole importancia.

La velada fue muy interesante. Más que prestar atención a la obra se entretuvo escuchando a la señorita Leagan.

Cuando finalizó la obra, se dirigieron a la recepción.

—¡La obra fue fantástica!—exclamó maravillada la señora Leagan.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—dijo Amelia. Por su parte los hombres, apartados un poco de sus mujeres charlaban de negocios.

Elisa entrelazó su brazo con el de su nueva amiga alejándose un poco del grupo.

—Mañana podríamos ir de compras.—dijo Elisa.—He visto unos preciosos vest...—fue interrumpida cuando sintió a su compañera soltarse bruscamente de su brazo y perder el equilibrio.

Venía tan enfrascado en sus pensamiento y de un terrible humor, que no se dió cuenta cuando chocó contra un delgado y delicado cuerpo.

Para evitar que la joven rubia, dueña de ese pequeño y bien proporcionado cuerpo, cayera la sujetó de la pequeña cintura. Sus manos casi se unían alrededor de ella.

—Oh, lo siento mademoiselle.—dijo una voz grave y varonil. Sin apartar sus ojos de aquel bello rostro.

Él se le quedó mirando, atraído por esos impactantes ojos.

Ella por su parte se sorprendió. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Observó su intensa mirada y... su boca.

Saliendo de su asombro y dándose cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que se hallaban. Habló.

—Ya...ya a puede soltarme—dijo nerviosa y fulminándolo con la mirada, ya que éste aún la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

—L-lo siento. ¿Está... usted bien?— la repasó con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo en sus mejillas, que a pesar de que ella no lo quería mirar podía notar el rubor en ellas.

—Podría tener un poquito más de cuidado, no.—dijo Candy recuperandose y mirándolo fijamente.

—Vaya que carácter para ser una señorita tan refinada.—dijo provocándola.

—Para ser un caballero es usted un atrevido.—le respondió de igual manera con los puños apretados.

—Y quién dijo que los caballeros no somos atrevido.—dijo en voz baja y seductora. Le regaló una picardía sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

—Idiota.— dijo en un susurro creyendo que él no la habia escuchado.

Candy se contuvo, para no hacer un espectáculo ante las miradas curiosas, se alejó rápidamente sin ni siquiera voltearse a verlo.

—No hay duda de que es hermosa.—dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

Luego desapareció entre la multitud.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Elisa viendo la cara de pocos amigos de la rubia. Está respiró profundamente y dijo:

—Si, estoy bien.

—Creo que fuiste la envidia de muchas.

—Ah...

—Todas estas mujeres estaban con la boca que se le caía de mirar a ese hombre tan guapo.

—Pues por mi se los hubiera entregado envuelto y con un moño en la cabeza.—Elisa abrió los ojos y la boca, vió a Candy que palideció por creer que dijo algo indebido y estalló en risa.

—Oh, lo siento.—dijo cubriendose con el abanico parte de su cara.—Tenías que ver tu cara, Candy.—volvió a reír.

—Me asustaste.—dijo Candy.

—Vamos. Cambia esa cara de espanto espanto que no pasó nada.—la rubia se encogió de hombros.

...

..

.

Los días siguientes Elisa y Candy se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad, recorrer las tiendas y buscar el mejor vestido para su presentación.

También recibió la noticia que pronto su padre viajaría a París, para festejo de su cumpleaños.

—Nana, ¿ya llegó mi padre?

—Aun no, mi niña.

—¿Crees que vendrá?—preguntó con tristeza.

—¿Y por qué no vendría?

—No lo sé.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—Tal vez lo pensó mejor y decidió no venir. Se arrepintió.

—Ay mi niña. Tu padre jamás estuvo ausente en tus cumpleaños.—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.—Recuerdas que el año pasado llegó a altas horas de la noche solo para darte un beso.

—Si. Tienes razón, papá no faltaría.

—Ahora vamos. Debes quitarte es traje y ponerte el vestido que escogió tu tía para ti. No queremos que tu padre te vea con ese atuendo de esgrima. Más ahora que eres toda una señorita.

—Papá sabe que jamás dejaría el esgrima. Soy tan buena como él o... Mejor.—dijo con arrogancia.

— Ay mi niña.

Y como lo había prometido, su padre llegó ese mismo siete de mayo para el cumpleaños número diecisiete, de su hermosa Candy.

Sus tios habían organizado una comida muy íntima, ya que la joven rubia aún no tenía muchos amigos.

—Cariño...—la llamó su tía mientras ingresaba a la habitación.—Ha llegado ésto para tí.— era una pequeña caja verde claro de terciopelo con un bello y fino lazo verde, como el color de sus ojos.

—¿Para mí?—preguntó asombrada y a la vez entusiasmada.

—Si. Eso dijeron cuando lo recibió el ama de llaves.

—No dice quién lo envió.—dijo dándole vueltas a la caja para ver si encontraba algo más.

—Vamos, ábrelo.—dijo su tía impaciente.

La joven desató el lazo y con desconfianza abrió la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

—¡Oh!—exclamó y tomó la pequeña tarjeta con letras negro y cursivas. _ **—"Feliz cumpleaños Señorita...Pecas**_." —dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego vió algo mas—Es hermosa.

—¿Qué es?—dijeron la Nana y su tía al unísono.

Candy le mostró la delicada y fina joya. Una pulsera de diamantes verdes y blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el centro.

—¡Dios mío!. Pero que regalo más hermoso. No hay duda que quién lo hizo tiene un excelente gusto.—dijo la Nana.

—Es una joya muy cara.—comentó su tía observando el regalo.

—¿Quién los pudo haber enviado? Seguro que fue papá... pero él... nunca me dijo señorita pecas. Tal vez quiso que no supiera que era de él—dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.—Pero me encanta. No me la sacaré nunca.

Cuando Candy bajó al salón, fue directo hacia su padre fundiéndose en un abrazo.

—Gracias.—le dijo.—es hermoso.—dijo refiriéndose a las joyas.

—No tienes porqué.—le respondió de igual manera pensando que ella se refería a la gargantilla que llevaba ahora.—Mi princesa se merece eso y más.

Candy pasó su cumpleaños con la mejor compañía.

Su padre solo estuvo dos días más luego de su cumpleaños, debía volver y dedicarse a sus negocios.

...

..

.

Por fin el día más esperado y ansiado, llegó.

Los espejos de la sala de baile reflejaban la luz de millares de candelabros.

Los invitados con sus más lujos trajes y joyas más costosas.

La familia Brower era muy reconocida en Francia. En especial su único hijo, quien era uno de los solteros más codiciados en el país, pero que se limitaba a los bailes que realizada su encantadora madre, Rosemery.

Antes de ingresar al salon, Candy comprobó nerviosa su aspecto por décima vez. Su vestido de baile de tafetán blanco le quedaba perfecto y su cabello lo había recogido en un moño el cual tenía prendidas tres magnificas camelias. También llevaba su pulsera haciendo juego con una gargantilla de pequeños diamantes.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás—murmuró Amelia.

Eso no es lo que ella creía. ¿Cómo podía rivalizar con todas esas bellezas que reían cogidas del brazo de elegantes caballeros?

Elisa y su madre llegaron justo antes de que comenzara el primer baile.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó la recién llegada.

—Esto me pone ner...—se interrumpió e hizo una encantadora reverencia al joven que se inclinaba ante ella para pedirle el primer baile.

—¿Me permite este baile, mademoiselle?

La orquesta empezó los primeros compases y las parejas se dirigieron a la pista.

Continuó bailando hasta que terminó la primera pieza y luego fue escoltada por el joven hasta donde se encontraba su tía. En ese momento se levantó un murmullo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a un único punto.

Un hombre rubio elegantemente bien vestido y tres caballeros más acababan de llegar.

Con una elegante desenvoltura, parecían indiferentes a la atención que suscitaban.

La mirada del joven rubio se paseó por encima de las debutantes ruborizadas, hasta que vió a alguien que le llamó la atención.

Sonrió.

Caminó hacia ellos. Manteniendo la mirada fija en su objetivo.

Candy giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia donde todos observaban. Vió a los cuatro hombres atravesar la muchedumbre y acercarse a ella. Sobresalían entre los demás por su seguridad y arrogancia naturales.

—¡Bonne nuit belles dames!—dijo inclinando su cabeza. Sus acompañantes lo imitaron.

—¡Antony! no podría estar más sorprendida si hubiera visto llegar al diablo en persona!—exclamó la madre al ver a su hijo. Ésta estaba reunida junto a Amelia y las Leagan.

—Gracias mamá—dijo éste secamente.

Se volvió hacia Candy y le cogió la mano llevándosela a los labios.

—Mademoiselle...

—Candice White Andrew.—dijo nerviosa ante la intensa mirada del joven.

—Señorita Candice, maravillado en conocerla. Antony Brower, a sus pies.—dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa seductora, como si adivinara sus pensamientos y le presentó a sus tres acompañantes.

La música volvió a empezar. Sin pedirle permiso, Antony cogió la mano de Candy y la condujo a la pista de baile, después puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y empezó a bailar un vals mientras ella se esforzaba en aplicar las lecciones de su profesor de danza.

—Mademoiselle...—dijo de repente Antony con voz grave—si levanta usted los ojos verá que la estoy mirando con admiración. Pero si continúa usted mirando sus pies voy a parecer aburrido. Ahora míreme y sonría.

—Tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo nos mira—dijo ella.

—Se equivoca. Es a mí a quien miran. Se están preguntando si es usted la razón por la cual yo haya venido a esta asamblea de jóvenes virtuosas.

—¿Y están en lo cierto?

—¿Usted qué cree?—dijo arqueando una ceja.

Luego de conocer a Candy, Elisa se dedicó a buscar los posibles candidatos para su amiga. Entre ellos estaba su primo Antony Brower. Quien curioso por saber de la joven, decidió asistir al baile que organizó su madre. Cosa que nunca hacía.

—En ese caso, espero que este vals no comprometa mi reputación para siempre, antes siquiera de que llegue a tener una.

—Será la mía la que seguramente se vea comprometida. No tengo por costumbre aparecer en un baile de debutantes mademoiselle y aún menos de bailar el vals con una niña impertinente.

La rubia apartó la vista de él y examinó a los que le rodeaban mirándole con una irritación no disimulada.

—¿Nos siguen mirando?—preguntó él.

—Si—respondió ella con los ojos brillantes.

—Tiene usted una sonrisa encantadora querida.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que podría devolverle el cumplido pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió solo regalarle una sonrisa.

Cuando el vals terminó, la acompañó hacia su tía inclinado hacia ella como si bebiese sus palabras, después ella bailó con cada uno de sus amigos, mientras él no dejaba de mirarla.

Candy se sentía un poco torpe, pero relajada. Los jóvenes venían a pedirle que les concediera un baile y apenas podía dejar la pista, sus admiradores no le dejaban tiempo ni siquiera para darles las gracias.

Tom Steve, un caballero alto y moreno y sobre todo seductor, amigo del joven Brower descubrió que a Candy le encantaban los caballos y él acabó preguntándole si le gustaría dar un paseo en su compañía próximamente, algo que ciertamente no había sido previsto por Antony.

Sin embargo la pecosita se sintió

halagada y feliz.

Cuando por fin iba a reunirse con su tía fue interceptada por antony, quien estaba bastante menos satisfecho, y le pidió que le concediera el próximo baile.

—Tom Steve—dijo secamente—proviene de una buena familia, es un excelente

jinete, y un amigo magnifico, pero no es conveniente que le frecuente. Tom es un seductor pero enseguida se cansa y entonces...

—¿Rompe el corazón de la joven damisela?—completó la rubia con tono travieso.

—Exactamente.—dijo sonriente.

Candy sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Archie y que por lo tanto no arriesgaba nada.

—Mantendré vigilado a mi corazón.—dijo sonriendo.

La mirada de Antony se posó en sus labios dulces y carnosos y luego se elevó hasta sus ojos de color esmeraldas.

—Posiblemente deba aconsejar a Tom que vigile su propio corazón—dijo—Si tuviera usted algunos años más yo lo haría.

La música se interrumpió y Antony llevó a la joven con su tía.

Mientras que a unos metros de ellos, en un rincón apartado, alguien obsevaba toda la escena. Veía como una decena de jóvenes se peleaban entre si para bailar con ella.

—¿No cree que ya es hora?—dijo su compañero.

—Aun no.

—Pero...

—Pronto. Muy pronto.—dijo con voz firme y calmada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 ** _No podía estar ausente en el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Candy._**

 _Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana._

 _Gracias por su presencia._


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO.**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó muy sonriente. Todavía soñaba con la noche anterior y sonreía tontamente mientras relataba a su Nana los acontecimientos. Mientras la mujer mayor terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

—Fue un sueño, Nana.—dijo la joven.—No dejé de bailar en toda la fiesta.—se puso de pie y tomando las manos de su Nana, tarareando la canción la hizo girar y bailar.

—Mi niña, me estoy mareando.—dijo entre risas.

—Perdón Nana. Es que estoy tan feliz.—se detuvo y la hizo tomar asiento.— Voy a escrirle a papá y contarle todo.

—Ahora no. Tienes visitas.

—¿Visitas?

Mientras bajada la escalera. Podía escuchar las risas y voces de su reciente amiga y hombres, desde el salón.

Su tía apareció en la entrada.

La veía descender. Observó a aquella niña que llegó unos años atrás. No era nada parecida a las jóvenes damas que parecían etéreas, Candy era impulsiva y alegre, mientras que las demás eran reservadas, ella era inteligente y directa.

Observó los cambios que se iban operando en su sobrina con el paso del tiempo. Su rostro cumplía su antigua promesa de belleza, largas pestañas oscuras bordeaban unos ojos increíblemente expresivos que pasaban por todos los tonos de verde bajo unas cejas perfectamente arqueadas. Una trenza doradas enmarcaba un rostro finamente esculpido, con una boca generosa y una piel suave como la seda. Su cintura seguía siendo delgada a pesar de la plenitud de sus formas. Se la empezaba a encontrar incomparable.

—Precisamente iba a buscarte—dijo sonriendo, cuando llegó a su lado—Elisa ha venido y... su primo.

Candy entró en el salón con nerviosismo y descubrió a tres jóvenes con los cuales había bailado el día anterior.

—¡Buen día!—saludó ella.

—Muy buenos días, mademoiseille.—dijo Antony besando la delicada y blanca piel de su mano. Luego lo hizo Tom y seguido su también amigo, Karl Kingston.

—¿Cómo estas, Candy?—dijo una sonriente Elisa. Y luego le dió un guiño.

—Mi familia dará un banquete en nuestra casa de campo y nos gustaría que nos acompañe, señorita Candice.—explicó Tom.

Dieron un paso hacia delante, cada uno con un ramo de flores en la mano y se pusieron a discutir para saber quien de ellos la escoltaria. Por espíritu de equidad, Candy entrelazó su brazo con el de Eliza, ambas sonrieron y salieron seguidas por los tres caballeros resignados.

—Será divertido—dijo Elisa en voz baja.

...

..

.

Mientras en otra parte...

Recostada entre mullidos cojines de satén y arrugadas sábanas, Susana Marlow contemplaba con admirativa sonrisa el bronceado y musculoso torso de Terrence Graham Grandchester, mientras éste se ponía la camisa que arrojó al pie de la cama la noche anterior.

–¿Iras a verme la próxima semana?—preguntó ella.

Terrence la miró sorprendido al tiempo que recogía su corbata.

–Lo dudo.–repuso.

Y se volvió hacia el espejo que estaba sobre el hogar y en el que se encontraron sus miradas mientras envolvía hábilmente la delicada seda en complicados pliegues alrededor de su cuello.

Susana suspiró, se volvió de costado y, apoyada en un codo, añadió en tono dolido pero sincero:

–Ahora que sabes que está aquí ¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio?—él sólo enarcó una ceja y ella se tensó.

–No es algo que me apetece hablar contigo.–inquirió Terrence con aire indiferente. Luego enarcó las cejas en un gesto que, de modo silencioso, aunque muy efectivo, consiguió transmitir su disgusto hacia la mujer por abordar un tema que, al parecer, no consideraba de su incumbencia.

Susana captó la advertencia implícitas, pero aprovechó la confianza que ambos compartían, fruto de la aventura notoriamente pública que mantenían desde hacía varios años, e insistió:

–Hasta ahora se han hecho muchos comentarios acerca de que estabas a punto de pedir en matrimonio a una u otra candidata, y jamás he pedido explicaciones –observó en tono quedo.

Terrence se volvió del espejo en silencio y recogió su elegante levita de la silla. Se metió las mangas, fue a un lado de la cama y, por último, centró su atención en la mujer que allí yacía, al tiempo que sentía mermar considerablemente su enojo.

Apoyada en un codo, con la dorada cabellera que cubría su espalda y sus senos desnudos, Susana constituía una grata visión. Era una amante encantadora tanto fuera como dentro del lecho. No alimentaba secretas esperanzas de una propuesta de matrimonio por su parte, algo imposible en una mujer que se hallara en sus circunstancias y que era demasiado independiente para abrigar sinceros deseos de atarse a alguien para toda su vida, características que hasta entonces habían contribuido a consolidar su relación. O, por lo menos, así lo había creído.

–Pero ahora me pides que confirme o niegue si pretendo casarme ¿no es eso?–le preguntó.

Susana le dirigió aquella cálida y seductora sonrisa que solía provocarle una respuesta física.

–Así es.

Terrence apoyó las manos en sus caderas, echó atrás los faldones de su chaqueta y la miró con frialdad.

–¿Y si dijera que sí?

–Entonces, yo le respondería que comete un grave error. Acaso siente cariño hacia ella, pero no gran amor, ni siquiera una profunda pasión. Lo único que puede ofrecer es su belleza, su árbol genealógico y la perspectiva de un heredero. No posee inteligencia y, aunque ella lo amara, nunca lo comprendería. Se aburrirá en el lecho y fuera de él, la intimidaria y se sentiría herida y enojada.

Terry rió abiertamente ante aquella confesión. Sabía que su pequeño objetivo era mucho más que una belleza.

–Gracias, Susana. Puedo considerarme afortunado de que tomes tal interés por mi vida privada y de que estes tan deseosa de compartir conmigo vuestras experiencias para orientarme.—La mordaz repulsa disipó en parte su sonrisa, sin extinguirla del todo.

–¿Lo ve? –inquirió con dulzura–. Yo me siento castigada y advertida por vuestro tono, pero ella estaría abrumada o mortalmente ofendida.

Notó cómo se endurecía la expresión de Terrence, al tiempo que su tono se volvía en extremo seco y cortés.

–Os ruego que me disculpéis, madame, si me he dirigido a vos con descortesía–dijo con ironía. E inclinó la cabeza con aire burlón.

Susana se incorporó y tiró de su chaqueta con la intención de obligarlo a sentarse en el lecho, junto a ella. Al ver fracasado su intento, le sonrió para mitigar su enojo.

—Yo...Bueno no...

—Me sentiría muy agradecido si no volvieras a mencionar la en nuestras conversaciones. Ella es un asunto del cual no voy a compartir contigo como tampoco te incumbe.—dijo muy serio.

Luego de la muerte de su padre, dos años atrás, Terry había heredado todas las propiedades y titulo del duque de Grandchester. Al ser único heredero. En menos de tres años había triplicado su fortuna, convirtiéndose en uno de los hombres más ricos y poderoso de toda Europa.

También fue informado de los planes que su padre tenía para él. Pensó que cuando llegara el momento se ocuparía de hacer que ese dichoso compromiso se rompiera, pero su padre fue más ingenioso. Dicho contrato era imposible de romper sin que una de las dos partes saliera totalmente perjudicado. Y él no estaba interesado en perder todo lo que le había costado obtener.

Así que por su parte no le quedó otra que asumir sus obligaciones y una de ellas era conocer a la susodicha que su familia le había impuesto, tal vez a ella no le importaría deshacerse de lo suyo, pensó.

Había pensado en viajar a América para verla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que la joven dama también estaba en París.

La noche en que su madre le pidió que la acompañará al teatro, él se había demorado por culpa de su amigo Frank, quien lo entretuvo con un par de tentadoras curvas que a él le fue imposible negarse. Fue allí cuando conoció a una hermosa mujer que lo había dejado cautivado con su intensa mirada y su preciado cuerpo. Poco después de esa noche se enteró por su investigador que la dueña de esos ojos, era nada más ni menos que la mujer con la cual estaba obligado a contraer matrimonio.

A partir de ahí se dedicó a observarla. Al mantenerse al tanto de las actividades de aquella señorita.

Se dijo a si mismo que no la obligaría a casarse a la fuerza si no que la enamoraría.

...

..

.

De pie en el salón de su casa, el hombre pulcra y elegantemente vestido con su disfraz de Enrique VIII, esperaba impaciente a las damas.

Amelia y Candy entraron en el momento en que Donald terminaba de apagar su cigarrillo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!—dijo sorprendido.

—¿Tan mal estamos?—cuestionó su mujer con tono burlón.

—Todo lo contrario, mi lady.—tomó su mano y la hizo girar.—Estas bellísima.

Su esposa tenía un vaporoso vestido de seda color vino, ajustado a su cintura con escote cuadrado. Lo que favorecía a sus atributos. Una peluca blanca y antifaz rojo brillante con plumas negras.

—Esta noche seré de la envidia de todas.—dijo ella con picardía refiriendose a su esposo.—Estas muy guapo.

—Gracias querida.—dijo y beso su mano.—A ver mi niña—dijo volviéndose hacia su sobrina.

—Tu disfraz es estupendo y muy original, tió—dijo ella con una risa llena de ternura.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, déjame adivinar quien eres tú.

Candy dió una vuelta para que la viera, llevaba una túnica griega de seda verde muy claro, sujetada en ambos hombro por un broche de amatistas. El drapeado realzaba su generoso pecho y su delgada cintura. Su sedosa melena rubia estaba salpicada de flores, blanca y amarilla, también pequeñas piedras preciosas.

—Una preciosa ninfa.—dijo él.

—Si—dijo con su radiante sonrisa.

Se puso una capa de satén verde más oscuro sobre los hombros.

—No podías haber elegido mejor.

—Gracias—dijo ella besándole en la mejilla.

Ofreció un brazo a Candy y el otro a su mujer, y salieron hacia el baile.

...

..

.

Uno de los bailes más esperados había llegado, el baile de máscara que se realizaba en la lujosa mansión de la familia Leblanc. Lady Elroy, una de las damas más distinguidas de la Aristocracia era la organizadora de dicho evento. Solo las familias más importantes podían asistir con sus mejores disfraces.

Las risas llenaban la sala de baile de los Leblanc, anulando los esfuerzos de los músicos y las conversaciones. En la pista, los invitados, con disfraces que rivalizaban entre si por la originalidad, buscaban sitio para bailar.

Rodeada por todos sus admiradores habituales, Candy sonreía.

Vió llegar a la familia Brower, todos con antifaces. Rosemery llevaba una peluca similar a la de su tía.

El joven rubio le hizo una breve seña con la cabeza a su madre y se apartó.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella. Lo admiraba todo en él, su belleza, su elegancia y su encanto refinado.

Al llegar hasta ella, echó una ojeada a los jóvenes que rodeaban a Candy y ellos se apartaron al instante.

Antony miró maliciosamente la túnica griega, la capa verde y las flores, después se llevó la mano de Candy a los labios.

—Esta maravillosa esta noche.—dijo lo bastante fuerte para que le oyera.

—Es verdad—confirmó un moje que se acercaba al grupo.

—Maravillosa—declaro un caballero con armadura levantando la visera.

Antony puso una expresión exasperada y Candy agitó su abanico, disimulando con el una sonrisa.

Ahora este era su mundo y se sentía segura en el. En Francia podía expresarse como quería sin ser objeto de burlas, lejos de ello, se la consideraba espiritual o vivaz e incluso

se la ponía de ejemplo. Estaba segura que en América, ahora, pasaría lo mismo ya que aunque en el pasado había cometido muchos errores, ahora sabía comportarse y no volvería a sentirse llena de vergüenza ni mucho menos incomodaria a su padre.

Notaba la mirada apreciativa de Antony sobre su disfraz.

Se preguntaba a quien de todos sus admiradores, iba a conceder el honor de un baile.

 _ **¿Qué diría Archie si la viera rodeada de admiradores?**_ Pensó.Sonrió para ella misma de solo imaginarlo.

Saliendo de su ensoñacion se volvió bruscamente a la realidad dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a un hombre completamente vestido de negro y antifaz blanco, que se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala. Vió como se dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa y como le hacía una reverencia burlona.

Se sintió molesta por lo que ese hombre le provocó. Hacerla sonreír con facilidad. Fue algo involuntario, sólo de ver su encantadora sonrisa fue fácil de devolverle el gesto.

Molesta por aquella actitud, Candy enrojeció y se dió la vuelta tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso que le tendía John Duparc, amigo de Antony.

—Lo siento, de verdad John.—dijo la joven intentando no reírse cuando bajó la vista hacia su chaleco de satén lleno de manchas.

—No es nada.—dijo el suspirando al ver el rostro de la joven.

El rubio le miraba con una mezcla

de diversión y de piedad.

Antony guió a Candy a la terraza.

—¿A qué edad debe casarse una joven?—preguntó el bruscamente.

—Antes de los treinta y cinco—respondió rápidamente ella.

—No bromeo.

—Muy bien—dijo Candy intentando conservar un tono casual—Entonces, antes de los veinticinco.

—¿Es a esa edad quiere casarse?

—En este momento solo pienso en bailar.

—De acuerdo, eso podemos hacerlo.—dijo él a punto de enfadarse y empezar una pelea.

Le ofreció el brazo.

—Lo siento señor.—dijo de pronto una voz grave—Mademoiselle Andrew me había prometido este vals.

Candy se sorprendió ante aquel hombre vestido todo de negro, y con esa sonrisa burlona.

—Eh...—fue lo único que emitió ya que no podía apartar su vista de aquellos intensos ojos y esa boca tan tentadora. Sin dejar de lado ese acento.

—Me había prometido este baile—insistió el hombre, dándose cuenta de la indecisión de Candy.

Tomándola por el codo la condujo hacia la pista de baile.

Candy disimuló una sonrisa ante la audacia de ese desconocido y se excusó educadamente ante Antony, sintiendo en la nuca su fría mirada.

Se olvidó de todo en cuanto empezó a bailar. Este hombre bailaba con tanta gracia que parecía no haber hecho otra cosa en su vida.

—No podía haber acertado mejor en su disfraz. Es usted realmente hermosa.—dijo con sinceridad.

Ella omitió el halago. Y preguntó:

—No recuerdo haberle prometido nada—dijo—¿Quién es usted?—dijo sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—Un amigo.—respondió con voz cálida y grave, dejando asomar una sonrisa en su rostro bronceado.

—No—dijo ella que no reconocía la voz—si fuera mi amigo lo reconocería.

—Tal vez haya perdido la memoria y no me reconoce.—respondió él con demasiada seguridad.

A Candy le dieron ganas de quitarle un poco de esa confianza en sí mismo.

—Muy gracioso.

—Conozco muchos casos de personas que han sufrido de amnesia.—dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

Candy empezó a reír de las ocurrencias de aquel desconocido.

—Eso me temo—dijo Candy con un falso suspiro de resignación.

Él rió de nuevo y sus ojos la miraron con una audacia que la hizo sentir

incomoda. ¿Quién podía ser ese hombre? Se preguntaba sin dejar de mirarlo. En la terraza le había hablado en francés, sin acento, en este momento, en la pista, hablaba un inglés impecable. Su cara, medio disimulada por una máscara, tenía un tono bronceado. No tenía nada en común con sus amigos.

Cuando el vals terminó, Candy se dirigió hacia Antony que se mantenía al borde de la pista, pero su caballero la llevó hacia una puerta que daba al jardín, sin soltarle la mano.

Una vez fuera, ella se quitó la máscara y aspiró profundamente.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¿Con qué derecho me trajo aquí?

— Con el derecho que me concede a todo lo que es mío.—dijo muy firme y de brazos cruzados.

—Para su información yo no soy de su propiedad.—dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

—Baje ese dedo si no quiere que se lo coma.—ella abrió bien grande los ojos y luego los achinó.

—Idiota—murmuró.

—No debería estar a sola con un hombre.—dijo él con demasiada tranquilidad.—No seria bien visto.—Ella abrió aún mas grande los ojos y boca ante sus palabras.

—Pero si... Si fue usted quién me trajo hasta aquí.—dijo molesta.

—Yo no la obligué.—comentó él. Candy echaba humo por las narices.

—P-pero quien se cree qué es. Es...es usted un insolente y un...

—No es de señoritas comportarse como lo está haciendo.—dijo provocándola.

—Arghhh...—apretó sus puños a punto de saltarse sobre él y borrarle la sonrisa.

Tratando de contenerse. Ella inspiró profundo y luego exhaló. Estaba a punto de irse cuando él la retuvo sujetándola del brazo.

—Digame Candice...

—¿Cómo sabe quién soy?—se volvió hacia él y preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él se apoyó en la mesa de hierro que estaba junto a ellos, aún mantenía su máscara.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Candy con firmeza.

—Un amigo.

—¡En absoluto! Déje de decir que es usted un amigo. No conozco a nadie que tenga... su aspecto y el cabello tan largo además esos... ojos ni acento inglés—hizo una pausa—¿por qué es ingles verdad?

—Veo que me ha descubierto.—dijo burlón—Tendría que haber llenado mi discurso con faltas gramaticales.

Su buen humor era contagioso y Candy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa eliminado su enojo.

—Muy bien—dijo ella—ahora que ya sabemos que es ingles, ¿va a decirme su nombre? ¿Y a quitarse esa máscara de una vez?

—¿Quién le gustaría que fuera, señorita Pecas...?—dijo sin hacerle caso.

—¿Señorita pecas?—repitió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Si. Va a negar que tiene unas graciosas pecas sobre su pequeña y respingada naricita.—le apuntó con el dedo y ella se lo apartó.

—Eso a usted no le incumbe.—dijo molesta.—¿Me va a decir quién es?—él rió y luego la miró.

—Esta bien—¿Me creería si le dijera que soy un duque?

Ahora fue el turno de ella, quien rompió a reir abiertamente. Él pareció desconcertado.

—¿Puedo saber que le causa tanta gracia?

Candy lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies y recordó lo que solía hablar con sus amigas de América, sobre los pertenecientes a la nobleza.

—Para empezar es usted demasiado joven para serlo. Segundo, debería de llevar algún distintivo. Tercero, no saldría sólo y estaría escoltado por cientos de escoltas mucho más grandes que un oso. Además que carece de modales.

—¿Modales?—repitió el echándose a reír.

—Si. No tiene nada de caballero. Debería haber escogido otro título.

Él se rió de nuevo y la miró casi con ternura.

—¿Señorita Candice alguna vez alguien le ha dicho que tiene una mente brillante?

—Si—admitió Candy con una brillo malicioso en los labios.

—O sea que para que sea un duque debo ser viejo y aburrido, y con modales porque según usted no tengo nada que pueda decir que soy un duque.

—Asi es, señor.—dijo ella jugueteando con la cinta de su máscara.—Si fuera duque sería demasiado gordo. Tanto que no podría montarse a un caballo.

Con falsa negligencia cogió a la joven por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él. La cadera de Candy quedó pegada a su muslo.

El repasó cada parte de su cuerpo y luego se centró en su boca. Muy cerca. Tanto que podían sentir la calidez de sus alientos.

—¿Incluso en la cama?—le murmuró al oído, erizándole la piel.

Demasiado sorprendida para responder, Candy liberó con fuerza las manos y le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

La dominaba con su alta estatura, ella se quedó impresionada por el ancho torso del desconocido.

Se miraron durante un largo instante a los ojos. Luego él se alejó hacia la casa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, luego de recuperar su compostura regresó a la sala de baile, pero por otra entrada.

Al instante fue interceptada por Antony quien la interrogó, se notaba molesto.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?—cuestionó muy serio.

Ella exhaló y con una grata sonrisa, respondió lo justo. No tenía porque darle explicaciones.

—Salí a tomar aire.—respondió tranquilamente.

En eso apareció Tom y la guió a la pista.

El resto de la noche, Candy pasó observando por cada rincón tratando de encontrar al dueño de esos ojos tan azules como el zafiro. Él por su parte guardó las distancias rodeado de un grupo de personas que reian con él.

Horas más tarde. Cansada de no haber parado de bailar con Antony y los demas caballeros. Dejaron la pista.

Mientras ella se despedía de sus anfitriones en compañía de sus tios, lo vió a pasar por delante suyo. Iba acompañado por un grupo de jovenes y una joven rubia que le sonreía y lo sujetaba del brazo, seguramente su amante, pensó Candy irritada. No parecía perder el tiempo con las mujeres.

Él se volvió de repente, y por segunda vez sorprendió a Candy mirándole fijamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Candy levantó la barbilla con altanería intentando intimidarle pero él esbozó una extraña sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Furiosa apartó los ojos odiando su arrogancia.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?—preguntó Amelia.

Sobresaltada, Candy señaló con la cabeza la entrada donde iba saliendo la pareja.

—¿Sabes quién es ese hombre?

Amelia observó a la pareja un momento hasta que la rubia se quitó la máscara.

—Es Susana Marlow, la actriz que vimos en el teatro, y...—hizó una pausa... Trató de ver si la vista no le fallaba.

—¿Qué ocurre tía? ¿Quién es ese hombre?—quiso saber la rubia.

—Es el... duque de Inglaterra.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 ** _Mil gracias por su buena onda._**

 **¡Abrazos a la distancia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO.**

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Un mes había pasado desde aquel exitante encuentro.

Terry se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando distraídamente el paisaje y pensando en una idea.

Quería a Candy, pero nunca la cortejaría en Francia, donde tendría que hacer cola esperando su turno detrás de los otros aspirantes, haciendo reverencias.

Se sentía atraído por ella desde que la vió por primera vez.

La otra noche en casa de los Leblanc, reprimió a duras penas las ganas de besar sus dulces y carnosos labios y de

llevarla a un sitio oscuro para hacerle el amor. Ella era la tentación misma, a la vez provocadora y angelical, con un cuerpo de diosa y un ingenuo encanto que le hacía sonreír cada vez que

pensaba en ella. Además parecían compartir el mismo sentido del humor, lo que le hacía presagiar momentos muy agradables.

La quería para él. Eso era verdad. Pero no iba a cometer el mismo error que su padre. Eso no.

No iba obligar a candy a casarse por la fuerza. Esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario. Pero mientras ayudaría a que ella lo conociera.

Volvió al escritorio con paso decidido.

—Quiero que envíes esta carta hoy mismo a América. Cerciorate de que llegue a manos del destinatario. No quiero errores.

—Si, mi lord—dijo el mayordomo.

—Ah, manda a preparar mi equipaje. Partiré mañana.

—Ahora mismo, su excelencia.

—Y en cuanto llegue Frank lo haces pasar.

...

..

.

 _ **París, Francia.**_

Por su parte en casa de los Mcgregor...

El joven había llegado y le informaron que a quien buscaba se encontraba en el jardín, así que se dirigió hasta el lugar.

Se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

Contempló el delicioso cuadro: El sol iluminaba su pelo el cual caía en cascada sobre los hombros, inmersa en su lectura, retorcía distraídamente un mechón. Sus largas pestañas, estaban

ligeramente entornadas, su perfil estaba relajado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Antony rompió el silencio.

—Encantadora escena mademoiselle.—dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Candy se asustó y cerró de golpe el libro en el cual tenía las cartas de su amiga, Patty.

—¿Acaba usted de ver una aparición mademoiselle?—preguntó burlón.

Ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente y movió los ojos señalando la nota que él llevaba en la mano.

—Ah... No. Perdón Antony. Estaba distraída.—se puso de pie y él la ayudó hacerlo.—No sabía que había regresado.

—Lo hice ayer. Pensaba en pasar a saludarla pero no me pareció prudente ya que era tarde.

—¿Cómo le fué?

— Fue un viaje largo y cansador.—le ofreció el brazo y caminaron hasta la mesa del desayunador.

—Entiendo.

—Me ha comentado Elisa que dentro de poco regresa a América.

—Asi es.—dijo con nostalgia.—Es tiempo de volver a casa. Pero vendré cuando me sea posible a visitarlos. Voy a extrañar todo ésto.

—Sin usted nada será igual.

—No exagere.—dijo ella.

—Yo no miento. No podría estar mas seguro. Usted me importa mucho, Candice.

—Eh...—se puso nerviosa— Es usted una excelente persona y no me gustaría que se mal interpretara. Le he tomado mucho cariño. Y lo considero un buen amigo.

—Pero a mi no me interesa ser sólo su amigo, Candice. Usted se merece algo más y yo estoy dispuesto a darle todo de mí.

Candy se sintió invadida. No esperaba una declaración por parte de joven Brower. Sabía que era un hombre muy atractivo, y sobretodo un caballero. Pero ella no estaba enamorada de él, sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona, bueno eso era lo que creía hasta que cierto caballero misterioso comenzó a colarse en sus sueños.

—Antony yo...

—Candice, cariño.—la llamó su tía en el momento justo.

—Tia.—respiró aliviada.—¿Qué sucede?

—Buenos días, joven Brower.—hizo una reverencia Amelia.

—Señora, Mcgregor.—inclinó su cabeza en saludo.

—Lamento interrumpir. No sabía que mi sobrina tenía visitas.

—Disculpe por no haber avisado que vendría.

—No se preocupe. Es bienvenido cuando lo deseé.—dijo amablemente la mujer. Ella como su esposo habían notado el gran interés del joven para su sobrina y creían que ella también lo tenía pero luego de la charla que tuvo días atrás con ella, descartó la posibilidad. Además el matrimonio estaba al tanto de las decisiones que Albert y su esposa tomaron antes de nacer su pequeña y única hija.

—Tu padre me ha escrito. Y con ello me envió ésto.—le mostró un sobre dorado con unas iniciales en negro que no alcanzó a distinguir.

—¿Y eso?

—Es una invitación a la boda de uno de los hijos de los Cromwell.

La rubia al escuchar aquella información sintió que su mundo se le derrumbaba, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—C-cronwell...—dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Candy, cariño...¿Estas bien?—dijo su tía preocupada.

—Candice...—fue la voz del joven, ella se sostuvo de su brazo.

—Archie se casa...—dijo apenas en un hilo de voz que no llegó a ser oído por ninguno de los presentes.

—No pensé que la noticia de tu amiga iba a caerte de esta manera.—comentó Amelia mientras veía el rostro pálido de su sobrina.—Creí que la señorita O'Brien ya te lo había comentado.

—Patty...ella no me dijo nada.—dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—No sabía que conocía a mis primos.—comentó Antony. La rubia lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eres familia de Archie y Stear?

—Asi es.

—Vaya...Que pequeño es el mundo. Pero... ¿Cuándo es la boda?—quiso saber.

—Dentro de un mes.—respondió el rubio.—Ya era hora que después de tanto tiempo compremetidos, Stear y Patty se decidieran dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Stear...Y Patty?—dijo asombrada.—ambos mirándola asintieron con la cabeza.

—Stear y Patty—dijo y una amplia sonrisa se le fue formando en su rostro que luego fue convirtiéndose en una contagiosa risa que inundó el jardín.

Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de tanto reír.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?—preguntó su tía divertida por la reacción de su sobrina.

—Es que... Yo... Yo pensé...—trató de recomponerse y luego tomando profundo aire.—...Nada tía. Estoy contenta de que por fin vayan a casarse. Soy tan feliz.

...

..

.

 _ **Escocia.**_

Una semana más tarde, Terry mantenía una charla con su amigo y confidente Francois Leblanc. Era un joven bien portado de cabello negros y ojos como la miel. De una altura como la del castaño.

—¿Quieres tomar coñac o prefieres Wiskey?—propuso Terry sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba estudiando.

—Coñac estaría bien.—aceptó.

El duque ordenó con un gesto al lacayo que le sirviera y unos minutos más tarde dejó el informe y miró a Frank que estaba sentado frente a él.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿Qué opina la señorita Andrew?—replicó su amigo con una sonrisa.

—No lo sabremos hasta dentro de un tiempo, todavía no sabe nada de mi. Fue lo que le pedí a su padre, ella no debe saber lo de nuestro compromiso hasta que yo lo crea necesario.

—En ese caso—dijo él bebiendo un trago de su bebida para disimular su sorpresa—entonces te deseo buena suerte.

—No será necesario ya que está de mi lado.

—Si tu lo dices.

—Seguro.

—¿Cuando piensas viajar?

—Saldré para Inglaterra luego de la boda, quiero discutirlo con Albert. Si acepta, necesitaré una residencia en las cercanías, le he pedido a mis abogados que me encuentre una a menos de media hora de la casa de los Andrew. No quisiera perder demasiado tiempo en ir y venir, ni siquiera para seducir a la señorita Andrew.—los ojos de Terry brillaban divertidos.

—Estas de la cabeza, amigo. Quien lo creería que Terrence Grandchester estaría detrás de una bella damisela.—dijo el muy divertido.—¿Y qué pasó con Susana? Supe que ya regresó a América.

—Nada. Ella sabía desde el principio cual era su lugar. Por eso la acepté en su momento.

—Pero llegó contigo en la fiesta de mi madre, si mal no recuerdo.

—Coincidimos en la entrada. No la he vuelto a ver desde luego. Hace tiempo que le dejé las cosas en claro. Si quiero algo bien con la señorita Andrew será mejor que haga buen papel, ¿no lo crees?—dijo con arrogancia.

—Brindo por el nuevo Terrence. Que te sea leve la lucha, amigo.—dijo Frank divertido levantándo su copa.

...

..

.

Por su parte la familia Cromwell y los O'Brien, habían llegado hacia un mes antes que el duque. Se habían instalado y comenzado con todos los preparativos para la fiesta del menor de los hijos.

—Estoy tan ansiosa por ver a Candy.—comentó la futura novia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos.—comentó el novio.

—Por lo que me cuenta en sus carta, si. Me la he imaginado tanto. Rodeada de caballeros, todos disputándose por un baile con ella.—rió y suspiró.

—¿Le has comentado de Archie?

—No. No creí que fuera una buena idea. Se lo diré en cuanto esté conmigo. Me parece lo mejor.—dijo ella no muy segura— ¿Archie sabe que vendrá?

—No. Dejemos que se lleve una sorpresa.—dijo Stear con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh, eres malo Stear.

—Soy justo.—se defendió.

Y luego siguieron caminando por los jardines de la gran mansión donde se encontraba su hermano con su prometida, Anny Britter. Una joven de piel blanca y cabellos negro y con unos preciosos ojos celestes. Era algo tímida pero elegante y refinada.

—¡Allí están!—dijo Archie en cuanto los vieron.—¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Fuimos a caminar para aliviar un poco la tensión.—dijo Patty.

—Imagino con todo lo de la boda, no has tenido tiempo para descansar.—dijo Anny.—ella asintió.

—¿Ha llegado nuestro primo?—preguntó Stear.

—Aun no. Según su carta estaría llegando mañana. El que si llegó es tu amigo el duque.

—¿Terry está aquí?

—En casa no, pero sé que está quedándose en la villa de los Grandchester.—dijo restándole importancia.

—Pensé que vendría a nuestra villa. Sabes si vino Frank con él.—el castaño negó.

—No tengo idea.

Stear y Terry tenían una excelente amistad desde su época de colegio en Londres, a pesar de ser él primero unos años mayor. Archie era todo lo contrario, nunca habían simpatizado. Lo consideraba demasiado arrogante.

—¿Que les parece si comemos algo? Muero de hambre—dijo Stear.

—Excelente idea. Está caminata me abrió el apetito.—dijo Patty.

—Un rico pastel de chocolate nos vendría bien.—dijo Anny.

...

Solo faltaban dos semanas y ya se veía una explosión de actividad en la residencia.

Antony llegó en la fecha acordada junto a Candy y a su tía, las cuales primero decidieron descansar un poco en la antigua casa de la rubia, y ya cuando estuvieran instaladas y descansadas pasarían a visitar a los novios. Pero haciendo prometer al rubio de no comentar sobre su llegada. Quería sorprenderlos.

Y así lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente un carruaje tirado por dos magníficos caballos, llegó trayendo a la señorita Andrew acompañada de su tía.

De su lujoso interior, salió ayudado por el cochero, Amelia, seguida por una joven que solo podía ser ella, su gran y esperada amiga. La joven llevaba su cabello recogido, un preciso sombrero blanco decorado con un lazo blanco y flores en tonos pasteles, un amplio vestido de seda champagne y blanco, desendió los escalones del carruaje con movimientos graciosos y a la vez elegantes, aceptó la mano ofrecida por Antony quien los recibio junto a Patty. Exibió una fascinante sonrisa al levantar los ojos hacia su amiga la cual la abrazó en cuanto puso un pie en tierra.

Mientras que a unos metros de allí...

—¡Mi Dios! ¡Es ella! —exclamó el joven,

codeando con entusiasmo a su hermano que lo acompañaba— Es Candy.

—¿Candy? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es ella?—preguntó Archie, alisando una arruga imaginaria en la chaqueta.

—Pero mírala.—le indicó.

—No podemos verle el rostro—argumentó con razón.

—No lo necesitamos, idiota. Si no fuese ella, Patty jamás se hubiera visto tan feliz. Mírala.—volvió a ordenarle y éste rodando los ojos volvió a mirar. Quedando anonadado, observó.

—Si... Es... es Can... —dejó de hablar

cuando la belleza sobre la que ambos discutían se volvió hacia ellos regalándoles una resplandeciente sonrisa que podía derretir hasta un iceberg.

—Es... una belleza. ¡Es incomparable!—dijo apenas en un susurro.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bien, aquí les dejo un capítulo cortito._

 _Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana._

 _ **¡Siempre agradecida!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SEIS.**

Verla no había sido fácil. Hablar con ella mucho menos. No podía apartar su vista de aquella preciosa jóven, de los movimientos y gestos que sus labios hacían al hablar y el sonido de la risa embriagadora que emitía. Ni hablar de esos ojos tan intensos y expresivos.

No quedaba rastro de la niña que conoció en Chicago, la pequeña rubia de rizos rebeldes . Aquella pequeña delgada y graciosa, nada elegante y refinada, la que siempre estaba atormentándolo y suspirando cada vez que lo veía, aquella niña que le robó un simple e inocente beso, ahora era una belleza de mujer. Delicada, refinada y sobretodo elegante.

—No has dicho palabra alguna, desde que llegaste, Archie.—dijo con tono de burla su hermano.—Pareciera que te comieron la lengua los ratones.

—Stear tiene razón.—dijo la pecosa con una pícara sonrisa.

—Eh... Bueno...—tartamudeó nervioso.

—¿Te pusiste nervioso, Archibald?—cuestionó Stear. Provocando las carcajadas de los demás que estaban reunidos en el jardín.

—No creo ser yo la causante de tu mudismo.¿O si?—dijo la pecosa pasando por su lado con gracia.

—Creo que fue tu turno de dejarlo suspirando.—comentó Patty mientras se alejaban de los hombres.

—Estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa por verlo. Quería ver su reacción al verme—confesó la rubia.

—Candy hay algo...—pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Patty, Patty!—la llamó Anny mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia ellas toda sonriente.

—¿Qué sucede Anny?—cuestionó la castaña.

—Oh, lo siento.—se disculpó tratando de recuperar la respiración. Luego levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a un rostro conocido que le sonreía.—¿Candy?

—La misma.—respondió con arrogancia.

—¡Por Dios! Si me lo hubieran contado no lo habría creido. Estas...—la miró de los pies a la cabeza. —Déjame verte ¡estas magnifica! Y...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy increíble. Gracias. Y tú... Sigues igual. Siempre tan bien.

—Gracias.—dijo con apenas una sonrisa. Ella sabía bien de los sentimientos de Candy hacia su prometido pero sabía que él no le correspondía más que un cariño fraternal. Pero ahora ella había vuelto y estaba espléndida, hermosa.

—Anny.—dijo Patty llamando la atención de ésta.—¿Qué es lo que querías decir?

—Ah... Oh, si... Llegó tu vestido y el de las damas de honor.

—Oh, que emoción. —dijo dando saltitos—Vamos Candy. Quiero que te pruebes el tuyo.—dijo muy entusiasmada llevando a su amiga del brazo.—Anny, ven. Tu también debes probarte el tuyo.—le dijo ya que ésta se les quedó de pie viéndolas alejarse.

Mientras los hombres observaban a las bellas jóvenes alejarse, dos de ellos no podían apartar su viste de una.

—Pudo haber cambiado su manera de vestir y comportamiento pero sigue siendo la misma pequeña de siempre—dijo Stear.—Siempre fue una bella niña. Y tenía la firmeza de que llegaría a convertirse en una dama muy hermosa.

—Es preciosa.—agregó el rubio.—Pero... No sabía que ustedes eran sus amigos.

—Y tú ¿desde cuándo eres su amigo?—quiso saber Archie.

—Nos conocimos en Francia. Somos muy amigos desde entonces. La he acompañado en cada baile, salidas al teatro o a la opera. También hemos compartido salidas en grupo al campo.

—Veo que te ha cautivado.—comentó Stear molestando al castaño.

—Me interesa y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por conquistarla.

—No lo creo. Candy no está enamorada de ti.—dijo muy seguro Archie.

—Te equívocas. Me confesó que siente un cariño muy sincero hacia mi. Sé que no le soy indiferente.

Archie le dirigió una fulminante mirada, tenía los puños apretados conteniéndose de borrarle a su primo esa sonrisa de ganador. Y sobretodo de borrarle la idea de conquistar a Candy.

— Porque mejor no vamos a cabalgar un poco.—propuso Stear para aliviar un poco la tensión.

—Pueden hacerlo ustedes. Yo iré a ver si ya terminaron. Me ofrecí a acompañarlas hasta su residencia.—comentó Antony haciendo que el castaño se molestara y decidiera abandonarlos.—¿Qué le pasa?

—Nada. Se levantó de mal humor.—contestó Stear riéndose de la actitud de su hermano.

...

Horas más tarde...

Por su parte la modista habia terminado con los últimos ajustes y pruebas. Las chicas ya estaban listas para volver a reunirse con los galanes.

—Vas a ser la novia más hermosa.—dijo con sinceridad su amiga.—Stear estará maravillado contigo.

—¿De verdad lo dices?—preguntó la rubia mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

—Por supuesto.—añadió madame Julliet. La encargada de diseñar el vestido de la novia y las damas de honor.

—Si, Patty. Seras una novia muy bonita.—agregó Anny.—ojalá mi vestido sea tan hermoso como el tuyo.

—Eh...Si seguro. Porque no vamos a...

—Espera... No me digas que vas a casarte, también.—dijo la rubia sorprendienda.

—Si.—dijo mostrando su anillo de compromiso.

—Oh, vaya.—miró el anillo. Luego a Patty le dió una mirada interrogativas y volvió la vista hacia la morena.— Es hermoso. ¿Y puedo saber con quién?

—Cómo... ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Lo conozco?

—Anny porque no acompañas a madame a la salida. De paso le dices a los chicos que en un rato bajamos. Deben estar esperandonos.—dijo Patty.

—Si. Tienes razón. He dejado mucho tiempo solo a Archie.

—Archie... ¿Es... es él con quién estás compro-metida?—preguntó la rubia aún más sorprendida.

—El mismo.—respondió la morena orgullosa y sonriente.

—Por que no te adelantas, Anny. Quiero mostrarle unas cosas a Candy.—propuso la castaña mientras la rubia se giraba dándoles la espalda para ocultar su desilusión y dolor.

—Bien, pediré que nos preparen una rica cena. ¿Te quedas a comer no es así Candy?

—Si. Tu ve y ocúpate de todo.—dijo Patty desapareciendo con la rubia al su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solas...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—cuestionó la rubia.—Te pregunté ciento de veces en todas mis cartas. ¿Por qué Patty?

—Candy...Yo lo siento. De verdad quise decirtelo pero no así. Espera que fuera cuando estuvieras conmigo...—dijo angustiada.

—Y ahora lo estoy y sin embargo me entero que Archie va a casarse, no por ti sino por otra.—dijo con tristeza.

—Perdóname.

—Hace cuanto que se...

—Casi tres meses. Archie no estaba convencido de hacerlo pero Anny... Bueno… Es que… tu sabes. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Para mi que lo hizo por obligación o gratitud más que por amor.—trató de justificar la actitud del castaño.—Eso fue lo que Stear también dice.

—No importa si la quiere o no. Están comprometidos. Y yo creyendo todo este tiempo que...—negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sin sentirlo—Será mejor que me vaya.

—Candy...—le tomó la mano y la rubia la miró fijamente.—Lo siento.

—Tu no decidiste por él.—dijo y se soltó.

Caminó hacia la puerta y bajando rápidamente las escaleras de topó con la presencia de tres mujeres: Amelia, la abuela Martha de Patty y la señora Cromwell.

—¡Candy, querida!—dijo la mayor.

—Abuela Martha—la mujer se acercó y le dió un cálido abrazo.—Pero mírate, mi niña. Ya eres toda una mujer.

—Y una muy hermosa.—agregó Sarah, la madre de Stear.

—Señora Cromwell. Es usted muy amable. Gracias.

—Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálida.—cuestionó Amelia viendo el semblante de la joven.

—Si, es solo cansancio. Creo que será mejor volver a casa.

—Si, claro.

—Por qué no descansas en una de las habitaciones y luego te despertamos para la cena.—dijo Sarah.

—Se lo agradezco, señora Cromwell.—dijo amablemente y luego miró a su tía buscando su apoyo.

—Nos encantaría acompañarlos pero queremos estar en casa para cuando Donald llegue.—agregó Amelia.

…

..

.

Ya en su casa…

—¿Ahora me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tia… no tengo ganas de hablar. Estoy cansada.

—Candy…

—Por favor...—suplicó.

—Está bien. Te despertaré cuando la cena esté lista.

—No tengo hambre.—dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Lo siento cariño. Pero tendrás que levantarte. Sabes que no me gusta comer sola y, además no voy a dejar que te encierres a lamentar. Eso no.—dijo Amelia cariñosamente pero a la vez decidida.

Sin decir más, se alejó y subió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y se apoyó en ella.

—Que ilusa fuí.—se alejó y caminó hacia la cama y se arrojó a ella.—Cómo pude creer que el me esperaría.—cubrió su cabeza con la almohada ahogando sus gritos.—Argh….tonta, tonta.

…

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó temprano.

Abrió por completo las ventanas de su habitación y respiró el aire puro del  
campo.

Se puso un elegante traje de montar y se dirigió hacia los establos.  
—Buenos días, Mark.—saludó muy sonriente al jovencito que se encargaba del cuidado de los caballos.

—Buenos días, señorita Candice.

—Candy.—dijo ella.—solo Candy.

—¿Desea que le ensille algún caballo?—dijo él y ella observó los cuatros animales. Pero su vista se quedó en uno. Un magnifico caballo castaño.  
—¿Ziro?—murmuró Candy leyendo la placa. —Papá me dijo que te había comprado para mí. ¿Cómo estas?—dijo mientras lo acariciaba..  
—¿Por qué no lo juzga usted misma?  
Candy no se hizo de rogar. Cogiendo su fusta entre los dientes se apretó la cinta verde que le sujetaba el cabello mientras Mark lo llevaba afuera.  
Una vez listo, Candy montó en la silla y dirigió a Ziro hacia la barrera abierta. —Me falta práctica—gritó al muchacho entre risas—si vuelve sin mí, me encontraras en alguna parte del bosque o lo más probable, en el lago.

A medida que cabalgaba a través del bosque, pensaba en lo sucedido anteriormente .

—Esta comprometido.—dijo para si misma.

El viento le azotaba el pelo, liberándolo de la cinta que mantenía sujeto, Ziro galopaba a una velocidad increíble, lo volvió a poner al trote y luego al paso hasta que llegaron al camino que atravesaba el bosque.  
Unos conejos brincaban entre los matorrales y unas ardillas trepaban por los troncos de los árboles. Algunos minutos mas tarde, Candy llegó a la cima de la colina y guió prudentemente a su montura hasta un pequeño riachuelo donde bajó del caballo y ató a Ziro a un roble.

La atmósfera estaba perfumada por el aroma de las flores, Candy contempló el paisaje a su alrededor con nuevos ojos, sin percibir la figura del caballero solitario sentado a unos metros de allí, bajo un árbol, que observaba el menor de sus gestos.  
Él sonrió al verla quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla sobre el pasto sin el menor de los cuidados.

La vió quitarse los zapatos y luego las medias. Sonrió cuando la vió levantarse las faldas mostrando la piel blanca de sus finos tobillos, y entrar en el agua.

—No hay nada más que me guste estar entre la naturaleza.—dijo disfrutando de su contacto.—Ahora entiendo porqué mamá adoraba este lugar.

Luego de disfrutar del agua, volvió con precaución hacia la orilla y se tumbó sobre el estomago en la hierba. Apoyada en los codos miraba los peces.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Al parecer terminaré siendo solo una solterona amargada.—suspiró.

Luego su atención se centro hacía arriba del árbol. Se puso de pie. Y acercándose un poco más. Escuchó unos quejidos.

Comenzó a trepar el gran árbol. Lo hacía con destreza. Eso lo había heredado de su madre.

—¡Oh!—exclamó cuando estuvo bien arriba. En un pequeño nido donde había un coati, que al parecer estaba herido.—No te asustes. No te haré daño.—dijo tratando de tomarlo en su mano. El pequeño animalito se adentraba más a su hogar, asustado.—Vamos. Déjame ayudarte… Bien, eso es. Lo sujetó y lo atrajo a su pecho.

Con sumo cuidado fue descendiendo hasta casi llegar a la última rama cuando de repente un movimiento atrajo su atención.

Un hombre estaba apoyado contra un árbol, frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando el espectáculo..  
—No sabía que los monos usaban vestidos.—dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por las curvas del cuerpo de Candy.  
Sus ojos se detuvieron en los delgados tobillos y los pequeños pies desnudos que sobresalían de la falda.  
—¿Me espiaba?—preguntó ella molesta por el modo en que la estaba desnudando con la mirada.  
El no se molestó en responder, pero pareció divertido por la pregunta. Era muy alto, delgado y atlético, su mandíbula era firme y cuadrada y su nariz recta. El viento movía el espeso  
cabello castaño y, los ojos de color zafiro la observaban con evidente interés.  
—¿Necesita ayuda?  
—No, señor...  
—Terrence—respondió él mientras su mirada volvía a posarse en la delgada cintura.  
—Señor Terrence...—dijo ella encolerizada—tiene usted tan poco sentido de la orientación como educación.  
—¿De verdad?—preguntó el reprimiendo con dificultad una carcajada—¿por qué lo dice?  
—Porque está usted en una propiedad privada.

—Eso lo sé.—dijo el muy tranquilo.

—Bien. Entonces creo que debería irse.

—¿Irme?—ella asintió y él sonrió abiertamente . Luego caminó un poco más cerca del enorme árbol.

—Si.—dijo más molesta pero él se mantuvo en su lugar.—Va ha quedarse allí?—él sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puedo ayudarla a bajar si asi lo desea.

—He dicho que n...— y se cortó cuando hizo un movimiento brusco y resbaló.—¡Ay!

Pero siendo más rápido y con buenos reflejos, actuó en el preciso instante recibiendola en sus brazos.

Sin querer abrir los ojos y manteniendo junto a su pecho, al animalito, se mantuvo inmóvil entre unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.

—¿Está, usted bien?—preguntó él.

Ella apenas abrió un ojo. Y no sabiendo donde se encontraba hasta que levantó la vista y se topó con una radiante sonrisa. Y esos ojos que…

—¿Usted? Usted es… —dijo nerviosa y dándose cuenta en donde se encontraba, pidió—Ya puede bajarme—él obedeció.

—Gracias.—dijo él con ironía.

—Es usted el…

—Duque de Grandchester.—dijo con arrogancia y orgullo.—Para servirle.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Es usted el de la capa negra? ¿El del baile de máscaras?.

—Veo que no me ha olvidado.—sonrió complacido.

—Uff… ¿Sabe que no es de caballero espiar a una dama?

—Solo los mocosos y los viejos son caballerosos.—dijo con tono de burla.

—Es usted… insoportable.

Él emitió una fuerte carcajada.

—No sabía que los monos fueran tan pecosos.—volvió a carcajearse.

—Arghh… no soy un mono y no tengo pecas.—gritó molesta. Él se acercó más. Ella frunciendo el ceño ante su cercanía se alejaba más. La miró divertido ante su nerviosismo y con el dedo índice le señaló la pequeña nariz.

—Ah no, ¿y ésto que es?—ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Es usted un atrevido…

—¿Qué más?

—Insoportable…

—Ajam… poco caballeroso, atrevido, imposible...

—Incorregible….

—Imprudente…

—Insoportable…

—Intolerable...

—Irresistible...—dijo ella y luego cubrió su boca por haber caído en su juego.

—Con que a pesar de ser todas esas barbaridades me considera irresistible—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No.—dijo levantando la voz— Yo… yo… uff. Usted de verdad me resulta…

—Irresistible. Lo sé.

—Arghhh….—gruñó.  
Viendo que no tenía intenciones de irse, Candy comprendió que tendría que ser ella quien se fuera y se inclinó para coger sus botas y sus medias. La mirada de él se deslizó hacia las curvas de sus pechos.  
Candy se levantó, como le era imposible volver a ponerse las medias sin enseñar las piernas, se las metió en el bolsillo y se puso las botas con rabia, después se subió a la silla de montar apoyándose en el tocón de un árbol, sujetó bien al coati, hizo girar a Ziro.

—Espero que deje de seguirme.—dijo ella.

—¿Seguirla?—cuestionó sin comprender.

—Si. Es evidente que lo hace. Primero en el teatro. Luego en el baile de máscara y ahora aquí.

—Ahhh… Es usted demasiado engreída para creer que yo la seguiría.

—Ah no.—enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas— Pues entonces dígame usted a qué se debe tanta casualidad de encontrarlo ahora aquí.

—Quizas es el destino quien se empeña en encontrarnos.—dijo con voz seductora.

—Pues el mío dudo que lo quiera.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.—dijo montando su caballo.—Quien sabe. Si nuestro destino es estar juntos, puede estar segura de que habrá muchos más encuentros como éste.—dijo e inclinó su cabeza haciendo una reverencia.— Hasta la vista señorita Andrew—gritó Terrence. Y se fue al galope.

Una vez fuera de su vista.

—Si, seguro que el destino...—dijo ella.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente…

Se encontraba de mejor humor que el día anterior, llevaba el pantalón y la camisa que solía llevar por las mañanas cuando practicaba esgrima en París, con su tío o en algunas ocasiones con Tony, como lo haría en ese momento.

Estaba en medio del salón de baile cuando ella llegó .  
—Sarah me dijo que te encontraría aquí.—dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Sabía que vendrías. Te estaba esperando.—dijo él de igual manera. Ella se colocó la mascara, la ajustó y se acercó el estoque a la frente en un garboso saludo a su digno adversario.  
—¡En garde!—dijo, animada.

Entre risas y respiraciones agitadas, más el ruido de sus enérgicos pasos y armas, no oyeron cuando...  
—¡Vaya! —la voz de Archibald detuvo a ambos en mitad de una violenta parada—. ¿No es un demasiado temprano para estar derrochando tanta energía? —dijo pasando su mirada a la persona con la que practicaba su primo, y luego continuó con admiración—No lo conozco, pero es un as con la espada.  
Esperando que se le apaciguara la fatigosa respiración, Candy puso los brazos en jarras sopesando si debía de descubrirse ante Archie o esperar y aparecer luego en el salón como si nada. No dándole tiempo a decidir, cuando se dió cuenta de que no solo Archie estaba ahí, sino dos personas más para sorpresa de ella.

—¿Te han dado una paliza, primo?—dijo Stear observando el sudor en la frente del rubio y su agitado estado.

—Algo así.—respondió y luego miró al acompañante elevando una y de sus cejas.—Terrence Grandchester.

—Antony Brower.—se acercó y estrecharon sus manos.—Veo que estaba en buena compañía.—dijo observando el delgado y bien contorneado cuerpo del contrincante. Se dió cuenta de que era ella por los mechones rubios y rizados que se escaparon y caían en el cuello. Además por la delicada figura.

—Asi es.—afirmó el rubio.

—Para ser un caballero es demasiado delgado y...—rió pero continuó—...Y algo bajito.—ella se tensó y el rió aún más.

—Si no te importa, Brower.—dijo tomando el lugar del rubio.

—No sólo si…

—¿Tiene algún problema el caballero en probar su destreza, conmigo?—dijo dándole un guiño.

Ella apretó los puños y asintió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Bien.—dijo el duque. Se quitó la levita y se la dió a Stear, luego arremangó su camisa hasta los codos. Y tomó su posición.

—¿No va a ponerse protección?—cuestionó Archie.

—No será necesario. Me tengo fe—dijo con arrogancia.

Stear reía y negaba con la cabeza por la actitud engreída de su amigo y la ignorancia de Archie de no darse cuenta quien era el enmascarado.

—¿Creen que lo vencerá?—preguntó Antony refieriendose a su amiga.  
—Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo—respondió Stear.

—Lo dudó.—comentó Archie.  
Aceptando el reto con aire divertido, se dispuso a tomar su espada.  
Sus miradas chocaron.  
Ambos se acercaron en un saludo  
formal.

Terry veía el embrujador brillo de aquellos fascinadores ojos verde y podía imaginar el rubor asomarse en sus mejillas.

—Solo un imbécil o ciego no se daría cuenta, de que usted una mujer.—dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse. Ella desconcertada lo miró y él sonrió complacido.

Los espectadores observaban animadamente el duelo.

Le llevaba ya dos puntos de ventaja y le había demostrado que era un digno adversario. Si bien le faltaba fuerza, lo  
resolvía con unos movimientos rápidos como una centella y sorprendentes juegos con los pies. Pero por fin fueron éstos los que le arrebataron la victoria. Candy le había ido acechando hacia la pared con avances rápidos, sin ceder terreno, sin retroceder excepto cuando Terrence se imponía con su superioridad física. Cuando quedaba solo un punto para decidir el resultado, ella vió de pronto una oportunidad y entró a fondo. Por desgracia, al arremeter contra él tropezó y perdió el equilibrio.  
—¡Ha perdido usted!—dijo él con una risita al cogerla entre sus brazos.  
—Sí, pero usted no ha vencido por su destreza con la espada sino gracias a mis enredadisimos pies. —replicó ella riendo.

Se apartó de sus brazos, retrocediendo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Podía haber conseguido unos puntos más de ventaja al principio—le recordó ella—. Al fin y al cabo, tiene usted muchísima más fuerza que yo.  
—Tiene razón —admitió él, sonriendo a pesar de todo—, pero no me he aprovechado de la fuerza fisica Además, llevo más años de práctica que usted.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Stear al oír aquella voz, pero la risita suave y gutural de Candy, interrumpió su exclamación.

—¿Candy?—dijo Archie sorprendido.  
Se aflojó la mascara al tiempo que se soltaba las horquillas del pelo. En un gesto rápido se quitó la protección del rostro y agitó la cabeza de modo que su rubia melena cayó sobre sus  
hombros en una reluciente cascada dorada.  
—lncreíble! —dijo Archie con la vista fija en la sonriente mujer que tenía delante. Su expresión resultaba casi cómica mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que aquella figura que tenía delante, era la pequeña niña que una vez le pidió que la esperará, estaba vestida con un ceñido pantalón de gamuza mil veces más seductor que el mayor escote que hubiera visto en su vida. Además, aquellos ojos verde jade brillaban de alegría al observar su  
desconcierto.

—Bien, veo que ya han terminado—dijo Patty entrando al salón acompañada de Anny.

—Te has perdido el mejor de los espectáculos—comentó Stear.

—Ah, si.

—La señorita Andrew es una excelente esgrimista.—dijo Terry mirando a la pecosa.

—¡Oh! Es el duque.—dijo Anny haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad—dijo él.—Solo preferiría de que me llamaran Terry.

—Bien Terry, que tal si vamos por un trago en lo que dejamos que ellas se preparen para el almuerzo.

—Excelente.—dijo él.

Luego se dirigió a la rubia y, tomando su mano, aún enguantada.—¿Vió? Es el destino.— dijo y le dió un guiño para luego marcharse y dejar a la pecosa desconcertada. Y a un castaño más celoso que nunca, que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se contuvo las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de arrogante ya que tenía frente a él a su novia, quien lo miraba fijamente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Que más decirles?_

 _No me canso de agradecerles por su buena vibra y especialmente por la atención que me brindadn, dedicando sus valiosos minutos en leer mis historias._

 **¡ ¡ ¡ GRACIAS, GRACIAS ! ! !**

¡Buen fin de semana!


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE.**

En la sala ya estaban los caballeros y algunas de las damas. Solo faltaban...

—Lamentamos hacerlos esperar.—se disculpó Patty en cuanto ingresaron. Los ahí presentes se pusieron de pie.

—No se preocupen. Aún no han servido la mesa.—dijo Sarah.—Candy, cariño.—dijo acercándose a la joven para tomarla del brazo y llevarla a donde estaban los hombres.—Déjame presentarte a nuestro invitado de honor.

Las mujeres se detuvieron frente a él quien sonreía complacido.

—Duque de Grandchester. Quisiera presentarle a la señorita Andrew.

Éste tomando la mano de la pecosa, dijo:

—Ya nos hemos conocido—dijo Terry.  
Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron bajo la mirada burlona de éste. Si se atrevía a decir algo de lo ocurrido, solo para avergonzarla delante de ellos iba a matarlo.—Fue en casa de Los Leblanc.

—Oh, vaya. Me alegro, así se sentirá mas cómodo, ya que todos se conocen.—dijo muy sonriente.

—Señora, la mesa ya está servida—anunció la criada.

El rubio se apresuró al lado de la pecosa para ofrecerle su brazo, quien con una sonrisa aceptó. Contraria a la que el castaño le brindó, una fulminante, al imprudente, y no quedando otra que escoltar a la señora de la casa.

En la cabecera de la imponente mesa rectangular, estaba el señor Cromwell, a su derecha su esposa, le seguía Patty y la abuela Martha, Candy, Anny y en el extremo contrario al jefe de la casa estaba Stear. A la izquierda de su padre estaba Archie, Antony y por último Terry, quien estaba al frente de la pecosa y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sabía que la incomodaba pero le gustaba hacerla enojar.

La comida iba de lo más amena al igual que la charla, hasta que ...

—Se por buena fuente que tú presentación en París fue todo un éxito, Candy.—comentó Sarah.

—Eh...—dijo conteniéndose para no patear por debajo al joven que la miraba divertido y la hacia sonrojar con facilidad. Buscó a Tony con los ojos, éste le sonrió y ella repitió incansable las mismas respuestas a las preguntas sobre su estancia en Paris.—Asi es, señora. Me fue muy bien. He sido muy afortunada en encontrarme a personas tan generosas que ayudaron a que mi estadía fuera placentera.—dijo con sinceridad.

Luego se oyó la risa maliciosa de la morena que agregó:  
—Oí decir que en Paris habías provocado varios espectáculos y que es totalmente indeseable para la alta sociedad de Paris—contaba Anny.

Se hizo el silencio.

La rubia respiró profundamente. Iba a responder cuando Terry se le adelantó.

—Si a lo que se refiere con espectáculo, es el hecho de que la señorita Andrew haya cautivado a decenas de los caballeros de Francia y que se peleaban por cortejarla, entonces puede decirse que sí.—dijo el duque.—No creo que ningun hombre haya presenciado mayor espectaculo que la belleza de la señorita Andrew.—todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario. En especial la halagada que lo miró con agradecimiento. Luego siguió Antony.

—Candy dió mucho que hablar. Eso era de esperarse ya que su belleza no tenía competencia. Las personas que hicieron sus comentarios de seguro fueron todas aquellas que le envidian. Ella deslumbró no solo por su belleza, sino también su elegancia y gran simpatía. Supo ganarse la atención de todos. Además de ser una mujer inteligente, como muy pocas suelen serlo.—dijo Antony con sinceridad.

—No lo dudo.—agregó Archie para descontento de la morena.

—No he visto a una joven, causar tanta euforia en Paris, desde el debut de la señorita Dominique, la hija del conde Geraldo —comentó Terry, mientras observaba a la rubia de reojo— Ella fue el suceso más comentado durante varias semanas .

—Soy testigo de eso.—agregó el rubio.

—Creo que están exagerando.—dijo Candy ruborizada de los pies a la cabeza de tantos halagos.

— Creo que tú presentación fue más exitosa que la nuestra.—agregó Patty refiriéndose a ella y a la morena—¿No es así, Anny?

—Eso parece.—dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Y dígame, señor Grandchester—dijo Sarah para cambiar un poco el ambiente denso que se estaba formando.—¿Piensa quedarse más tiempo en Escocia?

—Solo hasta después de la boda. Luego de eso debo volver a Inglaterra por asuntos muy importantes.

—Entiendo.

La comida siguió su curso, así como las miradas escurridizas entre algunos de los invitados. Unas curiosas, otras fulminantes y otras picarescas.

…

..

.

Varios días después…

Unas arañas con cientos de miles de pequeños cristales iluminaban el salón repleto de espejos en el que, al son de un vals, bailaban los invitados vestidos con satén, seda y terciopelo, alrededor de los novios que sonrían felizmente y enamorados.

Se habían abierto los balcones que daban a la terraza para que entrara la fresca brisa y pudieran pasear a la luz de la luna las parejas que querían disfrutar de un rato de intimidad.  
En el exterior se encontraba una pareja, cuya presencia quedaba en parte oculta por las sombras, al parecer poco preocupada por el sinfin de conjeturas que desencadenaba su ausencia en el salón.  
—Déja de comportarte de esa manera, Anny.—dijo su madre en un tono que sólo la pelinegra podía oír.  
—¿Los viste? él ha salido a la terraza con ella, mamá —saltó Anny al borde del llanto.  
—Compórtate.

—Pero…—bajó la cabeza y no dijo más nada ya que su madre la fulminó con la mirada.— _maldita sea la hora en que tuvo que aparecer en nuestras vidas_.—pensó para sí misma, conteniéndose las ganas de ir y tomarla de los pelos.

Por el contrario a ella, él disfrutaba de tenerla tan cerca.

Tenía ante él a una belleza de cabello dorado, con un seductor vestido escogido por su gran amiga Patty. La prenda era de generoso escote, confeccionado con una resplandeciente tela de chiffon aguamarina, que hacían resaltar el tono de sus extraordinarios ojos. Se ajustaba en diagonal a sus pechos, a la fina cintura y las redondeadas caderas. Llevaba la resplandeciente cabellera rubia hacia atrás de forma que descendía formando ondas y tirabuzones sobre los hombros y espalda. Entre su pelo relucían los diamantes, así como en su fino cuello y en la muñeca. Pero lo que dejó más atónito a Archie fue su rostro.  
Si bien Candy, en un principio no fue una belleza en el sentido clásico del  
termino, ahora era considerada una de las mujeres más bellas, seductoras y atractivas.

Bajo las oscuras pestañas, aquellos ojos capaces de hechizar y desarmar a cualquiera lo miraban con candor, completamente inconscientes de sus hipnotizantes efectos. Sus carnosos y sonrosados labios parecían pedir un beso, mientras que la sonrisa que esbozaban advertía de que no había que acercarse a ellos. Candy conseguía mostrarse seductora e intocable al mismo tiempo, virginal y a la par sensual, y en realidad era aquel contraste lo que la hacia tan atractiva, aquello y la poca conciencia que tenía ella de su encanto.  
—¿Me has echado de menos?—le preguntó el.  
Notando el tono confiado de su voz, una señal de alarma sonó en la cabeza de la pecosa.  
Por instinto le dirigió una sonrisa provocativa.  
—¡Te he echado de menos desesperadamente!—dijo exagerando el tono.  
—¿Cuánto?—insistió él.  
—No era nada—dijo con tono de burla, sabiendo que le habían hablado de su éxito en Paris—De hecho estuve a punto de morir de pena y desolación.  
—Mentirosa—dijo él rozando con sus dedos el suave dorso de la mano de ella, que la tenía apoyada sobre la barandilla.—eso no es lo que me han contado . ¿Es verdad que los hombres desfilaban en casa de tu tía tan solo para verte y hablar contigo, llevarte flores o tan solo leerte un poema?  
—Es cierto—dijo ella riendo.  
—¿Hay alguien que te ha interesado ?—ella rió.—¿Debo retarlo a duelo?—dijo él en tono de burla.  
Ella lo miró con curiosidad ¡Estaba flirteando con ella! . Sonrió y negó por dentro.  
—Sabes. He quedado tan deslumbrado al verte está noche como le ha ocurrió a todos en cuanto fijaron la vista en tí—respondió mirando fijamente sus enormes ojos.  
—¡Oh! Vaya. Es la primera vez que recibo un halago de tu parte.—dijo ella.

—Disculpame.—ella se encongió de hombros —Candy… Tu sabes… eras sólo una niña.—dijo tratando de justificarse.

—Pero no siempre iba a serlo.—le cortó.

—Me gustaria...

—Espera.—dijo seria— No sigas. Sé lo que vas a decir. Pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor. Tu lo dijiste, tan solo era una niña y no sabía lo que hacía—dijo tratando de mostrarse lo más serena y calmada posible. No iba a admitir que saberle comprometido había herido a su joven corazón.—Me alegro por ti que hayas escogido a ella. Anny siempre estuvo enamorada de tí.

— Pero yo...

—Espero no interrumpir.—dijo Antony mirando especialmente a su primo.

—Oh, no. Claro que no.—dijo ella.

—Entonces no te importará mi querido primo, que te la robe.—dijo con arrogancia.

—No.—dijo tensando la mandíbula y apretando sus puños.

Ella colocó su mano en la de Antony y se dejó llevar hacia el salón. 

El sentimiento de orgullo y la tensión que la había invadido, comenzó a disipar, cuando Antony la tomó entre sus brazos, deslizándose por la pista de baile en silencio. Miró de reojo al joven que parecía debatirse en preguntar o mantenerse al margen, se preguntó si él estaría enojado por sorprenderla hablando con su primo. Como él continuaba tranquilo, Candy levantó los ojos y arriesgó:  
—¿Está enfadado conmigo?  
—¿Por qué habría de estarlo, acaso hizo algo indebido? —Preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—Oh, no. Claro que no. Es solo… me sorprende que no haya dicho una palabra. Usted no es de los que están callados. Siempre tiene algo que decir.

—Veo que me conoce.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Observo.—dijo ella.

—No me había comentado que conocía al duque.—comentó de lo más tranquilo.

—No.

—Él no es …

—¿Tambien va a aconsejarme como lo hizo con el señor Steve?—dijo ella.—Agradezco que quiera protegerme. Pero puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

—Tiene razón, es usted una mujer muy inteligente como para valerse por sí sola. Disculpe.—dijo mientras continuaban bailando.

Volvió a rodearlos el silencio.

—Le echaré de menos, Antony—dijo Candy con voz dulce, sin poder soportar el silencio.  
—¿De verdad ?—preguntó él divertido—yo en cambio no te echaré de menos por mucho tiempo.  
—Eso no es muy caballeroso—replicó sorprendida, sonriendo.  
—Si no voy a echarle de menos es porque tengo la intención de ir a América dentro de unos meses.  
—¿Lo dice en serio?..—dijo ella.

—No tengo porque mentirle.

—Si tiene razón. Antony hay algo que debería saber. Yo...

—Es mi primo, ¿no es así?—cuestionó él.

—¿Eh? No sé de qué me está hablando.

—No hace falta que diga nada. Se bien que es Archibald a quien su corazón pertenece. Pero sé bien que él no se merece ni siquiera una milésima de ese sentimiento tan noble.

—Antony.—dijo ella con voz apagada.

—No tiene que preocuparse. De mi boca no saldrá una palabra. Pero quiero que sepa que haré que esos sentimientos cambien.—dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

En otra parte del salón...  
—¿Ya vieron quien está aquí?—dijo una de las invitadas, cubriendo parte de su rostro con el abanico. Observando hacia un rincon, donde él estaba rodeado de bellas jóvenes y caballeros, mientras entablaban una grata conversación. Pero su vista se desviaba de vez en cuando hacía una mujer.

—¿Es él?—ciestionó otra, algo dudosa.

—Si. Es el duque de Grandchester—dijo entre suspiros.

Todas las jóvenes soñaban con él, con aquel hombre apuesto, terriblemente atractivo, que poseía el encanto del propio diablo.

Entre las jovencitas de la aristocracia se comentaba que aquellos ojos azules entornados eran capaces de seducir a una monja o dejar clavado a un enemigo. Las de más edad estaban de acuerdo.

Independientemente de la edad de las damas, todas se ponían de acuerdo en un punto: una sola mirada hacia el duque de Grandchester bastaba para saber que era un hombre de buena cuna, con elegancia y estilo; un hombre pulido como un diamante. Y a menudo también duro como esta piedra preciosa.

—Es evidente el interés de Brower hacia tu prometida.—comentó Frank en voz baja a su compañero mientras observaba a la joven rubia bailar.

—No le durará mucho.—dijo mientras le daba un solo trago a su copa.

—No sé. Ella no parece indiferente a él. Yo que tu no me estaría tan confiado.

—Estamos hablando de Brower. Ambos sabemos que él no se compromete y nunca se ha tomado el matrimonio en serio.—tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Quién te dice que no haya cambiado?. Ademas, muchos murmuran que él pretende pedir la mano de la señorita Andrew.

—No lo hará.

—Solo porque tu lo dices… ¿Y qué me dices de su primo?

—¿A quien te refieres?—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿En qué mundo vives, Terry?—cuestionó divertido el joven—Deberias estar más atento a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

—Si te refieres a Cronwell, no tiene oportunidad con ella. Candice es muy orgullosa e inteligente. No se dejará manipular tan fácilmente. Más siendo un hombre comprometido.—tomó otra copa de la bandeja y se la bebió de un solo trago su debida mientras fijaba su vista en ella que reía animadamente.

En cuanto terminó su baile, Antony acompañó a Candy a donde se encontraba su tía.

—Si me permite.—dijo el castaño surgiendo de la nada, mirando con intensidad a la rubia.

—Señor Grandchester.—dijo ella.

—Creo que es mi turno.—dijo él, se aproximó y le extendió la mano. Candy aceptó con un gesto automático y levantó un par de ojos y fijó su vista en la de él.  
Inclinándose hacia ella, como si tuviese un elogio muy particular que hacerle, Terry le murmuró al oido:  
—¿Aun sigue sin creer en el destino?—ella rodó los ojos.

Llevó a Candy hasta el centro de la pista de baile y la tomó en los brazos

—Espero que no vaya a romperme un dedo.—dijo él divertido.  
—Que poca memoria, tiene señor Grandchester.—dijo ella.  
—Se equivoca, señorita Andrew. Yo jamás olvido lo que me importa.—dijo.  
—Oh, ya veo. —replicó, tratando desesperadamente de acompañarlo a medida que él iniciaba los pasos del vals.  
Percibió que Terrence bailaba con la misma elegancia natural con que lucía el carísimo traje de gala. De la misma manera en que lo hizo en el baile de máscaras. Solo que ahora podía apreciar su rostro. Y esa encantadora sonrisa… Suspiró por dentro.  
De repente, los brazos de él se apretaron en torno de la cintura de Candy, forzándola a una proximidad que le quitaba el aliento.  
—Cuando una pareja baila —explicó—los dos acostumbran conversar, o flirtear. De lo contrario, quien estuviese observando va a llegar a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos está satisfecho con su compañero. Candy se limitó a mirarlo, sintiendo la boca muy seca.—¡Díga algo, por Dios!  
La imposición pronunciada con una sonrisa tan galante, hizo que Candy  
soltara una carcajada y por un momento se olvidó de la audiencia. Tratando de obedecerle, dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza:  
—Baila muy bien, milord.—dijo ella en cuanto se recuperó.  
Terry se relajó y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.  
—Eso es lo que yo debería decirle a usted.  
—¡Ustedes, los ingleses tienen reglas para todo! —Replicó en tono de burla.  
—Deje de tratarme de usted. Puede llamarme sólo por mi nombre.

—No sería bien visto, que me dirija al duque con tanta familiaridad.

—Dejemos las formalidades para los demás.  
En su opinión, Candy era una increíble combinación de contrastes intrigantes: sofisticación e inocencia, femineidad y coraje, belleza y humor. Poseía un cuerpo creado para las carícias masculinas, unos ojos que podían llevar a cualquier hombre a la locura, una sonrisa que era al mismo tiempo ingenua y sensual, además de una boca... una boca que, definitivamente, invitaba a un beso.  
—Es una falta de educación, mirar así a una mujer —protestó Candy, más  
preocupada en mantener las apariencias que con la dirección de la mirada del castaño.  
Él levantó los ojos apresuradamente.  
—Perdón.  
—Ha dicho que debemos flirtear cuando bailamos —le recordó ella—No tengo ninguna experiencia en el tema. ¿Y usted?  
—Más que suficiente.  
—Muy bien. Muéstreme como se hace.  
Sorprendido por la invitación, Terry miró los ojos increíblemente verdes y se perdió en ellos. Su cuerpo se llenó de deseo y la apretó entre sus brazos.  
—No necesita aprender —murmuró con voz ronca—. Lo está haciendo muy bien.  
—¿De qué está hablando?  
La evidente confución de Candy devolvió la razón al jóven.  
—De que está a punto a meterse en líos que ni siquiera soñó.

—Creo que este breve encuentro se está prolongando demasiado, señor Grandchester.—dijo ella.

—No tengo ninguna intención de que ninguno de los dos dé un espectáculo, señorita—gruñó. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió los ojos.  
—¿Encantadora fiesta, verdad?—añadió el.  
—Lo es.—respondió.

En un rincón del salón, donde varios jóvenes, incluído Archie, un joven examinó a Candy de la cabeza a los pies.  
—Hermosa —concluyó, dirigiéndose al grupo—. Lo dije la primera vez que la ví cuando estuvo en Paris, que era magnífica. Nunca ví una mujer igual. Es divina... un ángel—concluyó.

—Deja de mirarla de esa manera si no…

—Archie...—lo reprendió en lo bajo, su hermano.—¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a tu prometida?—cuestionó mirándolo muy serio.

A regañadientes se alejó en busca de su novia, la cual estaba de un humor que ni ella misma se aguantaba. Pero cuando lo vió acercarse su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Archie!

—Lamento no haber estado más atento.—dijo disculpándose.

—No te preocupes. He estado entrenada hablando con tu madre y la mía sobre nuestra boda.—dijo ella. El respiró profundamente y sonrió sin ganas.

—Bailamos.—dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza.

La guió hacia donde se encontraba quien, lo había mantenido distraído toda la noche, la pecosa.

Bailaba con su prometida pero no dejaba de observar a la joven reír y mirar fijamente al duque. Parecían entenderse muy bien.

En más de una ocasión cruzó frías miradas con esos ojos azules que lo miraban de igual manera.

Cuando la pareja dejó la pista de baile, Archie se dirigió hacia ellos en compañía de Anny.  
—Me cuesta creer que seas tu—le dijo ella a Candy con una voz cargada de falsa admiración.

—¿Lo debo tomar como un cumplido?—cuestionó la rubia.

—Estas hermosa.

—Gracias. Tu también lo estás. Llevamos el mismo color del vestido solo que con diferentes cortés. Patty fue generosa en escogerlos.

—Lo mismo digo. 

Caminaron hacia las damas. Terry la dejó en compañía de su tía. Y luego se alejó por una bebida para ella.  
—¿Es costumbre en Paris que un hombre y una mujer que se acaban de conocer bailen mirándose a los ojos?—preguntó Archie con ironía.  
—¿Ah?... Eh...—balbució ella sorprendida.

—Veo que Francia te ha cambiado. Creía conocerte pero ya no estoy tan seguro.—dijo y luego él giró los talones y se alejó.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo, Candy habría corrido detrás de él para asegurarle que era a él a quien ella quería, solo a él, no a Terrence Grandchester pero ahora era más sensata y además ya no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él. Sonrió disimuladamente.  
—No lo puedo creer. ¿Ese fue Archie?—comentó Patty acercandoae a su amiga cuando él se perdió de vista—Antes hacía todo lo posible por ignorarte y ahora ¿está celoso?—dijo entre risas.  
—Asi parece—respondió la rubia con un suspiro resignado—Él siempre me ignoraba.  
—Lo sé, pero entonces no te miraba fijamente mientras lo hacia. Dear lo reprendió hace unos minutos… Por tí  
—¿De verdad?  
—De verdad. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre un caballero solo porque dijo que eres hermosa.

—Que ironía. Hace unos años atrás ni me registraba y ahora…

—Tambien ví el gran interés de duque hacia ti, amiga y ni hablar del joven Brower.

—¿El duque?

—No vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta?—ella negó— no fui la única en notarlo. También lo ha hecho él, Stear y mi abuela.

—A ese hombre solo le gusta hacerme enfadar. Es tan….—exhaló— exasperante.

—Pero no puedes negar que es muy guapo. Hasta diría mucho más que el primo de stear.—dijo arqueando su delgada ceja. La rubia sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aqui tiene su refresco, señorita Andrew.—dijo el castaño tendiéndole una copa.

—Gracias.

Patty le sonrió a su amiga con diversión.

—¿Se esta diviertiendo, señor Grandchester?—pregunto Patty con amabilidad.

—Terrence, por favor.—pidió.—Si. Es una fiesta increíble.

—Me alegro, Terrence.

—Ah, estabas aquí—dijo Stear uniéndose al grupo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la novia.

—Es hora del ramo. Además ya debemos irnos.—dijo con una sonrisa sujestiva.

—Oh, si.—dijo sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza por las miradas divertidas de los presentes.

—Veo que estás ansioso.—dijo en voz baja el castaño a su amigo. Éste sólo le sonrió.

Stear escoltó a la novia al centro de la pista de baile.

—No piensa unirse al grupo de señoritas.—dijo el castaño a la rubia.

—Ah...—emitió sin entender.

Él le señaló con la mirada.

—Ah… Eh… si si.

Entonces él le ofreció su mano y la guió hacia allí. Luego se inclinó y la besó en la mana, antes de tocarle los cabellos con un gesto afectuoso y alejarse.  
Candy estaba tan confundida por las actitudes del castaño, que no vio la  
expresión de placer y satisfacción en el rostro de su tía, cuando Terry la dejó. Ni tampoco se percató de los pares de ojos que no se perdieron de ningún detalle en la pareja.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Estuve enferma por eso no actualizaba._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Ah… Espero que se preparen para lo que sigue ya que fuí demasiado buena en esta parte es hora de que haya más acción. Y cuando digo acción no hablo de drama. Ustedes me entienden, o no? Jajaja las que leyeron mis historias saben._

 _Que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Y como siempre:_

 _MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SU PRECIADO TIEMPO._


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO.**

Luego de la boda de sus amigos, el castaño retomó su rumbo a Londres, días después lo hicieron Candy junto a su nana Ponny ya que su tía regresaría a Francia con su én los Cronwell, Anny y su familia viajarían junto a la pecosa.

Cuando llegaron al barco, el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte, Candy captó con avidez las imágenes y los sonidos de aquel puerto marítimo mientras contemplaba a los estibadores en su subir y bajar por las tablas, cargados con unas enormes cajas que transportaban sin esfuerzo sobre los hombros, al tiempo que las enormes gróas levantaban las cargas de los muelles para bajarlas en los barcos.

Veía pasear a los fornidos marineros por los muelles, abrazados a unas mujeres que llevaban colorete en las mejillas y unos vestidos que revelaban mas de lo que debían.

—¡Que vergüenza!—fue el despectivo y horrorizado comentario de la señora Britter.

Los demás prefirieron no opinar y continuaron subiendo.

El capitán del Mauritana les dió la bienvenida al subir a bordo y les invitó a tomar "una sencilla cena" en el salón principal.

Así cada uno se ubicó en sus respectivos camarotes.

Horas más tarde…

Mientras terminaba de retocar su peinado frente al espejo, recordaba lo sucedido hacia mas de una semana atrás.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Todas las jovencitas y las no también, solteras estaban al frente con las manos hacía arriba esperando que la bella novia se decidiera a lanzar el ramo._

 _Subida en una silla con la ayuda de su reciente esposo, comenzó con la cuenta regresiva._

— _Uno...—dijo y las damas comenzaron a cambiarse de lugar calculando más o menos dónde podría caer.—dos...—continuó. Y tomando más impulso y poniendo toda su fuerza en él, arrojó su hermoso arreglo.—¡Tres!—gritó. Todas las miradas hacia, de las jóvenes ansiosas seguían al preciado objeto volar fuera de su dirección y yendo a parar en unas grandes y fuertes manos._

— _¡Oh!—fue la simple exclamación entres suspiros y sorpresas de las damas._

— _Vaya amigo, que suerte tienes.—dijo un divertido Frank mirando el ramo de rosas naturales en las manos de su amigo._

— _Creo que ahora debo casarme ¿No?—dijo con su característica sonrisa y manteniendo la vista fija hacia unos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre divertida y a la vez sorprendida, cuando él le regaló un guiño._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

—Mi niña.—la llamó su Nana.

—Hmmm… ¿Qué ocurre Nana?

—Es hora de ir al salón.

—Ah… eh si.—dijo dando un último vistazo a su reflejo. Se puso un fino vestido corte imperio de seda natural con apliques en dorados en escote y mangas.

Cando hicieron su ingreso al salón principal, el cual estaba todo iluminado y elegante. Cada pasajero en su mesa con sus familias. Observaron que aquella "sencilla" cena estaba compuesta por más de seis platos, cada uno de ellos servido con un vino distinto.

Los caballeros intercambiaban sus opiniones y mantenían una animada conversación sobre las guerras que estaban librando los británicos contra franceses y americanos.

Mientras que las mujeres se dedicaban a observar a otras de manera disimulada, sobre sus trajes o comportamiento. O mantenían charlas sobre las futuras bodas o compromisos de sus hijos.  
Por si parte ella… Debido a la poca costumbre de beber vino, se sintió aturdida y mareada. Por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire a la cubierta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó su Nana.

—No es necesario. Volveré en unos minutos.—dijo ella demasiado alegre.

Archie se contuvo las ganas de ir tras de la rubia ante la mirada fría que le lanzó su prometida.

…

Viajaba en compañía de una bella mujer, ambos se habían excusado en la cena con el pretexto de que ella no se sentía bien por lo que optaron cenar en su camarote.

—¿A dónde vas cariño?—preguntó ella.  
—Iré un rato a cubierta a tomar el aire —respondió él.  
Antes de que Terry subiera la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta superior, la mujer ya dormía plácidamente.  
Cuando llegó a la barandilla, cogió uno de los puritos que solía fumarse después de cenar.  
Protegiendo la llama con las manos, lo encendió y se quedó allí de pie observando el canal y planteándose el complicado problema de la señorita Andrew.

Después de haber pasado años relacionándose con mujeres sofisticadas, materialistas y frívolas, y de condenar todo lo relacionado con el sexo basándose en ellas, ahora estaba comprometido con una muchacha totalmente diferente, ingenua, sincera, inteligente y generosa. Y no sabía que hacer con ella para conquistarla. Nunca se había imaginado que sería tan difícil ya que las mujeres caían rendidas ante él con tan solo su seductora sonrisa.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos pasos cerca de él. Se volteó para observar la silueta de una joven que se aproximaba hacia donde él estaba.

Sonrió al ver de quién se trataba. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras la observaba caminar con gracia hacia la barandilla.

Arrojó el cigarrillo al agua y se mantuvo callado, observando la gracia de aquellos gestos y, la miró detenidamente por primera vez. La luz de la luna brillaba en su pelo y le daba un lustre extraordinario, y los ojos mostraban un tono jade de lo más vivido. El vestido ponía de relieve su piel de color crema y el tono rosado de las mejillas.

Ella se sostuvo con ambas manos de la barandilla e hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Que bien se siente.—dijo inhalando profundo.

—No debería estar sola.—dijo una impasible voz tras de ella.

—¡Ah!—emitió.

— Podría ser peligroso para una dama.

—¿Usted?—dijo ella volviéndose sorprendida hacia el intruso.

—¿Casualidad?—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dudo que lo sea cuando se trata de usted.—respondió y exhaló.—No lo puedo creer. Ahora va a negar que está siguiéndome.—dijo haciendo un gesto infantil.

—Lo mismo podría pensar de usted.—se paró juntó a ella de brazos cruzados.

—Si, claro.—se mofó—como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer... _hip_ —se le escapó y cubrió su boca. Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante y él rió abiertamente.

—Pe-pero… ¡Que grosero! No debería reírse así de una dama.—dijo entre sería y risueña pero avergonzada a la vez.

—Perdón.—dijo mordiéndose los labios para no continuar riendo.—No quise ofenderla.

—Perdonado.—hizo una pausa—Creo que… este barco se balancea demasiado para mi gusto. —dijo y se sujetó más a la baranda.  
—Esto es un barco y no una barca por lo que...—dijo él con una carcajada—, quien se balancea es usted, señorita Andrew. Creo que ha abusado del vino durante la cena.  
—Hmmm… El capitán estaba tan decidido a que los probaramos todos... —protestó ella—Es un hombre muy agradable.—añadió riéndose de la nada.

A él le pareció adorable. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en los ojos y más aquella gratificante risa que era música para sus oídos.

—No debería abusar.—le aconsejó.

—No me pude negar.—admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que no opinará lo mismo mañana cuando se levanté.—bromeó el castaño. Ella rió aun más.

—Es usted…

—¿Irresisteble?—dijo él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeando un poco la cabeza, y con una pícara sonrisa, dijo:

—No se lo negaré.

—Entonces debo agradecerle el cumplido.

—Como quiera... Pero vamos a ser sinceros.

—Bien.

—¿Por qué está aquí?—cuestionó.

—Por el mismo motivo que usted. Viajo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso es evidente, señor Grandchester. Pero yo voy de regreso a casa—dijo y luego lo miró—¿Viaja usted a América?

—Asi es. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en Chicago.

—Chicago. ¿Chi-cago?—dijo con los ojos como platos.—Ésto de de ser una broma.

—¿Por qué?—cuestinó el divertido.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Acaso no se da cuenta… voy a tener que aguantarlo allá también.—dijo caminando de un lado a otro sin soltarse de la barandilla mientras que él sonreía de aquella actitud tan infantil.

—Si sigue dando vueltas...—se cortó cuando ella se paró frente a él como si lo estuviera examinando.

—Si me dice que va a Lakewood, saltaré ahora mismo.—dijo con uno de brazos en jarras mientras el otro se mantenía aferrada a la barra de hierro esperando su respuesta.

—Esta bien. No se lo diré.

—Perfecto.—soltó ella y se giró para darle la espalda. Pero luego analizando su respuesta, se quedó inmóvil.

Él soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Está burlándose de mi, ¿no es asi?—él negó.

No podía contenerse de la risa que le provocaba aquella inocente y atrevida joven.

—Bien. Sígale, entonces porque yo me voy.—dijo ella muy furiosa.

Se giró para retirarse pero debido a su débil equilibrio perdió la estabilidad pero él siendo más rápido la sostuvo de la cintura. Como venía haciendolo muy seguido.

—¿Volverá ha hecharle la culpa a sus pies?—se burló. Sin apartar sus manos de la fina cintura.

—¿Y por qué no?—cuestionó ella. Reinó el silencio.—Bien. creo que ya puedo mantenerme por si sola, señor.—dijo con ironía.

—¿Está usted segura?—susurró junto a su oído.

—P-por supuesto.—dijo nerviosa. Luego inhaló hondo y lo miró sobre su hombro.—A-hora… si me permite debo regresar al salón.

—Puedo escoltarla si aún sigue mareada.—la fue soltando lentamente.

Cuando él la liberó ella se giró y quedó de frente mirándolo detenidamente.

Él reaccionó inconscientemente acariciándole el sedoso cabello. Ella no se apartó.

Bajo la luz de la luna, ella estaba tentadora.

" _Algún día serás mía"_ , pensó él.

—Eh… creo que será mejor retirarme a descansar.—dijo despues de cubrir su bostezo.

—La acompañaré. No es seguro que ande sola. Cualquier idiota podría aprovecharse de su estado.

—Usted, por ejemplo—dijo.

—Soy un caballero, jamás me aprovecharía de la situación.

—¿Hmmm?... Si mal no recuerdo usted negó ser uno.

—Es diferente ahora.

Le ofreció su brazo y está dudando lo aceptó.

Se encaminaron hacia los camarotes.  
—Mandaré a alguien para que avise que se retiró a su habitación.

—Gracias—dijo ella.

Luego soltó una risita, divertida por la cortés formalidad que el castaño jamás abandonaba, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos en que ella lo retaba.  
—¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso?—cuestionó, le habia contagiado la alegría.  
—Nada… y todo—admitió.

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.  
—Es usted una dama sorprendete y… digamos que un poco rebelde.—dijo.

Candy ladeó la cabeza con el aire de la muchacha encantadora y enérgica.

—No es novedad para mi. Mi padre siempre me ragañaba cuando era una niña por no saber comportarme—comentó.

—Imagino que habrá sido un gran dolor de cabeza.  
— No voy a negarlo.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio, pero para nada incómodo mientras descendían las escaleras y continuaban caminando por los pasillos de primera clase.

—¿Por qué siempre parece estar a punto de reírse de mí?—dijo ella mientras continuaban su andar pausado.  
—Por alguna razón incomprensible —respondió él en tono divertido—es usted una joven encantadora.  
—Muy amable de su parte. Pero no me considero como usted dice, más o bien creo que soy una chica común y corriente. No hay nada de extraordinario en mi en comparación con las demás jovencitas—dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su camarote.

—Míreme.—dijo él en voz baja, en un tono aterciopelado, tan nuevo para ella que le provocó un terrible cosquilleo.  
Candy no se animaba a mirarlo. Así que él le levantó un poco su mentón, miró aquellos enormes y luminosos ojos y la ternura empezó a despertar en su interior: una sensación que le parecía tan extraña como la voz de su conciencia hasta el momento de conocer a aquella niña-mujer ingenua, imprevisible y natural. Por un momento creyó ver los ojos de un ángel y tocó su delicada mejilla con una especie de inconsciente veneración. —Tiene idea —murmuró cariñosamente— de lo encantadora que es usted... de lo poco corriente que es?  
Aquellas palabras, junto con el tacto de las puntas de los dedos en la mejilla y el profundo y convincente timbre de su voz, tuvieron el impacto seductor en ella. Tuvo la impresión de estarse derritiendo por dentro. No acertaba a apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules hipnotizadores; tampoco quería intentarlo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, rozó con sus temblorosos dedos la consistente mandíbula de Terrence, imitando el gesto de él en su mejilla.  
—Pienso —susurró ella, movida por el deseo y el efecto del alcohol— que es usted muy atractivo.  
—Candy... —Aquella palabra, pronunciada con la máxima suavidad, encerraba una conmovedora ternura, algo que ella no había detectado en ningún momento en su voz y casi la  
incitó a abrirle su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta del estimulante efecto producido por la caricia de sus  
dedos, por sus cándidos ojos esmeraldas, ella siguió en el mismo tono marcado por el ansia.

—Es usted...

—¡Candy!—fue la voz de su Nana.

Ella se sobresaltó ante el llamado de la mujer mayor y recuperando la compostura.

Él sonriendo, le dijo con cierta seriedad:

—Nos veremos por la mañana.—djo con voz suave.  
Candice asintió.

—Que tenga buenas noches, señorita Andrew.—le dió un fugaz beso en el dorso de su blanca manos y desapareció antes de que la señora Ponny lo viera.

Ella lo observó al abandonar el lugar y entró rápidamente a la habitación.

—Mi niña—dijo la mujer preocupada cuando ingresó.—¿Estás bien?

—Ah…

—Déjame ayudarte.—dijo abriendo la puerta y dando lugar a la joven rubia.—No debí dejar que bebieras tanto vino. No estás acostumbrada.

—No te preocupes, Nana. Estaré bien.

Su Nana la ayudó a desvestirse y a ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Sentada sobre un montón de almohadas en su enorme  
cama, Candice observaba la luz del velador con aire pensativo.  
Flexionó las rodillas y rodeó con sus brazos las piernas mientras seguía con la vista clavada al objeto.

El efecto del alcohol no había pasado, y ahora se encontraba sumergida en un mar de emociones, había descubierto que sentía una gran atracción y un intenso interés hacia aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba fastidiarla.

Debía aceptar que era muy atractivo y más cuando sonreía y se le formaba ese hoyuelo es en su mejilla. Tenía una sonrisa espléndida y unos ojos cautivadores. Pensaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero luego se reprochó por tener esos pensamientos.  
— _No puede gustarme ese hombre...es tan.. Arghhh...—_ Fue el pensamiento de la rubia arrugando las sábanas entre sus puños.

—Mi niña, ¿estas bien?—preguntó la mujer observando la actitud molesta de la joven.

—Si nana.—se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las frazadas y bajo estas dijo.—Hasta mañana Nanita.

—Que duermas bien mi niña.

…

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como lo había pronosticado el castaño…

—Candy, es hora de levantarse.—dijo con voz suave.

—Ay Nana... no grites por favor.—se quejó cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

—Toma ésto. Te haré bien.

—La próxima vez que vea una botella de vino saldré corriendo.

Dos horas después estaba reunida con sus amigos en la cubierta, era un día hermoso y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué harás ahora que regresas?—preguntó la pelinegra a la rubia.

—Por el momento ayudar a mi padre. Sé que ha estado trabajando mucho. Además de remodelar la Villa.

—Yo lo he estado ayudando.—comentó Archie.—Pero ahora que ha conseguido un buen reemplazo, no me necesita más.

—Si, me lo mencionó en sus cartas. Y estoy agradecida por eso.

—No tienes porqué.—le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Tambien me dedicaré al hogar de los niños de La Colina.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo.—aseguró el castaño.

—Gracias.

Molesta por tal atenciones, agregó con malicia.

—Se rumorea que el duque de Grandchester viaja en este barco, también—comentó Anny mientras caminaba del brazo de su prometido el cual se tensó ante la noticia. La rubia no dijo palabra. Solo continuó caminando.—Al parecer vino acompañado por una mujer rubia...—miró a la rubia de reojo.—de seguro debe de ser la actriz. Susana Marlow es una mujer hermosa.

—El duque es un hombre poderoso como también demasiado rico. Su fortuna ha aumentado el triple o más en menos de un año.—comentó Archibald.—….podría tener a quien quisiera. Según él, una sola mirada y caen rendidas a sus pies.

Candy iba a su lado aprentando sus puños contra su falda. No podía sentirse más usada. Estando con su querida y coqueteando con ella.  
—Es vergonzoso! —exclamó Anny dirigiendo una despiadada mirada condenatoria, cargada de envidia, en dirección a la rubia. Tanto ella como todos los demás se habían dado cuenta del gran interés del duque hacia la joven Andrew.—¿Tu qué opinas Candy?

—Ah…

—Veo que estás distraída. Te ocurre algo Candy?—cuestionó Archie.

—N-no. No tuve una buena noche.

—No estas acostumbrada a beber, ¿Quieres que vayamos por un té?

—No es necesario, Archie. Estoy bien.  
—Hablando del rey de roma...—dijo Anny señalando con la mirada—Algunos dicen que Susana Marlow es su amante —continuó Anny, señalando con la cabeza a la espectacular mujer de cabello rubio cubierto con un elegante sombrero, iba aferrada al brazo del duque. Estaban de espalda a ellos.  
La rubia impaciente por ver, se giró disimuladamente y los vió. No podía ver el rostro de la mujer pero si a él que reí abiertamente.

 _Maldito sinvergüenza._ Maldijo en sus pensamientos.

—Él hace lo que le viene en gana y que le importa un comino lo que opinen los demás.—agregó el castaño.

...

Después de haberse librado de ellos se dirigió a su camarote.  
Iba maldiciendo por dentro por haber caído en las redes de aquel sinvergüenza, que no se dió cuenta cuando chocó contra algo duro.

—Ay.—se quejó—Disculpe.—dijo ella.

—Parece que estuviera huyendo de alguien—dijo la persona culpable de su enojo.

—Tenía que ser usted.—dijo irritada. Trató de apartatrse pero él le bloqueó el paso y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la empujó a un lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas.

—No me toque.—dijo apartando las manos de él de su brazo.  
—¿Ahora me va a decir que le pasa?  
—No es de su incumbencia.—intentó nuevamente alejarse.

—Vaya, que carácter.— dijo divertido.

—Ahora apartarse de mi camino.  
—No sin antes saber qué es lo que le ha pasado.

La rubia levantó la cabeza, y le dió una mirada fría.

—Es usted un libertino.—él enarcó una ceja y luego la miró con el ceño fruncido.—Si. Y no me mire así, como si estuviera loca.—dijo molesta.

—¿A qué se deben esos halagos?—dijo sarcástico.—Anoche no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Anoche?...ja—se puso en jarra.—anoche no estaba consciente de lo que decía.

—Veo que recuerda.

—Es usted un hipócrita... Un sinvergüenza. Ha estado coqueteando conmigo teniendo a su…a su...Argh..—no quería resultar grosera con respecto a la actriz.—….estando usted en compañía. ¿O acaso va a negarlo?

—No. Pero aún sigo sin entender su enojo.

—¡Argh!—dijo con fastidiado.—Mire, no quiero que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra ni mucho menos a acercarse a mi. ¿Entendió?—le puso la mano en su pecho para apartarlo.—Aléjese de mi.

—Podría dejar de comportarse como una chiquilla y decirme de una vez qué le hice para que me trate de esta manera.—dijo muy serio.

—¿Por qué sigue haciendose el desentendido cuando sabe perfectamente lo que hace?

—No. No lo sé por eso se lo estoy cuestionando.

—Bien, seré clara entonces.—hizo una mueca y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.—Usted señor Grandchester,—lo apuntó—es la persona más descarada y sinvergüenza que he conocido.

—Eso ya me lo ha dicho, señorita Andrew.

—Cómo se atreve a querer… —sus mejillas se tiñeron y trató de lo más calmada de continuar manteniendo su postura recta.—Mejor olvídelo.

—No. Quiero que continúe.

—Es que… ¿Cómo es que, estando con ella siga coqueteando conmigo?

—No se preocupe por ella.

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Sentía que no valía la pena gastar palabras con alguien como él.

—Y bien.—el enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Y andar así como si nada. Seduciendo a cuánta mujer se le cruce estando su… su novia con usted.

—¿Novia?—repitió con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora negará que la señorita Marlow es su novia.—dijo irritada.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Susana no es nada mío.—afirmó.

—Si no lo es ¿por qué la trajo con usted? No está bien visto que una dama viaje sola con un hombre si éste…—la interrumpió.

—¿Está usted celosa, señorita Andrew?—dijo divertido ante las mejillas ruborizadas de ésta.

—¿Q-qué?—se puso nerviosa.—No tendría por qué.

La miró con una sonrisa que la enloqueció de rabia.

—Es usted adorable.—dijo.

—¡Y usted un engreido!—espetó.

Sin levantar a verlo, se giró para darle la espalda y desparecer de ahí.

Él la tomó del codo y la hizo girarse. Ella estaba por responderle de la peor manera, pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por la boca del castaño. Se crispó con ese simple contacto que solo duró unos dos segundos.  
Cuando el castaño por fin retrocedió ella cayó en la situación.  
Sus brazos soltaron su presa y la joven le volvió la espalda.

—¿Cómo se atreve?—silbó mientras le abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Con gran sorpresa vio como se dibujaba en los labios de él una sonrisa satisfecha. —Si se atreve a tocarme de nuevo—dijo ella sofocada—le juro que le mataré.  
Su amenaza pareció gustarle todavía más.  
—Es usted realmente hermosa cuando se enoja.—rió.  
Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cólera, Candy buscó las palabras correctas para borrarle aquella tranquila confianza y arrogancia.

—Y usted demasiado arrogante para besar asi ¿Acaso a eso le llama beso? —preguntó con malicia al hombre cuyos besos se decía que conseguían que las doncellas perdieran la virginidad y las casadas olvidaran sus promesas.  
Herido su ego. Al castaño se le borró la sonrisa, la observaba entornando los azules ojos con aire inquisitivo. De repente, la rubia detectó un sorprendente brillo en aquel tono plateado.  
—Puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión—murmuró.  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sus grandes manos rodearon los delgados brazos de ella, estrechándola hasta el punto que con el pecho casi rozó sus senos.

—¿P-pero qué ha-ce?—tembló entre sus brazos poniendo sus palma en el pecho de él.

Su boca se apropió nuevamente de los labios de Candy forzándolos a abrirse presionándolos mas.

Ella logró separar su boca de la de él.

—Sue...—Candy quiso gritar pero la boca de él ahogó el grito.

Estaba siendo tan suave ahora que ella se calló y le aceptó. El castaño puso la mano en su nuca y con la otra acarició suavemente su espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ella dejó de luchar contra él y se dejó llevar.

Sus labios se fundieron en los de ella en un beso que no tuvo nada que ver con el primero. Los labios de Terrence se pegaron a los de ella con una ternura infinita mientras le sujetaba la nuca con una mano cuyos dedos acariciaban la suave piel, y con la otra la estrechaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo. Perdida en un mar de sensaciones mientras los labios de él saboreaban los suyos y los incitaban, Candy acarició su pecho y luego le rodeó el cuello con las manos, aferrándose a él en busca de apoyo, inocente e inconscientemente  
amoldando su cuerpo al de él. En aquel preciso instante, el seductor se convirtió en seducido: el deseo hizo explosión en el cuerpo de Terrence. Intensificó el beso, moviendo los labios apasionadamente, insistiendo en los de ella mientras Candy seguía pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo deslizar los dedos por debajo de la línea del pelo,  
agitada por las sacudidas de la pasión y el placer. Él siguió besándola, entreteniéndose en sus labios, y poco a poco fue pasando la lengua por la temblorosa piel, con insistencia y movimiento persuasivo para abrirlos, y cuando lo consiguió, la introdujo completamente. La mano que le iba  
acariciando la cintura y el torso fue ascendiendo hasta los senos.  
El temor o el deseo la hicieron gemir levemente, un sonido que penetró en los excitados sentidos de Terrence, acrecentando el deseo y arrastrándole de nuevo, a su pesar, hacia la realidad.  
Apartó las manos de la fina cintura de Candy para levantarle la cabeza y contemplar aquel rostro joven y embriagador que era incapaz de hacerse cargo de la magnitud de la pasión que había despertado inesperadamente en él.  
Aturdida entre el deseo y el…. Eso que sintió que no supo descifrar, Candy notó los intensos latidos del corazón de Terrence bajo su mano. Fijó la vista en aquellos sensuales labios que se habían pegado a los suyos primero con inmensa ternura y luego con violenta pasión y la desvió luego hacia sus ardientes ojos azules.

—No es Susana quien viaja conmigo—dijo él en un tono suave, observándola con ternura. Él le tomó el mentón incitandola a mirarlo.—Es mi madre.—dijo al fin.  
—E-está bien. No tiene que explicarme nada.—quiso sonar tranquila apartándose de su toque.

—Pero yo quiero que lo sepa. Usted me gusta, Candice. Y me interesa mucho más de lo que pueda imaginarse.

Ella abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida. Su amiga había estado en lo cierto cuando le mencionó sobre el interés del duque para con ella.

—No tiene que decir nada—continuó él.—Yo me encargaré de ganarme ese lugar.

Manteniendo su mirada en los verdes ojos de ella, tomó su mano y depositando un beso en ella, la dejó marcharse.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¡Aviso!_

 _No podré continuar actualizando muy seguido, pero lo haré por lo menos durante los fines de semanas, ya que volví con la fisioterapia y rehabilitaciones, además de los exámenes en la facu. Espero que me tengan paciencia. Haré lo posible no extender tanto la espera_.

 _Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana._

¡Abrazos y bendiciones!


	9. Chapter 9

**NUEVE**

Los días siguientes, ella trató de evitarlo. Salía poco y nada hacia la cubierta. En la hora de la cena o almuerzo prefería hacerlo en su camarote a ir al salón por miedo a encontrarselo aunque más bien se sentía avergonzada y tímida por aquel acto.

La mayor parte de los días había sido atacada sin piedad por ensoñaciones de su encuentro con el duque en el pasillo. No podía negar que se había tratado de una experiencia increíble, ni tampoco que había algo sumamente interesante en relación con ese hombre, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerla sonrojar al recordar sus formas tan masculinas. Cuando sus mejillas enrojecidas se oscurecían un poco más, daba gracias por el calor que reinaba en la habitación o lo distraída que estaba su Nana que no lo notaba. Los detalles espectaculares que había pasado por alto en el momento de pánico de haber sido vista ahora se convertían en el tema favorito de sus pensamientos como si fuera una chiquilla tonta y soñadora con tendencia a las preocupaciones lascivas. Los recuerdos recurrentes, con frecuencia demasiado gráficos, del momento en que sus senos habían quedado aprisionados contra el pecho del castaño y como él la había sujetado y pegado a su cuerpo, eran tan provocativos que pensaba que sus nervios iban a delatarla y que su nana iba de algún modo, a detectar sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

Era antes del mediodía cuando oyó unos golpeteos en la puerta, sobresaltada miró a su Nana, quien mantenía la vista en su trabajo, una manta que estaba tejiendo.

Volvieron a tocar.

—Yo abriré, Nana.—dijo yendo hacia la puerta. Tomó aire, exhaló y abrió.

—¡Buen día!—dijo él con una radiante sonrisa.

—Archie—dijo aliviada.

—Vine a saber ¿cómo estás? No te ví estos últimos días.

—Pasa.—lo invitó.

—Que tal si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta.—propuso.

—Esta bien. Déjame buscar un abrigo.—dijo ya que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y a sentirse bastante.

Minutos después, caminaban tranquilamente, ella tomada de su brazo.

Suspiró aliviada cuando observó que no estaba por allí, segura de no encontrarlo. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente caballero como para no contar su encuentro a todo el mundo, aunque, hasta el momento, no había demostrado serlo. Lo que le resultaba desconcertante era que su memoria se empeñara en relatarle los sucesos ocurridos una y otra vez sin necesidad de que la historia hubiera corrido de boca en boca por toda la tripulación.

Se sostuvo con ambas manos de la barandilla.

Por su parte Archie se mostraba encantador, trataba a Candy como si fuera la más frágil de las porcelanas.  
—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace dias—dijo serio—¿Qué paso la otra noche? ¿Por qué uno de los criados del duque avisó de que te habías retirado a tu habitación?—preguntó sin preámbulos.  
Candy dió un brinco y después intento parecer despreocupada.  
—Emm… cuando salí, el señor Grandchester estaba allí y bueno… después me dió sueño y él se ofreció a avisar. No me iba a negar, estaba demasiado cansada para volver.—respondió manteniendo su vista en el océano.  
—Grandchester...—pronunció— hay algo en él que no me gusta.  
Miró furtivamente la expresión de duda de Archie.  
— No es muy amable por tu parte interrogarme de ese modo. Es injusto e inconveniente.  
—Jamás creí que llegaría un día que tu encontrarías algo inconveniente—dijo él con una  
sonrisa. Luego decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente—¡Dios que hermosa eres!  
Sin avisar, la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Archie… —dijo nerviosa.  
—Candy… estoy loco por ti. No puedo soportar que otro quiera pretenderte cuando sé que tu me amas. No lo tolero.—dijo molesto.

—¿Que estas diciendo, Archie?—arrugó la frente y se separó de él— Tu no… no puedes estar hablando en serio.—estaba sorprendida frente a su declaración. Tantas veces que soñó con escuchar esas palabras y ahora que por fin las pronunciaba no se sintió feliz sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué no? Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi.—cuestionó.

—¿Y qué ocurre con Anny? No puedes lastimarla asi como si nada. ¿Te olvidaste que estás comprometido?

—No evadas mi pregunta con otra pregunta.  
—No. Tú no digas cosas de las cuales puedes arrepentirte.—refutó.

—No lo hago.—fue sincero.

—Ha pasado tiempo. Y muchas cosas han cambiado.

—Tu por ejemplo.—ella se encogió de hombros.—Has cambiado, estas mas hermosa que nunca.

— He crecido. Ya no soy una niña

—Lo sé bien.—sonrió seductoramente —Candy…

—Archie—lo detuvo.—...por favor. No quiero seguir hablando de ésto.

—Es por ese duque ¿no es así?

—¿De qué estás hablando?—cuestionó sorprendida.

—Creés que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en que te mira. Y cómo te comportas cuando estás con él. No soy tonto, Candy.

—No te permito que me hables de esa manera.—trató de mantener la compostura para no llamar la atención de los que estaban alrededor.—No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí ni a reprocharme nada.—él abrió la boca y luego la cerró. No quería molestarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Ella estaba en su razón.

—Lo siento.—dijo arrepentido.—No quise hacerte sentir mal.

—Esta bien, archie.—dijo con voz apagada.—será mejor volver.

—No, no te vayas por favor. Déjame recompensar mi error.

La miró con súplica, ella aceptó y quedaron en silencio observando el mar.

—Es un lindo día—dijo aliviando la tensión y aspirando el olor del mar.

—Si.—respondió él sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—No veo la hora de llegar. Quiero ver a papá.—dijo con nostalgia.—la última vez que lo ví fue en mi cumpleaños. Lo he extrañado tanto.

—Candy…—ella se volteó a verlo.—Hay algo que quiero darte.—ella enarcó una ceja. Sacó una pequeña caja de teciopelo roja.—Lo tengo desde hace tiempo. Pensaba enviartelo cuando estuviste en Francia pero no pude hacerlo ya que no y sabía muy bien la dirección—se lo entregó.

—Archie...—tomó el obsequio dudosa.

—Ábrelo. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Gracias.—desató el lazo y luego abrió el pequeño estuche. Sacó un broche.—Oh ¡Es precioso!—lo observó en sus manos. Era un lindo prendedor de plata en forma de mariposa con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en diferentes colores.

Observando el objeto, miles de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza cuando ella aun era una niña y vivía en Chicago. El joven que ahora tenía en frente jamás la había visto de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora. Pensó con tristeza. Muchas veces había soñado con un momento como éste, se lo había imaginado de diferentes maneras pero en todas, Archibald era quien siempre estaba en ellas, pero ahora… se sentía extraña, hasta pensaba que estaba traicionando a alguien. Su corazón ya no latía violentamente cuando estaba junto a él. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

—Cuando lo ví, pensé en tí y quise regalartelo.—dijo rompiendo sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Archie es muy lindo.

—Déjame colocartelo.—lo tomó de su mano.

Mientras que no muy lejos de allí, alguien los observaba. Tenía la mirada fija y fría en ellos, los puños apretados, conteniéndose las ganas de acercarse a aquel hombre que se atrevía a robarle las sonrisas que solo le pertenecían a él y más al haber observado en la manera que la estrechó junto a él.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? De pronto te pusiste serio.

—Nada, mamá.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a nuestro camarote?

—No es necesario—le dió una sutil sonrisa.

—¿Has visto a la señorita Andrew? He estado ansiosa por conocerla. Cuando tú padre conoció a los padres de la joven estuvo más que seguro de que tú y ella serían la pareja perfecta.—dijo su madre sonriente.—Solo he tenido una oportunidad en conocer a Emily, era una mujer muy hermosa. Su esposo la adoraba, se podía notar de solo ver como sus ojos se iluiminaban cuando la mirada.—su sonrisa mostró un dejo de tristeza.

Tantas veces había deseado que su marido la viera de igual manera.

El duque de Grandchester había sido un hombre frío, arrogante. Ella le temía tanto que jamás fue capaz de reprocharle de cuando solía llevar sus amantes a su propia casa.

—No sé cómo habrá sido la señora White Andrew, pero te puedo asegurar que su hija no tiene que envidiarle. Aunque hay que admitir que sus… modales son un poco… cómo decirlo… algo rebeldes.

Eleonor rió suavemente.

—Tienen mucho en común.—dijo ella.

—Madre sabes que prefiero mantener ésto en secreto…

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones, cariño. Solo espero que ella no se enoje contigo.

—No tendrá porque hacerlo, madre. No la estaré obligando a nada. Será ella quien tome la decisión.—dijo tranquilamente y muy sincero.

…

La orquesta estable del majestuoso buque, tocaba en el salón principal, mientras algunos millonarios se divertían vestidos con costosos y elegantes trajes. Otros, en cambio, estaban durmiendo o preparándose para el descanso.

El capitán había organizado el baile en por ser la última noche de los tripulantes ya que al día siguiente llegarían al puerto.

—Es una descarada. Te juro que la odio.— le dijo a su madre en voz baja, mientras observaba a la joven a quien iban dirigidos los insultos.—Se cree la reina del baile.

—Si dejarás de quejarte tanto y prestar más atención a tu prometido, en estos momentos serías tú la que estuviera bailando con él y no ella.—dijo serenamente.—Ahora sólo sonríe y finge que no te molesta.

—No puedo. La odio tanto.—dijo con voz ronca de la ira.

—El señor Cromwell es un partido importante en Chicago pero él—dijo señalando al duque que también danzaba en la pista.—lo es en toda Europa.—dijo con una exagerada sonrisa.

—¿Qué insinúas?—miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que es evidente. Ese hombre está bañado en oro. Sería el hombre perfecto para esposo. Es sumamente rico e importante y muy guapo.

—Pe-pero qué dices, madre.—dijo llamando a atención de los que estaban cerca.

—Baja la voz.—le ordenó.

Incómoda ante las miradas, bajó la voz.

—Amo a Archie y con él es con quién quiero casarme. Sabes bien todo lo que me costó hasta que se decidió comprometerse conmigo.

—Candice ya no es una niña por lo que ya no podras apartalo tan facilmente como lo hiciiste tiempo atras haciendolo ver que tan solo era una chiquilla rebelde. Si ella no se hubiera marchado, él la habría preferido. Si no lo hizo fue porque aún era demasiado joven.

—Eres cruel.—dijo con voz temblorosa tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Soy realista, hija mía.—confesó su madre.—Si quieres retenerlo a tu lado tendrás que ser más astuta.

Las parejas danzaban al son de la música, recorriendo alrededor de la pista con pasos precisos y elegantes.

Sonreían y disfrutaban del baile mientras intercambiaban parejas.

—Prefiero el vals más que a la y danza medieval.—dijo ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—respondió él— Eres la más hermosa de todas estas mujeres aquí presentes.—afirmó él y al momento otro caballero se la llevó. Él la observó y ella artículo:

—Gracias...—continuó bailando con otros caballeros hasta que volvió a tenerlo frente a ella.

—… o pero no debes olvidar que tú prometida se encuentra aquí, también.—dijo ella algo incómoda.

Siguieron bailando.

Rápidamente alguien la atrajo tomándola de la cintura y de unas de sus delicadas manos enguantadas. Y la alejó del castaño con elegantes giros.

—Ha esta evitandome—declaró una voz haciéndola estremecerse.

—Eh...—sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

—Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo.—ignoró el cambio cuando alguien quiso arrebatarsela.

—¿Ah..?—frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿Ha perdido el habla o tiene algún problema para formar las palabras, señorita Andrew?—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Po-por supuesto que no.—dijo indignada. Él enrolló su brazo alrededor de ella y luego la soltó haciéndola girar. Luego la atrajo nuevamente hacia él.

—Cambie esa cara y sonría. Todos nos están mirando.—sonrió y la guió—¿O …Quizás teme que el señor Cromwell se moleste?—dijo y observó por un instante al castaño que se encontraba lejos de ellos observandolos con una mirada fría.

—¿Qué está tratando de insinuar?—cuestionó.

—Va a negar el evidente interés que tiene por usted? Y por lo que veo no le es indiferente.

—¿Cómo se atreve?—preguntó aparentando los dientes.

—Es lo que se ve.

—No tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera.—lo regañó y trató de apartarse en cuanto terminó el baile, pero él la retuvo.

Al instante comenzó otro vals, los violines comenzaron a sonar entonando Masquerade Waltz, su favorito.

—Yo que usted no lo haría. ¿O desea ser el centro de atención de todos?—tomó su cintura y mano.— Por qué si es así le aseguro que está lo esta consiguiendo.—dijo elevando sus cejas.

—No le permito que se dirija a mi de esa manera. Es un insolente y no tiene ningún derecho a cuestionarme.—tomó su falda color champagne y reaignada se dejó guiar por él, se sentía fastidiada.

—Se equivoca. ¿O acaso ha olvidado que ya me ha concedido ese permiso hace noches atrás?

Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron escarlatas.

—P-pero… argh...—gruño. Y él emitió una sonora carcajada.—Tranquilicese. Se le notan más la pecas.—dijo sonriente sin dejar de bailar.

—Deberían castigarlo por insolente.

—Y a usted por cautivarme.

—Engreido.—susurró.

—Hermosa—le dijo él. Ella respiró profundo. Él continuó: —Tiene los ojos más verdes que he visto jamás. Cuando se enfada, adquieren el color del terciopelo verde húmedo.  
Candy hizo mueca de disgusto.  
—¿El terciopelo húmedo? —repitió muy ásperamente, arrugando la nariz—. El terciopelo húmedo, ¡vaya!  
—¿Acaso no es así? —preguntó él con una seductora sonrisa—. ¿Qué  
debería haber dicho?  
La sonrisa era, en efecto, tan irresistible, que Candy sintió que su ira se desvanecía.  
—Bueno, podría haber dicho que son del color de... —pensó unos segundos y luego observó su mano en la cual llevaba su preciada pulsera de esmeraldas—… de las esmeraldas. Eso suena mejor.  
—Ah, pero las esmeraldas son piedras fría—dijo él serenamente—...mientras que sus ojos son cálidos y expresivos. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Lo hago mejor? —Soltó una carcajada al advertir que ella no encontraba ningún otro argumento que oponer a lo del terciopelo húmedo.  
—Bastante —respondió ella contagiandose de la risa de él.

—¿Acaso desea que siga con mis cumplidos?  
—Ciertamente.—respondió ella pícaramente.

—Muy bien.—la recorrió con la mirada— Su peinado me recuerda a un lindo nido de pájaros.  
Una risita musical brotó de los labios de Candy, que sacudió la cabeza y  
exclamó alegremente:  
—¡Un nido!  
—Exactamente. Y su piel es blanca y suave. Me hace pensar en...  
—¿Sí? —lo animó ella con una sonrisa. —En un muñeco de nieve. ¿Quiere que continúe?  
—Oh, no, por favor —murmuró ella sin dejar de reír.  
—Imagino que no lo he hecho muy bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia con tono burlón.

—Creáme, he oído peores.

A Candy le pareció tan graciosa su expresión que se echó a reír y él la siguió.

Sin darse cuenta de que había finalizado la música, ambos quedaron en posición mirándose fijamente. Archie aprovechó para tomarla del brazo y apartarla del duque.

—Lo siento.—dijo sin sentirlo realmente.

Terry tensó la mandíbula y resignado, la miró. Hizo una leve reverencia y tomando su mano, dijo:

—Estaré unos días en Nueva York pero luego marcharé a Chicago, espero me permita visitarla.—besó su dorso, y con una leve sonrisa seductora se marchó.

Ella se quedó unos segundos observando su andar tan varonil y arrogante.

—No deberías aceptar a ese hombre—le ordenó.

—Te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden.—se soltó de él y caminó hacia su mesa.

La morena había observado cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido en la pista, no se perdió ni el más mínimo gesto de su prometido.

—Se supone que soy tu prometida.—le dijo con los ojos cristalinos. Él la observó y sintiéndose apenado, dijo:

—Anny… yo…

—No. No digas nada ahora. Solo sácame de aquí. Necesito descansar.

Archibald la tomó de codo con suavidad y la acompañó hasta su camarote.

…

Horas más tarde.

Se encontraba solo con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—Veo que no has abandonado ese vicio.—dijo el castaño y poniéndose al lado de éste.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo—respondió sin voltearse. Sabía que algo pretendía y ya se daba una idea de cuál era el motivo.—Dilo de una vez.—dijo manteniendo su postura.

—¿Qué pretendes con Candy?—soltó— ¿Piensas sumarla a una más de tu lista de conquistas?—dijo con voz fría.

—¿Y tu qué?—se volteó hacia él sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión y, continuó— si mal no recuerdo, estas comprometido con la señorita Britter.

—¿Y eso qué?—refutó.

—Acaso eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que estas dañando su reputación, con tus estupideces dando lugar a las habladurías.—dijo seriamente.

—No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella.—dijo ignorando su comentario.

—Y quién me lo va a impedir. ¿tu?—lo miró con desprecio y luego rió.

—Mira Grandchester,—se acercó apuntándolo con el dedo índice— si te veo cerca de Candy te juro…

—No vas a impedir que me acerque.—lo enfrentó— No me intimidas Cronwell. Y te advierto. Yo seré quién no va a permitir que te le acerques. Ocúpate de tu prometida y deja a Candy en paz.—sentenció.

Apretando sus puños y a punto de borrarle la cara de arrogante, se detuvo cuando una pareja se acercó a ellos.

—Eso lo veremos.—dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba del duque.

…

..

.

 _ **Lakewood, Chicago.**_

A pesar de ser un día frío de otoño, esa mañana era inusualmente bonita, el cielo estaba teñido de un azul alegre, soplaba una suave y cálida brisa. El sol brillaba sobre la colina bañando con su luz dorada las hojas secas de los arboles.

La joven y sonriente rubia, jugaba a la gallina ciega con los huérfanos del hogar de la Hermana María.

El ambiente estaba feliz, lleno de risas y relajación, y ella igual. Tenía los ojos vendados con un pañuelo de seda.  
—¿Dónde estás, Jemmy?—preguntó en voz alta, tanteando con los  
brazos tendidos, fingiéndose incapaz de localizar el sonriente niño de  
nueve años que, a juzgar por lo que le decían sus oídos, debía de estar a  
corta distancia. Sonriendo, adoptó la pose de un "monstruo", con las manos tendidas por delante, los dedos engarfiados como garras, y empezó a avanzar lentamente y a decir con voz profunda— No puedes escapar de mi Jemmy.  
—¡Aaah!—gritaron los niños fingiendo terror.

—¡No podras encontrarme monstruo!—gritó Jemmy.  
—¡Sí que te encontraré!—dijo Candy con tono amenazador.  
Luego se volvió deliberadamente hacia la izquierda, lo que hizo que todos los niños que se ocultaban tras los árboles y se agazapaban junto a los arbustos se echaran a reír.  
—¡Ya te tengo! —exclamó la rubia con tono de triunfo en cuanto sujetó un pequeño y delgado brazo.  
Con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar de reír, Candy se quitó la  
capucha para ver a quién había atrapado.  
—¡Lily es la gallina ciega!-—gritaron los niños a la pequeña pelirroja de seis años. La cual miró con expresión de adoración a la joven de diecisiete años que estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

La niña extendió su manito y acarició la suave mejilla de la rubia.

—Pareces una princesa—dijo con su dulce voz.

—Oh, gracias.

—Cuando sea grande quisiera ser una princesa cómo tu.—dijo entre suspiros.

—Seras la princesa más hermosa, Lily.—depositó un beso en la regordeta mejilla de la niña.  
—Vamos, Lily. Es tu turno de ser la gallina.—gritó John.

Candy cubrió los ojos de la pequeña con el pañuelo para continuar con el juego.  
Sonriendo, observó a los niños correr hacia sus escondites preferidos.

La mañana y la tarde transcurrieron entre la euforia de los juegos, la alegre rivalidad y la cordial diversión que suponía la reunión con los niños del hogar y sus madres, algo que a Candice como hija única, siempre le había faltado.

—La he pasado muy bien—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

—A nosotros nos dió mucho gusto tenerte de nuevo, hija. Te hemos extrañado mucho—dijo la hermana María.

—Yo también, los he echado tanto de menos.

—Han transcurrido casi cuatro años  
desde la última vez que te vimos—dijo la hermana Grey, una mujer robusta de unos cincuenta años de edad.—Has cambiado mucho, aunque aún sigues siendo esa niña inquieta y risueña— La observó, cabello lo llevaba suelto, las mejillas tenía sonrosadas, el delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo y su nuevo atuendo, en este caso llevaba un traje de montar y una capa roja.  
Finalmente, la mujer la miró a la cara y en sus ojos marrones brilló una sincera y cálida sonrisa.  
—Te has convertido en toda una mujer, Candy.  
La rubia se sintió henchida de placer.

Luego de despedirse de los niños y las madres del hogar, Candy montó su caballo de vuelta hacia su casa. Se sentía agotada, feliz y también saciada por la suculenta comida que le habían servido con tanta amabilidad en el hogar.

Arrullada por el andar de los cascos de su caballo, dejó que su cuerpo se balanceara al ritmo del suave movimiento del animal.

Era consciente de que era tarde, pero ni así apuró el paso. Se dedicó a inhalar el frío aire de su amado lugar mientras continuaba.  
De repente llamaron su atención unos sonidos apagados, interminados, que venían del borde del bosque, a medio kilómetro del camino.  
Frunciendo el ceño al pensar que tal vez tendría que enfrentarse a algún jabalí u otro animal de caza menos peligroso, detuvo su caballo. Rió en cuanto un pequeño conejo salió de entre los arbustos.

—Pequeño rufián—dijo aliviada y sonriente.—Me has pegado un gran susto.

Pero de pronto, su tranquilidad se rompió con el disparo de un arma, al que le siguió otro. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su caballo salió disparado a través de los árboles, galopando a  
ciegas en dirección al punto del que habían partido los tiros, con las riendas barriendo el suelo mientras ella apretaba las piernas al costado del animal.  
Candy ahogó un chillido al salir disparada de entre los árboles y encontrarse, a un hombre subido en su caballo con una capa negra apuntando con su escopeta a algo que no pudo distinguir qué era. En aquel instante se disparó la pistola.  
Presa del terror, el animal dio un traspié, perdió el equilibrio, y lanzó por los aires a Candy, quien cayó con todo su cuerpo sobre las hojarasca.  
—¡Qué demonios...! —gruñó el hombre y descendió de su caballo para verificar al visitante.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil que había caído, amortiguando el golpe junto a un montón de hojas secas.

—¡Candice!—dijo cuando logró visualizar a la joven a pesar de la poca luz del ambiente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Lo siento por demorar. He estado muy ocupada._

 _Para las que me preguntaron, el año pasado tuve un accidente y me fracture la pierna. Tuve tres operaciones y bastante tiempo sin poder caminar bien._

 _Siempre he sido amante del baile y la gimnasia, quise volver a retomar mi vida en eso y me cuesta mucho es por eso que estoy con la fisioterapia y rehabilitación. No se me está haciendo nada fácil por el dolor que me provoca._

 _Pero bueno._

 _Así que aquí de nuevo, tratando de no dejarlas con tanta espera._

 _Gracias por bancarme y dedicar su valioso tiempo en mis historias._

 _Siempre agradecida._


	10. Chapter 10

**DIEZ.**

—¡Qué demonios...! —gruñó el hombre y descendió de su caballo para verificar al visitante.  
Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil que había caído, amortiguando el golpe junto a un montón de hojas secas.  
—¡Candice!—dijo cuando logró visualizar a la joven a pesar de la poca luz del ambiente.—¡Dios, Pequeña!.—gritó, pálido temiendo lo peor. Al instante los recuerdos de su mujer se apoderaron de su mente.

—Dios, no me hagas ésto.—suplicó con miedo. Se agachó junto a la joven tumbada en el suelo y, con sumo cuidado tomó entre sus manos la cabeza, verificando si tenía alguna herida.—¡Rápido, Freddy! —gritó a su compañero, quien asustado, al ver a la muchacha tendida en el suelo, no podía reaccionar.—Es mi hija.  
—¡Santos cielos! —exclamó—¿Está herida, señor? —preguntó corriendo al lado de su dueño y arrodillándose junto a él.  
—Si —respondió Albert con brusquedad, estremeciéndose al ver el corte que presentaba en la sien izquierda de aquel fino rostro.  
—No le ha disparado, ¿verdad?—dijo temiendo escuchar lo peor.  
—Por supuesto que no. —gritó, pero su voz reflejaba preocupación al inspeccionar aquel frágil cuerpo que tenía delante, buscando, a la luz de la luna, una señal que indicara una herida de bala o sangre que  
brotara—.Está demasiado oscuro para ver dónde están las heridas. Ve a casa del doctor y llévalo a casa.—ordenó.

Colocó los brazos debajo del cuerpo de su hija. Con ayuda de su criado la subió al caballo y la llevó a su casa.

…

La llegada de Albert a la mansión con Candice inconsciente en sus brazos provocó un revuelo en la casa.

—¡Oh, por Dios!—gritó horrorizada la Nana en cuanto vió a la rubia.—Mi niña ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Hay que llevarla a su recámara.

Sin decir más el padre subió las escaleras.

Entró al cuarto de la joven, seguido de la anciana y otra joven más.

Con cuidado, Albert colocó a la muchacha sobre la cama.

—Quítale la capa y esa ropa—indicó le indicó a una de las criadas.

—Yo lo haré, señor.—dijo la Nana con voz temblorosa.

—Tu—señaló a la joven temblorosa, Rosita—ve abajo y verifica si ha llegado el doctor y ordenarle que suba de inmediato.

—Si, señor.

Ponny estaba desatando el moño de la capa cuando la rubia soltó un quejido.

—Ha despertado.—anunció la Nana.

El rubio corrió hacia la cama. Ella abrió los párpados y Albert se encontró ante unos inmensos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y unas pestañas larguísimas y rizadas, que lo miraban con desconcierto y confusión.  
Tranquilizándole con una sonrisa, su padre le dijo:  
—Mi pequeña.—tomó su mano y depósito un beso.  
—¿Dónde... —ella humedeció sus resecos labios y la voz le salió como un graznido irreconocible. Carraspeó un poco, lo intentó otra vez y consiguió algo más que un murmullo apenas  
perceptible—... dónde estoy?  
—En casa.—dijo su padre.—¿Cómo te sientes?—ella quiso enderezarse—No. No te muevas. Pronto llegará el doctor.

—Estoy bien—dijo ella infundado tranquilidad al rostro triste de su padre—No te preocupes—le sonrió—¿Qué hacías por ahí y con un arma?

—Era tarde y no regresabas. Me preocupé. Así que decidí ir a buscarte. Íbamos en camino cuando un zorro se nos cruzó y quise cazarlo. Lo siento, pequeña—se notaba preocupado y temerario.

—Estoy bien papá.—puso su mano sobre la de él.—No sucedió nada que no pudiera remediarse.

—Señor, el doctor Martín está aquí—anunció Rosita, por detrás venía el hombre canoso.

—Adelante.—indicó Albert.

—Buenas noches.—saludó el recién llegado.

Minutos más tarde, el doctor salió de la habitación y se encontró con un padre desesperado caminando de un lado a otro, deteniéndose cuando lo tuvo al frente.

—¿Cómo está doctor?—cuestionó afligido.

—Tranquilo, señor Andrew. Su hija está en perfectas condiciones. No hubo daño irreparable, solo un simple raspón en la sien.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo aliviado.

—Tuvo suerte de caer sobre el montón de hojas.—admitió—de otra manera le podría haber costado la vida una caída semejante.

Albert palideció ante el comentario, de solo imaginar perder también a su hija, su corazón se le encogió.

Cuando el doctor se marchó, ya más tranquilo, Albert entró al dormitorio de su hija la cual ya dormía plácidamente.

Suspiró.

La observó unos segundos, luego depositó un cálido beso en su frente y la dejó descansar.

Se dirigió a su habitación.

Se paró frente a la ventana, observando la fría y oscura noche.

—Emily… que falta me haces—cerró sus ojos—tuve tanto miedo cuando la ví tendida en el suelo.—confesó para sí mismo.—No podría soportar perderla también. Aún duele tu partida, amor mío.—cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Y los dolorosos recuerdos llegaron a él...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Catorce años atrás_ _ **...**_

 _Era un hombre joven; tal vez tendría unos veintiocho años, sin embargo, las arrugas dejadas por la fatiga y las privaciones recientes se acentuaban por efectos de una incipiente barba, que le erizaba las mejillas y el mentón, envejeciendo su apuesto rostro. Estaba sentado en una gran roca. En una manta tendida cerca de sus pies, una pequeña de unos tres años tironeaba, inquieta, del pelo de lana de su muñeca. Parecía observar y esperar.  
El hombre echó la cabeza atrás para captar el calor del sol de mediodía; aspiró profundamente las brisas frescas que le traía el salvaje aroma de los brezos, desde el otro lado de los páramos. El dolor permanecía intacto ante aquellas palabras e imagen que invadía su mente:_

— _Pro-promete...q-que cui-daras… de...de ella.—dijo con voz agonizante._

— _Shhh—le dijo él, con las lágrimas cubriendo su atractivo rostro y el de ella a quien tenía en sus brazos.—No hables, mi amor. No hables._

— _Pro-metelo.—se esforzó nuevamente. Él la cayó pondiendo su dedo índice sobre los labios fríos._

— _Te lo prometo.—dijo con voz estrangulada por el dolor y la tristeza._

— _T-te a-amo.—fue lo último que logró emitir. Y él la besó. Selló su boca con un último beso depositando todo su amor en él._

 _Inhaló profundo tratando de apartar aquella dolorosa imágen.  
La cabeza le palpitaba, haciéndole cosechar las consecuencias de sus recientes excesos, que la prolongada  
noche pasada en vela no había aliviado en absoluto. Sus manos_

 _pendían sobre las rodillas, en el pecho le dolía el peso del tormento._

 _Al cabo de un rato, las palpitaciones de la nuca comenzaron a menguar; el alivio le arrancó un suspiro. Había ido a ese sitio en busca de algún recuerdo de tiempos más felices; en aquel entonces eran tres y correteaban, dichosos, por esa misma cuesta, Candy, la niña, no tenía edad para  
comprender lo definitivo de la pérdida. Sólo sabía que, en ese mismo lugar, una persona cálida, suave y risueña y,tan parecida a ella, había jugado con ella riendo de júbilo al rodar ambas por el verde pasto perfumado. _

_Cargada de expectativa, aguardaba que apareciera ese amado ser; pero el tiempo volaba sin que nadie viniera.  
Las nubes se agolparon en lo alto, ocultando el sol. El viento giró hacia el norte, tornándose súbitamente frío. El hombre volvió a suspirar; de pronto abrió los ojos enrojecidos, ante una leve caricia que le rozaba el dorso de la mano y la suave vocecita que lo llamaba._

— _Papá.—dijo ella._

 _Su hija se le había acercado y lo miraba, inquisitiva. Sus ojos revelaban tristeza, como si también ella, a su manera infantil, hubiera acabado por comprender que el recuerdo jamás volvería a la vida y que no había motivos para permanecer allí. El hombre detectó en esos ojos intensamente verdes, en el pelo tan bellamente dorado, en la forma delicada de la barbilla y los labios suaves, expresivos, una sugerencia de la mujer a la que había amado tan definitivamente. Envolvió a la niña en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí, aspirando profundamente para sofocar los sollozos que amenazaban con sacudirlo. Aun así no pudo impedir que las lágrimas se agolparan tras los párpados, cerrados con fuerza. Poco a poco lo corrieron por las mejillas, hasta caer en los suaves rizos. El hombre tosió, apartando de sí a la niñita. Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron._

 _Ella le sonrió._

— _Eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida, pequeña.—le dijo.  
Y en ese largo instante nació entre ellos un vínculo que nada en este mundo podría jamás cortar. Por siempre jamás compartirían cierto toque, que cubriría la distancia entre  
ambos, cualquiera fuese, cada vez que recordaran a la que ambos habían amado tanto. …_

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

—Perdón—dijo hacia el cielo.—No he cumplido con lo que te prometí.—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.—pero esta vez no la apartaré nunca más de mi lado. Lo prometo, mi querida Emily.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente …

—Buenos días, mi niña.—dijo la Nana entrando a la habitación de su mimada jovencita. La cual se volteó cuando la mujer corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz y se cubrió la cabeza con las frazadas.—Es hora de levantarse.

—Hmmm… ¿Qué hora es?—dijo ella con voz adormilada.

—Casi las diez. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Con mucho sueño.

—Has dormido demasiado mi pequeña.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Creo que andaba por las caballerizas.

—En las caballerizas… De seguro que ha llegado mi caballo.—sonrió— Nana, ayúdame a cambiarme rápido, por favor—dijo levantándose rapidamente.

—Candice, no deberías levantarte así—la regañó—ayer tuviste una caída tremenda y el médico dijo que debías quedarte en cama.

—Estoy bien Nana. Estoy bien, no te preocupes—depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el baño.

Momento más tarde...

Hacía un tiempo maravilloso, una brisa ligera llenaba el aire de los aromas del otoño. Decidió ponerse un traje de montar y ajustar su cabello en una delicada trenza hacia el costado.

Su padre se encontraba caminando hacia el jardín cuando lo divisó.

—Papá— dijo corriendo hacia sus brazos. Éste la abrazó con tanto cariño y la hizo girar. Ambos reían.

—Mi pequeña.—dijo cuando la puso sobre los pies.—¿cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien.—se puso en puntillas y besó la mejilla de su padre, luego se colgó de su brazo.

—No deberías estar levantada. El doctor dijo que necesitabas guardar reposo al menos por hoy.

—Papá… no ha sido nada. Me siento de maravilla.—confesó.—¿Ha llegado el hermano de Ziro?

Él sonrió.

—Digamos que llegó, cariño. Solo que…

—¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó.

—Es que no es él sino ella. ¿Quieres conocerla?

—Oh.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara. Verás que te gustará. Es una preciosa yegua.

—Si.—dijo más animada.

Caminaron juntos hasta las caballerizas que estaban al final del camino.

Tanto su padre como ella eran amantes de los caballos. Los veinte recintos que contenía estaban ocupados en su mayoría y estaban alineados a lo largo del edificio.

Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia allí, Candy se detuvo para mirar ese paisaje que le era tan familiar. Se detuvo frente a la barrera del terreno de entrenamiento donde su padre hacia trabajar a sus caballos de carreras y donde ya se encontraba un maravilloso semental negro cabalgando a toda velocidad para saltar las vallas.

—Ese es Janto.—le informó su padre— Es uno de los recién llegados.

—Es hermoso.—comentó mientras miraba a un gran corcel negro, con largas y brillantes crines.—Es impresionante.

—Tambien lo creo. Es sigiloso, ágil y arrollador.

—Su pelaje negro, su majestuosidad y su talla son impresionantes.

—Es la mejor inversión que hice. Además hace un buen complemento con la yegua.

Ella sonrió complacida. Luego se volteó para contemplar el lugar.

—No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado todo ésto.—dijo observando a su alrededor.

Más allá de la casa y el establo, se extendían las colinas, entre amarillo y verdes, salpicadas de robles y después el bosque se extendía por el noreste dominando a la propiedad.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó Brian, el joven mozo de cuadra de su padre. Cuando se acercó hacia ellos.

—Buenos dias Brian.—respondió ella muy sonriente.

—¿Dónde están?—cuestionó el patrón.

—En el corral, señor. Thomas y los muchachos se están encargando de la yegua. —anunció el joven.

Se dirigieron hacia allí. Donde dos hombres intentaban dominar una maravillosa yegua blanca de crin larga mientras un tercero le ajustaba las herraduras. El cuadrúpedo no dejaba de moverse tirando de las cuerdas que le sujetaban.  
—Esta es Corazón Indomable—anunció orgullosamente Thomas, luego de saludar debidamente.—Es un nombre que le va de maravilla, todavía no está totalmente adiestrada y la mayor parte de las veces se libra de su jinete. Tiene mucho carácter y es impredecible, con muy poco se pone nerviosa y entonces embiste como un toro.

—Corazón Indomable—repitió—Es realmente hermosa—dijo ella asombrada.

—Freddy ha intentado montarla y aún no lo ha conseguido, casi lo manda al otro mundo.—comentó Thomás.

—No lo dudo. Hace honor a su nombre.—comentó el padre.—¿ y dónde está Te…?

—Ahí viene.—anunció Thomas sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta.

Candy desvió los ojos hacia la esbelta figura que se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido y arrogante. Ella contuvo la respiración presa de los nervios y la excitación de verlo nuevamente.  
—Buenos días—dijo la voz grave del hombre que la atormentaba desde que lo había conocido. No había sabido nada de él, desde que se separaron hace tres semanas en el puerto. Quedando él visitarla en la villa en cuanto estuviera en Chicago.  
Contempló su camisa blanca con el cuello abierto por lo que fugazmente contempló el firme y bronceado pecho, su pantalón gris y sus botas negras brillantes de montar.  
—Terrence.—dijo Albert. Luego dirigiéndose a su hija—Candy, él es...  
—Ya nos habian presentado—dijeron al unísono.

—Buenos días, señor Grandchester—dijo ella al sonriente castaño.

—Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Andrew.—tomó su delicada mano y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, besó el suave dorso de su mano— Pero por favor, preferiría que me llamase por mi nombre.

Ella miró a su padre y éste asintió afirmando la petición.

—Como deseé, señor Terrence.

—Terrence—le corrigió él.—Su padre me comentó que tuvo un accidente. Y por lo que puedo apreciar se encuentra usted muy bien.

—Asi es.

—Me complace verla en tan perfecto estado.

—Gracias.—dijo algo nerviosa, cosa que lo hacía constantemente cuando estaba frente a él.  
—¿Y dime Terrence, qué te pareció?—cuestionó el rubio al recién llegado refiriéndose al animal.

—No hay duda de que es muy hermosa, y tiene carácter.—respondió sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que seguía asombrada por su presencia y a la vez indignada por mirarla de manera descarada.

Candy estudió su sonrisa radiante y luego dirigió su atención a un ruido de lucha que provenía del centro del corral. Un mozo juró y luego gritó de dolor y la yegua brincó en el cercado lanzando a otro mozo contra la barrera.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo—exclamó Albert riéndose.  
De repente el animal fue hacia ellos, luego se dió la vuelta y la rubia retrocedió en el mismo instante en que la yegua daba una coz rompiendo la barrera de madera que voló hecha  
pedazos.  
—Y muy...impulsiva.—añadió Thomás.  
—En efecto—admitió el castaño dejando vagar su mirada indiferente de la yegua a Candy. —¡Thomas!—gritó el duque saltando la barrera.—Es mi turno.

—¿Sabe usted montar?—dijo ella con una mirada retadora.

—Podrá usted misma sacar sus conclusiones.—dijo con arrogancia.

Hizo una pequeña revencia hacia la joven y le dió un guiño antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el animal.  
—Engreido—dijo en un susurro.

Los mozos de establo y tres jardineros se pegaron a la cerca impacientes por ver el espectáculo. Terry tocó el cuello del animal hablándole suavemente. Él puso un pie sobre el estribo, y luego se montó en la yegua evitando cualquier movimiento brusco. A pesar de sus precauciones, Corazón valiente se revolvía contra los hombres que  
le sujetaban.  
Candy reía al verle debatirse así.

—No creo que resista—comentó ella.

—Yo opino lo contrario, cariño.—dijo su padre sin apartar la mirada del jinete.

Ella frunció el ceño, miró a su padre y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en el castaño.

Esperaba ver al duque renunciar en cualquier momento, pero el cogió las riendas y los hombres se separaron despacio.  
—Lentamente—le dijo Terry muy concentrado al animal que se debatía furiosamente—lentamente. Eso es. Buena chica.

La voz del castaño pareció calmarle, le estaba sujetando con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

Fastidiada, Candy vió que Corazón Indomable se ponía al trote con las orejas hacia delante como si se estuviera divirtiendo, orgullosa de su jinete. Hasta que el duque le golpeó el flanco con la fusta para ponerle al galope. Entonces el animal agitó súbitamente la cabeza.  
—Lo siento.—trató de tranquilizarla luego de arrojar la fusta lejos. La acarició y continuó hablándole con vos suave.—Tranquila, bonita.  
Candy era demasiado buena amazona como para no estar impresionada, estaba a punto de felicitarle cuando él se acercó al trote y en tono burlón,dijo:  
—Siento haberla decepcionado, señorita Andrew.—dijo triunfante refiriéndose a que ella creía que no lo lograría. Luego se alejó. Ella enrojeció de cólera.

—No hay duda que es igual a su padre.—comentó Albert.

—¿A te refieres, papá?—cuestionó ella.

—A Terrence. Su padre, Richard Grandchester era un gran jinete. Se podría decir que uno de los mejores.

—¿Conociste a su padre?—cuestionó sorprendida.

—Richard y yo fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo.

—Vaya…—murmuró.

El castaño regresó junto a ellos.

—¿Y bien? Ahora que me ha visto, ¿qué concluyó señorita Andrew?

Albert río al ver a su pequeña apretar los puños y contenerse ante el engreído joven.

—Lamento interrumpir, señor andrew.—dijo el mayordomo.—El señor Cronwell lo espera en su despacho.

—Gracias Alfred. Bien, tengo un asunto importante que atender—anunció—Terrence, te quedas en tu casa.

—Gracias.

—Candy, espero que no hagas de las tuyas—le dijo a su hija en un tono que solo ella escuchó. Ella rió y asintió.

Una vez que estuvo a unos metros de ellos, el castaño volvió su atención hacia la joven.

—Aun espero su exquisita opinión.  
—Señor Grandchester…—dijo.

—Terry.—le corrigió.

—Su señoría—refutó ella—... podría dominar a ese animal y montarlo mejor de lo que lo ha hecho usted.  
—Si lo cree así le propongo una revancha, yo montaré uno de los caballos que están allí—señaló— y le dejaré el placer de probar su suerte con Corazón Indomable  
—Se le olvida de que yo soy la dueña—dijo Candy picada por su sonrisa burlona— y está bien. Acepto. Sin obstáculos, aún no ha sido adiestrada para los obstáculos.  
—Sin embargo ha eliminado muy bien algunas barreras hoy, si no me equivoco—dijo con tono burlón—En fin será como usted quiera. Usted elige.  
—¿No es un poco arriesgado?—cuestionó alarmado Brian con inquietud.  
—En absoluto.— respondió ella— Ganaré con facilidad—aseguró dirigiendo una mirada de venganza a su adversario.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Cómo siempre, agradecida por su paciencia y presencia.

 **¡ GRACIAS INFINITAS !**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE**

Estaba muy segura cuando aceptó el reto pero ahora que se encontraba frente a un imponente animal su seguridad se desequilibró.

—¿Acaso ha cambiado de opinión?—cuestionó el castaño tras de ella.

—No.—dijo tratando de sonar lo más segura y serena posible—no... no he cambiado de idea—respondió enfrentándolo.

—¿Está usted segura?.—dijo él cogiendola por la barbilla—No me gustaria que sufriera algun daño por mi culpa.

Ella le apartó la mano y sin mostrarse aturdida por su toque, le respondió.  
—No debería preocuparse por mi, señor Grandchester. Sé cuidarme muy bien.  
—Terrence, solo Terrence. Bien, si usted lo dice.—dijo él con una mirada insistente.  
Con el fin de escapar a esa mirada, Candy se dirigió hacia Thomas.

—Haz que ensillen a Janto, Thomás, el señor Grandchester va ha montarlo.

—Pero… —iba a protestar pero ella le aclaró.

—Sería lo más justo, ya que tomaré a mi yegua.  
—¿Pero cómo?—respondió Thomas asustado—¿E-está usted... segura?  
—¡Segurísima!

—No creo que a su padre le vaya a gustar ésto.

—No te preocupes por él. Ahora ve.  
Mientras Thomás iba en busca del corcel negro, ella se reunió con el castaño.  
—He hecho que le ensillaran nuestro mejor caballo—anunció  
—Si cree que va a tener alguna posibilidad—respondió él riendo—le doy diez cuerpos de ventaja.

—Argh...—gruñó apretando los puños. Y se marchó sin dirigirle la palabra.

Minutos más tarde...  
Ya se encontraba al lado de Corazón Indomable, la cual se mostraba algo inquieta.

—Tranquila.—la acarició— Ahora somos una y tendrás que apoyarme—le habló casi en un susurro.

—Permítame ayudarla.—dijo el castaño sin darle tiempo a negarse. La tomó de la cintura con facilidad y la sentó en la montura.

Una vez que los dos se posicionaron.

—Que gane el mejor.—dijo Braian un poco más animado.

Ambos caballos eran tan imponentes y arrogantes como sus jinetes .

Candy dudó un instante, no había querido aceptar un desafío así pero no iba a echarse atrás y darle el gusto de intimidaria.

Respiró hondo y después lanzó a Corazón Indomable al galope.

El castaño sin embargo esperó, le dió una cierta distancia de ventaja y luego tiró de las riendas e hizo que el caballo girara. Hincó sus talones contra los flancos del animal para que empezara a correr en retirada.  
El caballo volaba por el camino. Era una mezcla de frisio, fuerte, de largos miembros, y paso ligero.

Candy se giró a su espalda y vió que el duque le había dado alcance y que, de hecho, los estaba aventajando. Ella se puso a su lado y él le dió un guiño.

Ambos se debatían a toda marcha.

—Es usted una digna amazona de contemplar.—le dijo. Ella le respondió con un infantil gesto. Le mostró la lengua y él rió abiertamente.

—Hasta la orilla el río—le gritó él castaño. Y luego le pasó a toda velocidad.

—¡Maldita sea!.—dijo viéndolo alejarse rápidamente y desaparecer internándose en el bosque.  
Ella estaba más que asombrada. Aunque en un rincón de su mente estaba sorprendida por la agilidad del animal. Sin ninguna duda, el caballo era veloz y de pies alados, y el hombre que lo guiaba tenía los mismos méritos. Luego maldijo para sus adentro mientras azuzaba a su yegua y espoleaba obligándola a una aterradora carrera entre los árboles. Los troncos sólidos eran meras sombras fugaces que pasaban.

En el momento que llegó a la orilla vió a Janto junto al río pero no había rastro de su jinete. Alarmada, descendió de su montura, tomó las riendas de ambos animales y los amarró.

—¡Terrence!—llamó y lo buscó con la mirada.

Caminó unos pasos más, por la orilla siguiendo el cauce y esquivando las inmensas ramas de los árboles que se enredaban en su cabello.

—Señor… Gra-ndchester.—volvió a llamarlo.—Por Dios que no le haya pasado algo malo. Mi padre nunca me lo perdonaría.—suplicaba angustiada.

Siguió caminando mientras rogaba hallarlo.—Le juro que si es una broma de mal gusto se lo haré pagar.—dijo en voz alta y a la vez temblorosa—Por Dios, responda.

Continuó andando con pasos lentos hacia donde había una pequeña cascada entre los árboles y la corriente era más fuerte.

Ese lugar había sido siempre su refugio cada vez que necesitaba estar sola o esconderse por alguna travesura que había hecho hasta que su padre se olvidaba de lo ocurrido y podía volver a casa.

—¿Y si cayó al agua y lo llevó la corriente?—se cuestionaba mentalmente cuando de repente alguien la tomó del brazo sorpresivamente.

—Aaaah—chilló.

La respiración se le congeló en la garganta, un largo brazo le rodeó la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la apoyó contra un gran árbol. Presa contra el tronco y el ancho y firme pecho del hombre, Candy ahogó otro grito, temblorosa, levantó la mirada, y se topó con aquellos ojos que buscaban los de ella; hasta que, poco a poco, la inquietud se disipó para dar paso a un brillo intenso y ardoroso.

Quiso gritar nuevamente.

—Shhh…—la silenció cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

Cuando la notó más calmada le retiró la mano.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, por su acelerada respiración.

—Pe-pero… ¿Cómo se atreve? —dijo clavando sus ojos en los de él, la proximidad de ese fresco aroma varonil embotó sus sentidos;  
deseando que él no hubiera notado el rubor que había coloreado sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarla.—le dijo con voz seductora.

En sus múltiples viajes por el mundo, Terry había conocido un sinfín de mujeres y había sido muy exigente al elegirlas. De ninguna manera su experiencia podía ser considerada insuficiente y, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que la belleza de esta deliciosa joven superaba con creces la de cualquier beldad que pudiera  
encontrar, tanto allí como al otro lado del océano.

—Es usted insoportable. ¡Déjeme ir!—gritó luchando contra la sólida musculatura de Terry quien cerró con más fuerza su abrazo.

El brazo fuerte la mantenía cautiva con una facilidad que la volvía loca y, en un gesto de profundo desdén, apartó la cara cuando él acercó la suya— ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo imploro! ¡Déjeme ir!—puso una mano en el firme pecho del castaño y se estremeció al tocarlo. Una súbita corriente de calor electrificó todo su cuerpo y retiró su mano como si hubiera quemado.  
Terrence comenzó a reír con suavidad cerca de su oído.  
—Dios, es usted adorable.

Su sonrisa volvió a brillar cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada; su mirada viril se posó sobre cada uno de sus delicados rasgos, hasta que se detuvo en la suavidad de sus labios color carmesí.  
Ella se sintió aturdida. Absorta en sus propios pensamientos, advirtió que los discos ocultos tras esas oscuras  
pestañas eran de un color azul tan intenso, con un dejo de gris en los bordes. Brillaban con una calidez que  
hacía ruborizar sus mejillas y acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Se reprochó mentalmente su falta de aplomo y  
donaire, propios de una dama de alta alcurnia, y apartó su mirada de él.

—¿Por qué se empeña en fastidiarme? ¿Acaso le divierte?  
Los ojos sonrientes del castaño capturaron nuevamente los de ella y los tomaron prisioneros, hasta que la rubia sintió un sofocante calor en las mejillas. Cosa que ocurría muy a menudo cada vez que la miraba.

Él respondió con deliberada lentitud.  
—Porque es usted la doncella más bonita que jamás haya visto, y me agradaría llegar a conocerla mejor.  
La joven,alzó la nariz con orgulloso decoro y se volvió, lanzándole una fría mirada de soslayo.  
—¿A cuántas mujeres le ha dicho usted lo mismo, señor Grandchester?  
Una sonrisa ladeada acompañó la respuesta de él.

—No necesita ser tan formal, Candice.

—No le he dado permiso para dirigirse a mi por mi nombre.

El ignoró su comentario.

— En cuando a su pregunta… A varias, supongo, pero jamás he mentido. A cada una le he dicho la verdad a su tiempo y, hasta la fecha, usted es lo mejor se he conocido.  
El rubor de ella se extendió hasta los delicados lóbulos de sus orejas, y un fuego helado ardió en las profundas  
lagunas violáceas.  
—¡Es usted un grosero salvaje y engreído! —su voz era tan fría y seca—¿Acaso supone que puede agregarme a su larga serie de conquistas? —se encaró con helado desdén al caballero y aprovechando que él aflojó su agarre logró escaparse pero no logró avanzar más que dos o tres pasos cuando él volvió la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—¿Conquista? —su voz era suave y resonante—. Usted me malinterpreta. No le pido que se entregue usted a  
mí. Lo único que pretendo es que... de tanto en tanto, me dispense usted unos minutos de su preciado tiempo, para brindarme la oportunidad de exponer mis intensiones, a fin de que, con el tiempo, podamos llegar a compartir algo más… serio. Mis intenciones para con usted son buenas, señorita Candice.

El rostro de ella no dió muestras de enternecimiento sino todo lo contrario. Pero aun así, su belleza deleitó la vista de Terrence y engendró en él un dulce, irrefrenable anhelo, que no podía ignorarse fácilmente, ni saciarse con nada que no fuera lo deseado.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y adoptando una pose en jarra mientras que él la observó de brazos cruzados apoyado en el árbol.

—Acaso se olvida que me dijo que usted no era precisamente un caballero. ¿Por qué debería creer en sus buenas intenciones? Ademas pienso que es usted muy arrogante, señor, si cree que alguna vez me arrojaría yo a sus pies, cautivada por sus encantos.  
Él se incorporó con un rápido y ágil  
movimiento.

Al ver esa sonrisa seductora y ese imponente pecho por la abertura de la túnica, se percató de la tontería que había cometido al desafiar a ese hombre.

Él recordaba muy bien cuáles fueron sus palabras cuando le dijo que solo los viejos y niños eran caballerosos.  
Pero sabía muy bien de que era capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Y bien podría proponerse poseerla en ese preciso momento si así él lo quisiera.  
Ella retrocedió, mientras él avanzaba con pasos deliberadamente lentos y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. La rubia tuvo que detener abruptamente el retroceso ya que chocó contra otro enorme tronco a su espalda, él continuó avanzando.

Confusa, advirtió que él estaba cada vez más cerca; sintió que sus manos la rodeaban por la parte superior de los brazos y que la atraía hacia él hasta que vió su boca descender lentamente hacia la de ella. Y mientras observaba aquellos ojos sensuales, de pobladas pestañas, un instinto protector le indicó que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Con una sensación de pánico, Candice apartó la cara apenas un instante antes de que él posara los labios sobre los suyos, y su respiración se hizo tan agitada como si estuviera corriendo.

Sin dejarse amilanar, el castaño la besó en la sien, y luego hizo descender los cálidos labios por la mejilla, la atrajo más hacia él y rozó con los labios la sensible columna de su cuello,mientras ella sentía que todo su interior se transformaba en fuego líquido.  
—No… por favor— susurró temblorosa. Apartó aún más el rostro y, sin darse  
cuenta de lo que hacía, se agarró a la tela de la túnica del hombre, aferrándose a él para sostenerse, mientras el mundo empezaba a girar  
alrededor—… no podemos—susurró.  
Pero los brazos de él se cerraron en torno a ella y la lengua, sensual, se deslizó en su oreja, para explorar placenteramente cada curva y cada  
hueco, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera de deseo, mientras él le  
acariciaba la espalda.

—Es tan suave.  
—Por favor —le pidió.  
Por toda respuesta, la mano descendió, se detuvo en la parte inferior de la espalda y obligó a su cuerpo a entrar en un contacto íntimo y completo con sus rígidos muslos, como elocuente afirmación de que no podía ni quería detenerse. Con la otra mano, el duque acarició sensualmente la nuca de Candy, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para salir al encuentro de su beso.

Con un suspiro quebrado, ella volvió la cara hacia el pecho de él rechazando la tierna persuasión de Terry. Al hacerlo, la mano se cerró sobre la nuca en un ademán de brusca exigencia. Impotente ya para negarle por más tiempo tanto la urgencia como la orden, ella levantó lentamente la cara para recibir su beso. Él hundió la mano en sus cabellos e inmovilizó a la muchacha al tiempo que le daba un beso devorador que la hizo ascender hacia una ardiente oscuridad en la que ya nada importaba excepto aquella boca urgente y seductora, y las caricias de aquellas manos expertas.  
Abrumada por su propia ternura ante la potente sexualidad del castaño, ella alimentó aún más su apetito al abrir los labios para recibir su lengua. Se apoyó contra él y notó el jadeo contra su boca, un instante antes de que las manos de él se deslizaran posesivamente por la espalda, las caderas y los pechos, para luego descender y apretarla con fuerza contra su rígida excitación. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, la rubia se fundió contra él, le devolvió entre gemidos los interminables besos acuciantes mientras sus pechos se estremecían bajo las manos de él. El fuego la recorrió cuando la mano se deslizó por sobre los gruesos pantalones de montar y se ahuecó sobre sus redondeadas nalgas, apretando con más fuerza contra la palpitante dureza de su virilidad.  
Candy se debatía entre la salvaje urgencia que producía en ella el  
contacto de aquella mano sobre su cuerpo y la franca evidencia del deseo que se apretaba insistentemente contra ella.

Deslizó las manos por el pecho y las entrelazó alrededor de su nuca, para entregarse a su placer, a estimularlo y compartirlo, y experimentó una gloriosa satisfacción ante el gemido que arrancó de su pecho.  
Cuando él retiró finalmente la boca de la suya, la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho, respirando agitadamente. Ella con los ojos cerrados, los brazos todavía entrelazados alrededor del cuello, la oreja apretada contra el pesado latir de su corazón, se sintió flotar entre la paz más absoluta y una alegría extraña y delirante. Era la segunda ocasión en que él le hacía sentir cosas maravillosas, magníficas y excitantes. Pero esta vez le había hecho experimentar algo nuevo: había hecho que se sintiera necesitada, apreciada y deseada, las tres cosas que más había anhelado desde que tenía uso de razón.  
Apartó el rostro del duro y musculoso pecho y trató de levantar la  
cabeza. La mejilla rozó la suave tela blanca de su túnica, y eso bastó

para que se sintiese mareada. Finalmente, consiguió echar la cabeza  
hacia atrás y lo miró. La pasión aún ardía en aquellos ojos.  
—Si no nos detenemos inmediatamente...—murmuró él con voz ronca—...será demasiado tarde y tendremos que llegar hasta el final—dijo y bajó su boca para cubrir la de ella con un dulce y tierno beso.

—Eh… será mejor regresar.—dijo ella. Tenía las mejillas de un rosa intenso. Era la pasión pidiendo que la tomaran, un tesoro de contrastes ¡su tesoro!  
Emocionado, cogió la mano de Candy y la mantuvo apoyada en su camisa a la altura del corazón.  
Sin apartar su mirada de él, se preguntaba cómo había podido no darse cuenta de lo seductor que era y haber caído tan fácilmente ante sus encantos.

Bajó la mirada, indignada.  
Él le ofreció el brazo cortésmente. —Señorita, le ruego me permita escoltarla.  
Ella ignoró la invitación y caminó erguida. Él la siguió, golpeándose indiferentemente la pierna con la fusta mientras observaba la increíble estrechez de la cintura y el suave contoneo de las caderas.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa y aceleró el paso. Con sus largas zancadas, no tardó en alcanzar el andar enérgico, enconado de la muchacha.

—Candice...  
—Usted sí que sabe actuar—dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada indignada sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó él con tono inocente, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron con humor.

Ella se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

—¿Cómo se atreve ahora a comportarse como un caballero cuando hace unos instantes…?—sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar aquel acto tan acalorado.—...Argh… olvídelo.

Candice se volvió para alejarse tan súbitamente, que él tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarla. Cuando la alcanzó de nuevo, ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.  
—¡Usted me sorprende, señor! ¡Usted de veras me sorprende!—él la miró confuso y a la vez risueño.—Déje de reírse de mí.

—No me rió de usted.—dijo conteniéndose la risa.

—Le ruego que me haga el honor de retirarse de mi vista y, en el futuro, no vuelva a acercárseme.  
—Me temo que eso no me será posible —dijo él con un suspiro—Usted ha capturado mi deseo más íntimo y, con eso, probablemente mi corazón.  
—¡Probablemente! ¡Probablemente! ¡Ohhh! —giró uno de sus delicados pies con propósitos malignos, pero él se hizo a un lado con gran agilidad y, entre risas, esquivó el golpe en su canilla.  
—¡Qué carácter! —la regañó.  
—¡Aléjese de mí, patán! ¡Déjeme antes de que me vengan náuseas con sólo verlo!  
Terry esbozó una amplia sonrisa y efectuó una profunda reverencia.  
—Como usted desee, mi bella dama. Pero sólo será por unos minutos ya que tendremos que llegar juntos.

Furiosa le dió la espalda y con gran agilidad subió a su yegua, y salió a toda marcha.

El aire helado le azotaba el rostro al cabalgar velozmente por los páramos; sin embargo, le resultaba vigorizante. Aspiró su frescura y sintió que la tensión que la había encadenado hace unos minutos comenzaba a esfumarse. Giró un poco su cabeza para ver al duque. Solo se encontraba a un cuerpo de ella.

Volvió a la carrera.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en las caballerizas. Cómo era de esperarse, el castaño obtuvo su victoria. Fué el primero en llegar al establo. Y por supuesto... ella estaba más que furiosa.

—¿Mi padre?—cuestionó ella cuando ingresó a la casa.

—Salió con el señor Cronwell.—le comunicó el mayordomo. Luego se dirigió al castaño quien observaba con una sonrisa burlona a la rubia—dijo que lo disculpara, señor Grandchester por no llegar para la comida. Pero que le gustaría que usted y su madre los acompañarán a cenar.

—Gracias, Alfred. Dile al señor Andrew que será un placer acompañarlos.

El anciano se retiró.

—Nos veremos en unas horas, señorita Andrew.

Hizo una pequeña revencia y se marchó.

…

..

.

Horas más tarde…

Cuando la joven rubia descendió y se dirigió al salón portando un bello vestido de seda y encaje corte princesa de escote redondo bien pronunciado, la parte superior y la sobre falda de un tono verde pastel y la falda inferior blanca; sus rizos estaban recogidos con un lazo de seda natural, su padre mantenía una animada conversación con una hermosa y elegante mujer rubia.

—… la verdad es que no soy muy buena en ésto. —dijo la elegante dama.  
—¡Buenas noches!—saludó a los presentes.

—Candy, cariño.—se acercó su padre y tomando la mano que le ofrecía la encaminó hacia dónde estaba la invitada.  
—Eleonor, esta es mi hija Candice, Candy ella es la duquesa de Grandchester.

—Hola querida. Yo soy Eleonor Becker—se presentó la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

—Es un placer de conocerla, duquesa—hizo una reverencia.  
—Oh no. Nada de duquesa. Solo Eleonor.—sonrió—Eres muy joven—comentó la mujer, observando el rostro terso de la niña— …y muy hermosa.  
—¿Me permite corresponderle con el mismo cumplido? —respondió Candy con franqueza. Aun cuando  
aparentaba tener más de cuarenta años, la duquesa poseía una serena belleza que los años venideros no  
lograrían apagar.  
—Es un encanto.—comentó Eleonor al padre de la joven.—Tan parecida a Emily.

—Lo es. Es el vivo retrato de su madre—respondió el rubio muy orgulloso.

—¡Buenas noches!—saludó una voz grave.

Ella se paralizó por un instante, ya que la conocida voz turbó sus pensamientos. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No necesitaba ver el rostro del intruso para saber quién se encontraba a sus espaldas. Percibió la presencia del hombre en cada fibra de su ser.

La joven levantó la mirada para ver si alguno de los presentes había advertido su turbación.

—Señorita, Candice. Está usted tan resplandeciente como siempre.—dijo cuando se puso frente a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza y depositó un casto beso en sus dedos.

—Señor…

—Terrence. Solo Terrence—la corrigió.

—Terrence. Bienvenido nuevamente.

Él le sonrió como respuesta.

Los dulces ojos sonrientes de Eleonor se posaron sobre ella y, con una voz muy suave, la mujer le dijo:

—Mi hijo me ha hablado tanto de ti, querida. Que estaba muy ansiosa por conocerte.

La joven rubia con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa profundo, esbozó una sonrisa espléndidamente forzada en agradecimiento y luego miró al sonriente castaño el cual solo le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y mirada inocente.

—La cena esta servida, señor—anunció Alfred.

Cómo era de esperarse, Albert escoltó a la duquesa y el duque con una pícara y seductora sonrisa, ofreció su brazo a la jovencita, la cual no pudo negarse y aceptó a regañadientes el ofrecimiento.

…

Los ojos de Candy recorrieron la mesa disimuladamente, y encontraron que los mayores se hallaban concentrados en sus conversaciones. Mientras la duquesa bebía con calma una copa de jerez y escuchaba atentamente lo que Albert comentaba, por el momento, parecía distraída, lo cual brindó a la joven la oportunidad de lanzar a Terrence una mirada de advertencia.  
Él le correspondió con una brillante sonrisa, y alzó su copa haciendo un sutil brindis. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y giró su mirada.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían, Candy se sorprendió por la forma en que pudo disfrutar de la compañía de  
Eleonor. Le resultó tan tierna y amable, como alegre. Su festivo encanto era contagioso, y Candy sentía que su tensión se desvanecía con la risa.  
La velada transcurrió en medio de una atmósfera agradable y pacífica. Le encantó la manera en que Eleonor describía a su madre.

Mientras cenaban, la pequeña rubia logró incluso consentir la calma bajo la  
implacable mirada del castaño.

Se retiraron muy tarde los Grandchester, luego de una hermosa velada.

Luego la pecosita acompañada de su padre, subió y éste la acompañó hasta la puerta de su dormitorio donde él se despidió con un beso en la frente y deseándole las buenas noches.

Ella se deslizó lentamente hacia su habitación donde luego de varios suspiros y sonrisas entre locos latidos de su corazoncito, logró rendirse ante un profundo y placentero sueño.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Hola mis queridas lectoras._

 _Para las que me preguntaron sobre si continuaría con ENAMÓRATE, les avisó que sí, solo que por ahora me centraré en terminar con ésta y luego seguiré la otra._

 _Y con respecto a las historias que dije que le daría continuación, quiero aclararles , por qué me preguntaron si eran mías, les informo que no, mis historias son solo estas no tengo otras. Las que tengo suspendida la continuación son de otra autora. La cual me pidió como favor de que yo les diera un final._

 _Alesita77: En cuanto a la historia que me preguntaste, no la conozco y obviamente no soy la dueña de ella. Así que en eso lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte._

 _Saludos y siempre agradecida a todos aquellos que me siguen y acompañan._

 **¡GRACIAS POR TU PRESENCIA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCE.**

Los días siguientes, él castaño siguió frecuentando la mansión de los White Andrew.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la relación entre los jóvenes se iba tornando más amena, tanto que ella aceptó ser escoltada por él a la fiesta que Anny Britter ofrecería en honor a su propio cumpleaños.

El invierno ya se aproximaba, y el frío se hacía sentir. Como el día que Candy había escogido para visitar a la duquesa en su nueva casa.

Estaba a más o menos a media hora en carruaje.

Era una hermosa mansión con más de diez habitaciones, un enorme salón comedor, sala de té, y otras además de una dotada biblioteca y el despacho del duque. También contaba con un amplio patio trasero llenos de árboles de diferentes frutas que en ésta temporada se encontraban casi sin hojas al igual que un precioso y bien cuidado jardín que en primavera era digno de admirar.

Mientras la pareja de jóvenes paseaba recorriendo los alrededores de la mansión un par de ojos azules los observaba desde la ventana.

—Hace tiempo que no veía a mi hijo así, tan contento y entusiasmado—dijo con nostalgia—Candice es una muchachita adorable. Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo crees Margareth?.

—También lo creo, señora—respondió su dama de compañía—.Sus hijos serán tan guapos como los señores.

—Mis futuros nietos—susurró—Aunque Richard fue muy duro con él, sé que si lo viera en éstos momentos estaría tan orgulloso de ver en el hombre que se ha convertido. Tan digno de su título.

—El señor Terrence es la viva imagen del duque.

Eleonor solo asintió con una triste sonrisa. Sabía que Terry guardaba un enorme resentimiento hacia su padre.

Por su parte, la rubia y el castaño...

—Sabe, he estado pensando en lo de su compañía con respecto al baile—dijo ella pensativa.

—Si. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que pensó?—se detuvo y cuestionó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella continuaba su andar pausadamente.

—Creo que será mejor pedirle a mi padre que me acompañe. Así las otras damas no me reprocharan continuamente el acaparar su tiempo—dijo con picardía y luego lo miró, él soltó una sonora carcajada. Estaba subyugado por la mezcla de humor y belleza, de inteligencia y de sentido práctico que caracterizaba a la joven.

—Pensé que de veras ya no le interesaba que la acompañara.—dijo cuando se recuperó.

—¿Tan convincente fui?  
Él miró su boca sensual que le dirigía una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Pequeña mentirosilla.—dijo con una diabólica sonrisa y avanzó lentamente.  
—Te-Terrence... —murmuró entre risas y retrocediendo. Él siguió avanzando sin dejar de mirarla—Cálmase—murmuró retrocediendo prudentemente lejos de su alcance.  
Terry avanzó y ella se echó a correr obligándola a refugiarse detrás de los árboles.

—No hace bien ser rencoroso.—le dijo burlándose. Y corrió hacia otro árbol cuando él intentó tomarla de la mano.

—No lo soy.—dijo y rodeó el árbol. Jugaron así al gato y al ratón durante unos breves minutos. Dándose cuenta de lo pueril de la situación, ella rompió de repente a reir.  
—¿Tiene la menor idea por lo menos de lo que vas a hacer cuando me atrape?  
Él sabía muy bien lo que hubiera querido hacerle pero también él era consciente de lo ridículo de la situación.

Su enfado se esfumó.  
—Usted gana—dijo—Le doy mi palabra de que me comportaré como un verdadero caballero.  
Estudiando su expresión, Candy se aseguró que no mentía y obedeció.

Le cogió del brazo y caminaron a donde los esperaba la duquesa.

—Su madre es realmente hermosa—comentó viendo a una mujer de pie, delgada con porte y muy elegante. Llevaba un elegante vestido azul y detalles en encaje negro, de cuello alto y mangas largas. Su cabello totalmente recogido en un delicado moño.

—No tan bella como usted.—confesó.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras ocultaba el rubor que sus palabras provocaban en sus mejillas.

—Parecen unos niños.—comentó Eleonor cuando llegaron junto a ella—esta casa necesitaba un poco de alegría.

—Madre—dijo él.

—¿Cómo se siente?—cuestionó la rubia.

—Estoy bien querida, gracias. Solo fue una simple jaqueca.

—No deberías estar levantada, madre.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No hay nada que me haga sentir mejor que verte tan feliz.—dijo con sinceridad—vamos adentro, Norma ha preparado unos ricos pastelitos de manzanas y un delicioso chocolate caliente.

—Hmm… me encanta el chocolate—dijo tan entusiasmada por la idea.

Terry la observó embelesado, cuando la joven rubia tomó el brazo de la mujer mayor y se adentraron al salón muy risueñas.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas, ya que Eleonor no dejaba de avergonzar a su único hijo, contándole a Candy las travesuras de su niñez.

Pasadas las horas, se despidió de ambos quedando él en pasar a buscarla al día siguiente.

…

..

.

Había despertado muy contenta. A pesar de ser un día frío de invierno, para ella era grandioso.

—Mi niña.—dijo la Nana cuando entró al salón donde practicaba esgrima con su padre.

—¿Qué se... te ofrece… Nana?—preguntó mientras se debatía con su padre.

—Ha llegado la correspondencia y, ésto es para tí.—levantó dos sobres.

—Lo dejamos para otro día—dijo su padre deteniéndose.

—Esta bien.—se quitó la mascara y se acercó a la mujer para tomar las cartas.

Leyó el remitente.

—Oh. Es de Eliza y Antony.—sus verdes ojos resplandecieron de alegría.

—Será mejor que te cambies esa ropa. Luego podrás leerlas.—comentó su padre.

Candy salió disparada a su habitación.

—Hay algunas cosas que nunca dejará de hacer—comentó la nana sonriente.

—Mi niña indomable —dijo el rubio.

Decir que hizo lo que se le ordenó sería mentirles. En cuanto subió a su habitación se echó boca abajo sobre el amplio y cómodo colchón y abrió el primer sobre.

...

Horas más tarde...

Después que contempló por quinta vez su reflejo en el espejo, descendió las escaleras de la manera más  
silenciosa posible dejando ver sus preciosos y elegantes zapatos de satén color crema y adornados con una ebilla de plata.

El vestido había sido un regalo de los tantos que su tía Amelia le había obsequiado, era de un color champagne. La parte superior conformada por el corpiño, estaba recubierto de encaje blanco, con festones bordeando el amplio escote cuadrado. Las mangas de encaje se ajustaban al brazo y terminaban en el codo dando las mismas terminaciones que el escote. Una ancha faja verde iba atada a la cintura, terminando en dos largos lazos que caían en la parte posterior de la falda de encaje y satén, que llegaban hasta la pequeña cola del traje. Su cabello adornado con cadenas de perlas, lo llevaba recogido dejando algunos risos caer en la sien y bucles cubrir la nuca por lo que se podía apreciar la costosa gargantilla de esmeraldas al igual que los pendientes y, como no podía faltar, su preciada pulsera.

Él ya se encontraba de pie, cerca del umbral de la puerta de la sala, frente a quién sería su futuro suegro, entablando una animada conversación, sin percatarse de la figura que descendía elegantemente hacia ellos.  
Ella sonrió para sus adentro cuando lo vió: Alto, de caderas delgadas y anchos hombros, el físico de Terrence Grandchester era tan agraciado como su rostro. Vestido con su chaqueta de seda gris plata, su camisa blanca y su corbatín, con su pose altanera y aristocrática.  
En un intento por recobrar la calma, la joven exhaló un lento y prolongado suspiro haciendo girar a ambos hombres.

El duque fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sus ojos azules se sumergían en las profundidades de la belleza de la joven. Al detenerse frente a ella, el hombre realizó una profunda y majestuosa reverencia.  
—Señorita Candice, me honra usted con su presencia.—le tendió la mano la cual ella aceptó gustosa.  
—Señor Grandchester, lo mismo para usted.—ella esbozó una espléndida sonrisa.

—Mi pequeña, estás realmente hermosa.—comentó su padre haciéndola sonrojar, tomándola de ambas manos para luego soltar una y hacerla girar.

—Papá por favor…—dijo cuando se detuvo.

—El señor Andrew tiene toda la razón. Está usted increíblemente hermosa, señorita Candice.

—Será mejor que partan ahora o llegarán tarde.—comentó el padre de la joven—Espero que se diviertan—dijo con sinceridad.

—Señorita Candice. Su capa.—dijo Rosita entregándole la prenda de pana verde con bordes de piel en el mismo tono del vestido. Ya que la noche prometía ser bastante fría. Candy se acercó para recibirla pero el castaño se adelantó.

—Permítame—dijo.  
Casi sin aliento, la joven aguardó a que las delgadas y poderosas manos le colocaran la prenda sobre los hombros, luego, con suma cortesía, él la acompañó hasta el carruaje.

Su padre los observaba desde los escalones de la entrada, con un único pensamiento " _Espero estar haciendo bien"._

Una vez en el interior, ella se acurrucó bajo la piel que había sobre el asiento trasero y la comodidad que le brindaban los almohadones. Unas cortinas de lana cubrían las pequeñas ventanillas, brindando más intimidad de la que ella hubiera deseado.

El duque subió, y se acomodó en el asiento opuesto. Al ver la expresión de la joven, él sonrió.  
—Temo que su cercanía destruya por completo mis buenas intenciones, mi lady. Es más seguro que me siente aquí.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Hemos hecho una tregua, espero sepa respetarla, señ….—se corrigió cuando el enarcó una ceja—Terrence.

Candice se relajó sobre el respaldo.

La velada había tenido un buen comienzo. Sólo esperaba que el control de ese hombre continuara y que su propia resistencia no fuera puesta a prueba.

El mero recuerdo de aquel beso en la cascada lograba debilitar sus piernas y hacer vibrar su pecho frente al deseo de otra caricia.

Se sonrojó. Se puso roja como un tomate.  
—Daría todo lo que tengo por ese pensamiento —dijo él levantando las cejas, curioso.  
Ella ignoró el comentario y desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla, la cual había corrido un poco la cortina para observar.

Media hora más tarde, el carruaje hacia su arribo en la mansión de los Britter atravesando un enorme portón negro, hizo un largo trecho por el camino empedrado hasta detenerse frente a la entrada principal.

—Estoy seguro de que los cautivará usted a todos, Candice —susurró.

—Estoy ansiosa por ver eso.—dijo con picardía.  
Luego esbozó una trémula sonrisa y observó a su compañero que se llevó los delicados dedos femeninos a sus labios para besarlos lentamente. La ternura de ese gesto desgarró el corazón de la joven y plantó en su  
interior la semilla de un peligroso y, a la vez, dulce deseo.  
Entonces, él levantó la cabeza y acarició el hermoso rostro de la muchacha con la mirada.  
—Creo que será mejor bajar, antes de que olvide mi promesa.  
Ella aguardó, mientras él se apeó del  
carruaje, y luego se volvió para ofrecerle una mano.  
Aun cuando el solo tocarlo le aceleraba el pulso, ella aceptó la ayuda del poderoso brazo hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Una vez en el interior del cargado vestíbulo, él le quitó el abrigo de los hombros con una breve aunque suave caricia. Una doncella recibió las capas, y ambos fueron conducidos hasta la entrada del gran salón.

Allí, el mayordomo dio un paso adelante y anunció solemnemente:  
—El duque de Grandchester y Lady White Andrew.  
Un repentino silencio reinó en la sala cuando todos los presentes se volvieron para satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero al instante el silencio fue reemplazado por los murmullos.

—Quién diría que la pequeña salvaje de los Andrew se vería así.—fue el despectivo comentario de una mujer rolliza.

—Esa niña era un pequeño monstruo—comentó otra mucho mayor, horrorizada de recordar cuando—Recuerdo cuando por culpa de esa… chiquilla mi querido y difunto esposo. Que en paz descanse—hizo la señal de la cruz— casi sufre un ataque cuando saltó desde un gran árbol, vestida como un niño. Que susto le pegó.—dijo horrorizada con una mano en el pecho.

—No entiendo como el señor Andrew, siendo un hombre tan educado haya engendrado una chiquilla así.

—Envidosas.—dijo otra en un susurro a su compañera.—Solo lo dicen porque las solteronas de sus hijas aún no han conseguido marido.  
—Siempre supe que Candy sería una joven preciosa.—añadió otra asombrada por la belleza de la joven.

Y algunas no apartaban los ojos del hombre que la escoltaba.

—Que guapo es el duque.—dijo una mientras se ocultaba detrás del abanico.

—Oh, si. Es tan atractivo.—suspiró.

—Mira esa sonrisa.

Eran los comentarios de algunos presentes.

Sin embargo la pareja se dedicó a ignorar las miradas desaprobadoras y los despectivos comentarios.

Anny ocultando la rabia que le provocaba que la recién llegada acaparara toda la atención, corrió hacia ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños.—dijo con sinceridad la rubia.

—Gracias. Estás increíblemente divina, Candy—no realizó el menor esfuerzo por disimular su fatua sonrisa.

—Gracias, Anny. Tu tambien te ves... sorprendentemente bien.—dijo observando el ostentoso vestido de seda con amplia la falda de varios volados en un tono azul claro. El cabello recogido en un moño alto adornado con perlas.

—Estoy en verdad sorprendida.¿Quién hubiera creído que podrías verte tan bien engalanada con joyas y demás?.  
Terry soltó una breve risita y respondió él mismo al sarcasmo.  
—Desde luego, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que la señorita no necesita de joyas ni nada para verse hermosa. Candice es bella por naturaleza ¿no lo cree usted?  
Anny le echó una mirada fulminante.

—Desde luego—dijo forzando una sonrisa — Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, mi lord.

—El placer es mío.—dijo con galantería.—y más si voy acompañado de tan bella dama.—le guiño a la rubia.

—Bien, debo recibir a los demás invitados. Siéntase cómodo. Y por supuesto diviértanse.—hizo una pequeña revencia y se marchó.

—Por lo que puedo apreciar, la señorita Britter no es de su agrado y viceversa.

—Algo así.—respondió ella restándole importancia.

Luego se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a saludar a sus conocidos. Aunque los de él eran más bien por negocios.

Después de recorrer y saludar a algunos invitados se acercó a ella.

—¿Me haría usted el honor de concederme esta pieza, mi lady?  
Una corriente electrizante le recorrió el  
cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su constante perseguidor.

Se puso en, pie y apoyó apenas una mano sobre la manga de Terrence. Él le sonrió con los ojos y, luego de disculparse ante los otros, se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Luego deslizó una mano bajo el brazo de la rubia y la guió hasta el salón donde se estaban congregando los invitados.

No bien se incorporaron a la contradanza, el castaño extendió una  
pierna y, al enderezarse, la cálida, brillante luz de sus ojos azules aceleró el pulso de la joven. Ella realizó una  
profunda reverencia, sintiéndose positivamente malvada.  
—Usted baila divinamente, señorita Andrew—comentó él al pasar  
junto a la joven— ¿Me permite preguntarle quién fue su instructor? ¿Algún apuesto pretendiente, quizás?.  
Ella entornó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Cómo le gustaba a este hombre fastidiarla.

—En Francia, señor. Mi tía se encargó de que fuera un buen profesor.  
—Terrence. Solo Terrence.—le recordó— No hay duda de que le enseñó a la perfección.

—Gracias.

—Su madre debió ser una mujer muy bella. ¿Heredó de ella su belleza?

—En realidad, soy un caso raro en la familia.—dijo. Aguardó a que él volviera a acercársele antes de  
continuar.—Mi madre era muy bella.

—¿Y el carácter?—ella frunció los labios en una mueca pícara. —No hay duda de que no lo heredó de su padre.  
La risa de Candice emergió a la superficie como la cristalina agua de una fuente, fresca y burbujeante,  
clara y vivaz. El sonido penetró suave y dulcemente en la mente del castaño; sin embargo, su efecto corrosivo fue devastador, ya que arrasó todos sus pensamientos, excepto uno. Su deseo por la joven se estaba tornando una realidad asfixiante, y no encontraba forma de aplacarlo.

Al culminar la contradanza, Archie apareció junto a ellos como por arte de magia y adoptó una pose solemne frente a la muchacha, ignorando deliberadamente al duque.

—¿Me darás el placer de concederme la siguiente pieza?  
La joven miró al castaño y luego al duque, asintió con la cabeza para  
expresar su consentimiento. Extendió el brazo con actitud expectante.  
Aun cuando el ignorado permaneció impávido. Ella pudo percibir su creciente indignación por el hombre, ya que sus ojos azules se posaron  
despiadadamente sobre Cronwell. Resuelta a evitar un furioso enfrentamiento, ella aceptó el brazo ofrecido.

Con el ceño fruncido, Terry observaba los giros de la pareja sobre la pista, como sí tuviera algún derecho de estar celoso porque ella bailaba con otro hombre. Aunque solo él sabía que sí lo tenía.

—No deberías mostrarte tan animada con ese hombre.—dijo él.

—¿A qué se debe todo ésto?—se tensó y cuestionó.

—No tienes por qué mostrarte tan seria conmigo. Por favor, sonríe.—la hizo girar.

— No deberías preocuparte por mi, Archie.

Antes de que la última nota de la melodía se desvaneciera en el aire, el inglés se encontraba junto a ellos.  
—Reclamo la siguiente pieza. —Su tono fue severo; sus palabras, terminantes.  
Esta vez, fue Archie quien frunció el entrecejo cuando Terrence se apartó con Candy bailando su vals favorito.

Luego, tomó la de la cintura y la miró con un significativo brillo en los ojos, mientras la hacía girar en amplios, garbosos círculos. Al igual que su personalidad, los movimientos del hombre eran vigorosos y seguros, sin los melindrosos pasos que habían caracterizado la danza de su señoría. Conforme la pareja se deslizaba graciosamente por la pista, otros se  
detenían a observarlos con admiración. La belleza de ambos era extraordinaria, y un torrente de murmullos comenzó a esparcirse por entre los espectadores, que se intercambiaban preguntas y suposiciones.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja—fue uno de los tantos comentarios.

Sin embargo, entre los dos jóvenes, el silencio era profundo, incómodo.  
Candy no se atrevía a afrontar la mirada de su compañero y rehusaba acercarse más de lo debido, demasiado consciente del increíble magnetismo de la poderosa figura de ese hombre.  
—¿Está mi bella dama irritada por algo?—preguntó finalmente él, frunciendo los labios en una leve mueca.  
Ella meditó la respuesta durante uno o dos giros. Por consideración a su orgullo, no podía confesarle lo mucho  
que él turbaba sus pensamientos, ni que la serenidad que ella demostraba ocultaba, en realidad, turbulentas emociones provocadas por su proximidad. Resuelta a protegerse  
contra cualquier sarcasmo, la joven levantó la barbilla y sonrió, antes que revelar su debilidad.

—Nada, Terrence. Es solo su imaginación.

Por su parte la joven agasajada, se encontraba en un rincón apartada de las miradas de los invitados. No quería mostrar el disgusto que le provocaba la presencia de la rubia y más la atención que recibía por parte de su prometido.

—Es una oportunista.—dijo con los dientes apretados.—Pero esta vez no le daré el gusto de arruinarme mi noche.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—cuestionaba la joven que estaba junto a ella.

—Yo nada. Serás tu quien me ayude a borrarle esa sonrisa.—dijo con malicia.

—¿Pero... cómo?

—Fácil querida. Muy fácil.

…

Mientras aguardaba para entrar en el lavabo descubrió que todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a su acompañante, y los comentarios que oía eran tan esclarecedores como violentos para ella. Al parecer ninguna de las que estaban se dió cuenta de su presencia o si lo hicieron lo disimulaban muy bien.  
—¡Mi hermana mayor lamentará mucho no haber venido cuando se entere de que el duque ha estado aquí!—dijo una muchacha a sus amigas— Desde que lo vió en Nueva York no ha dejado de suspirar por él.  
Sus amigas se mostraron sorprendidas y sonrieron tímidamente.  
—¡Hace dos años Lady Freedman, una bella francesa, estuvo a punto de comprometerlo en matrimonio—comentó una de ellas.

—¡Oh!—exclamaron las oyentes.

—Mi madre me dijo que el año pasado se lo relacionó con Lady O'Higgins.  
—¡Oh, no es posible! Si mal no recuerdo el año pasado el andaba con...—se cubrió la boca con la mano y Candy tuvo que esforzarse enormemente para poder escuchar—...en un tórrido enredo con cierta actriz.  
—¿Alguna la conoce?—preguntó otra, y las muchachas que estaban frente a aquel grupo se volvieron.

—Mi tía lo vió hace unas semanas atrás cuando estuvo en Nueva York, en el teatro con ella.  
—¿Con la actriz?  
Candy sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, al descubrir que Terrence aún seguía frecuentando a Susana, mostrándose en el teatro tras haber coqueteado con ella y mucho mas.  
—Susana Marlow es una mujer que comparte las más bajas pasiones de un hombre. Además dicen que es la mas hermosa de todas las amantes que tuvo el duque.—dijo en un tono muy bajo.  
Candy sabía que los besos se calificaban de apasionados. Ignoraba lo que se consideraba bajo, pero podía intuir el hecho de que eran sentimientos muy intensos y, en cierto modo, escandalosos y personales. Y él compartía todo eso con otra mujer luego de haberla besado de una manera tan escandalosa a ella.

Candice, que se sentía insignificante, horrorizada e indignada. No quiso seguir escuchando más.

Se dirigió a la terraza donde encontró a una vieja amiga.

—Oh, pensé que no había nadie.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestionó la muchacha.

—Si.—respiró hondo.—¿Qué hacías sola aquí?

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Es una noche muy fría.—se apoyó contra la barandilla.

—Me gusta el invierno. Más cuando la nieve cubre los caminos. Un blanco inmaculado.—suspiró.

—¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Flammy?

—No es nada, de veras. Solo huyo de las garras de mi madre.—dijo haciendo los gestos con las manos. Ambas rieron.

—Ya veo.

—¿A ti qué te sucede? Hasta hace unos momentos estabas toda radiante bailando con el duque, que por cierto es un hombre muy apuesto.

La rubia sonrió de lado y respondió.

—Solo tenía ganas de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Entiendo. No has tenido un respiro en toda la noche.

—Raro,¿ no?

—Perfecto diría yo. Tenías que ver la cara de la odiosa de Anny.

—Eres malvada.—ambas rieron.

—Bien. Creo que será mejor regresar antes de que mi queridísima madre arme un revuelo porque he desaparecido.

La rubia regresó al baile y, sumida en frenético entusiasmo, utilizó su hasta entonces inexplorada habilidad en el arte del flirteo. Sonrió, alegre, a los caballeros que comenzaron a rodearla en cuanto la divisaron. Durante las dos horas siguientes, prometió reservar por lo menos dos docenas de bailes a aquellos caballeros. Sin embargo a su escolta no parecían importarle los triunfos que cosechaba con sus coqueteos, pues se mantenían al margen y la observaba con expresión lejana, amable y despreocupada. Según lo que ella creía.  
Parecía tan desinteresado que no sintió ningún remordimiento cuando por fin se acercó a ella para decirle que era hora de regresar.

—¿Disfrutó de la velada?

—Pasaba una noche muy agradable, gracias.  
El conde contempló su brillante cabeza y vislumbró en su perfil el resentimiento que reflejaba su rostro.

—¡Candice! —murmuró su nombre en tono quedo, pero firme.  
Aunque ella percibió la suavidad de su voz, se abstuvo de mirarlo.  
—¿Sí?  
—Me disculpo por cuanto haya hecho o dicho que pudiera haberla herido.  
—No tiene que preocuparse por eso—dijo, e intentó mostrarse lo más calmada posible y desvió de él su mirada. —Deje de mirarme de ese modo. Es indecoroso y la gente nos observa —siseó.  
En un tono coloquial, más propio de un comentario despreocupado, él prosiguió:  
—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que sucedería si siguiera mis impulsos en medio de la sala? En principio, quedaría excluida para todo varón respetable aquí presente y, desde luego, no me importaría ser el irritable, arbitrario, vano y cruel personaje que soy...  
—¡No se atrevería! —estalló.  
Lo contemplaba con expresión asesina, desafiándolo a hacer lo que decía, mientras a su alrededor los invitados estiraban su cuello hasta más no poder y los bailarines equivocaban los pasos, ansiosos de no perderse el altercado que tenía lugar entre la bella joven y el duque. Terrence contemplo su sonrojado, cautivador y rebelde rostro y esbozó una instintiva sonrisa.  
—Tiene razón, cariño —dijo en tono quedo—. No lo haré.  
—¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme cariño? —dijo más irritada que nunca.  
Y él fijó, sugerente, su mirada en los redondos senos que asomaban tentadores por el escote cuadrado del vestido.

—Idiota—masculló.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse serena, se dirigieron a la morena para despedirse.

—Espero que se hayan divertido.—dijo Anny. La joven sonrió y asintió.

Apenas se marcharon, se giró con una mueca despectiva en los labios.

—¿Viste su cara?.  
La señora Britter suspiró.  
—Con seguridad, te habrás decepcionado con la velada, mi querida. Esa pequeña de los Andrew acaparó la atención de los hombres y te arrebató a tu prometido delante de tus propias narices.

— Mamá.—chilló la joven.

—Ya deja el berrinche. Aún quedan invitados y no quiero un espectáculo ni nada que dé a la prensa criticar tu hermosa fiesta. Ya veremos luego como librarnos de ella. 

…

Mientras afuera…

Candy sintió aumentar su ira cuando se volvió hacia él y se encontró con su divertida mirada y una cálida sonrisa. Consciente de que la atención de todos parecía centrarse en ellos, Candy le tendió a regañadientes la mano, con la debida corrección para ayudarla a descender los escalones de la entrada.  
— Candice. —dijo al tiempo que la guiaba—¿Se puede saber que he hecho para ser ignorado?  
—¡Suelte mi mano! —repuso ella vibrante de ira cuando descendieron del último escalón.  
El castaño observó su sonrojo y su relampagueante mirada y se maravilló de no haber advertido cuán espléndida estaba cuando se enojaba.  
—¡Suelteme!—volvió a decir en un susurro.  
Él sonrió de modo instintivo porque se sentía dichoso y porque era evidente que ella había estado muy inquieta desde su regreso a la pista y lo vió bailando con otras jovencitas. Supuso que esa era la causa por la cual se mostraba molesta.  
Su satisfacción se desvaneció en parte cuando ella se soltó con brusquedad.  
—Prefiero ir con Flammy —dijo con firmeza.  
Y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia ellos.  
Con asombro y horror sintió que el duque la asía con mano férrea del brazo y la obligaba a volverse hacia la puerta abierta de su carruaje.  
—¡Entre! —le ordenó con voz espantosa—. ¡Entre, antes de que forme otro espectáculo como el que ya ha dado esta noche!  
Aunque algo tarde, ella comprendió que bajo su inocente y amable apariencia, Terrence Grandchester estaba furioso. Lanzó una preocupada mirada a su amiga que ya se alejaba con varios grupos de personas procesantes en busca de sus carruajes, y para evitar una escena inútil, subió al carruaje.

Él entró a continuación tras dirigir una breve orden al mozo que recogía la escalerilla:  
—Conducir hacia la villa de los Andrew, pero por el camino más largo.  
Candy, que se sentaba frente a él, apretó inconsciente la espalda contra los lujosos almohadones de terciopelo y aguardó tensa y silenciosa lo que sin duda sería una explosión de furia.  
Terrence miraba por la ventanilla con las mandíbulas apretadas y ella deseó que acabara de una vez, pero cuando se volvió a dirigirle su glacial mirada y le habló en voz baja, aunque con furia concentrada, al instante prefirió que volviera a sumirse en silencio.  
—¡Si vuelve a avergonzarme la echaré sobre mis rodillas delante de todos y le daré la paliza que se merece!—masculló—. ¿Está claro?—concluyó.  
Ella tragó saliva de forma ostensible y con voz temblorosa replicó:  
—Está claro.  
Pensó que eso sería todo, pero, al parecer, sólo había comenzado.  
—¿Qué esperaba conseguir coqueteando como una niña malcriada con todos los necios que pretendían bailar con usted?—inquirió en tono quedo, pero atronador—Y cuando cogió del brazo a Dupond y se mostraba pendiente de sus palabras?—el hombre mencionado era un conocido de Terry un joven millonario que hizo su fortuna exportando especias.  
La rubia pensó por unos instantes que merecía la reprimenda por su reacción en la pista de baile, pero la restante diatriba acerca de su comportamiento con los otros hombres era tan injusta, tan hipócrita y tan exasperante que encendió su ira.  
—Cómo se atreve usted a cuestionarme cuando esta noche he oído los más desagradables comentarios sobre usted—lo apuntó con el dedo índice—... sobre sus conquistas y sobre...su querida y los coqueteos con mujeres casadas. ¿Cómo se atreve a sermonearme acerca de decoro cuando usted es el mayor libertino de toda Inglaterra, Francia y no se cuanto lugares más?  
Estaba tan exaltada, furiosa y humillada por las murmuraciones que había oído aquella noche, que no reparó en el tic que comenzaba a latir en la apretada mandíbula del duque.  
—Tiene el descaro de regañarme. Sin duda habrá engañado a todas las desdichadas y las habrá hecho creer que se casaría con ellas. No me sorprendería descubrir que habrá  
obrado igual que conmigo—prosiguió, jadeante y exasperada, con una nota de triunfo en la voz.—¡Que descaro!—concluyó.  
Aguardó, exaltada y triunfal la satisfacción de verlo reaccionar. Pero él no pronunció palabra.  
Ante su profunda incredulidad, el castaño enarcó las cejas, la miró con aire enigmático e inexpresivo durante interminables e incómodos momentos y, por último, se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Esta celosa?  
Candy, desconcertada, se echó hacia atrás y soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

—¡Por Dios!—exclamó.—pero que hombre tan engreído.

—Me temo que su respuesta no ayuda a negar algo que es evidente.—dijo con arrogancia.

Ella no respondió. Sabía que si continuaba discutiendo terminaría por darle la razón.

Inspiró hondo y se volvió.

—Es usted un...—apretó los puños—un hombre sin corazón, un incalificable libertino.

Sorprendiéndola. Terrence la cogió de la mano y la estrechó con fuerza. Acto seguido, arrancó a la joven con brusquedad de su asiento. Ella sofocó un grito y se desplomó junto a él y de espaldas a la puerta, mientras que él se inclinaba sobre ella, en peligrosa proximidad y con relampagueante mirada.  
–Siento enormes tentaciones de levantarle las faldas y azotarle el trasero para infiltrarle algo de  
sentido común —dijo en tono de engañosa suavidad— De modo que tenga muy en cuenta lo que le  
diré y evitará tan penosa circunstancia, señorita Andrew—recalcó la palabra.  
—Cretino —jadeó, mientras disimulaba su terror con acento desdeñoso mientras se revolvía en vano para tratar de liberarse de su presión. Logró soltarse y le plantó su delicada mano en la mejilla del castaño.  
—¡Pecosa indomable! —exclamó.  
Se abalanzó como un salvaje sobre ella y la besó, furioso y dominante, al tiempo que le aferraba la cabeza para impedir que lo esquivara. Candy se debatió con energía y, por fin, consiguió desviar su rostro.  
—¡No! —exclamó. Odiaba que él lograra derribar cualquier barrera que ella anteponía para no caer ante sus encantos.

El duque advirtió su desgarrado acento y levantó la cabeza sin aflojar su presión, pero mientras examinaba el pálido y descompuesto rostro de la muchacha, advirtió que le había puesto la mano en el pecho y le sorprendió haber perdido el control de un modo tan inaudito. La joven tenía los ojos desorbitados de pánico y le latía tumultuoso el corazón. Tan sólo se había propuesto doblegarla, obligarla a rendirse a su voluntad y atenerse a razón, pero jamás había tenido la intención de humillarla ni aterrorizarla.

No deseaba hacer jamás nada que destruyera su sorprendente e indomable espíritu. Incluso en aquellos momentos en que la tenía inmovilizada y a su absoluta merced, aún se veían huellas de obstinada rebeldía en los verdes ojos de largas pestañas y en su erguida barbilla se adivinaba un desafío valeroso que se acrecentaba a medida que él se mantenía inmóvil. Decidió que estaba magnífica en aquella actitud, al tiempo que advertía los dorados rizos que cubrían su mejilla. Impertinente, orgullosa, dulce, valerosa, inteligente... Todo eso era Candy. Su Candy.  
E iba a pertenecerle. La atractiva y tempestuosa pecosa que tenía entre sus brazos sería la madre de sus hijos, presidiría su mesa y, a buen seguro, se le enfrentaría, pero nunca lo aburriría, ni dentro ni fuera del lecho. Estaba seguro de ello.

—No sé que es lo que se habrá enterado de mi.—se separó y sujetó con amabas manos el rostro de la joven—... Pero hay algo que debe tener en claro, como lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones. Usted no es ni sera una conquista mas. Mis intenciones son serías...

—Por supuesto. Tan serias que se muestra tan interesado con su… con la señorita Marlow y luego viene a mí con sus buenas intenciones. Ja.—se mofó.

—Ah, ya veo. Está molesta por lo que se publicó en el periódico.—dijo.

—Se equivoca. A mí me importa muy poco lo que usted haga.

—¿De veras?—dijo con voz suave y llena de ternura.—¿No le interesa nada de mí?—la miró fijamente.

Ella desvió la mirada. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios formando una línea recta.

—Candice.—le habló—Míreme.

Ella negó.

—Por favor.—le susurró.

Él hundió la mano entre sus cabellos, la asió al mismo tiempo por la barbilla de modo que la obligó a alzar su rostro hacia él.  
Candy abrió los ojos y distinguió el brillo decidido de los ojos de él. Terry rozó sus labios con tanta suavidad que la dejó inmovilizada y minó sus defensas con tanto esfuerzo preparadas. Le rozó la boca una y otra vez al tiempo que la atraía poco a poco, y se moldeaba y adaptaba a ella mientras relajaba la presión que ejercía en sus cabellos y deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, por la nuca, en sensual caricia. Fue un beso interminable, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar y saborear los contornos de su boca. Ella sintió cómo le latía el pulso de terror al comprender que toda la su resistencia comenzaba a  
desmoronarse.

Su beso tenía una impresionante insistencia, y la abrazaba de modo posesivo. Fuese cual fuese la diferencia, su corazón la traicionaba de tal modo que lo encontraba por completo irresistible. Acurrucada tiernamente entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras su boca y su mano la acariciaban poco a poco la nuca. El castaño recorrió con su lengua la temblorosa línea de sus labios, para incitarla a entreabrirlos y, con un último ápice de voluntad, ella logró resistirse a su apremio. En lugar de obligarla, apartó su boca y cambió de táctica. La beso con intensidad desde la curva de su mejilla hasta la sien y por la comisura del ojo, acentuó la presión en la nuca, al tiempo que la retenía y le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua y, a continuación, se dedicó a explorar con lentitud cada curva, de tal modo que le provocó oleadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Cuando ya percibía que la victoria estaba al alcance, el duque le pasó bruscamente los labios por la mejilla y, al rozarle las comisuras de la boca, tentador e inquisitivo, Candy se sintió vencida. Con un estremecimiento de renuncia volvió la cabeza para recibir la plenitud del beso. Entreabrió los labios bajo la presión de los suyos y él introdujo su lengua en una incursión breve y sensual, que exploraba levemente la suya.  
Él sintió cómo deslizaba la mano por su pecho y se estrechaba contra él y, para proclamar su victoria, asaltó su boca con sus besos, jugueteando y atormentándola, y ella respondió de modo instintivo. El fuego que había alimentado su anterior y tempestuosa rebeldía encendía ahora una intensa pasión, y Terrence se encontró inmerso en un salvaje erotismo que desmoronó al punto su control. Deslizó la mano hasta su seno y lo oprimió, y ella se estrechó contra él en dulce abandono al tiempo que le ofrecía su boca. Se impuso a sí mismo la necesidad de tranquilizarse y la besó de un modo intenso, que la hizo gemir con dulzura. Y cuando ella le devolvía la caricia y rozaba vacilante la lengua en sus labios, Terrence distinguió su propio jadeo. Hundió los dedos en su densa cabellera y el hilo de perlas que la sujetaba se rompió en una lluvia de perlas, cascada de mechones dorados que se desbordaban por sus manos y brazos. La siguió besando, sin dejar de acariciarle el seno, hasta que ambos perdieron el sentido, pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarse y tratar de recordarse a sí mismos que iban por la calle, en un carruaje, camino a la villa. Pero al sentir su palma llena del henchido globo, dio un tirón al corpiño para exponerlo a su vista. Ella se sintió aterrada al comprobar lo que había hecho y lo asió por la muñeca, mas el duque, risueño, hizo caso omiso de aquel intento e inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho…

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Hasta la próxima… Gracias por estar y ser tan pacientes._

 _¡Buen fin de semana para todas!_


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE.**

Apenas se habían marchado todos los invitados, la joven morena divisó en el balcón la silueta de su prometido.  
— ¿Desde cuándo fumas?  
—Me relaja.  
Ella apretó sus labios entre sus dientes. No era tonta y se daba cuenta a que se debía la actitud fría del castaño.  
— ¿Qué hacías aquí?  
— ¿Ya se fueron todos?—dijo aun dándole la espalda.  
—Si. Solo tus padres y los míos quedaron, nos esperan para despedirse.  
—Anny...—dijo con voz pausada—Tenemos que hablar.  
—Archie… ahora no. Estoy cansada.  
—Pero es necesario…  
—Por favor. —suplicó y se dio la vuelta—Nos esperan. Vamos. — dijo.  
Resignado, apagó el cigarrillo.

Suspiró hondo y se dirigió hacia los demás.  
—La fiesta estuvo maravillosa, ¿no lo crees Sarah? — comentó la dama muy orgullosa por espléndida velada. Todos la habían elogiado.  
—Si. —respondió ella amablemente.  
—Es una lástima que no hayan podido estar tu hijo Stear y su encantadora esposa. — dijo con una fingida sonrisa.  
—En unas semanas los tendremos nuevamente con nosotros.  
—Creo que es hora de irnos. —dijo el joven castaño en cuanto se reunió con ellos.  
—Archibald, querido. Ahora que ya ha pasado el cumpleaños de mi querida Anny podríamos empezar a fijar la fecha para la boda. Ya han tardado demasiado y creo que es hora de...  
—Mamá. —Interrumpió Anny al ver tensar la mandíbula del joven. —Están cansados. Ha sido una larga noche.  
—También lo creo Margaret. —dijo Sarah al darse cuenta al igual que la morena, en el estado de su hijo.  
—Bueno. Lo dejaremos para luego.  
Anny mostrando su mejor sonrisa se despidió de su prometido el cual lo hizo de manera contraria, un frío y casto beso en el dorso de la mano enguantada. Acto que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la señora Britter. 

...

Apenas se fueron Anny subió a su habitación, minutos más tarde lo hizo su madre.  
—Adelante. —dijo respondiendo a los golpes de la puerta. — ¿Qué es eso tan importante para que no puedas esperar hasta la mañana, mamá?—dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo.  
—Voltéate y escúchame. —le ordenó severamente.  
— ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó.  
— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede contigo, Anny? ¿No te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo?—cuestionó exasperada.  
—No entiendo. ¿De qué me estás hablando?—se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cama.  
—De tu prometido. — la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro— Te has pasado la noche empecinada en fastidiar al diablillo de los Andrew en vez de poner más atención en Archibald.  
—No es cierto. — se defendió.  
—Claro que lo es. Lo he visto toda la noche no despegar uno ojo de esa chiquilla. Si no te habrías empecinado en fastidiarla y en alardear de tus joyas y vestidos con tus amistades, te habrías dado cuenta. Tendrías que haber estado en todo momento con tu prometido. — la regañó— Eres una tonta.  
—Mamá…—chilló.  
—Mira Anny, te lo voy a decir una vez. Si no puedes entrar por los ojos a ese hombre tendrás que meterte en su cama.  
— ¡Mamá!—exclamó horrorizada.  
— Sabes que lo digo en serio. — dijo con voz firme. — Tu padre no va bien con sus negocios. Y no podemos darnos el gusto en perder semejante oportunidad.  
— ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo? Lo que me estás pidiendo es algo escandaloso, además qué pensará él si hiciera algo así. Sería mi ruina.  
—Nadie tiene porque enterarse. Para entonces ya estarás casada con él.  
—S-si. Puedes que tengas razón.  
—Por supuesto que la tengo. Aunque me hubiera gustado emparentar más con la realeza. Solo que para eso tendríamos que sacar a esa chiquilla del medio.  
— El duque está encaprichado con ella.  
—No importa. Ahora lo importante es que tú pongas en marcha nuestro plan.  
—Pero Archie me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo mañana.  
—No lo dejes. — impuso —Ya inventaremos una excusa para que no puedas verlo. Por lo menos hasta tener todo en marcha para atraparlo.  
— ¿Pero si él quiere deshacer nuestro compromiso?—dijo afligida.  
—No lo permitiremos. Se casará contigo a como dé lugar.—sentenció.—Mañana mismo partiremos a la ciudad, debemos evitar que él hable contigo… por ahora.  
—Pero no puedo irme.—llorisqueó—le dejaría el camino libre a esa salvaje.  
—Eso no importa, mientras él siga comprometido contigo no podrá hacer nada.

.

Era un poco más de las ocho cuando su amigo se presentó en su casa.  
Se encontraban en el despacho. No tenía buen humor ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño luego de aquel apasionado enfrentamiento con la joven White.  
Tomó un trago de café negro y continuó la charla mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.  
—Creía que el interés de Cronwell por Candice iba a ser algo pasajero, que era sólo porque había quedado deslumbrado por su belleza. Pero ya no. — dijo y reanudó su inquieto paseo por la sala—. He visto la avidez en sus ojos cuando la mira, y créeme, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y eso me pone de malhumor.  
Frank se aclaró la garganta.  
— ¿Cuándo quieres que les diga a Thompson que nos reuniremos otro día?  
— ¡Maldición!—se había olvidado de aquella reunión— Simplemente dile que nos encontraremos mañana a primera hora.  
—Hecho. —Frank observó el desaliñado aspecto del castaño — ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso? —preguntó finalmente.  
— ¿A qué te refieres?  
—A lo que te está destrozando. —dijo y no pudo evitar reírse—. Es un pequeño torbellino tu Candice.  
—Es deslumbrante, toda llena de vida, excepcional y hermosa. Y frágil.  
— Estás enamorado.  
—Lo estoy. Dios la asista pero lo estoy. Solo espero poder hacerla feliz. Tú sabes, nunca fui bueno en esto.  
—Tal vez tu capacidad para amar es mayor de lo que crees.  
—Tal vez—dijo Terry con un encogimiento de hombros.  
—Comprendo. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado hablar con su padre?  
—Si fuera por mi lo hubiera hecho anoche.— rió— Mañana mismo iré a pedirle a Andrew la mano de su hija. Y después pienso procurar de todas las maneras que ella jamás se arrepienta de haberse casado conmigo.

—¿Ella sabe que volverás a Londres?

— Mi vida está allá así que supongo que sí.  
—Pero Terry...  
—Bueno basta de hablar de mi. Hablemos de ti. —Terry se sirvió otra taza de café—. ¿Cómo es eso que me contaste en tus cartas?  
—Tal como lo leíste. Alguien le ha hecho daño, ha destrozado su alma de una manera tan terrible que ella tiene miedo de confiar en nadie, sobre todo en los hombres.  
—Entiendo. ¿Pero no crees que vas a complicarte con algo así? — cuestionó.  
—Si. Pero me gusta. Siempre lo ha hecho. Solo que al saberla comprometida no quise entrometerme.  
—Si estás decido, bien por tí.—dijo con sinceridad.  
— ¿Y Candice? ¿Vas a verla hoy?  
— Prometí acompañarla al hogar de la colina, en la tarde. Y si mi madre regresa a tiempo, esta misma noche hablaré con Albert. En una semana estaremos casados.  
—¿Una semana? ¿Por qué? — cuestionó sorprendido ante tanto apuro.  
—¿Por qué no? — dijo divertido.  
—Supongo que te das cuenta de que una mujer como Candice sueña con una boda en la iglesia, un vestido elegante, muchos invitados; y no digamos lo que su padre deseará para ella. Recuerda que es su única hija.  
—No puedo.— confirmó.  
El fervor de la respuesta de Terry sobresaltó al joven.  
—No te puedes imaginar lo que ocurre entre Candice y yo cuando estamos juntos —explicó el duque—. Créeme, Frank, la abstinencia no es una opción; para ninguno de los dos. Cuanto más pronto le ponga un anillo en el dedo mejor. No, la boda tiene que realizarse inmediatamente.  
—Estás peor de lo que pensaba —dijo su amigo soltando un silbido.  
—También estoy agotado. —Se pasó la mano por el asomo de barba que le oscurecía la cara—. De modo que, si hemos terminado, me gustaría descansar un poco.  
Frank se incorporó.  
—Tambien lo haré. — dijo.  
Ambos salieron del despacho.

—Disculpe Señor Terrence— lo interceptó el mayordomo antes de que llegara a las escaleras. Por su parte Frank continúo su camino.  
— ¿Qué ocurre Philip?—cuestionó.  
—Hay alguien que desea verlo, señor. Le dije que se encontraba ocupado pero insiste.  
— ¿Quién es?—miró fijamente al hombre.  
—El señ...  
—Terrence. —dijo el recién llegado abriendo la puerta bruscamente—Tenemos que hablar.  
Terrence miró a Archibald con hostilidad no disimulada.  
— ¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?  
Terry contempló el desarreglado aspecto del hombre sin ocultar su disgusto.  
—Sobre Candice.  
—¿Candice? —Terrence apretó las mandíbulas—. En ese caso no tenemos nada que hablar.  
—Te equivocas. —dijo severo —Podemos tener esta desagradable  
conversación en privado o a la vista de tus empleados. Tú decides.  
Se produjo un momento de cargado silencio. Terrence le hizo señas al mayordomo para que se retira.  
—Puedes retirarte Philip.  
—Con su permiso, señor.

Indicó al castaño a seguirlo hasta su despacho.  
—Bien.—exhaló el duque. Tomó asiento. Apoyó su espalda contra el alto respaldo de la silla, y jugando con una pluma, miró espectante al hombre.  
Éste cerró la puerta y habló:  
—Tu comportamiento de anoche fue impresentable.  
— ¿Mi comportamiento? No fui yo quien provocó la escena llamando la atención de todos los invitados—rió sin alegría.  
—Tampoco yo.—refutó.  
—Claro. ¿Y tú pones en tela de juicio mi moralidad? Tú, que no tienes ninguna—dijo enderezándose.  
—Estamos hablando de tu moralidad sólo en lo que respecta a Candice. Por lo demás, me tiene sin cuidado a quién te llevas a la cama.  
—Es tu mente la sucia, Cronwell, no la mía, y es divertido si tomamos en cuenta tus actos.  
—No Grandchester, en todo caso mi intención es mantener la respetabilidad de Candice, lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.  
Terry sintió la sangre en las sienes. Resueltamente, dominó su ira a duras penas.  
—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo sobre Candice. Mis asuntos con respecto a ella no te conciernen—dijo con voz severa.  
—No voy a dejar que lastimes a Candy.  
— ¿Lastimarla? No te das cuenta lo ridículo que suenas.  
— Ella será mía. Pero mi intención es colocarle un anillo en el dedo primero.  
Todos los músculos del duque se tensaron y la ira estalló en su cabeza con violencia.  
—¿Qué te hace creer que Candice quiere casarse contigo?—se puso de pie y con las palmas sobre el escritorio, logró decir con los dientes apretados.  
—Lo hará. Eso tenlo por seguro. —lo desafió.  
—Escuchame bien. Candice no será tuya ni de nadie más. Ella será mi esposa. Y te advierto algo, no te atrevas a interponerte entre nosotros porque te juro que soy capaz de todo por ella.  
—No me subestimes Grandchester.  
—No me provoques, Cronwell.  
—Candice será mía.  
— ¿Y qué hay de tu prometida? Piensas que Candice caerá ante ti porque así lo quieres. Tuviste tu oportunidad y no supiste valorarla.  
—Tú qué sabes. —dijo molesto.  
—Más de lo que crees, Cronwell.  
—Hablaré con Albert de mis intenciones para con Candy.  
—Pierdes tu tiempo. Crees que Albert, como padre de Candice permitirá que cortejes a su hija, estando aún comprometido con Anny? Eres un idiota si lo crees.  
—Aléjate de ella Grandchester. — masculló Archie.  
—Lo siento por ti Cronwell pero ahora más que nunca pienso en hacerlo. —anunció.  
— ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿ Acaso tú y Candy… — cuestionó temiendo lo peor.  
—Cuidado con lo que dices. Candice está prometida conmigo. Te guste o no. Ella será mi esposa.  
— Eres un maldito bastardo. ¿Lo sabías Grandchester? — su voz estaba llena de rabia.  
—Me han dicho cosas peores. —rió. 

...

..

.

Como siempre él llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.  
La ayudó a subir al carruaje mientras los lacayos se ocupaban de subir lo que llevarían al hogar.  
Una vez dentro, él la observó sin decir una palabra. Ella fijó su vista hacia la ventanilla mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.  
— ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa? Hemos estado solos antes.

Inhaló profundo. Y sin mirarlo, habló.  
—Después de... lo que pasó me siento… incómoda. —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
— ¿Por qué? —su voz era suave.  
—Porque... —lo miró y luego desvió la vista— Sé que tú desvistes y... tocas mujeres con asiduidad. Pero para mí... fue mi primera experiencia con un hombre. Y después de nuestro encuentro, no sé muy bien cómo comportarme.—bajó la mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban inquietas sobre su regazo.  
—Ven aquí.  
— ¿Qué? —Levantó la barbilla.  
—Digo que vengas aquí. —La cogió de la mano y la sentó en sus rodillas—. Dios, cómo te he echado de menos. —La besó ávidamente, con pasión y celos, y un matiz de angustia.  
— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?—consiguió jadear ella.  
—No. No contigo. —Le besó los labios, luego su mejilla, y bajó hacia la parte de atrás de la oreja—. No es que no haya deseado matar a cada uno con los cuales bailaste, pero ésto es por nosotros. —continúo besándola.— Porque la sola idea de ti con otro hombre, es insoportable. Porque eres mía. Porque estoy cansado de luchar una batalla perdida en el instante mismo en que nos conocimos. Porque si no te tengo me consumiré—concluyó—. ¿Son suficientes razones?— la miró fijamente.  
—Sí—suspiró ella, metiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos—Terry, yo también te he echado de menos. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, en lo que casi sucedió...  
Él la acalló con la boca, mientras la estrechaba contra él y saboreaba los dulces besos.  
Las palabras se evaporaron, y la realidad del corto tiempo de que disponían antes de llegar al hogar cedió ante el inexorable deseo que vibraba entre ellos.

Se separó un poco y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.  
—Debemos poner fecha para la boda antes de que consumamos el matrimonio antes de casarnos. —dijo sobre sus labios.  
—No crees…que podríamos seguir como hasta ahora y si nuestro comportamiento no es desagradable y si continúa agradándonos besarnos, pensaríamos en el matrimonio. Hemos tenido muchos inconvenientes. —dijo con timidez.  
—Es una sugerencia atractiva —dijo él, cortés—, pero resulta que pienso hacer otras cosas además de besarte y me siento... incómodo y ansioso... de satisfacernos a ambos a ese respecto.  
La respuesta que obtuvo a esta observación le demostró que ella al igual que la mayoría de las jóvenes de exquisita educación, jamás se le había explicado lo que sucedía la noche de bodas. La joven enarcó sus delicadas cejas en expresión interrogativa y se lo confirmó con sus siguientes palabras:  
—Ignoro lo que quieres decir ni en qué piensas exactamente, pero no me extraña que te sientas incómodo, estoy prácticamente sentada en tus rodillas.  
—Discutiremos más tarde todos los significados y motivos —le prometió con voz enronquecida de placer. Y la ayudó a tomar asiento frente a él. Luego besó ambas manos.  
—Terry…—él la miró— Me gustaría saber más de tí. No hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos bien.  
—Porque siempre te la pasabas llevándome la contraria.—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
— ¡Oye!—lo regañó— no era yo. A ti te gustaba hacerme enojar.  
—Más bien, me encanta. —dijo con picardía. Y besó su mano nuevamente. —¿Qué deseas saber?  
—Tu madre me habló de tus travesuras cuando eras pequeño. Cuéntame algo más. No sé. Quiero saber qué te gusta o disgusta.  
—No tengo mucho que contar. La mayor parte de mis años me la pase estudiando. No tenía permitido salir a jugar con los demás niños, ni mucho menos con los hijos de los sirvientes. No fui a la escuela, tenía tutores particulares hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para elegir por mi.  
—Eso debió ser muy aburrido.  
—Lo era. Mi padre era un hombre exigente. Quería que cuando tuviera la edad exacta para hacerme cargo de sus asuntos fuera capaz de hacerlo.  
— Si no tenías permitido jugar como los demás niños, ¿Cómo es que tú mamá me contó…?  
—Cuando el duque estaba de viaje, mi madre me dejaba salir al patio con los demás niños. Los pocos momentos que disfruté se los debo a ella.  
—Eso debe haber sido muy triste para tí.  
—Me acostumbré. —dijo con sinceridad.  
—¿Cómo puedes acostumbrarte a una vida así? Aburrida y triste. Sin aventuras. Yo jamás podría haber soportado algo así cuando era niña. Mi padre vivía quejándose.—rió de sus recuerdos.

—Desearía haberte conocido antes.—comentó él.

—Dudo que si lo hubiese hecho, jamás te habrías fijado en mí.

Él la miró divertido y tomó asiento junto a ella.

— Estoy más que seguro que no habría dudado en quererte para mí.—tomó su mentón y depósito un tierno beso en sus delicados labios.

Ella sonrió complacida.

— Hay algo más ¿No es así?—cuestionó.

—Si. —dijo.

—Bien, ¿qué es eso que quieres saber?

— Sé que...—no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta— sé que dijiste que no tienes nada con…

—Ah, es eso.— dijo él.— No tengo nada que ver con ella. Y si algo hubo fue hace tiempo. Pero nada se compara a lo que tú y yo tenemos ahora. Ni siquiera una pizca.

—Pero fuiste al teatro y la viste.

—Te lo explique. Mi madre fue parte de teatro en una época lejana, antes de conocer a mi padre. Solo fue un año que trabajo allí. Pero hizo una gran amistad con el que ahora es el director.

—Pero ella estaba ahí.

—Si. Pero solo saludamos a Robert. Nada más. Confía en mí.

—Terry… —ella lo miró manteniendo sus ojos en los derechos él— Nunca me mientas, no podría soportar que tú lo hicieras.

—Nunca lo haré. Jamás te lastimaría, candice.—tomó su barbilla y acercó sus labios en los de ella. Está vez fue un beso tierno, dulce.

Ambos sonrieron complacidos cuando se separaron.  
— Y bien… ¿Deseas una boda con gran ceremonia religiosa? —le preguntó, mientras colocaba un mechón que se había soltado, detrás de la oreja.

El viaje continuó con una animada plática.

Llegaron al hogar donde los niños los recibieron con enormes sonrisas y abrazos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre juegos y merienda.

…

..

.

—¡Ah, señorita! —exclamó Rosita cruzando las manos delante del pecho—. ¡Está tan hermosa! ¡El lord no va a creerlo cuando la vea!

Llevaba un vestido de seda color melocotón mangas largas y escote redondo, con delicados lazos de satén del mismo color, ella examinó su reflejo en el espejo. Sus cabellos  
estaban sujetos en lo alto de su cabeza, de donde rizos dorados saltaban en un arreglo sofisticado, entremezclados por cintas idénticas a las del vestido.  
La joven tenía razón, pero Candice estaba demasiado furiosa para sentirse  
recompensada por la expresión de fascinación en los ojos del duque.

Él le había confesado, sin querer hacerlo, sobre su enfrentamiento con Archibald, y le había prohibido verlo al menos que fuera en público. Se sentía molesta por su falta de confianza. Aunque él no era que no confiase en ella sino en su rival.

—Buenos días. —dijo al entrar al comedor para el desayuno— Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Todos respondieron al saludo cortésmente.  
Terrence se puso de pie y fue hacia ella.

Invadida por una profunda rebeldía, la rubia se volvió hacia él y permaneció  
callada, observándolo con resentimiento, mientras los ojos azules del duque paseaban con insolencia por su cuerpo. Aunque estuviese habituada a recibir miradas de admiración de diversos caballeros, Candice reconoció que no había nada de gentil en el modo como Terry la examinaba.  
—¿Terminó? —Preguntó en un tono que solo él pudo oír.  
Sin prisa, él levantó los ojos hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa le curvaba los labios.

Retiró la silla para ella y le susurró al oído.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Luego tomó asiento frente a la joven.

—Señorita White.—dijo Frank.—Esta usted tan hermosa cómo siempre.

El castaño enarcó una ceja hacia su amigo interrumpiéndolo con la mirada. Y luego la observó a ella.

— Gracias, Señor Leblanc. ¿Cómo se encuentra su madre?

—En perfecta salud. Gracias.

A medida que el desayuno proseguía, se fue sintiendo turbada por el modo como el duque la observaba.  
Terrence se llevó el vaso a los labios, estudiándola. Sabía que Candice estaba furiosa con él. Tanto que, a juzgar por el brillo asesino en aquellos espectaculares ojos verdes, no dudaría en agredirlo, si se diera la oportunidad.  
Allí estaba una verdadera beldad, orgullosa y llena de coraje, pensó él con imparcialidad.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella percibió algo diferente en sus ojos que la hizo sonrojar al pensar que todos podían verlo.  
Al castaño se le escapó una risita y ella se sonrojó aún más. Todas las personas que había en el comedor sonrieron, desde la duquesa hasta el mayordomo que estaba detrás de su padre .  
Todos estaban contentos y entusiasmados por la pareja.

— ¿Ya han decidido la fecha?—cuestionó la madre del duque.

Terry ya había hablado con su padre, mucho antes de que ella apareciera.

—Candice aún no se decide.—dijo el castaño.

—Terrence quiere que sea dentro de una semana.—agregó ella.

—¿Una semana?—repitió la mujer sorpresivamente —Es muy pronto.

—Lo mismo le dije—anunció la rubia regalándole una mirada burlona al castaño.

—No habría tiempo para el vestido, las invitaciones y demás.—agregó angustiada la duquesa.

—Creo que deberían tratar de ponerse de acuerdo los dos. No veo cual sea el problema si es q hoy, mañana o dentro de un año.—dijo el padre.

— ¿Cuál es el apuro?—dijo divertido su amigo al castaño.

— Lo que Candice quiera, será.—añadió el futuro novio.

Miró a la joven que se retorcía en la silla ante la mirada penetrante de éste. Sabía que él estaba ansioso por hacerla su esposa y ella también sentía lo mismo pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo torturarlo un poco.

— Creo que seis meses estaría bien.—repuso la joven sorprendiendo al castaño.

—¿Seis?—muermuró hacia ella y ésta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno cre que es un tiempo razonable.—comentó la madre del novio— Ademas hay que ocuparnos también de la fiesta de compromiso.

Eleonor dió por sentado que ella se ocuparía de la magnífica tarea de preparar la boda junto a Amelia, quien había comunicado por telegrama que pronto llegaría a América.  
Su padre parecía muy dichoso y le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa, observando la acalorada discusión de su hija y su futuro esposo. Le hacía acordar tanto a su querida esposa cuando sabía desafiarlo de igual manera a él.  
Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Al contrario de la mayoría de las mujeres, Candice no se dejaba impresionar por Terrence. Él se transformaría en el tipo de marido que todas las chicas sueñan encontrar. Juntos, los dos serían felices y Candice le daría un hijo a Terry.  
Invadido por una profunda alegría, Albert imaginó al nieto que le darían,  
después que se casaran.

Después de todos aquellos años de vacío y desespero, él y su querida Emily finalmente tendrían un nieto juntos.

Después del desayuno el castaño busco el modo de apartar a Candy y hablar con ella.

—¿Qué haces?—cuestionó ella cuando él la arrinconó contra la pared, lejos de las miradas y oídos de sus familiares.

Estaban en el despacho de su padre.

—No me gusta que estemos distanciados.—apoyo ambos brazos al castaño de su cabeza.

—No lo estamos—dijo con sarcasmo señalando con la mirada a la manera en él la sujetaba.

—Candy...—dijo con voz suave.— No quise ofenderte. Pero no me gusta que Cronwell esté cerca tuyo.

—Terry, deberías confiar más en mi.—dijo con evidente irritación.

— No es que no confíe en ti.—le aclaró— Es él en quién no confio.

Ahogando una maldición, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con dolorosa avidez. —No lo quiero cerca tuyo— deseó absorberla en él, aliviar el dolor que le roía el alma con el dulce bálsamo de su cuerpo, enterrar en lo más profundo de ella su dolor, sus celos y su confusión, junto con su simiente.  
Ella respondió a esa necesidad y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas para recibir sus besos y ofrecerle los de ella.  
Le introdujo la lengua en la boca y la frotó con lentitud contra la de él, explorando suavemente las hormigueantes superficies que la rodeaban.  
—Dios santo, no sabes cuánto deseo cerrar esa maldita puerta y poseerte aquí mismo.—le susurró sobre sus labios.—Dime que me deseas— le exigió con voz ronca— Dilo.—imploró.  
—Te deseo— logró decir ella.—Te deseo mucho, Terry.  
—Sólo a mí.  
—Sólo a ti.  
—No puedo esperar más. —dijo él mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes.  
Ni un asomo de temor apareció en el rostro de ella. Solo una hermosa sonrisa.  
Él sintió su corazón latir contra el suyo.  
—Hablaré con él la próxima vez que lo  
vea.  
—La próxima vez… no, no te quiero sola con él—le ordenó.— De ahora en adelante sólo se verán en público.  
—Sabes que Archie no me importa, y por lo tanto no soy vulnerable a sus  
encantos. —suavemente le colocó las palmas sobre el chaleco—. Mientras que tú... —se alzó de puntillas para besarlo en la barbilla.  
Los brazos del duque se cerraron a su alrededor, estrechándola contra su pecho.  
—Mientras que yo soy tan malditamente posesivo que no puedo soportar que otro hombre te pretenda. Ni siquiera te haga reír. Ni que tú los aceptes.  
Candy echó la cabeza atrás para mirar los nublados ojos de él.

— Comprendo tu amargura; de verdad la comprendo. Pero en este caso es totalmente infundada. No me interesa él, ya no.— le acarició el duro contorno de la mandíbula.— solo te quiero a ti, Terry—la voz de Candy sonó con convicción pura.

—En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que confío en ti.  
—Hasta cierto punto, sí. Me has dicho claramente que no me quieres ver con otros hombres.

—Cierto.—sonrió él.

—Pero tú sabes que no tienes nada que temer en ese aspecto. Como te he dicho, no deseo a otros hombres.  
—¿Ni aunque ellos te deseen?—cuestionó.

—Ni aunque ellos me deseen.—sonrió con un guiño.

—Ni aunque sean mas guapos que yo.

—Dudo que haya alguien que te supere.—admitió muy sonriente.  
—Quiero ser el único que te dé todo lo que necesites y más. Solo yo.—besó sus labios.— Quiero que anunciemos nuestro compromiso mañana mismo.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Si. También adelantar la boda.

—Eres incorregible, ¿ lo sabías?—dijo entre risas.

—Me lo has dicho ciento de veces.—dijo y luego volvió a tomar posesión de lo que a sólo él le pertenecía.

…

Luego de que su prometido, y los demas se marcharan, padre e hija se encontraban en el despacho.

La joven y su pequeño cachorro, regalo de su Nana, quien lo había recogido del bosque, estaban revolcándose sobre la alfombra, ambos optimistas y jadeantes, enzarzados en una competición por un chal, del cual tiraba por un extremo la mano de Candy y por el otro los dientes de Rocco.  
—Te lo dejaría, de verdad —le estaba prometiendo ella entre risas— pero es un regalo de papá. ¿No quieres otro?  
Rocco movió alegremente la cola pero no soltó la prenda.  
—No lo mimes, pequeña.—dijo su padre— Ya está demasiado malcriado. —Vamos pequeñin. ¡Suelta eso!— le dijo ella tratando de sonar autoritaria.  
El cachorro lo miró, aparentemente evaluando que valía más, si el amor de su ama o su nueva posesión.  
Afortunadamente no necesitó tomar la decisión. Aprovechó el descuido de la joven y salió corriendo arrastrando la prenda con él.

—Traidor.—dijo ella observando al pequeño ladronzuelo.

El hombre miró y rió. Aún seguía comportándose como su pequeña niña.

Recordó sus años de juventud, cuando no tenía intenciones de formar una familia hasta que conoció a Emily.  
De haber seguido él sus inclinaciones en su juventud y haber permanecido soltero y dedicado su vida al estudio en lugar de casarse, Candice no habría existido. Y ella era un regalo para el mundo. El regalo que su mujer le hizo a él, lo más valioso que su amada esposa pudo haberle dejado. No sé arrepentía de todo lo que dejó atrás por conquistar aquel corazón rebelde, su hija era su orgullo. La idea le elevó el espíritu, le resultaba difícil contener el placer que le embargaba al contemplar a aquella joven de rizada melena dorada sentada frente a él.  
En realidad era todo lo que él podía esperar y mucho más. Todo dulzura y alegría, inteligencia y espíritu indómito. Tal vez un exceso de espíritu.  
El hombre se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto, se preguntaba si el hombre que la llevaría al altar, realmente le correspondería de igual manera.  
Con su habitual sensibilidad, la muchacha levantó la mirada y se fijó en que súbitamente se había ensombrecido la expresión de su padre e hizo un esfuerzo por  
animarlo.  
—¿Te encuentras bien, papá?—cuestinó y tomó asiento frente a él— ¿Quieres que te traiga un té?  
—No, pequeña. Solo me distraje un poco. —respondió el señor Andrew, mientras metía la pluma en el tintero para continuar escribiendo donde había quedado.  
—Trabajas mucho, papá. Creo que deberías descansar un poco antes del almuerzo.—se puso de pie.  
Se colocó detrás de él, el hombre notó el cosquilleo de algo que rozaba su mejilla. Enfrascado en su trabajo, se frotó con la mano el punto en el que había notado las cosquillas. Poco después, notó la misma sensación en el cuello y también se lo rascó levemente. El cosquilleo pasó luego a la oreja derecha.  
Ella rió.  
—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.—dijo entre risas.  
— Me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan tranquila.—dijo el también con una tierna sonrisa.  
—Quiero que descanses un poco—respondió ella, y seguidamente besó su mejilla y volvió a sentarse frente a él.  
—Prometo terminar con ésto y luego haremos lo que tú quieras.  
—Esta bien. ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que no puedes posponer?  
—Quiero dejar todo en regla por si llega a pasarme algo.  
La mirada de la joven se tornó triste de solo imaginar no tener a su padre.  
—Tranquila, cariño. No pongas esa cara. Aún tienes a este viejo gruñón por muchos años más.—le dijo con mucha ternura.  
—Papá, no me gusta que hables así. No puedo imaginar no tenerte conmigo.—caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.  
—Mi pequeña niña.—dijo correspondiendo al gesto de cariño.  
En eso alguien los interrumpió.  
—Oh, lo siento señor.  
—Esta bien, ¿Qué ocurre?  
— El señor Preston está aquí.  
—Ah, bien. Házlo pasar —ordenó.  
—Bien. Te dejaré terminar con tu trabajo.—dijo la joven.  
En eso entró el abogado y viejo amigo de su padre.  
—Buenos días—dijo el hombre cuando ingresó.—Señorita Candice, cómo está usted?  
—Buenos días señor Preston, —respondió al saludo con su radiante sonrisa, la rubia.  
—Pasa Preston.—dijo Albert.  
—Bien,lo dejaré trabajar.—dijo ella.  
Dió un rápido beso en la mejilla a su padre y salió.  
—No ha cambiado nada—comentó el recién llegado.—Sigue siendo la misma niña alegre.  
El padre sonrió orgulloso. 

…

Ella aprovechó que aún había un cálido sol, para salir al jardín.  
Estaba tan feliz, sentía una inmensa alegría al pensar en su futuro con Terrence Grandchester.  
Cerró los ojos, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, extendió los bazos y dejó que el sol la bañara con su calor. Comenzó a dar vueltas. Giró y giró con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos como solía hacer de niña. Reía animadamente.  
De repente alguien la tomó desprevenida por la cintura, la giró y tomó posesión de sus delicados labios.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Con demora pero aquí lo tienen. Creo que no la extenderé demasiado. Tal vez tres o cuatro capítulos más y le daré fin a esta historia._

 _ **¡Cómo siempre, muy agradecida con todas ustedes.**_

 _ **Buen fin de semana!.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CATORCE**

Antony se reprochó por un instante de sentirse tan atraído por ella. Hacia tres años que intentaba mantenerse a distancia. Pero estaba subyugado por la mezcla de humor y belleza, de inteligencia y de sentido práctico  
que caracterizaba a la joven.

La vió ahí, sola, riéndose animadamente mientras giraba con los brazos extendidos, parecía una ninfa del bosque.  
Miró su boca sensual y antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, el joven la atajo hacia él mientras su boca  
buscaba febrilmente la de ella.  
Consiguió permanecer impasible y cuando los brazos de él la soltaron, ella se separó rápidamente.  
Lo miró sorprendida llevándose una mano a la mano a la boca.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Estaba tan contenta de recibir noticias de sus amigos que no esperó y subió a toda prisa a su habitación._

 _La primera carta en abrir fue la del joven Brower. Su sonrisa se mantuvo unos segundos..._

 _ **Querida Candice :**_

 _ **Mi corazón me exige que le escriba esta carta para confesarle que la quiero.**_

— _¡Oh!—exclamó con una mano en el pecho. Sus manos temblaban y su pulso se aceleró._

 _ **Le envío mi corazón con estas palabras, no sé si lo desea o no, pero siempre ha sido suyo.**_

 _ **Sus ojos chispeantes esconden secretos que me tientan. Puedo ver en ellos un poder y una fuerza que le diferencian del resto de las mujeres.**_

 _ **Verla sonreír es una sensación indescriptible, es como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran ante mis ojos, como si se cayera un pedazo de cielo en forma de ser alado, como si de repente todos los problemas del mundo dejeran de existir y solo quedáramos usted y yo, el uno frente al otro, suspendidos en el tiempo y mirándonos a los ojos. Su cautivadora sonrisa me atrapó desde el momento en que la vi, y supe con certeza que desde aquel preciso instante haría lo imposible por tenerla a mi lado, por tener el enorme privilego de ser la razón de sus sonrisas y de su felicidad.**_

— _Antony… —ssusurró con los ojos humedecidos._

 _ **Ha pasado el tiempo y me doy cuenta de cuánto la he echado de menos, sentirla cerca llena mi interior hasta límites antes desconocidos para mí, y no puedo evitar soñarla despierto a cada momento.**_

 _ **No es capaz de imaginar cuánto anhelo compartir mi vida con usted.**_

 _ **Espero ser capaz de darle todo cuanto merece.**_

 _ **Con todo mi amor: Antony Brower.**_

 _Unas lágrimas rodaron por la suave piel de sus mejillas. Las limpió rápidamente cuando alguien ingresó a la habitación._

— _¿Qué sucede, pequeña?—cuestionó la anciana mujer. Observó el rostro enrojecido de su niña._

— _Nana… ¿Qué voy a hacer?—dijo sin poder contener la cascada de lágrimas que cubrían su rostro._

 _La mujer caminó hacia ella y la estrujó entre sus brazos._

— _¿Con qué?—le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello._

 _La rubia le entregó la carta. Y la mujer tomó el papel y solo leyó las primeras líneas y dijo:_

— _Es evidente que él está enamorado de ti, pequeña.—dijo con voz suave_

— _Pero yo no puedo… No puedo corresponderle. ¿Cómo decirle que mis pensamientos y mi corazón tienen dueño, sin lastimarlo? No quiero hacerle daño.—lloró— Antony es una gran persona y le tengo mucho cariño._

— _No lo harás si eres sincera con él. Sí él te quiere sabrá entender y se apartará para que seas feliz.—le habló con cariño mientras le cepillaba el cabello.—Solo dile la verdad. Y él también tendrá su oportunidad para buscar a alguien que le corresponda._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Ahora lo tenía en frente. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que tenía que enfrentarlo. Había estudiado las palabras correctas para decírselo pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, con su tierna mirada sobre ella, se sentía la peor persona por ser la causante de su dolor. Porque sabía que al rechazarlo lo lastimaría.

—Mademoiselle… —susurró con una encantadora sonrisa.  
—Antony— dijo en un susurro tembloroso.

—Veo que he logrado sorprenderte.—dijo muy sonriente. Luego tomó una de sus blancas manos.—Deseo... —su voz ya era un murmullo, y en sus ojos  
apareció una vaga expresión de sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer la verdad de sus palabras—. Deseo tu futuro. Deseo todos los trocitos de ti.  
—No digas nada más —le suplicó ella—. Por favor, no digas ni una palabra más.  
—Entonces dime que tú sientes lo mismo.  
—… No, Antony yo... —en ese instante oyó unos gritos.

—¡Candice! ¡Candice!—gritaba la mujer.

—¿ Qué es eso?

—Es… es mi Nana.—dijo oyendo el llamado.

Se cogió la falda y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la anciana.  
—¡Espera! —lo oyó gritar  
Sintió la ráfaga de aire que produjo él al mover el brazo en un vano intento de cogerle el vestido. Pero ella era rápida y, tal vez más importante aún, se encontraba en un estado de terror absoluto.

Se detuvo frente a una mujer angustiada.

— ¿Qué sucedió Nana?—le preguntó la joven.

—El pequeño Rocco.

—Rocco… ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Salió tras tuyo, Candy.

—Pero no lo ví. No estaba conmigo.

—Lo sé. Se ha metido entre los rosales. Y quedó atrapado allí.

—No puede ser.— dijo preocupada.

Caminaron hacia los rosales donde se escuchaban unos pequeños aullidos, un hombre estaba de rodillas tratando de sacarlo.

El cachorro estaba envuelto en la prenda que le había robado a su dueña, en medio de las ramas con espinas.

—Oh, Rocco.—dijo con voz lastimera la joven.

—Hemos intendado sacarlo pero no sé deja. Cada vez que Freddy intenta él se esconde más.

—Yo lo haré.—dijo el joven rubio deteniendo a Candy de arrodillarse.—podrias lastimar tus suaves manos o manchar tu vestido.

La Nana enarcó sus delgadas cejas en interrogación a su niña. Ésta solo le sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

Él se arrodilló.  
—¿Cómo hiciste para enredarte con esto, pequeño? —le habló al cachorro.  
Ella pestañeó, algo aturdida, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se arrodilló junto a él.

—Rocco… ven.—lo llamó con voz suave.

—Ven pequeño.—le dijo Antony.

El cachorro lloraba, estaba asustado.

—Creo que no podemos sacarlo así nomás. Habrá que podar esas ramas.

—Iré por las tijeras.—anunció Freddy.

—Tranquilo pequeño, te sacaremos de aquí. —trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—Lo sacaremos.—dijo Antony con una sonrisa a la joven angustiada.

—Si.

Cuando el hombre se marchó y la Nana estaba distraída, Antony observó a la joven.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó él.  
Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.—¿Estás segura?—volvió a cuestionarla.  
Ella asintió.  
—Estupendo.  
Candy se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él cuando se lo dijera. ¿Se pondría furioso? El suspenso la mataría.

—Aquí están— dijo el hombre llegando con las herramientas.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en rescatar al pequeño travieso de entre las ramas.

Una vez que estuvo en los brazos de su dueña, no paro de lamer su mejilla en agradecimiento.

—Creo que no te quedaran ganas de volver a jugar por aquí.— dijo Freddy provocando las risas de los presentes.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—dijo la rubia.

—Será mejor entrar. Está comenzando a hacer más frío.—dijo la Nana.—Iré a preparar un rico chocolate caliente

—Yo debo irme.—dijo el rubio.

Ponny y Freddy se marcharon y los dejaron solos.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—Antony… hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.—se sentía algo nerviosa aunque trató de ocultarlo.

—A mi también, pero ahora no. Vendré mañana temprano. ¿Te parece?—dijo.

—Esta bien.—dijo resignada.

—Dile a tu Nana que gracias y que lamento no poder quedarme.

Tomó la mano sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, besó el dorso.

—Nos vemos mañana.—se despidió.

La joven lo observó partir.

—Siento no poder corresponderle, antony.—dijo mientras acariciaba a su cachorro.— pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

…

..

.

La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba impaciente y nerviosa.

—Hasta que por fin llegas.—se detuvo frente a la sonriente y recién llegada.—¿Dónde estuviste? Archibald estuvo aquí. Tuve que mentirle que te sentías enferma y no podías recibirlo.

— Esta bien, mamá.—dijo restándole importancia.

—Esta bien, nada.—levantó la voz— Y aun no has respondido mi pregunta.¿Dónde estuviste Anna Britter?—cuestionó la mujer perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tranquila mamá. Fui a visitar a una vieja amiga.—enarcó sus cejas y sonrió con malicia.

—Antes de andar por ahi, deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo. En una hora partiremos a la cuidad. Ve a tu cuarto a terminar de empacar lo que llevarás.

—Pero mamá, eso lo pueden hacer las criadas.—se quejó.—para eso se les paga.

—Anda.—le ordenó.— Ah, hubo cambio de planes, por lo que solo estaremos unos días y luego volveremos.

—¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó la joven.

—Lo que era de esperarse.—le entregó el periódico.

— No… lo puedo creer.—dijo mientras observaba la imagen y leía.— _**El joven y apuesto duque de Inglaterra, Terrence Graham Grandchester, contraerá matrimonio con una de las jóvenes más ricas de los USA, la señorita Candice White Andrew. Que además de pertenecer a una de las familias más acaudalada y poderosa, posee una gran belleza".**_

—Lo hizo más rápido que tú. Ya hasta tienen la fecha para la boda. Mientras que tú llevas años de compromiso.

—Maldita salvaje.  
Recogió su falda y se marchó con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

— Ya veremos cuánto le dura la felicidad. Te juro que lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Entró en la habitación y tomó lugar frente al escritorio. Mientras terminaba de escribir unas cuantas líneas, ingresó su doncella.

—Permiso, señorita Anny.

—Pasa, Luisa.—ordenó.— necesito que te encargues personalmente de hacer llegar este sobre a esta dirección.

—Pero su madre me dijo que la ayudara con su equipaje.

— Lo haré yo misma. Ahora ve.—le entregó un sobre.

—Como usted ordene señorita.

La joven salió rápidamente y la morena sonrió complacida.

…

..

.

Una vez en su habitación, Candy se esforzaba por sobreponerse a la impresión que le había causado la presencia del joven Brower.  
—Estoy contenta de que haya venido—dijo—solo que...  
Su Nana la observó tras el reflejo en el espejo.

—¿Hablaste con él?— le preguntó sin dejar de cepillar su largo cabello.

—Lo intenté pero no me dió tiempo—dijo mortificada.— mañana vendrá y se lo diré.

—Me parece correcto. Pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo para así evitar malentendidos.

Ella exhaló. Se debatía entre contarle o callarse...

 _¿Debía decirle a su Nana sobre el beso?_

— Voy a extrañarte.—le dijo su Nana sacandola de su debate. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla arrugada.

—Ay Nana— se giró para tomar sus manos.— no tienes porqué. Sabes que siempre te llevaré hacia donde vaya.

—Estoy muy vieja, mi niña. No te serviría de nada a mi edad. Sólo sería una carga para unos recién casados.

Sus labios esbozaron una triste sonrisa.  
—No digas eso. Eres muy importante para nuestra familia. Te quiero Nana—dijo Candy incapaz de retener las lágrimas—¡Te quiero tanto!  
La mujer abrió los brazos y ella buscó consuelo en ellos.

—Yo también mi niña.

—Hablaré con Terrence y le diré que irás conmigo.

—Me encantaría pero estoy demasiado mayor para viajar, mi niña.

—Pero…

— Preferiría quedarme aquí.—dijo honesta.

Luego de que su Nana se fuera. Candy se acostó pero la presencia de Antony la preocupaba. Y más si alguien los había visto cuando él la besó. Rogaba que pudiera hablar antes de que las cosas se mal interpretarán.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente...

Luego de haber firmado un acuerdo con quién sería su suegro, Terrence se dirigió al restaurante donde tenía un interesante negocio que tratar con importantes empresarios.

Despues de una acalorada reunión por el duque no se le ocurrió ir a su casa. Totalmente desasosegado y con las emociones a flor de piel, le ordenó a su cochero que lo llevara a la villa de los White Andrew.  
—Buenos días —saludó al mayordomo de la casa.

—Buenos dias, milord.

—¿ La señorita Candice?  
—¿Ella lo espera, milord? —preguntó Alfred impertérrito.  
—En realidad no. He venido directamente de una reunión de negocios y no tuve tiempo de avisarle de mi llegada pero estoy seguro de que me recibirá.  
El mayordomo titubeó y después se encogió de hombros.  
—Sígame, milord.  
Cuando se acercaban a la sala de estar, Terry oyó el sonido de una risa melodiosa. La risa de su pecosa. Como un refugio a la tormenta, ésta le ofreció el solaz que ansiaba, la causa  
y el remedio de su torbellino interior.  
El mayordomo aún no terminaba de anunciar su llegada cuando Terrence entró en la sala.  
La mirada del duque pasó del sobresaltado rostro de la mujer sentada en un rincón, al gran sofá de la sala, ocupado por Candice y el joven Brower.  
— Buenos días.—dijo con un tono frío.  
—¡Terrence! —Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.— No te esperaba.  
—Evidentemente no. —Terry apretó los puños contando lentamente hasta diez, planeando al mismo tiempo una muerte dolorosa y lenta para el visitante— Si lo recuerdas, te dije que  
vendría esta tarde.  
—Me dijiste que me verías más tarde —corrigió ella, mirando inquieta de su prometido a su amigo. —Pero no me dijiste a qué hora ni que ibas a venir a casa. —dijo en un intento de disipar la tensión que impregnaba la sala, se alisó los pliegues del vestido y se acercó a Terry— Pero estoy encantada de verte. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un refrigerio?

—Terrence Grandchester—dijo el rubio.  
—¿A qué se debe tu visita, Brower?  
Candy se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Debería haberse imaginado algo así.  
—Antony acaba de llegar. Ha venido a... es decir... —titubeó, lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento del duque con el rubio.

Antony había llegado muy temprano, quería confesarle personalmente sus sentimientos a la joven, pero ella se le adelantó y le habló de su relación con Terrence. Al principio no lo tomó bien, era de esperarse, pero logró mantenerse sereno y aceptar su derrota.  
Antony se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento.  
—He venido a saludar, Grandchester—dijo con una sonrisa engreída—. Considero a Candice una gran amiga, como ya debes de suponerlo.—ella sonrió apenas —. Por cierto, felicidades. Has conseguido conquistar a la mas encantadora y hermosa mujer, que haya podido conocer.  
—Lo sé.— tomó la mano de su prometida y besó los nudillos.

—Candice vale muchísimo.—continuó el rubio.  
—Por favor, Antony me azoras. —Un suave rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven.  
—Tonterías, querida. Eres hermosa y lo sabes.—Antony se estiró el chaleco—. Ahora me iré. Prometo visitarte pronto.  
—Buenos días, Brower —dijo Terry con voz amenazadora.

—Que tengan un buen día.—se despidió.  
—Alfred, acompaña al señor Antony a la puerta, por favor—ordenó Candy al mayordomo que aún se encontraba en la puerta.

—Acompañeme, señor.

—Ordenaré que preparen el té para usted, milord.—dijo la Nana.

—Gracias.

Tan pronto quedaron a solas, Terry le cogió los codos con brusquedad.  
—¿Qué hacia él aquí?.  
—¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño—Ya… ya te lo dijo. Vino a saludar.  
—No quiero volver a verte con él.—la soltó y se paró frente al ventanal, observando al rubio caminado hacia donde estaba su caballo.  
—Pero Terry... —ella lo miró sorprendida.  
—Candice—se volteó hacia ella, dando tres pasos para tenerla de frente. Cerca.—… en estos momentos estoy pasando por toda una gama de emociones, y no estoy disfrutando de ninguna. Deseo matar a Brower, y a cualquier otro que te mire. Llevarte a algún lugar donde Brower, Cronwell, ni ningún otro puedan encontrarte jamás—la poseyó con los ojos—.Estoy necesitado, deseoso y dolido.  
—¿Por eso estas aquí? —susurró ella, sus rasgos suavizados por la ternura—Terry...—le acarició la barbilla—. ¿Qué ocurre?  
Terry la estrechó contra él, chocando sus muslos, de manera que el contacto la quemara a través del vestido.  
—Terry...  
Ese medio gemido, medio suspiro, combinado con el inconsciente y sensual movimiento de sus caderas, fue suficiente para eliminar la última pizca de control de Terry.  
—Dios santo, no sabes cuánto te deseo —musitó roncamente—. Ni siquiera sería capaz de llegar a una cama, tanto te deseo, Candy... —acariciando la espalda baja, y más abajo de las caderas a través de los pliegues de seda, la apretó más contra él, fundiendo las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos—.Oh, Terry.—susurró ella. —Candice... —Tenía tanto que decirle, pero no encontraba las palabras juntas en ese momento.

Logró recuperar la cordura y soltarla antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarlos.

Le acomodó un mechón de sus rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja.

— Eres mía. Solo mía.—le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y depositó un tierno besos en sus labios.

—Soy sólo tuya.— dijo ella.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos y luego tomaron distancia en el preciso instante en que llegó…  
—El señor Brower se ha marchado—informó el mayordomo con tono seco.

—Ah… eh bien.—dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Terry se apartó un poco más, tomando asiento.

—¿El señor desea tomar algo?

—Gracias, Alfred. Pero Nana ya se ocupó de eso.—informó ella.—Por favor, déjanos solos.  
—No creo que usted y el duque deban estar solos.  
—Pues yo sí lo creo —dijo Candy levantando el mentón.—Por favor.

—Bien, señorita.—dijo y se marchó.

De pronto Terry recordó que tenía importantes noticias para ella.  
—Hoy he entrado en un negocio que creo será duradero y lucrativo.  
—Oh, Terry, ¡es fantástico! —dijo ella tomando asiento junto a él.  
—Creo que te interesará saber más sobre él, por no decir el nombre de mi colega.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo extrañada—. ¿Lo conozco?  
—Bastante bien.  
—¿Quién es?  
— Tu padre.  
—¿Papá? —Candy juntó las manos—. ¿Has estado con mi padre hoy?  
—Sí, pero antes de contarte los detalles, hay una noticia mas que desearás saber. —Sonrió. — Creí que te gustaría que tú Nana fuera a vivir con nosotros. Por lo que le solicité a tu padre permitirle a la señora Ponny mudarse con nosotros.

—Oh, Terry por supuesto que me encantaría. Pero…

—¿Qué?

—Nana está muy mayor para viajar. Y sé que tendremos que regresar a Londres.—dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Candice.—le tomó la barandilla para que lo mirase.— Aún no lo haremos. Tengo algunos negocios que manejar aquí. Así que estaremos por un buen tiempo. Quizás un año o dos. No lo sé bien. Pero aún no nos iremos.  
—¡Sí! Ay, Terry ¡es maravilloso!—Candy le echó los brazos al cuello—. ¡Soy tan feliz... no veo la hora de hacérselo saber a mi Nana! —echándose hacia atrás le sonrió encantada, asomando a  
sus ojos una idea—¿Podríamos vivir aquí? La casa es muy grande.  
—Cariño... —Se interrumpió vacilante—. Candice...—le cogió las manos—, de verdad me gustaría pero creo que deberíamos tener nuestra propia casa. Por lo que quería darte esta noticia, también.  
—¿Sí? —Ella se mordió el labio, perpleja.  
— Si.—le sonrió nuevamente.—pasaré por ti mañana temprano para que vayamos a ver la casa. Si te gusta la compraré.  
Le rozó los labios con los suyos, capturando su dulce suspiro con la boca.

La ansiedad nubló el rostro de Candy al ocurrírsele una idea preocupante.  
—Terry, ¿no has cambiado de opinión, verdad? Es decir, ¿Aún deseas casarte ...?—se sonrojó.

Terry sonrió ante su encantadora sinceridad.  
—No podría alejarme de ti ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida. Jamás he deseado algo, tanto como ésto—contestó con voz ronca— ¿Contesta esto satisfactoriamente tu pregunta?  
—Sí —repuso ella con alivio. —Muy bien —accedió Candy, lánguida y soñadora—. Arreglaré las cosas para ir contigo mañana.  
—Perfecto. Ah, tenemos que estar de vuelta antes del anochecer —murmuró él besándole la fragante cavidad detrás de la oreja.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.  
—Mmmm. Estarás vestida y preparada a las ocho. A esa hora llegaré en mi coche. —Le mordisqueó el cuello, con su aliento ardiente—. Ésta será una noche en la que quiero que estés dispuesta para mí. Muy dispuesta para mí.  
La rubia cerró los ojos, sintiendo que le corría un calor por todo el cuerpo.  
—¿Mañana?  
—Sí.  
—Terry... ¿Qué haras?  
—¿Confias en mí?  
—Confío.  
—Muy bien. —Lentamente la soltó y llevó los dedos a sus labios—. Te sugiero que te retires temprano, milady. Me parece que mañana por la noche no vas a dormir mucho.

…

..

.

A algunos kilómetros de allí, en la residencia del duque, dos hombres saboreaban un coñac. Antony extendió perezosamente las piernas hacia el fuego de la chimenea.  
—Supongo que ya estarás informado—comentó haciendo girar el líquido ambarino en su vaso.

—... —despues de un silencio dijo—Si.  
—Has perdido la oportunidad—dijo el rubio riendo y éste lo fulminó con la mirada— a menos de que Candy haya cambiado por completo de idea, eso sería un acontecimiento que valdría la pena ver.  
— A ti que más te dá. No es lo tuyo atarte a una mujer. Jamás te ha interesado en lo que a matrimonio o compromiso de refiere. ¿O acaso has cambiado de parecer?—observó Archie intentando hacer hablar a su  
acompañante.

— Sólo te puedo decir una cosa.— se enderezó y puso sus codos en las rodillas. — Estaré al tanto de lo que Candice haga. Y si por alguna X razón no se diera la boda.—lo miró fijamente— seré el primero en tomarla.

—Eso ni lo sueñes.—dijo con voz fría el castaño.—Si ella no se casa con Grandchester, seré yo quien la reclame.

El rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Grandchester jamás dejaría a Candice, aunque no me guste aceptarlo ella está tan enamorada y, él le corresponde. —dijo mirando girar el líquido de su copa.— los he visto juntos, la manera en que ambos se miran.

—Candice no se casará. —dijo firme—eso te lo aseguro.

—Lo siento por ti primo. Pero te sugiero que no te entrometas en ésto.—dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir tú qué debo hacer?

—No.—bebió de un solo trago— Eres bastante mayor para saber que perdiste.—depositó su copa sobre la mesa dejando solo al castaño.

…

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño y Candy habían partido muy temprano en compañía de su Nana.

Fueron a visitar la propiedad que Terry había mencionado.

La rubia estuvo más que encantada con la gran mansión de tres pisos. Rodeada de árboles, un amplio patio trasero. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un enorme laberinto de ligustros, donde en el centro se encontraba una hamaca bajo un gazebo cubierto de lo que serían unas hermosas rosas en primavera.

— _La casa es todo un sueño, Terry. Gracias—fueron las palabras de la joven._

— _Me alegra de que te gustara.—sonrió él complacido._

Horas más tarde...

Con su acostumbrada impulsividad, giró sobre sus talones, se recogió las faldas y echó a correr hacia la puerta.  
—¿Adónde va, señorita? —preguntó Rosita, horrorizada.  
En un relámpago de intuición, Candy comprendió el motivo de la pregunta. Se detuvo bruscamente.  
 _Ya no eres una niña atolondrada_ , se reprendió en silencio. _Por el amor de Dios, compórtate como una dama, no como una fulana._

Contó lentamente hasta diez, exhaló el  
aliento, se alisó el vestido y dirigió una beatífica sonrisa a la muchacha.  
—¿Cuál dirías tú que es un período de tiempo respetable para esperar antes de salir a recibir a mi prometido?  
—Pues... no lo sé, señorita. ¿Un cuarto de hora? —dudó.  
—Eso no lo aguantaría. Cinco minutos, tal vez.

— Mi niña.—dijo la Nana entrando a la habitación.— ¿Terminaron con el arreglo?

—Si nana.—le sonrió. —¿Cómo estoy?

—Hermosa, mi niña. Si tu madre te viera, estaría tan orgullosa de ti.—dijo con ternura.

— Gracias. Estoy tan feliz, Nana.

—Me alegra tanto verte así, mi pequeña niña.

La rubia tomó las arrugadas manos de sus querida nana, las apretó un poco y luego la abrazó y depósito un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.  
Se volvió y fijó la vista en el reloj.

Diez agitados minutos después, se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, esta vez manteniendo el paso y la elegancia correctos.  
—Deséame suerte, Nana.  
—Toda la que necesites, mi niña.

Cuando bajaba la escalera, oyó la sonora voz de barítono de Terry que estaba saludando a Alfred, el mayordomo.

Ataviado con un elegante traje oscuro de noche, su blanca corbata anudada  
iimpecablemente.

—¡Ya está aquí !—anunció el mayor al hombre.

El castaño se volteó a mirar hacia la escalera y se quedó como transfigurado al tiempo que se extendía por su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su visión lo hizo exultar de orgullo. Ataviada con un vestido de satén de color verde esmeralda , con áureos adornos, falda amplia, de cuello bote, dejando al descubierto los hombros y mangas largas tres cuartos ajustadas hasta los codos, donde cogaban como cascada un fino encaje bordado a mano con hilos de oro y plata, sujetas al corpiño; descendía por la escalera.  
Llevaba la frente despejada y los cabellos recogidos en la nuca, entretejidos con tenues hilos de perlas y que, a continuación, se vertían por sus hombros en una abundante cascada de rizos y ondas.  
Estaba impresionante.  
–Mi lady–dijo–, después de esta noche tendré que contratar a un ejército de acompañantes.—dijo él haciendo una elegante reverencia y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a descender.

—Exageras.—dijo ella.

—Tu belleza es inigualable.—besó su mano enguantada.

—Gracias. Usted esta muy guapo, milord.—le sonrió con coquetería.— Alfred, ¿mi padre está en su despacho?

—No señorita, su padre salió hace una hora.

—¿Sabe dónde fue?

—No. Solo dijo que volvería tarde.—le informó.

— Que raro. Jamás sale sin decirme a dónde va.

—¿Lista?—preguntó el castaño llamando su atención.

—Si.—le sonrió.— ¿A dónde iremos?—cuestionó curiosa mientras él le ayudaba a ponerse la capa de piel.

—Aun no. Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago. Es solo que… estoy algo nerviosa.

— Tranquila. Solo confía el mi.—le dijo con voz suave. Y le ofreció su brazo.—Nos vamos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, no he tenido unos buenos días. Mis ánimos son terribles en estos momentos pero prometo terminarla._

 _Bien, a partir de aquí comienzan los conflictos… puede que algunas no les agrade lo que leerán a continuación… pero bueno es parte de la historia._

 _¿Será que su amor será tan fuerte como para vencer a lo que se avecina?_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _ **¡Siempre agradecida con mis bellas lectoras!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINCE.**

Los más elegantes carruajes se alineaban ante la escalinata de la imponente mansión, inundado de luz. Uno a uno iban vaciándose de sus encopetados ocupantes. Las mujeres refulgían, cubiertas de joyas, y los hombres, altos y bajos, gruesos y delgados, todos vestidos de negro, las ayudaban a hacer su entrada triunfal.  
Terrence Grandchester fue reconocido en cuanto se bajó del coche, y un alud de murmullos de asombro llegó a sus oídos.  
—¡Cielo santo! ¡Es el duque de Grandchester!  
—¡Es cierto!—exclamó una invitada.— Es tan guapo.  
Mientras Terry respondía a quienes lo saludaban con un leve asentamiento de cabeza, Candy se convirtió en  
objeto de las murmuraciones.  
— ¡Dios mío, es preciosa!

—Ya deja de mirarla de esa manera que vas a ofenderla.

Él le ofreció su brazo y entraron al lugar.

Casi no se enteró cuando anunciaron su nombre ni el del duque, tan ensimismada estaba en observar y asimilar las elegantes arcadas que enmarcaban el salón, el arco iris de colores que llenaban las paredes mientras los caballeros y las damas más notables de la gente elegante evolucionaban por la pista con vestidos a la última moda. Todos expectantes a la pareja recién llegada.

— ¿Y qué te parece?—le preguntó en un tono que solo ella podía escuchar.

—No entiendo.—arrugó el entrecejo y habló de igual manera, manteniendo una sutil sonrisa a los que los miraban— No sabía que vendríamos a una fiesta.

—Claro que no. Fue de último momento que decidí aceptar.—le sonrió y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.—¿No te gusta?

—Si… claro que sí.—bajaron el último escalón. Solo pensé que…

—Bienvenidos, queridos.—los interrumpió Eleonor del brazo de Albert.

— ¡Papá!

—Mi pequeña.

— ¿Cómo es que tú también estás aquí?

— Fui invitado.—dijo de lo mas tranquilo, luego la abrazó y besó el dorso de la mano enguantada.

—Candice, estas preciosa.—comentó Eleonor, tomando ambas manos de la rubia.

—Gracias. Usted también está muy elegante y hermosa.

Eleonor llevaba un elegante vestido de un azul oscuro. Cuello cerrado en encaje y mangas largas y ajustadas. La falta inferior de un tono marfil. El cabello recogido en un elegante moño, sujetó con pinzas de plata y diamantes.—Cariño —se refirió a su hijo— eres un caballero muy apuesto.

— Gracias, mi bella duquesa.—dijo con galantería.

Las parejas se unieron a los demas invitados. Entre ellos su tía Amelia y su esposo. Luego los siguió la joven pelirroja.

—¡Candy!— dijo su amiga muy emocionada.

—¡Oh! ¡Eliza!— se abrazaron.—¿ Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado?

— Quería hacerlo pero preferí sorprenderte.

— Vaya que si lo lograste. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.—dijo la rubia.

—Por supuesto. Hay tanto que contarnos—luego miró al duque— Su gracia. ¿Cómo está usted?

— Me alegra de que haya venido, señorita Leagan.

—Terrence—saludó el francés— Señorita White, siempre es un placer verla. —tomó la mano de la joven y depositó un beso.— Resplandece como siempre.

—Gracias, señor LeBlanc.

—Frank. Solo Frank.

—Solo si usted… perdón—se corrigió—deja de llamarme señorita White.—dijo con amabilidad.

Éste sonrió.

—Gracias por venir, amigo.—dijo el castaño en un tono bajo.— Déjame presentarte a la señorita Leagan.

—Oh, pero si ya nos conocíamos.

—Asi es.

—¿Comó esta Usted, Eliza?—besó el dorso de su mano.

—Eh, bien. Gracias por preguntar.—tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

La pareja siguió mezclándose entre la multitud y saludando a sus amigos y demás invitados.

Todos le daban sus más gratos saludos salvó uno que se encontraba en un rincón, observándolos.

No estaba para nada contento con lo que veía.

— Hacen una bonita pareja ¿No lo crees?— le dijo una voz suave. Al ver que él no respondía, prefirió cambiar de tema—¿Por qué Anny no vino contigo? ¿Acaso no fue invitada?

— Tuvo que viajar a la ciudad con su madre.—respondió sin voltearse a mirarla.

— Aún no entiendo cómo es que sigues con ella. Es una mujer tan fría e interesada.

— ¿A que vienen tus comentarios, Flammy? Si mal no recuerdo, tú y Anny son muy "buenas amigas".—enfatizó las dos últimas palabras.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y continúo hablando.

—Que seamos amigas no significa que no pueda serlo de ti también.

—Ya veo.— se dió la vuelta y la observó con descaro. La muchacha era bonita. Tenía unos rasgos bien definidos, un cuerpo con finas curvas. Nada exagerado pero no era el gusto de él.

Sonrió haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

—Si, me disculpas. Debo regresar con mi familia.

La joven lo vió marcharse, ella siempre había sentido una gran atracción hacia el joven pero jamás se atrevió a insinuar algo por miedo a una pelea con Anny.

Candy estaba junto a Terry y disfrutaba de la grata conversación de sus amigos, Stear, Patty, Frank y Eliza. cuando, de repente Stear se separó del grupo. Lo vio abrirse camino entre la multitud hasta la orquesta, pero no le dedicó más atención hasta que la música se elevó en imperativo crescendo y se extinguió después por completo en una melodía clásica para recabar la atención general. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron y los invitados, sorprendidos, se volvieron poco a poco en un intento de averiguar la causa de tan extraño suceso.

— ¿Pero qué hace Stear?—murmuró la rubia.  
—Damas y caballeros —anunció rimbombante el amigo de Terry—. Esta noche tengo el gran honor de anunciar un importante compromiso.  
Candy miró a su alrededor y se preguntó, quién podría ser la pareja mientras ella examinaba muy atenta a la multitud con el fin de averiguarlo.  
—Me consta que este compromiso especial representará un gran alivio para muchos solteros de esta sala, que agradecerán que el caballero en cuestión se retire por fin de la circulación.—continuó Stear— ¡Ah, veo que he despertado vuestra curiosidad!—prosiguió.  
Era evidente que disfrutaba con su papel, al verse rodeado por cientos de rostros animados que lo miraban intrigados.  
—En vista de lo cual prolongaré vuestra expectación un poco más y, en lugar de comunicar los nombres de los prometidos, les rogaré que realicen su primer deber formal como futuros esposos y abran oficialmente nuestro baile.  
Concluido su discurso, abandonó la pista vacía acompañado de murmullos y risas, sin que ya nadie lo mirara. Mientras que el director de la orquesta escogía un vals muy especial y muy conocido para una jovencita, los acordes de la música se extendían por la sala, todos inspeccionaban a la multitud e incluso se miraban recelosos entre sí.  
—Mi lady.—dijo con voz queda para atraer su atención hacia él, pues seguía mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Si?

— Es nuestro vals.

— Eh… Pero… —murmuró.

Ella frunció el ceño.  
Cogió a Candy de la mano y la condujo lentamente hacia el borde de la pista.

—¿Terry qué haces?— dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Abrir el baile.—dijo con arrogancia.

Antes de comenzar con el baile, él sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo derecho interior, tomó lo que había dentro. Y con suma delicadeza colocó el precioso anillo de compromiso.

—En este preciso momento, estamos formalmente comprometidos.  
No le dio tiempo para reaccionar, porque le rodeo la cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí y, con un giro completo, la condujo al centro del salón.

En el momento en que la multitud los vió abrir el baile, estallaron los aplausos y exclamaciones, alcanzaron un estrépito ensordecedor.  
Las arañas de cristal destellaban y relucían con cincuenta mil bujías en lo alto y en los espejos de las paredes se reflejaba una sola pareja bailando, un hombre alto y elegante que se movía con gracia natural y rodeaba de modo posesivo con su brazo a una joven risueña. Hacían una hermosa pareja.  
Ella distinguió su imagen en los espejos, sintió la embriagadora y romántica magia del momento y alzó su mirada hacia él. En algún lugar profundo de aquellos ojos azules que la observaban con risueña complicidad, distinguió otra especie de magia romántica naciente, algo profundo, intenso y silencioso que la mantenía cautiva, con promesas, ruegos e invitaciones.  
 _"Te amo",_ pensó.  
El hombre estrechó su presión en la cintura como si la hubiese oído y se sintiera complacido. Y entonces comprendió que lo había expresado en voz alta.

— Me gusta cuando sonríes.

—Cómo no hacerlo. Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así.—comentó ella.— había pensado que haríamos algo más íntimo.

—¿Acaso no te gustó?

Ella rió felizmente.

—Por supuesto que no. Me encantó. Fue un detalle muy romántico y original de tu parte, Terry.

—En realidad fue mi madre quien organizó la fiesta. Y la idea era de anunciar nuestro compromiso como todos. Pero Stear quiso hacer algo más dramático.—rió.

—Fue perfecto.— admitió ella.

—Si no fuera por toda estas personas viéndonos, te habría besado hasta quedarnos sin aliento.— afirmó.

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un rojo intenso, lo que provocó la risa de él.

Ambos estaban tan felices.

Una orgullosa sonrisa temblaba en los labios de la duquesa, al pensar en su propia contribución para conseguir  
que llegase aquel momento.  
Junto a ella, Albert observaba la misma escena y, mientras veía danzar a su hija y al duque, recordaba aquellas noches ya tan lejanas, en que él y su adorada Emily habían bailado hasta el amanecer. Rió entre dientes, encantado ante el éxito con que había conseguido manipular la situación.

—Hicimos un gran trabajo. Ellos serán felices.—comentó Eleonor.

—Tambien lo creo.—le dijo él.

—Bien. Creo que es nuestro turno de unirnos a la pista.

Albert y Eleonor se unieron a los jóvenes, también lo hicieron algunos de los demás invitados.

Terry dejó de bailar de repente, y Candy se dió cuenta de que le habían  
tocado el hombro. Era Antony..  
—Me permite…. este baile.  
El duque se apartó educadamente, sin ganas, inclinando la cabeza.  
—Naturalmente, Brower.

Y de este modo Candy, que no estaba del todo segura de su habilidad para deslizarse grácilmente por el salón con Antony tan cerca y mirándola de esa manera, se halló de nuevo inmersa en el baile.  
—Estás preciosa esta noche —le dijo él.  
—Gracias. Pero sólo es el vestido de noche. No cambia lo que soy—contestó ella.  
—Mmm, no hay nada más bello en este salón que tú, Candice. —repuso él.

— Antony… por favor.—dijo incómoda.

—Esta bien. Prometo no decir más nada que te incomode.

—Perfecto. Así necesito concentrarme para no pisarte.  
Él se echó a reír.  
—¡Tú siempre tan pragmática! No te preocupes por mis pies. ¿Qué te ha  
parecido el salón, con tantas luces y tanta aristocracia?  
—Encantador. Eliza y mi tía lograron venir. También estan Stear y Patty. No podría ser mejor.—sonrió.  
—Candy, sabes que siempre me has parecido encantadora. Y esta noche,  
con ese vestido…  
—Antony… —comenzó a decir ella.  
Pero entonces él dejó de bailar. Alguien le había tocado el hombro.  
Archie estaba tras él.  
—¿Me permites? —preguntó con decisión.  
—Claro. —contestó Antony de mala gana.  
Y Candy comenzó a moverse por el salón en brazos de Archie, dando  
trompicones. Se sentía nerviosa ante Terry escudriñándola a metros de ellos.  
—Lo siento. —dijo él.  
—Seguramente ha sido culpa mía.

Vio a Terry bailando con una joven pelirroja y al girarla se dió cuenta que era su amiga Elisa.

Archie suspiró.  
—Bueno, ya veo que estás distraída.

— Lo siento.

—Esta bien.  
—Archie, ¿Por qué has venido? Sé que no has tenido una buena relación con Terry. Te he visto todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido. Si no te sentías cómodo viniendo...  
— No podía no venir.  
—Entonces, por favor, disfruta de la fiesta.  
—Puedo intentarlo. —le dijo él.  
—Pues sonríe.  
—Ya sabes cómo me siento.  
—¡Pues sonríe de todos modos! —dijo ella, exasperada.  
— ¿No entiendo por qué quieres casarte con ese hombre? Él no es para tí. Lo único que hará es hacerte sufrir.

Ella exhaló.

— Archie, no quisiera tener este tipo de conversión contigo en este momento.— siguieron girando al compás de la música. Por su parte el duque había dejado de bailar. — Pero creo que es evidente por qué lo hago. Quiero casarme con él.

— Él te hará infeliz.— ella lo sintió tensarse.

El duque había estado observando a Candy toda la noche. Estaba  
elegantísima y su aspecto causaba un impacto instantáneo. Terrence sabía  
que no era el único en admirarla y eso le producía una aguda irritación.

Se abrió paso entre los bailarines y llegó hasta ellos.

—Lo siento. Pero es mi turno.—dijo con seriedad.

No le dió tiempo a replicar a Archie. Se la llevó dando giros y giros.

Cuando el duque volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, Candice no discutió. Sino se sintió aliviada. En brazos de él se sentía hechizada, temblaba cuando sentía sus dedos acariciándole la  
espalda. Nunca había reaccionado ante un hombre del modo en que lo hacia con él.  
—No me gusta... —No pudo terminar la frase porque ella lo interrumpió.  
— Lo siento. Sé lo que me pediste pero no podía rechazarlo delante de todos. Sería algo vergonzoso para él.

Siguieron bailando en silencio hasta que ella volvió a romperlo.  
—¿No crees que ya hemos bailado bastante?  
—Sí, se ha puesto caluroso —replicó él.

...

El castaño la tomó por el codo y la guío a un lugar apartado. Fuera de la vista de todos.

—¿Terry qué hacemos aquí?—cuestionó en cuanto él cerró la puerta tras de ellos, de una pequeña sala.

No contestó. En lugar de ello tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su prometida y la atrajo hacia sí. Su boca tocó la de ella como una caricia suave que le arrancó un suspiro de placer.  
Candy abrió los ojos y se apretó contra Terrence, disfrutando la sensación de su firme cuerpo, gozando las diferencias que había entre ellos.  
Fue todo lo que él necesitaba. Desplazó una mano hasta la nuca de la joven y la otra le rodeó el talle. El beso cambió inmediatamente de intensidad. Él ya no fue tierno, sino imperioso mientras tomaba lo que ella le ofrecía tan voluntaria e inocentemente.  
El corazón de la joven comenzó a palpitar y ella perdió el aliento. El duque le estaba arrancando toda razón, toda cautela. Las lenguas se entrelazaron mientras los dedos de ella exploraban la suave textura del cabello del duque. La muchacha se sintió abrumada por su tacto, por su perfume. No quería que el beso concluyera y lanzó una débil protesta cuando él se apartó.

Él respiró hondo, esperando calmar su creciente necesidad. En vano. Ella  
era tan suave, tan increíblemente deliciosa…

Decidió comportarse como un autentico caballero: se apartó un poco, beso su frente. La miró a los ojos. Ella tenía un aire de ensoñación, como si acabara de despertar a los placeres físicos compartidos entre un hombre y una mujer.

— Eres tan hermosa y, mía.—le dijo con voz suave.

Ella sonrió complacida.

—Tengo algo para tí.—continúo y sacó del interior de su saco una caja de terciopelo alargada.

—¿Y ésto?—cuestionó ella cuando él se la entregó.

—Ábrelo. —le dijo y así lo hizo.

— ¡Oh! Es… es precioso. — dijo asombrada. Pero algo le llamó la atención.— … se parece a…

—Si. Hace juego con la pulsera que te regalé en tu cumpleaños.—dijo él.

— Pero cómo… entonces eras tú y no papá. ¿Pero como lo supiste? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

— Tengo mis contactos. —tomó el collar de la caja, luego de sacarle el que ella llevaba.—dejame ayudarte.—la hizo ponerse de espaldas a él y colocó el collar.

—Es hermoso, Terry.—acarició el regalo y luego se giró. Alzándose en puntillas depositó un beso en los labios de él.

Terrence sintió el impulso de volver a besarla, diciéndose que ése sería el último beso que se darían esa noche, pero cuando su lengua se encontró con la de ella, cuando la cálida excitación explotó en cruda pasión, supo que no podría detenerse. Sus dedos rozaron su esbelto cuello, dudaron apenas unos segundos y luego continuaron hasta la suave plenitud de sus pechos. Y todos los propósitos de ceñirse al papel de un caballero se desvanecieron.  
Candy intentó protestar por esa nueva intimidad, mientras luchaba con las sensaciones que experimentaba. La boca del castaño se había desplazado hasta su oreja y su aliento se volvió cálido y sensual, mientras con la lengua le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo.  
La boca de él bajó hasta la curva de sus pechos y ella no fue capaz de detenerlo. Entre sus brazos se sentía como si flotara, a salvo y segura, y se dejó arrastrar por aquel torrente de emociones. Era tan inocente que cada caricia, cada beso, abría para ella un nuevo mundo de sensaciones.  
Instintivamente confió en que él duque sabría cuándo detenerse. Él le mostraba el camino a ese mundo erótico y seguramente sabría cuando sería el momento de llamarse a sosiego. Terry tenía experiencia.  
—Candy, te siento intensamente—murmuró con su áspera voz, ahora necesitada—. Tan suave… Estás hecha para amar. Para mí.

—Te-terry… debemos ...detenernos.

El duque silenció su protesta con un beso cálido y prolongado antes de separarse.  
—Te deseo como nunca deseé a otra mujer… Faltan solo menos de dos semanas para que seas mi esposa—le dió un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Será … mejor volver con los demás o comenzarán a notar nuestra ausencia.—dijo ella tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Una vez que ambos se encuentraban listo y las mejillas de ella, al igual que sus labios dejaron un poco la hinchazón y lo rojo, regresaron.

…

Minutos después...

Estaban reunidos en una mesa junto a sus amigos.

—Cuénteme cuál es el truco para que yo también pueda dorminar a mi amigo—susurró Frank burlándose de que el duque no dejaba de sonreír.  
Ella tuvo que inclinarse para entender lo que le estaba diciendo y, repentinamente, sintió que Terry la tironeaba. Juntó las manos sobre el regazo y lo ignoró, mirando al frente. Pero, antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Ella intentó encogerse para sacudírselo de encima, pero fue en vano.  
—Terry. Compórtate —le susurró—¿Qué va a pensar la gente?  
—Que he plantado mi reclamo—replicó él. Sus dedos comenzaron a masajear la nuca de Candy y ella sintió un agradable estremecimiento.

—Su amigo carece de modales –le dijo sonriente a Frank.

—Se lo he dicho en numerosas ocasiones —respondió éste en un susurro.  
Candice sonrió.

Luego, intentó ponerse de pie y él no la dejó moverse. Le aplicó una presión sutil en los hombros.

—¿Dónde vas?  
—Tendran que excusarme —murmuró Candy. Trató entonces de obligarlo a bajar la vista mirándolo fijamente, pensando que así lo avergonzaría. Él le sostuvo la mirada con una pícara sonrisa que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. Candy negó con la cabeza y que aprovechó la oportunidad.

...

Luego de preguntarle a una criada dónde podía refrescarse, subió rápidamente por la escalera. El primer piso estaba desierto. Al final de un largo pasillo encontró un lavabo con un enorme espejo, ante el cual se tomó su tiempo para acicalarse. No tuvo que pellizcarse las mejillas para darles color. Pensó que Terry se había ocupado de su aspecto pálido con sólo estar ahí. ¡La hacía ruborizar por dentro y por fuera!  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pasillo a oscuras. Alguien había apagado los candelabros que lo iluminaban. Le pareció extraño y, cautamente, se dirigió hacía la escalera. Al llegar a los peldaños le pareció oír un sonido apagado a sus espaldas. La joven empezaba a volverse con la mano apoyada en la barandilla cuando repentinamente fue empujada hacia delante. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Literalmente se precipitó escaleras abajo, tratando frenéticamente de aferrarse a la barandilla. Se volvió, golpeándose el codo contra la barandilla, y luego aterrizó con un ruido sordo.

— ¡Candy!—gritó el joven cuando vió a la joven caer por las escaleras.

Uno de sus zapatos había quedado atrapado en el dobladillo del vestido, desgarrándolo, pero eso no era tan preocupante como el terrible desgarrón en el escote. Se lo había provocado ella misma, pensó, masajeándose el codo.

—¡ Por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el joven cuando estuvo junto a ella. Se sacó el sacó y se lo pasó por los hombros.

Ella se sentó en medio de los peldaños, con el cabello absolutamente despeinado sobre los hombros. Dolorida de la cabeza a los pies, las piernas le temblaban.

— Eh si… no sé qué pasó.—dijo aún aturdida.  
El dolor cedió poco a poco, a pesar de que aún sentía como si mil manos acabaran de golpearla. Y luego la ira se apoderó de ella. Se volvió, gimiendo porque el movimiento le causó dolor, y miró hacia la parte superior de la escalera. Era un largo trecho. ¡Podía haberse roto el cuello!

—¿Cómo fue que te caíste?

—No lo sé. Yo solo… salí y estaba todo oscuro.

…

Como Candice no volvía al salón, el duque empezó a preocuparse.  
—¿Qué la retiene? –murmuró.  
Pensó que quizás había sido retenida por algún pretendiente entusiasta, lo cual lo impulsó a ponerse en marcha.  
Curioso, Frank lo siguió al verlo salir con preocupación.

Cuando empezó a debatirse, Terry se acercaba por el pasillo y los vió. Antony estaba junto a ella, muy lo único que él vió.

—¡Infeliz!  
Antony nunca supo qué lo golpeó. De repente salió despedido y aterrizó con  
estrépito contra una mesilla. El florero que había en ella se bamboleó y acabó sobre la cabeza del hombre.

— ¡Espera Terry! —dijo Frank tratando de detener a su amigo, pero este estaba encolerizado.  
Candice se quedó mirando a ambos, temblando. Luego sintió miedo, porque nunca le había visto tan furioso. La fuerza había vuelto, tanto en su actitud intimidante como en su expresión, y se asustó de verdad. Sacudió la cabeza, intentado conjurar el miedo.  
—¡No! Detente.—gritó ella cuando él se colocó sobre el rubio y lo tenía sujeto por el cuello a punto de darle un puñetazo.—Antony no … me hizo nada.—susurró.  
Antony intentaba ponerse de pie. El duque lo alcanzó con una mano, lo aferró por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared, hasta que los pies del hombre quedaron colgando en el aire.

—Su-elta-me im-bécil— trataba el rubio de soltarse.  
—Si alguna vez vuelves a tocarla, te mato. ¿Está claro?  
—¡Sueltalo Terry!—intervino Frank.

—¡Déjame que mate a este maldito infeliz!

— ¡Contrólate Terrence!

—Terry… —dijo entre llanto la joven. Y éste se volteó hacia ella.— Por favor.

— ¡Dios mío, Candy!  
Terrence se quedó helado al pie de la escalera, con el rostro demudado.  
Allí estaba ella con el pecho más fuera que dentro y un vestido desgarrado que indicaba que…

Candy se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y notó entonces que Frank tenía la mano en el brazo del castaño. Se sacudió el brazo de Frank y comenzó a subir los escalones.  
—Deja que se explique, Terry—insistió Frank con un vehemente murmullo, al tiempo que lo seguía. Tuvo tiempo de recoger uno de los zapatos de Candy que encontró a su paso.

—¿Quién te hizo ésto?  
Terry intentaba dominar su expresión, pero estaba tan colérico que sabía que no podía lograrlo. Lo único que quería era ponerle las manos encima al que había hecho eso, ¡y cuanto antes mejor! Arrojó la chaqueta que cubría a la pecosa y se quitó la suya y cubrió los hombros de ella.  
—Mejor sacarla de aquí antes de que alguien la vea así –dijo Frank, que trataba de aliviar la tensión de su amigo. Pensó que sería una buena idea salir fuera antes de que el duque se dejara llevar por la ira.  
—Dile a Albert que a Candice se le estropeó el vestido y que la llevo a su casa. —La voz del duque fue cortante y no permitía discusión alguna.  
Miró a la rubia y le dijo:

—Cuando estemos fuera, me dirás el nombre del que te hizo ésto, y entonces te juro que lo mataré.

Él empezó a descender la escalera a paso veloz pero Candy lo detuvo.

—Pensaste que estuve con Antony ¿No es así? Por eso te pusiste como loco.—su voz era temblorosa.

—Lo siento pero no te ví. Solo lo ví a él que estaba contigo.

—Terry… —le dijo—. Me caí por la escalera —se enfureció consigo misma por darle una explicación.  
—¿Puedes bajar la voz? —exigió él, perdiendo parte de su aspereza.

...

Habían llegado a la puerta principal y Frank se apresuró a abrirla y cerrarla detrás de los cuatros. Le daría a Albert el mensaje de Terry, pero no antes de ver partir al duque y la muchacha. No quería perderse nada.  
—Pudiste haberte herido de gravedad—le susurró a Candice.  
— ¿Estás bien Candice?—cuestinó Antony que venía tras ellos.

—Si Antony, gracias. —luego miró al castaño y en un tono más bajo le dijo:— deberías disculparte con él. Él solo quería ayudarme.

—Bien Candy. Iré a avisarle al señor Andrew.

—Gracias Frank.

—Frank. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.—le dijo el castaño a su amigo y éste asintió.

Llegó el carruaje del castaño y su amigo se apresuró a abrir la puerta.  
—Ten cuidado con la cabeza, Terry—advirtió a su amigo, segundos antes de que la joven subiese.

— Brower—lo llamó Terry antes de subir. —Te debo una disculpa. No ví lo que estaba pasando.

—Todo bien Grandchester. Cuida a Candice.

El joven cerró la puerta del carruaje y le indicó al cochero dirigirse a la mansión de los Andrew.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Una vez solos...  
—¿Qué te sucedió, cariño? ¿Acaso necesitas gafas? —repuso el duque con voz llena de ternura y compasión, y eso sirvió para que ella se perdiera.  
—Fue terrible –contó, pensando que sonaba muy lastimera. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando recordó lo asustada que se había sentido.

Terry se sentó a su lado, y la atrajo hacia él. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra él y disfrutó inmensamente la sensación. Sonriendo para sí, pensó que el perfume picante de él era muy agradable. Él se reclinó, feliz por tenerla a su merced.  
Inhaló la fragancia especial de ella y exhaló con satisfacción. Se sentía muy bien teniéndola así.

—¿Por qué has creido que yo había hecho algo incorrecto?. ¡No ponga esa cara de inocente, Terrence! –añadió la muchacha cuando él le dirigió una de sus sonrisitas tontas.  
—Sólo por un momento, pero no pensé que te hubieses comportado incorrectamente –explicó, acariciándole el cabello—. Creí que alguien se había aprovechado de tí.  
Ella meneó la cabeza.  
—¿Siempre piensas lo peor de los demás? —preguntó con ceño—. Eso tampoco es amable.  
Él lanzó un suspiro.  
—¿Acaso hay algo en mí que le resulte atractivo? —preguntó.

Con la punta del dedo trazó una línea descendente sobre la mejilla de Candy, a quien se le puso carne de gallina. Trató de apartar la mano del duque. Pero lo que más quería en el mundo era que él la besara.  
—Me gusta la manera en que me besas —susurró—. ¿Es tan terriblemente incorrecto que lo admita? —preguntó.  
Él no contestó. En lugar de ello tomó entre sus manos el rostro de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Su boca tocó la de ella como una caricia suave que le arrancó un suspiro de placer.  
Ella cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de esa tierna caricia.

En una de las calles que llevaban a la casa de su padre, el carruaje pasó por un bache y los dientes de Candy rechinaron cuando su trasero volvió a golpear contra el asiento. Pensó que, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no podría volver a incorporarse.  
—¿Por qué te quejas? —cuestinó mirándola, tenía los ojos cristalizados.  
—Estoy dolorida —le espetó ella.  
— Ven aquí. —la colocó sobre su regazo y la abrazó con ternura.—Eso amortiguará el golpe.— dijo conteniendo la risa.

— No es gracioso.—dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Lo sé. Perdona.—le beso la cima de su cabeza. Siguieron así en silencio.

...

El carruaje se detuvo frente a su casa. El lacayo les abrió la puerta.  
El duque descendió del carruaje y la ayudó a bajar. Ella no se resistió, pero cuando intentó incorporarse pisó el dobladillo de su vestido, rasgándolo aun más, su rostro mostró la incomodidad que sentía.  
—Mañana tendrás agujetas –comentó él.  
Candice consideró contarle que tal vez la habían empujado, pero se abstuvo. Estaba empezando a creer que sólo se había imaginado el empellón. El largo día había sido extenuante y no quería discutir con él sobre la horrenda posibilidad de que, en verdad, alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

Respondiendo a las llamadas del duque, Alfred abrió la puerta. Cuando el hombre avanzó cargando a Candice en brazos, se apartó de la entrada.

—Pero… ¿Qué fué lo que le sucedió a la señorita Candice?  
—Creo que debería empezar a usar gafas, la señorita —se burló mientras subían las escaleras.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la muchacha y se quedó a un lado. Sarah estaba sentada en una mecedora al lado de la ventana,  
pero corrió hacia su ama.  
— ¡Oh!— se cubrió la boca— Su vestido. ¿Qué le pasó?

— Deje de preguntar y ayúdele a cambiarse—la regañó el duque.

—Disculpe milord. No… yo no quise.

—Esta bien, sarah.— dijo Candice tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha. Y luego fulminó con la mirada al duque.—No deberías tratar así a las personas. Ella solo se preocupó.—le dijo cuando la joven se había apartado para buscar la ropa de dormir de su ama.

—No me gusta que los criados se entrometan demasiado.—dijo con seriedad.

—Sarah es mi doncella.—repuso ella.

— Pero no deja de ser una criada.

— No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera.—dijo molesta.

—Señorita Candice…

— ¡Sal ahora!— gritó el castaño.

—Pero… —el hombre la fulminó con la mirada y ésta no dudo ni un segundo más y salió disparada.

—Eres un hombre tan odioso e inflexible…  
—¿Inflexible? He roto una promesa que hice hace años y todo por una mujer indómita de ojos verdes que me vuelve loco. En tan poco tiempo has puesto mi mundo patas arriba.  
Ella frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose a qué se refería con eso de una promesa hecha hacía años. ¿De qué manera le afectaba eso? Pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, pues él la besó repentinamente.  
Candice se resistió y, empujándolo por los hombros, intentó apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Era imposible ignorar lo que le estaba haciendo. Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y la boca de él tenía cautiva la suya. Candice se dijo que era un último beso, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Terrence. Cedió ante sus exigencias, dejando que la lengua de él recorriese el interior de su boca, correspondiéndole y oyéndolo suspirar. Le respondió con un suspiro cuando él se separó y se quedó mirándola.  
—Ha sido un beso de despedida, Terrence —murmuró ella.— No pienso casarme con un hombre tan insensible y que además desconfía de mi.—sentenció la rubia.  
Sus labios estaban hinchados y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mientras veía cómo el duque se dirigía hacia la puerta, se sintió agotada por los acontecimientos del día.  
—Sí, cariño —dijo Terrence por encima del hombro. Había recogido su chaqueta y se la había echado sobre sus anchos hombros—. Adiós —dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Hasta mañana.  
—¡Santo Dios! ¡Que hombre tan cabezota! — dijo molesta—Este hombre me saca de quicio.  
Se quedó de pie y se quito el vestido. Sarah había puesto previsoriamente su bata azul al pie de la cama y ella se la puso, preguntándose adónde habría ido la menuda criada. Probablemente estaría temblando en algún rincón, y todo porque el duque le había ladrado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Lamento mucho hacerlas esperar tanto. Tal vez el viernes este actualizando el siguiente. Ya lo tengo casi terminado solo estoy tratando de ajustar algunas ideas._

 _Espero sus comentarios._

 **¡Gracias por su atención y paciencia!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DIECISÉIS.**

A la mañana siguiente Eliza había ido a visitar a su amiga. Quería saber qué fue lo que le había ocurrido, ya que su amiga había desaparecido sin decir una palabra, por lo que el joven Leblanc tuvo que contarle lo sucedido al verla tan angustiada.

Estaban en la sala tomando el té.  
—Tenías toda la razón —le dijo entre sollozos Eliza—. No era para nada honorable. Estoy teniendo los peores pensamientos, Candy. Deseo que me acompañes y que me hagas el favor de clavarle una espada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Claro, si es que lo tiene.  
Candy sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga.  
—Ése es un mal pensamiento—reconoció con picardía—. Reconozco que no soy la mejor para aconsejarte en lo que al amor se refiere.  
—¿Te burlas de mi? —repuso, restregándose los ojos con la servilleta que posaba en su regazo y sentándose un poco más erguida—. Tienes a tus pies nada más ni nada menos que al duque de Grandchester. Que es evidente que ésta loco por ti.  
— No lo sé. Anoche se comportó como un lobo con Antony y tampoco me gustó la forma con la que trató a mi doncella.

—Candy, eres demasiado buena con todos. Pero debes entender que no todos son iguales. El duque es un hombre que debe mantener su conducta y hacerse respetar. Además no creo que sea un hombre que ande ventilado su vida con los sirvientes o haciendo chistes con ellos.  
—Lo sé. Tienes toda la razón pero igual no me gustó. Hay maneras de pedirle a las personas. No así. Pero bueno. Hablemos de tí. ¿Cómo es que conociste al amigo de Terry?

— Fue en el barco. Estaba en la cubierta cuando él se me acercó. Es un hombre muy amable.—admitió.

—Y apuesto.—dijo mientras observaba a la joven enrojecer.  
—Sí, por supuesto. ¡Oh por Dios, no me mires así!

—No hice nada. Solo dije nada más que lo que veo. Además de que se nota que está interesado en ti.

— No lo creo. Además no estoy lista para otra desilusión. Creo que he nacido para estar sola.—dijo con tristeza.

—No digas eso. Tal vez ese hombre no era el indicado. Y la vida tiene preparado algo mejor para tí. Ya verás. Sé que pronto llegará esa persona que te haga tan feliz que no habrá lugar en tu corazón para tanto amor.—suspiró.

— Dios te escuché, amiga.

…

Terrence llegó media hora luego de que Eliza se retirara.

Candice estaba en el extremo de la sala de recibo principal. Oyó cómo Alfred lo saludaba, llamándolo "su alteza", y luego se abrieron las puertas y apareció el duque.  
Se lo veía extremadamente digno, vestido con ropa de montar. El pantalón de piel era tan ajustado como la última vez que se lo había visto. Candice le sonrió a la apuesta figura del conde, cuya casaca marrón oscuro hacía que su corbatín se viera blanco brillante. Llevaba las botas tan lustradas que Candice se imaginó que podría ver su rostro reflejado en ellas.  
Obviamente había elegido su atuendo con mucho cuidado, pero ella también había hecho otro tanto.

Llevaba un vestido lavanda de mangas anchas. El escote era cuadrado y de un color azul más profundo. Su Nana le había rizado el cabello, recogiéndoselo en la nuca, con pequeños bucles que enmarcaban su rostro.  
Candice se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a Terrence y de que éste estaba mirándola de igual manera a ella. Alzó el dobladillo de su falda, mostrando sus zapatos azules e hizo una reverencia formal.  
—Llega tarde, milord. Pensé que vendría más temprano ¿Qué lo entretuvo?  
Tal brusquedad hizo que el duque sonriese.  
—¿Usted?—enarcó una de sus cejas y le recalcó ya que ella no lo tuteaba—. ¿Acaso no sabes que una dama debe hacer esperar a su prometido al menos veinte minutos para no dar la sensación de estar demasiado ansiosa?  
—Por supuesto. Pero si mal no recuerdo, usted es la persona más estricta en lo que a puntualidad se refiere? —repuso ella al tiempo que se acercaba.  
Terrence vió que sus ojos destellaban de picardía y asintió.  
—¿Demasiado ansiosa? —replicó.  
—Pues claro que no. Pasa que aprecio mi tiempo y no me gusta que me hagan desperdiciarlo. —respondió y rió de la expresión perpleja del duque.  
—Ni siquiera te he saludado como corresponde y ya estás tomándome el pelo. —dijo Terrence, suspirando.  
—Pero si acabamos de saludarnos—lo contradijo ella.  
Cuando el duque comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, la muchacha abandonó la sonrisa y el humor coqueto. Retrocedió y, si no hubiera sido por la banqueta con que tropezó, habría evitado que él la atrapase.  
Terrence la aferró por los hombros y, poco a poco, la atrajo hacia sí. Sus intenciones eran muy claras y Candice intentó desasirse, al tiempo que miraba por encima de su hombro.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y su padre podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Sabía que Alfred había ido a avisarle de la llegada de Terrence. No era conveniente que su padre la sorprendiese en una situación tan comprometida.  
—Mi padre… —No terminó lo que iba a decir porque Terrence se apoderó de su boca con un beso cálido y embriagador, que inmediatamente echó por tierra las buenas intenciones de ella. Respondió casi al instante, cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos. El beso disipó todo pensamiento rebelde, y cuando Terrence se separó ella se sintió decepcionada. Su mirada debió traicionarla, porque el duque se echó a reír.  
—¿Por qué no me ha besado del mismo modo en que lo hizo anoche? —preguntó Candice. Advirtió que todavía estaba tocándole el rostro y retiró las manos.  
—Porque cuando te beso de ese modo —dijo él con ternura—, no quiero detenerme. Conozco mis límites. —¿Está sugiriendo que podría hacerle perder el control?  
Terrence leyó la diversión escondida en su mirada y volvió a pensar en lo inocente que era. Creía que le estaba tomando el pelo y no tenía idea de que decía la verdad. Ella podía hacer que él perdiese el control.  
—Puesto que no me responde, sólo puedo pensar que sí. —dijo Candice, riéndose mientras caminaba descaradamente hacia uno de los sillones que flaqueaban la chimenea de mármol—. Eso, milord, me hace muy poderosa, ¿no?, pese a que soy más baja que usted.  
Terrence se sentó en otro sillón y estiró sus piernas largas y musculosas. Cruzó una bota sobre la otra, en una posición relajada, mientras consideraba cómo responderle. La miró largamente y Candice pensó que estaba reflexionando.  
—Está bien —dijo Candice con un suspiro—. No está de humor para bromas, evidentemente.

—¿Por qué has dejado de llamarme por mi nombre?— cuestionó estudiandola con la mira.

—Acaso no es la manera que debo de dirigirme a usted, milord.—dijo con exagerada cortesía.

—Ah, aún sigues molesta por lo de anoche. No me refería a ti, Candy. Hay cosas que deberías entender.

— Pero no me gustó lo que hiciste, Terry.—dejó a un lado su enojo y se dirigió a él por su nombre— Además en como golpeaste a Antony.

— Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.

—No evadas el tema, Terrence. Estoy hablando muy en seri ¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mi?

—No lo hago. Simplemente dije la verdad.

Entonces oyó a su padre escaleras arriba y dijo precipitadamente.

— Deberías dejar de comportarte como un ogro con cada uno que se me acerca. Debes confiar en mí.

Albert entró en la sala y sonrió.

Terrence se reía y Candice se veía muy pagada de sí misma.

— Terrence.— saludó el recién llegado.

—¿Cómo está usted, señor Albert?—dijo poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano de éste.

La hora siguiente transcurrió entre conversaciones de circunstancia. El padre de Candice no tenía intención de irse antes de que Terrence se fuese, y a Candice no se le ocurría cómo quedarse a solas con el duque, tenía que hablar sobre Antony.  
Resignada a que ese no sería posible el dia. Padre e hija caminaron con Terrence hasta la puerta de entrada.

…

..

.

Los días siguientes la casa de los White Andrew estuvo llena de gente; Candice se encontraba rodeada de diferentes personas todos los días. Su tía Amelia y futura suegra se encargaban de ello. Entre las pruebas del vestido, el ajuar, los preparativos para la fiesta no tenía tiempo para nada ni siquiera de ver a su prometido.

También, el incidente de la residencia de los Wilson fue desvaneciéndose. Candice estaba contenta de no haberle confiado a nadie sus sospechas de que alguien podría haberla empujado, porque ahora aceptaba que se había tratado de imaginaciones suyas por culpa del agotamiento.

…

Por su parte el duque se sentía molesto. No había estado a solas con Candy desde la noche en que anunció su compromiso y le resultaba absurdo que aquel cambio en su condición pública, que lo convertía en su prometido, debiera, al parecer, señalar el fin de cualquier ocasión para la menor intimidad.

—Señor, sus cosas ya han sido enviadas a la nueva mansión.

— Bien, Philip.

—Señor hace unos minutos llegó ésto para usted.— era un sobre el cual no tenía remitente.

—Envíalo con la demás correspondencia. Ahora no estoy de humor para negocios.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

—Ah, encárgate tú mismo de que los documentos que están en este cajón sean dejado en mi nuevo despacho. Bien guardados.

—Asi será, señor.

—Ahora retírate y que preparen mi ropa para esta noche.

Cuatro días antes de la boda, su amigo sugirió hacer una salida para aliviar un poco el humor del duque.

Gustosas, Candy y Eliza aceptaron ir a la ópera.

…

..

.

Una densa riada de lujosos carruajes se amontonaba a la entrada del lugar y aguardaba para detenerse ante la fachada brillantemente iluminada y descargar a sus pasajeros.  
—¡Parece que no seremos los únicos! —exclamó Eliza encantada, asomada a la ventanilla.

—A pesar de que ha comenzado a nevar, la gente no se ha privado de saliir—comentó la rubia.  
Candy se recogió con cuidado las amplias faldas y se asió a la mano de Terrence para apearse del carruaje, pero se detuvo para observar a su alrededor antes de entrar.  
—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó.  
No advirtió las divertidas miradas que le dirigían a su paso por el amplio vestíbulo y cuando subían la gran escalinata, mientras admiraba las imponentes columnas jónicas y las resplandecientes lámparas griegas.  
Radiante su rostro de placer, se detuvo, junto a su amiga, en el vestíbulo que conducía a la hilera inferior de palcos y miró las graciosas columnas y las arqueadas hornacinas con pinturas que representaban escenas de Shakespeare.  
Aunque reacio a apremiarlas, pero consciente de que bloqueaban el paso, Terry la tocó en el codo y le dijo en tono quedo:  
—Nos quedaremos después para que puedan contemplarlo todo a vuestro placer.  
—¡Oh, lo siento!.—se disculparon ambas al mismo tiempo.

...

El palco del duque estaba situado de modo que disfrutaba de la mejor perspectiva.

Cuando entraron, se volvió para observar a Candy, que contemplaba admirada la idéntica hilera de elegantes palcos que tenían enfrente, iluminados con arañas y que exhibían flores y estrellas doradas pintadas en la parte delantera.

— Stear y Patty, también están aquí.—le comentó la rubia al duque al distinguir a sus amigos.

Éste llevó la mirada hacia donde le indicaba la rubia. Allí no solo estaban sus amigos sino también Archie, Anny con su amiga Flammy y Antony. Éste último hizo un asentamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Habrá algún sitio dónde no tengamos que encontrarlos?— comentó el duque de mala gana mientras se sentaba junto a ella y saludaba, a su diestra a sus amigos.

—¡Terry!—lo reprendió la rubia en un tono bajo. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta quién está aquí?—le preguntó en un susurro Eliza, señalando con la mirada hacia las filas de abajo.  
Candy negó y ésta le indicó con la mirada. Allí se encontraba la actriz Susana Marlow. La rubia no oyó lo demás, todo su cuerpo se tensó al recordar a la antigua amante de Terry.

Estaba acompañada de un joven, al parecer menor que Susana, su rostro le hacía familiar. Creyó haberlo visto en otro lado. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba cortó. Y una mujer castaña, ambas estaban elegantemente vestidas.

—No sabía que estaba en Chicago—dijo la rubia.

—Por lo que he leído, el elenco está de vacaciones ya que pronto saldrán de gira por Europa.

Terry se giró y notó como el semblante de la pecas se tornaba serio.

— ¿Candy… estás bien?

— Ah… si.—esbozó una sutil sonrisa hacia él.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta?—le preguntó con suavidad.

— Ah… Creo que sí. Es decir… me gusta por supuesto. Ya he estado otras veces en Francia.  
Él la observaba sonriente y, a medida que hablaba, Candy advirtió cómo mudaba su expresión y entornaba los párpados en insistente y concentrada mirada en sus labios, y los alzaba por fin.

Candy lo miró unos segundos complacida y aliviada. Él deslizó la mano en su palma, la cubrió y entrelazó con firmeza sus dedos. Candy sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda mientras él le frotaba poco a poco la palma y la acariciaba a derecha e izquierda, una y otra vez.

Con el corazón henchido de gozo contempló la hermosa mano masculina, y observó cómo seguía acariciándola mientras su cuerpo parecía fundirse a su contacto.

…

Los minutos transcurrían tranquilamente.

La morena observó que el duque se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigía hacia fuera del palco.

—Si me disculpan.—dijo levantándose y yendo tras él.

Disimuladamente, fingió no verlo y chocó contra él.

—Oh, lo siento.—dijo con fingida vergüenza.

— ¿Está usted bien?

— Eh si… ¡Oh, duque de Grandchester!— exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.

—Señorita Britter. No la ví venir.

— Oh no. La torpeza fue mía. Sepa usted disculparme.

— No se preocupe.

—He notado que ha vendido con Candice.

— Está usted en lo correcto.

— Es extraño.—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Extraño? No entiendo a qué se refiere. ¿Podría ser más específica?

—Usted y Candy… ya sabe… pensé que ya no… es decir.— estaba tratando de no ser tan obvia.

—¿Podría dejar de dar tantas vueltas y decir de una vez lo que sea que quiera decir?— dijo exasperado.

—Oh, está bien. Es solo que no quiero sonar como una entrometida.—él le dirigió una mirada fría la cual la hizo dudar de su cometido.— Pensé que usted había roto su compromiso con Candice.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo así?— cuestionó ya perdiendo la paciencia— Háble de una vez.

— Y-yo los ví.— dijo nerviosa.

Él frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó más severa.

— ¿A quiénes? ¿Qué es lo que vió? —la tomó del brazo con firmeza obligándola a hablar.

— A Candice y Antony. —lo sintió ejercer mas presión en su brazo—Los ví besándose.

—Pero… ¿Qué diablos está usted diciendo?— su aliento levantó los rizos que caían en su frente.

—Solo le digo lo que ví.—la soltó con brusquedad y ella casi pierde el equilibrio. Si no fuera por la pared a su espalda habría caído sentada sobre su trasero.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo?— sus ojos brillaban de ira.

Ella asintió temerosa y dijo…

—Si no me cree puede preguntárselo a ellos mismos.

El duque la dejó ahí y siguió por el pasillo, echo una fiera.

...

Cuando el castaño regresó al palco, la obra ya había llegado a su fin, todos salieron. Hablaban sobre la ópera, destacando las virtudes de una soprano italiana, pero Candice no le prestó mucha atención.

Iba tomada del brazo del castaño. era evidente que no era el mismo desde que había regresado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?—cuestionó—Has llegado cuando todo ha finalizado.—dijo ella observando el rostro serio de su prometido.

—Nada que tú no sepas.—dijo sin voltearse.

Ella se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

La condujo hacia la salida, seguidos por sus amigos.

De repente el grupo se puso incómodo, Candy volvió la cabeza y vió a Susana Marlow que se acercaba a ellos del brazo del joven que había visto anteriormente, seguida de otra joven que no reconocía.

Él la sintió tensarse y el frío de su mano sobre su brazo.  
—¡Terrence Grandchester!—dijo ésta última con una alegria forzada.

—Señorita Karen Kleiss.—se soltó del agarre de la rubia y tomó la mano enguantada de la joven y depositó un beso.

—Creo que no hace falta que les presente.—dijo refiriéndose a la mujer que estaba al lado suyo.  
Todas las miradas se posaron en el duque, mientras él se observaba a la susodicha.

Candice oyó alrededor de ella los murmullos y las risas ahogadas. Todos parecian estar esperando el enfrentamiento entre las dos rivales.  
Terrence se llevó la mano de la actriz a los labios con una sonrisa desenvuelta. —Veo señora, que le basta con entrar en un lugar para tener a todos los hombres a sus pies.  
—No todos.—respondió ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
Candice miraba incrédula el comportamiento del duque.

De repente el joven que acompañaba a las mujeres, se dirigió a ella para presentarle a la amante de su marido. Fortalecida por la ira, ella sostuvo la mirada de Susana y con la mejor sonrisa arrogante respondió.  
— Encantada de conocerla señora. He sido testigo sobre su puesta en el escenario. La felicito.

— Gracias, señorita White. En lo que a usted concierne veo que no  
exageraban—dirigió una mirada provocativa al castaño ante.—Es usted realmente muy hermosa.  
Con estas palabras, volvió a coger el brazo de su acompañante y se alejó.

Cuando Stear y el grupo que los acompañaba se dirigieron hacia ellos, el duque se disculpó y se alejó de ellos con Candy a su lado.

La morena sonrió ante aquella escena, disfrutando su triunfo.

—Al parecer el duque no estaba de humor.—agregó con malicia.

— Parecía molesto—dijo Stear a su mujer.

—Creo que no le gustó que Susana se acercara a ellos.—agregó Patty.

—¿Ya vieron la manera en que el duque miró a la señorita Marlow? Es muy hermosa.—dijo maliciosamente Anny.

—No voy a negarlo. Pero Candy no tiene que envidiarle. Candy no tiene comparación.—agregó Archie y se alejó dejando a la morena enferma de rabia.

…

La rubia se soltó disimuladamente de su agarre y fijo la mirada en él, mientras Frank y Eliza iban por delante de ellos.

—¿Qué te sucede?

— Ahora no. Hablaremos mañana.—dijo con voz severa.

—Oh, ya veo. Es por tu querida, ¿No es así? —dijo conteniendo la furia.

—Sube.—ordenó sin responderle.

—No vas a decirme que hacer.

—Súbe de una vez por todas y no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Candy vió la mirada oscura en sus ojos.

Subió al carruaje y se instaló en el centro del asiento. Frank y Eliza se sentaron en el asiento de enfrente. Candice supuso que el castaño se sentaría al lado de su amigo o que cambiaría el lugar con Eliza. Pero el duque no parecía dispuesto a estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera a su lado. Y tampoco mostró demasiada consideración al respecto.

Candice apenas logró apartarse justo a tiempo, recogiendo su falda para evitar que él la pisotease aplastándose contra el lateral de la cabina.  
Guardó silencio la mayor parte del trayecto hasta la casa. Sabía que sus amigos advertían la tensión reinante, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Terry parecía relajarse un poco cuando conversaba con su amigo.  
Ignoraba a Candice del mismo modo en que ella lo ignoraba a él. Sin embargo, su brazo continuamente se frotaba contra el costado de ella y su musculosa pierna se mantenía pegada a la de la muchacha.  
—Candice, estás muy silenciosa—observó finalmente Frank—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Le duele el estómago —dijo el duque, cortante.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te sentías mal?—dijo su amiga.  
Frank se mostró confundido por el comentario de su amigo. Los miró alternativamente.  
—Hay remedios específicos para un dolor de estómago odioso, autoritario e insufrible —replicó Candice con crispación.  
El duque no contestó. La pareja frente a ellos los miraron como si ella le hablase en chino.  
Candice les sonrió. Terry lo estaba logrando otra vez, alterándola sin decirle cual era el motivo por el cual se mostraba irritable con ella. Además la ponía decididamente nerviosa. Soltó una risita y, cuando Frank enarcó las cejas intrigado, se limitó a menear la cabeza.  
— Al parecer la espera te tiene de los nervios, Terry.—se burló su amigo.

Él no respondió.

La miró, la belleza de su prometida y el brillo de sus ojos verdes no tenían comparación. Sabía que casarse con ella sería todo un reto. Tendría siempre que andar con cuidado ya que no solo era una joven hermosa sino que también poseía un carácter indomable. Pero nunca pensó que ella podría traicionarlo. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas hasta hablar con ella antes pero él solo hecho de imaginarla en otros brazos y que sus labios fueran besados por otro, le hervía la sangre. Apretó sus puños para detenerse de querer estrellarlo contra algo.

Despejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y luego llegó otro. Tal vez retomar su relación con Susana, las murmuraciones llegarían hasta Candy quien sufriria terriblemente. Todavía podia notar como se tensó y la mano helada de la pecosa en la suya mientras Susana se acercaba a ellos. Pero no. Rápidamente borró esas ideas de su cabeza.

…

..

.

A Candice, los siguientes dos dias le resultaron insoportables. Al principio, sencillamente se negaba a creer que Terrence la estaba esquivando. Se valió de cada excusa, de cada argumento imaginable, para no atenderla.  
Temía que ahora que la actriz estaba en Chicago, ellos se estuvieran viendo. Pero declinó esa idea ya que el en periódico de la ciudad no mencionaba nada respecto a ellos.  
Su padre y su tía, no tenían la menor idea de la tensión que su hija estaba soportando. Siempre los saludaba con una sonrisa y a ellos les parecía perfectamente feliz. Su padre había aceptado las excusas de la joven de no querer salir o reunirse, que aducía estar cansada de la constante serie de pruebas y muestras, y decía querer permanecer en casa o en su habitación para concentrarse en los preparativos de boda.  
Para evitarles preocupaciones, Candice le ocultó la decepción que sentía. Su relación con el duque no estaba bien, pero no quería que se preocupase por ella.

A menudo, su padre le preguntaba por su prometido, ella solo le respondía que tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender.  
Esa misma mañana decidió que ya no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre.

Se puso su traje de montar, con una gruesa capa de pana.

— Candy, hace demasiado frío para salir.—comentó su Nana al verla vestida así.

—¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó su tía, reuniéndose con ellas.

—Nada tía. Solo que necesito respirar tranquilidad. Esto de la boda me tiene exhausta.—mintió.

—Pero cariño, los caminos están nevados.

— Solo será un paseo corto. Lo prometo.—sin esperar un comentario más de ellas salió directo al establo en busca de su caballo.

…

..

.

Veinte minutos fue el tiempo que tardó en llegar a la casa del duque.

En cuanto iba hacia la puerta principal vió a Frank salir.

—¡Candice!— la saludó sorprendido.—¿Qué haces por aquí en un día tan frío?

—Hola Frank. ¿Está Terry?—dijo con seriedad.

— Si. Está ocupado ahora.

—¿Qué tan ocupado?—cuestionó con inquietud.

— No lo sé. En cuanto llegó Brower me pidió que los dejara solos.

— ¿Antony?—frunció el ceño.— ¿pero qué haría …?— de repente palideció temiendo lo peor.

—¿Qué sucede Candy?— quiso saber.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué ocurre Candy?

— Vamos.

Sin esperar a que se lo digeran dos veces, Frank la siguió.

Candice abrió la puerta justo cuando Antony fue arrojado por encima del escritorio con tal velocidad que ella se quedó asombrada. Se apartó justo cuando los pies de Terrence casi rozaron su cara y se arrojó sobre el rubio. No podía ver el rostro del castaño, porque estaba de espaldas a ella.

—¿Cómo te atreviste?—gritó Terry.

—Estas loco, Grandchester.—gritó Antony devolviéndole el puñetazo y aprovechó para incorporarse, sólo para volver a ser derribado de un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago.  
Candice se precipitó hacia el duque y vió su expresión. Le bajó por la espalda un escalofrió de miedo. Él la miró y su rostro exhibía su escándalo, su disgusto y su desdén.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— bramó él.  
—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó ella. —¡Sal de aqui!  
La frialdad de la orden la horrorizó. Quedó tan desarmada por la ira que había en su voz y su mirada que rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre Terrence? ¿Por qué estás golpeando a Brower?—cuestionó Frank al ver a los dos hombres golpeados.

—No te entrometas en ésto, Frank.

—Antony...—dijo la rubia horrorizada y el joven asintió dándole a entender que el castaño ya estaba al tanto de aquel inocente beso.

Dios santo, ¿acaso realmente creía que ella había cometido algo así? Meneó la cabeza, negando que él pudiera equivocarse tanto con ella.  
El joven Brower nuevamente se puso de pie con dificultad. El castaño lo cogió por el cuello y con una mano lo estrelló contra la biblioteca. Antony parecía un muñeco, luchando contra la presión que Terry ejercía contra su garganta, mientras su rostro se iba llenando de manchas rojas. Si bien era un joven fuerte y alto como su rival, su fuerza no tenía comparación a la del castaño cuando estaba enfurecido. Candice intentó, sin éxito, hacer que el castaño lo soltase.

Se volvió hacia Frank y le rogó que interviniese.  
—No dejes que lo mate. —le rogó.  
La respuesta de Frank fue un encogimiento de hombros. Candice se enjugó las lágrimas y se volvió hacia el duque.  
— Terry deja que te explique.—agregó. —Sé perfectamente todo lo que tengo que saber. —le espetó él.  
Entonces terció Frank.  
— Terrence, suéltalo.  
—Oh, por favor —exclamo ella —Dime, Terry. Dime qué te estás imaginando.  
La expresión del duque cambió paulatinamente hasta que se le vió casi indiferente. Soltó a su cautivo y lo observó derrumbarse en el suelo.  
—Terry, escucha a Candice, explícale qué ha ocurrido—dijo Frank, tratando de mediar.  
—No explicaré nada.—dijo ella con voz inexpresiva. Tenía los puños apretados, única señal de cólera.—Saca tus propias conclusiones. Él ya tiene sus respuestas. ¿No es así, milord? —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero él la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

— Sé que eres inocente— su voz era terriblemente fría.

—Claro.—negó y agregó — Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.—dijo de igual manera. Y se soltó.

—¡Maldición! Ocúpate de éste.— le pidió a su amigo y luego salió tras la rubia.

El castaño masculló un juramento y abandonó el cuarto.

Frank se acercó a Antony.  
—Sugiero que te largues de aquí antes de que Terry vuelva.

—No le temo. — dijo mientras se incorporaba.— Es un completo idiota.

— No tientes a la suerte Brower. Sea lo que haya pasado no busques más pleitos con Terry. No lo hagas por ti. Piensa en Candy. Si de verdad dices sentir algo por ella. Apártate, Brower.

...

Terry la había detenido justo antes de que ella saliera.  
Candice permaneció de espaldas a él, mirando al piso. Él intentó acercarse pero ella se apartó.

Le indicó que lo siguiera a una pequeña sala para que nadie los oyera.

Entraron y él cerró la puerta.

No se dijeron ni una palabra por unos instantes.

Candice se esforzó en calmar su furia. Podía sentir la mirada de él en su nuca, y seguía negándose a mirarlo. Se le había roto el corazón y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar, salvo a ella misma. Se dijo que era una tonta. Él no habría podido herirla de esa manera si ella no se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él.

Había confiado en él con todo su corazón y ahora se sentía casi destrozada por eso. Sus celos irracionales y su desconfianza eran infundados y tan ilógicos que Candice no sabía cómo combatirlos, ni cómo protegerse a sí misma. Su ira había ido tanto contra ella como contra Antony.

La noche de la Ópera había presenciado la misma mirada que hace unos minutos atrás.  
Se sentía como un ave herida, buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Quería salir de ese lugar y encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se secase.  
Él se plantó ante ella con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras.  
Candice levantó su mirada y vió su expresión airada y dejó que su propia furia explotase.  
—Después de ésto, es probable que nunca vuelva a hablarte.  
La vehemencia de su voz enfureció al duque.  
—Me explicarás por qué Brower te besó, así te lo tenga que sacar a bofetadas.  
—No te atreverías a ponerme la mano encima.  
La pausada declaración sorprendió a Terrence, desinflándolo un poco.  
—¿Y qué te hace creer eso? —repuso moderando la voz.  
—Que no necesitas emplear la violencia, cuando tus miradas y pensamientos pueden causar bastante más daño. Y además, nunca le pegarías a una mujer; no está en tu naturaleza.  
Él pensó que tenia razón. Las amenazas vacías no le ayudarían a conseguir una respuesta. Decidió entonces emplear un razonamiento calmo.  
—Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.  
—Si contestas a mi pregunta, entonces te contaré todo —replicó Candice.—Cuando te enteraste de lo ocurrido creíste que te había traicionado, ¿no?  
—Sé que no tuviste nada que ver en…  
—No es eso lo que te he preguntado. Respóndeme ahora. ¡La verdad, Terrence!  
El duque arrugó la frente y se encogió de hombros.

—Era la conclusión natural. Si, lo creí por un par de segundos. Creí que me habías traicionado. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de mi error y de que eres inocente.  
El desánimo abatió a Candice, que se puso a menear la cabeza.  
—Todo el mundo sabe lo celoso que eres, ¡todos, salvo tu estúpida prometida! Pensé que confiarías en mí y estaba equivocada. —la última frase fue susurrada con un sollozo.  
—Maldición. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—estalló él.

—Quise hacerlo—interrumpió Candice— Buscaba el momento apropiado. Pero luego surgió lo del compromiso y todo lo demás. —. Y cometí un error.  
—En eso tienes razón.  
—Mi error fue comprometerme contigo. Mi error fue confiarte mi corazón. Mi  
error fue enamorarme de ti. Pero el amor y el odio son emociones gemelas, y ahora creo que casi te odio. Todo por tu culpa —despotricó Candice —.Poco a poco estás ahogando todo el amor que te tengo.  
Entonces le dio la espalda, tratando de borrara a castaño de su mente.

—Siempre estás pensando lo peor. Ahora estás seguro de que soy como todas las mujeres de tu pasado, y acabo de demostrarte que tienes razón. No soy mejor que una cortesana, ¿no?  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Nosotras, las pobres mujeres, somos tan débiles y, claro, ninguna posee moral alguna. ¿Acaso no es cierto que no podemos evitar irnos a la cama con el primer hombre disponible? Contéstame, Terrence.  
—¡Maldita sea, estas desvariando!—El duque no había querido gritar. Y ella rompió a llorar.  
—Candice, sabes muy bien que tengo mal genio.

—No es excusa para tu comportamiento. No sirve de nada gritarle a un sordo o pedirle a un ciego que mire. Hoy he comprendido que tienes tus convicciones tan afianzadas que nada va a cambiarte. Jamás confiarás en mí de corazón. No eres capaz de eso. Nunca debí haberme comprometido.  
—No tenías alternativa —observó él, volviendo a enojarse por los duros comentarios de ella. Y que se atreviese a hablarle de tal modo le sacaba de quicio.

Ella lo miró perpleja, acaso él le estaba restregando su comportamiento esa noche en el coche?  
Se volvió, dándole la espalda.  
—Por favor, vete —dijo Candice. Temblaba de frío y desesperación, y sabia que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se derrumbara y empezase a llorar en serio. Lo único que quería era que la dejara sola con su desdicha. Sólo después de que hubiese terminado con las lágrimas podría decidir qué haría.  
— No tienes motivos para estar enojada conmigo. Soy yo él que debería estar enojado. Por Dios Candice. Eres condenadamente confiada. Y por eso siempre te estás metiendo en situaciones comprometidas.  
—Y tú eres extremadamente desconfiado.—respondió dándose la vuelta y mirándolo desafiante — ¡Me das lastima!.

— ¡Nadie jamás se ha atrevido a hablarme así! ¡Nadie!  
El duque avanzó hacia ella. La tomó de los hombros. Conteniendo el aliento, aguardó un ataque que nunca llegó. En lugar de ello, sintio los labios de él rozándole la piel del cuello.  
—No me toques.—susurró.  
—No es así como son las cosas, Candy. Lo que quieras carece de importancia. —la voz de él sonó dura, inflexible.  
Candice se volvió con tal vehemencia que sacudió a Terrence.

El rostro de ella quedó a centímetros del suyo. Se miraron fijamente por largo rato, dejando que la furia de cada uno fluyese sin obstáculos. Candice se obligó a hablar con voz serena.  
—Tal vez para el duque de Grandchester mis deseos no tengan importancia, pero para mi tu poder y tu dinero no significan nada. Puede que mucha gente esté al servicio del duque de Grandchester, pero yo nunca estaré al servicio de un hombre asi. ¡Nunca! Aprende a separar el titulo del hombre, porque es la única manera de que ésto tenga una oportunidad.  
La expresión del duque denotaba confusión, y Candice tuvo que gritar para hacerle entender.  
—¡Deja los celos y la cólera junto con tu maldita arrogancia!

El corazón le dolía de pena, se sentía desvanecer. Le dió la espalda para que no viera lo que él le estaba haciendo.  
Terrence negó con la cabeza, pasó sus dedos entre su cabello y, trató de desprenderse de la confusión en que ella lo había sumido. Dios, había hecho que en su cabeza giraran todas esas preguntas. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre se sintió vulnerable.  
Candice apretaba los ojos en un inútil esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas. Sentía a Terrence moverse a su lado, apoyando sus gruesos muslos contra sus pantorrillas. La mano del duque comenzó acariciarle la espalda, tan suavemente que se sintió confundida. La respiración de él contra su espalda era cálida, poniéndole carne de gallina. Los dedos de él trazaron lentamente una línea erótica desde la base de su cuello hasta la curvatura de su trasero, y luego volvió hasta su cuello. Dónde depositó un sensual beso.

—Candy.—le dijo con voz suave.  
Ella sintió el cambio en el duque, supo que la ira había desaparecido y respondió a la tierna seducción. Al principio pensó en resistirse, diciéndose que debería rechazar el placer sensual que él le despertaba, pero luego admitió que no estaba forzándola en absoluto.  
La boca de Terrence le recorría la piel desnuda del cuello con besos cálidos, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían sus caderas y brazos. Terrence la hizo girar lentamente y comenzó a besar sus ojos, nariz. Bajó por el cuello y detrás de las orejas.

—Dime cuanto deseas ésto —le pidió con voz temblorosa por su propio deseo. Quería oírla decir que lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.  
—Te … deseo, Terry…  
—Y yo te deseo, Candice —gruño él.  
Sus manos la sujetaron por las caderas y la acercó más a su cuerpo sin apartar su boca de la de ella. Se apoyó contra el escritorio y la colocó entre sus piernas y la besó en la sien, y luego hizo descender los cálidos labios por la mejilla, la atrajo más hacia él y rozó con los labios la sensible columna de su cuello, mientras Candy sentía que todo su interior se transformaba en fuego líquido. Hundió la mano en sus cabellos y la inmovilizó al tiempo que intensifico el beso. Abrumada por su propia ternura ante la potente sexualidad del duque, ella alimentó aún más su apetito al abrir los labios para recibir su lengua. Se apoyó contra él y notó el jadeo contra su boca, un instante antes de que las manos de él se deslizaran posesivamente por la espalda, las caderas. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, ella se fundió contra él, le devolvió entre gemidos los interminables besos.

Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla y descubrió sus lagrimas.  
—No llores, por favor —le dijo sobre sus labios, hasta que Candice finalmente se sosegó y le permitió consolarla.  
—Siempre consigues que te desee—susurró ella como si le estuviese confesando un pecado mortal.  
Terrence no le contestó. Y volvió a abrazarla, acunándola con tanta ternura que ella rompió a sollozar  
nuevamente.  
—Candy, ¿quieres oírme decir que lo lamento? Te estaría mintiendo —admitió con un suspiro —. No te obligué a nada. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.  
Antes de que completara la última frase, ella ya estaba meneando la cabeza.  
—¿No me deseabas? —le preguntó el duque, sorprendido de que le mintiera. Siempre era sincera, a veces demasiado directa, y él creía en su honestidad.  
—Si, te deseaba. Pero quiero oírte decir que lo lamentas porque pensaste que había actuado desvergonzadamente, permitiéndole a Antony que me besara —le explicó. Su voz fue apagada por el pecho de él.  
La besó en la sien y le dijo:  
—Estás exagerando.  
—¿Qué estoy exagerando? —exclamó y cuestionó, sorprendida por el comentario.  
—Casi lo matas y tu expresión, cuando me miraste era horrible. Deseas creer que yo era culpable ¿no?  
—Por el amor de dios, no dramatices tanto —arguyó Terrence, exasperado, y Candice reaccionó erizándose. No tenia la menor idea de lo mucho que la había herido.  
—¿Qué no dramático?—saltó Candice. Se apartó de inmediato para mirarlo —. Mientras no tengas total confianza en mi, no podremos continuar con esta boda. Quiero confianza ciega, ni más ni menos. Quiero confianza incondicional, tanta que, si me encontraras en la cama con dos hombres, esperarías a oír mi explicación antes de condenarme.  
—No estás comprometida con un idiota —murmuró él.  
—No estoy tan segura —respondió ella. Vió un destello de ira en los ojos del castaño, pero continuó —: Un idiota no se toma el tiempo de entender a su oponente. Tu juzgaste precipitadamente.  
—¿Acaso a tus ojos nuestro compromiso es un campo de batalla? —ironizó él.  
—En este preciso instante no veo la diferencia —replicó Candice —Si llegaramos a casarnos, nuestro matrimonio bien podría ser un campo de batalla, si no que reconoces que…  
—No reconoceré nada —estalló Terrence. La conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Te muestras deliberadamente obtuso. Sabes exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo. Confiaras en mi o…  
—Tal vez a su tiempo, cuando me hayas demostrado que puedo hacerlo—replicó Terrence, harto del tema, e intentó abrazar nuevamente a Candice.  
Ella se zafó de un tirón.  
—Ya te he demostrado lo que sea. Si me comportara como pretendes, me echaría a temblar de miedo cada vez que un hombre me dirigiera la palabra, temerosa de que sacaras nuevamente tus erróneas conclusiones. Cuando te des cuenta de que no soy una mujer superficial, deseosa de beneficios materiales, o una bonita furcia dispuesta a conquistar a la población masculina, entonces quizás nuestro futuro sea posible. Hasta entonces, no me busques.

Candice salió y sintió satisfacción al cerrar de un portazo detrás de si, pero le duró poco, cuando oyó tras de ella la voz del duque.  
—¡Que así sea!—anuncio con una voz que daba escalofríos — Cuando reconozcas lo estúpido de tu comportamiento, estaré dispuesto a escuchar tus disculpas.

Candice no respondió.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, desapareciendo ante la vista furiosa del duque.

Al salir chocó contra el torso firme de Frank.

Le puso una mano en el hombro para ofrecerle consuelo y frunció el entrecejo cuando la joven se le apartó.  
—Dime qué ocurrió —pidió él con voz tranquilizadora.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
— Ya no vale la pena.—murmuró.  
—¿Qué fué eso tan terrible? —la voz de Frank, tierna y afectuosa, conmovió a Candice.  
Temblaba y se sujetó las manos en un esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo. No aceptaría el consuelo de Frank, sabiendo instintivamente que cualquier muestra de compasión la haría perder la compostura.  
—Quiero volver a casa ahora.  
Él trató nuevamente de tocarla pero ella retrocedió un paso. El tono agónico de su voz le dolió. Se mantenía erguida con dignidad y dominaba su expresión, pero el dolor seguía presente en su voz.  
— Él sabe que eres inocente. Sólo está furioso con Brower…  
Ella meneó la cabeza, interrumpiendo la explicación del joven.  
—Al principio no —lo contradijo—creyó lo peor…  
—Cuando se calme…  
—No me importa. Solo quiero irme a casa.—la declaración de Candice interrumpió la respuesta bienintencionada de Frank.  
—Déjame acompañarte.—dijo.

Sintió que le ponían la capa sobre los hombros y luego fue conducida hasta su caballo.

…

..

.

El joven no la interrogó más. Se ocuparía luego de su amigo cuando se cerciorarse de que ella estaría sana y salva en su casa.  
Candice llegó a la mansión. Le dió las gracias al hombre y entró sin que nadie la viera.

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y se tendió en la cama, temblando de frió, y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Lo último que pensó fue que Terrence era el hombre mas terco del mundo.

Sólo esperaba que él recapacitara y volviera a buscarla.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Lo sé ... pero les advertí anteriormente de que no sería para nada de su agrado pero bueno… ya veremos lo que pasa._

 _Y aguanten, ya falta muy poquito para el final._

 _Espero sus comentarios._

 _ **¡EXCELENTE FINDE PARA TODAS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DIECISIETE.**

 _Aprovechando que su madre no se encontraba en casa, y su padre se mantenía ocupado en su despacho, la joven se dispuso a salir._

 _Había recorrido varias tiendas, gastando el poco dinero que le quedaba._

 _Luego se dirigió a otro lugar. No estaba muy convencida hacia donde iba porque la sola idea de verla la ponía de malhumor pero de igual manera lo hizo._

— _Buenos días.—dijo la recién llegada._

— _Bueno días, señorita Britter.—respondió el mayordomo._

—¿ _Acaso en esta casa no hay nadie?._

— _El señor Andrew se encuentra en su despacho. Está muy ocupado._

— _¿Y Candice?.—cuestionó._

— _La señorita se encuentra en el patio de atrás._ _Tome asiento en la sala mientras iré a anunciarle que usted esta aqui._

— _No. Iré yo misma._

 _Sin decir más, se alejó dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca._

…

 _Iba llegando al lugar cuando a lo lejos distinguió a un joven rubio que se dirigía con pasos lentos hacia adelante. Ella no pudo ver cuál era el motivo por el que éste caminaba de esa manera, lentamente como si no quisiera ser descubierto. Pero de pronto entendió, Candy se encontraba frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y riendo alegremente mientras daba vueltas cuando él hombre en cuestión la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo junto a él y la besó._

— _¡Vaya, vaya!— sonrió de lado.—Mira nada más a la mosca muerta de Candice, lo bien guardadito que se lo tenía. La salvaje no tiene nada de santa. ¿Qué diría el duque de ésto?— en sus ojos brillaba la malicia._

 _Se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta principal._

— _¿Encontró a la señorita Candice?_

— _Eh no…_

— _Si quiere yo…_

— _No.—lo interrumpió— La veré otro día.—dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

— _Bien. Le diré que usted vino a buscarla._

— _No.— dijo con firmeza. Luego suavizó al ver el entrecejo fruncido del hombre.— No es necesario. No le diga que estuve aquí. Ya vendré otro día._

— _Como usted desee señorita._

— _Hasta luego._

 _Cuando llegó a su casa, la madre de ésta ya la esperaba. Iba de un lado a otro caminando como un león enjaulado._

 _En cuanto puso un pies en el lugar la reprendió y le ordenó subir a su habitación para preparar su equipaje pero antes le mostró la noticia que ya recorría casi todo el país._

 _Indignada y llena de rabia subió a su habitación con una sola idea en su cabeza._

 _Mientras terminaba de escribir unas cuantas líneas, ingresó su doncella._

— _Permiso, señorita Anny._

— _Pasa, Luisa.—ordenó.— necesito que te encargues personalmente de hacer llegar este sobre a esta dirección._

— _Pero su madre me dijo que la ayudara con su equipaje._

— _Lo haré yo misma. Ahora ve.—le entregó un sobre._

— _Como usted ordene señorita._

 _La joven salió rápidamente y la morena sonrió complacida._

— _Para algo vas a servirme, mi querido amigo.—dijo maliciosamente._

Se sentía feliz y dichosa. Recordando todo lo que sucedía a su favor. Por fin todo iba saliendo tal cual lo planeado. Ahora sólo esperaba la noticia de que su plan fué todo un éxito.

— ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya? Ya quiero saber qué hizo el duque. De seguro te quedarás con las ganas de ser la duquesa.—dijo con malicia.

— Señorita Anny— dijo la joven entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres?

— Hay un joven que vino a verla. La espera en la sala.

—¿Archie?— cuestionó sonriente.

—No. Dijo llamarse...— no recordaba el nombre— ehmm… Dijo algo como Morgue Mo-mo...

—Morgan.—la empleada asintió— Dile que bajaré en unos minutos. Ah, y apúrate porque necesito que me ayudes a vestir.

Media hora más tarde, Anny descendió por las escaleras e ingresó a la sala donde la aguardaba un joven de cabello corto y oscuro como la noche, elegante y delgado.

— ¡Harry Morgan! Qué alegría que hayas venido.—mintió y extendió su mano hacia el joven.

— Estaba ansioso por volver a verte, mi querida amiga. — depositó un intenso beso en el dorso desnudo de ésta.

— Siéntate, por favor.— disimuladamente limpió su mano en la falda.

Él esperó hasta que ella hubo tomado lugar y luego se sentó frente a la morena.

— Cuéntame. ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? Pensé que estarías con Susana.

—Ella ya se ha retirado. Regresó esta misma mañana, con el elenco a Nueva York.

— No es en lo que habiamos planeado.— se puso inmediatamente de pie— Me dijiste que la convencerías para que se quedara más días.—dijo molesta.

— Lo siento. Pero me fue imposible.— la actitud del hombre era totalmente relajada— Lo intenté. Pero se negó.

— Tenías que haberle dicho que el duque aún seguía interesado en ella.—levantó la voz.

— Susana no es ninguna tonta. Sabe perfectamente que con él no puede jugar. Él se lo dejó muy en claro cuando terminó con ella, que no quiere tener nada que ver con Susana . Además es evidente que no cambiaría a su prometida por Susana. Habría que estar ciego o loco para hacerlo.— sonrió al recordar a la bella joven en cuestión.— No he visto belleza alguna que pueda superarle.

—Idiota. Eres como todos.—renegó de saber que él también cedía a los encantos de la muchacha.

—No puedes culparme.— se defendió.— Pero explícame algo. Porque no te entiendo Anny. ¿Por qué te empeñas en separarla de Grandchester? Cuando deberías estar más que feliz, ahora que se casa.

— Porque la odio. Quiero que sufra. Qué se quede sola. Qué se sienta humillada. Que sienta lo que es ser desplazada y rechazada.— dijo con toda la ira que había tenido contenida y los puños apretados a ambos lados de su falda.

— Tranquilízate, mujer. No te pongas así. Hasta miedo me provocas.— se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros.—Mírame— ella levantó la mirada— Eres una mujer hermosa, mi querida amiga. No deberías preocuparte por Candice. Al fin ella se va a ir y tu te quedarás con Archibald.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Él es mío.—afirmó muy segura.—Debiste haberla empujado.

— Estás loca.— dijo indignado—No iba a matarla. Me dijiste que solo la asustara y eso es lo que hice. Ella pensó que alguien la siguió y salió corriendo, se enredó con el vestido por eso se cayó.

—Eres un inútil. No pudiste ni siquiera retener a esa actriz de cuarta.

— Lo siento. Pero no me gustaría estar en la mira del duque. Su padre fue toda una leyenda en las armas y su hijo lo doblega. Así que si quieres matarla no cuentes conmigo.

— Cobarde.— lo acusó.

— Más bien, precavido diría yo.— dijo simulando limar sus uñas en las solapas del saco.

— ¿Alguien te vió?— cuestionó.

— No. Brower llegó justo cuando y ella ya había caído. Así y que no. Fui muy cuidadoso.

— Supongo que no habrás dicho ni una palabra de ésto a Susana. Sabes bien que si alguien lo descubre tu serás él único en caer.

— Te equivocas mi querida amiga. Si yo caigo tú te vienes conmigo.— sonrió de lado.— No me subestimes.

— Mi querido Harry.— dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho.— Nadie va a creerte. Será tu palabra contra la mía.— él no mostró signo de estar preocupado sino todo lo contrario. — pero no vamos a irnos por las ramas. Eso no va a suceder. Así que no me preocupa. — se giró y caminó hacia la ventana—Solo quiero poder estar frente a la salvaje para ver su cara y disfrutar cuando la dejen plantada. Todo el mundo se rierá de ella.— dijo triunfante.

— ¿Tan segura estás?— preguntó el joven.

— Como que se que mi nombre es Anna Britter.

…

..

.

Mientras tanto…

Antony había llegado a casa de Stear, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Archie por lo que decidió acudir a este.

Tenía la cara con varios golpes, marcas de que había logrado una buena paliza.

—Alguien nos vió —le contó a Stear tan pronto entraron en el despacho de su primo.—. Pero ¿Quién? No había nadie en el lugar.

El joven le había comentado a su primo lo sucedido luego de haber recibido la noticia, de la joven de la cual estaba enamorado, estaba comprometida.  
—¿Has estado haciéndote nuevos enemigos, Tony? —inquirió Stear.

— No. No tengo conocidos aquí. Salvó ustedes. Candice debe de estar destrozada.— ahora podía mostrar su preocupación y su enojo— Tenías que haberla visto. Sus ojos estaban tristes. ¡Maldición! Fue mi culpa. Yo la arrastré hasta ésto.

— No lo sabías. No sabías que ella estaba prometida a Terry.  
—Ese idiota. ¿Cómo puede siquiera desconfiar de ella? Candy no tiene nada que ver en ésto y no voy a exponerla a más peligros.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Stear ; la tensión de su entrecejo combinaba con la del rubio.  
—Averiguaré quién está detrás de esto y me las veré con él. Pero, hasta obtener mis respuestas, no veré a Candice.  
—¿Y Terry? ¿Hablarás con él?  
El joven meneó la cabeza.  
— No. Lo intenté en cuanto me acusó y no hubo manera de explicarlo. Tal vez sea la misma persona que intentó dañar a Candy en la fiesta.

— ¿De qué hablas?— cuestionó Stear sin entender a lo que se refería su primo.

— En el compromiso de Candy y Grandchester, alguien la empujó por las escaleras. Ella dice haber sido un descuido de ella. Pero estoy seguro que no.  
—No sabía nada. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que fue intencional?

— Yo ví cuando ella cayó. Y alguien estaba arriba pero en eso llegó Grandchester.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? Cuanto antes encontremos al hombre, mejor.  
Antony asintió.

— De ésto ni una palabra a Archie. Ya conoces la situación.

— No te preocupes. No tenía intención en hacerlo.

Al momento entró Patty con los elementos necesarios para limpiar las heridas del joven.

…

..

.

Le llevó bastante tiempo localizar a su amigo.

Luego de la discusión que tuvo con Candy, él se había encerrado en el despacho de la mansión que había comprado para ella.

Frank apenas pudo contenerse cuando llegó y entró, lo vió, sentado, delante de él había varias botellas de licores, vacias. Terrence tenía aspecto aburrido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tú qué crees?— tomó asiento frente a él y se sirvió una copa de wiskey.

— No estoy de humor, Frank.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

— No vine a hacer de bufón, así que tranquilo. ¿Por qué brindamos? Ah, ya se. Por la victoria de Brower.

La expresión de aburrimiento del duque se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Festejar a Brower, porque se le entregaste en bandeja de oro a Candy.  
Para sorpresa de Frank, el castaño soltó un rugido de furia, se puso de pie con tal rapidez que volcó tanto su silla.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a nombrar a ese imbécil.

Frank no se inmutó. Negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

—¿ Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados?

— Soy yo el ofendido. Le dije que creía en ella. Sin embargo se fué— agregó. Apoyó un brazo en el marco de la ventana y bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago— Está equivocada si piensa que iré a rogarle.

— Claro. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Es evidente que ella no merece nada de ti. Habrá otros hombres, que seguro estarán más que dispuestos a arrodillarse ante ella para obtener aunque sea una sonrisa de ella.— notó como los hombros de éste se tensaban y apretaba fuertemente la copa en su mano— No puedo culparlos. Ellos no piensan igual que tú. — ¿Y tú eres unos de ellos?—se volteó para escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

—Es encantadora— dijo Frank.  
—Sí, encantadora e inocente. Totalmente inocente. La presa perfecta para un sinvergüenza inmoral, ¿no lo crees?  
—Por supuesto.  
—Mataría a cualquier hombre que la tocara. No me culparías por eso ¿verdad?  
—No te culpo por hacer lo que debes.—contestó Frank, sosteniendo la mirada de Terrence. — Yo en tu lugar hubiese reaccionado de igual manera o peor aún. Tal vez ya lo hubiese matado.— rió.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?— pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Se sentía desesperado.

— No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer. Tú lo sabes bien.

—¡Maldita sea, Frank! — iba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—¿ A dónde más crees que puedo ir?

— No puedes ir así. Apestas a alcohol. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana —arguyó Frank.  
Terrence negó con la cabeza.  
—Me daré un baño.—dijo—.Luego me acompañaras a su casa.  
Su amigo sabía que discutir no tenía sentido. Estuvo de acuerdo.

— Eso será un dolor de cabeza. Pero ya sabes que iré contigo —replicó el joven. —Además de querer ayudar, también deseo oír quién se disculpará primero. —y viendo el ceño de su amigo, se rió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me disculparé? —repuso él con una mueca.  
—Eres un cabezota dura, amigo mío, pero no eres estúpido —replicó.  
Al asentir con la cabeza, Terrence sorprendió a su amigo.  
—¿Entonces vas a disculparte? —pregunto éste.  
—De rodillas, si es necesario —anunció el duque. Y luego se rió de la expresión de su amigo. —¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estabas cansado de hacer de mediador —comentó, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.  
—Ahora, Terry, no hay necesidad de exagerar. Si te arrodillas una vez,  
Candice te tendrá así el resto de tu vida.

—Dios sabe que la quiero, pero ella es tan difícil.  
—Yo también —lo interrumpió Frank.  
—¿Qué?— cuestionó sorprendido.  
—La quiero. Será como mi cuñada.

— Idiota.  
—No me lo digas a mi, díselo a Candice.  
Terrence meneó la cabeza.  
—Lo haré, amigo.

…

..

.

Apenas cruzaron palabra durante el trayecto, tomaron varios atajos que acortaron la distancia en casi diez minutos. A cada kilómetro que pasaba, el humor de Terry mejoraba.

Alfred abrió la puerta.

Dos hombres bien portados estaban de pie frente a él.  
—Me alegra volver a verlo, su alteza —dijo el mayordomo con una  
reverencia formal.

Ambos ingresaron. Luego de dar sus abrigos al mayordomo.  
—Dile a Candice que baje. —replicó el duque.

Alfred abrió la boca para decir que la joven probablemente estaba profundamente dormida, luego de la fiebre que le había dado toda la noche, pero la mirada del duque le hizo cambiar de opinión.  
Asintió y subió la escalera rápidamente.

...

Candice estaba en la cama, pero seguía despierta. Su tía se encontraba junto a ella.

Cuando Alfred le anunció quién estaba esperándola abajo, miró a su tía y le pidió que bajase ella a atenderlo.

— Está bien cariño. Si no quieres que te vea así. Lo entiendo.

— Gracias,tía.

—Por favor, informe al señor Grandchester que no podré bajar a verlo. Pero mi tía irá en mi lugar —le dijo al sirviente—Alfred —añadió cuando el hombre ya se marchaba—, ¿ya ha llegado mi padre a casa?  
— Si. Hace más de una hora. ¿Desea que le avise que usted desea verlo, señorita?  
—No. No quiero molestarlo, Alfred.  
El mayordomo asintió y se marchó.

— ¿Ocurre algo, querida? Desde que llegaste te has encerrado aquí. Luego la fiebre. Me preocupas, cariño.

— Estoy bien, tía. La fiebre fue producto del frío que pesqué ayer. Con el caldo que preparó mi Nana, estoy completamente recuperada.

— Bien. Iré a ver a tu prometido. De seguro debe de estar muy preocupado.

— Gracias, tía. Y por favor. Qué nadie me moleste. Quiero estar sola.

— Está bien. Luego hablaremos.

Amelia se retiró.

La joven rubia se puso de pie y, lentamente, fue hasta la ventana. El suelo de madera era frío debajo de sus pies descalzos.

Sabía que a Alfred no le iba a resultar fácil deshacerse del duque, y esperaba que forzara al mayordomo a intentar convencerla al menos una vez más. Pero estaba segura que su tía le informaría el motivo por el cual no bajaría. Aunque por dentro ella sabía que había algo más y, aún no se encontraba lista para enfrentarlo.  
Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Candy dijo;

— Por favor, no quiero ver a nadie.

La puerta se abrió y Terrence llenó el umbral.  
—No me iré a ninguna parte. —Se quedó allí, increíblemente apuesto.  
A la joven empezaron a temblarle las piernas y tuvo dificultades para respirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se dijo que era sólo porque estaba exhausta.  
Él se quedó mirando aquella bella visión, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de cerrar de un portazo y tomarla entre sus brazos.  
Finalmente, ella encontró su voz:  
—No debes estar aquí, Terry. No es correcto. —Su voz se oía ronca.  
Él sonrió.  
—Tendrás que aceptar que nunca soy correcto. —le dijo. Su voz se oyó como una tierna caricia.— Tu tía me permitió subir unos minutos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien.— logró decir en un hilo de voz.  
Candice estaba hipnotizada por la ardiente mirada del duque.  
Lentamente, él entró en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta y Candice oyó el ruido del cerrojo. El corazón le dio un vuelco e intentó sentirse airada. No lo consiguió y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, esperando el próximo movimiento del castaño.  
—¿Has perdido la cordura? —dijo finalmente—Abre la puerta y vete, Terry.  
—Aún no, mi amor. —Su voz rezumaba ternura.  
Se adelantó hacia ella y Candice retrocedió.

Él la observó coger la bata y ponérsela. Se sorprendió ligeramente de que ella no le gritase. La había tratado miserablemente. La había desdeñado. ¿Por qué no le estaba arrojando cosas a la cabeza?  
Ella seguía mirándolo. Por su mente pasaron mil pensamientos, pero no logró detenerse en ninguno. Por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente abrumada.  
Él se detuvo delante de ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con una mano.  
—No. —Fue un murmullo de dolor.  
Terrence apartó la mano y advirtió que estaba temblando.  
La joven volvió a retroceder un paso mientras el castaño buscaba un modo de hacerla reaccionar.  
—Te he echado de menos, Candy. Y solo fue un día.  
Ella no dió crédito a sus oídos. Meneó la cabeza y rompió en sollozos.  
Terrence la estrechó contra sí.  
—Lo siento, cariño. Dios, de verdad lo siento. —repitió sobre la cabeza de la joven.  
Sus manos no podían dejar de tocarla, acariciarla y estrecharla. Candice seguía llorando, aceptando el consuelo que él le ofrecía.  
Terrence le levantó el mentón y con su pañuelo le enjugó las mejillas.  
—Para mí también ha sido difícil—admitió en un susurro.  
La besó suavemente en la frente, luego en la nariz y, finalmente, en la boca. Candice se apartó.  
—¿Por qué ha sido difícil para ti?—preguntó.  
Terrence suspiró, deseando poder seguir besándola en lugar de darle explicaciones. Vió la mecedora y avanzó hacia ella, arrastrándola con él. Cuando se hubo instalado cómodamente, con Candice sujetada firmemente sobre sus rodillas, sonrió de satisfacción y comenzó:  
—Prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine.  
Ella asintió con expresión solemne. Única respuesta a sus palabras. Y entonces rompió a sollozar y, bendita sea, lo hizo tan fuerte que Terry creía que se iba a deshidratar.  
Él la dejó sollozar contra su pecho, acariciando tiernamente sus hombros y espalda. Cuando se calmó y pudo oírle le dijo:  
—Candy, escúchame.  
—No.— dijo con voz ahogada ya que seguía con el rostro pegado al firme pecho—Eres tú el que debe escucharme primero. Sé que debí haberle dicho a Antony que estaba contigo cuando me envió esa carta.—él frunció el ceño, algo a decir algo pero ella continuó— Así habría evitado todo ésto. Él no lo sabía. Por eso cuando me vio pasó… bueno… tú ya sabes.. el beso. Si no te lo dije fue porque hallé el momento. Siempre había algo que me impedía hacerlo— hablaba rápidamente sin descanso.— También entiendo que no puedas amarme aún. He sido demasiado impaciente y exigente—añadió con otro sonoro sollozo. —No te has permitido a ti mismo conocer a mujeres decentes y yo te he planteado exigencias que, posiblemente, no puedas cumplir. Voy a soportarlo y aceptarte como eres.  
Si ella creía que su fervoroso discurso tranquilizaría a su futuro esposo, se equivocaba.

Terrence frunció el entrecejo.  
—Es noble de tu parte, cariño.¿Entonces te rindes?  
Ella levantó la vista y vió en sus ojos una expresión divertida.  
—¿Qué? No; sólo estoy aceptándolo—replicó.  
—¿Y por cuánto tiempo piensas ser paciente, amor? —repuso él con una sonrisa mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.  
—Me estas confundiendo Terrence. Creí que mi decisión te iba a conmover, pero me parece que te divierte. ¿Qué tengo que pensar de eso? —se preguntó mas a sí misma, que a él.  
Se incorporó y oyó un sonoro gruñido de protesta.  
— Por eso estás tan contento, ¿no es así?— lo miró desafiante.  
—Estoy contento porque mi prometida es tan obediente —replicó Terrence, sonriente.  
—No hay ni un solo músculo obediente en todo mi cuerpo —lo contradijo. —A menos que dé mi palabra, claro. Entonces, supongo,  
podrías decir que soy obediente en mantenerla. —dijo con un suspiro y agregó —Crees haber ganado, ¿no?

Él trataba de contener la risa.  
—¿Has terminado con tus disculpas o hay más?  
—No me he disculpado, pero no voy a discutir sobre eso.  
—Entonces creo que es mi turno—anunció Terrence. —Lo siento. Sé que no te ha sido fácil amarme, y que te he causado mucha angustia. Mi única excusa es que te amo tanto que me he comportado como un tonto. Te…

Ella abrió los ojos y boca ante aquellas palabras.  
—No te atrevas a burlarte de mi, Terrence. —las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. —¿Me estas diciendo la verdad? ¿Realmente me amas?  
Terrence se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera moverse.  
—Dios, Candy, ¡Te amo! Creo que siempre te he amado. ¡Y ahora que finalmente te lo digo, lloras! Nunca te he mentido Candice. ¡Nunca! —su voz reflejaba dolor y arrepentimiento, y ella lo percibió.  
La joven lloró contra su pecho y Terrence se quedo inmóvil, impotente.  
—N-no... puedes desdecirte —musitó ella casi inaudiblemente y él tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera. Ella lloraba e hipaba, pero finalmente lo consiguió: —He dicho que no puedes desdecirte.  
Terrence sonrió y la condujo con ternura hasta la mecedora. La abrazó y la besó, un largo y dulce beso. Y luego le dijo una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella le creía.  
—Espero oír el resto —dijo ella. Tamborileó los dedos contra el pecho del duque durante todo un minuto antes de advertir que Terrence no iba a decir nada más. Y entonces se echó a reir.

—¡Dios mío, pero qué hombre mas terco eres! Claro que me amas. Lo supe desde el principio —mintió descaradamente. —Ahora admite que confías en mi, sin importar las circunstancias.  
—Resúmelas antes de que me comprometa. —pidió Terrence, sonriendo. Le colocó la cabeza debajo de su propia barbilla e inhaló su fragancia especial. —Hueles a rosas —murmuró.  
—¡Confianza! Es lo que le faltaba a tu vida —explicó la joven.  
—Confío en ti, Candy —admitió Terrence. —Pero, en cuanto a los celos, no puedo prometerte nada. Vale, lo intentaré.

— Bueno. Es algo.  
Y volvió a declararle su amor, descubriendo con sólo reconocerlo una libertad y una alegría que no creía posibles.

—Te amo, Candice—repitió él, apretándola contra si.  
—Nunca me cansaré de oírtelo decir.  
Él sonrió, apreciando el sentido del humor de ella.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?  
—No fue el típico flechazo —admitió Terrence. Ella se enderezó y él se apoyó en el respaldo para mirarla. Sonrió por la decepción de la muchacha y besó la arruga de la frente antes de continuar. —Eras como una astilla debajo de mi piel —le dijo—Una molestia continua.  
—¡Que romántico! —exclamó ella, y sonrió sin ganas.  
—Me sentí inmediatamente atraído por ti en cuanto te ví. Lo admito —continuó él —Si sólo hubieras sido complaciente, te habría tomado por amante y maldecido las consecuencias.  
—Lo sabía.  
—Pero no eras como ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

— Por supuesto que sí, amor. Eres única. Y eres mía.— tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó sus labios.  
— Terry… —ella colocó sus manos sobre las de él. Y lo miró. — ¿Por qué te compórtate de esa manera, frente a mi, con ella?

— ¿A quién te refieres?

— A Susana. Ella estaba allí y parecía disfrutar de tu atención.

— Lo siento. Estaba molesto. Quería desquitarme por lo que me hacías sentir al saber que otro había tomado tu boca.— dijo con seriedad.

— Fue esa noche cuando te enteraste lo de Antony ¿No es así?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?— quiso saber.

— No era el momento. Además eso ya no importa.

— Por supuesto que sí. Quiero saberlo, Terry. Dímelo quién te lo dijo.

— Ya no quiero hablar de esto. Solo quiero que estemos bien.

—Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —quiso saber Candice, perdiendo los estribos. Con sólo pensar en la agonía que había sufrido, se puso furiosa.  
Terrence se preparó para recibir su ira.  
—No tienes que contestarme —dijo ella en tono airado—. Conozco la razón. Fue porque no confiaste en mí. —Y se levantó de las rodillas de Terrence, quedándose de pie frente a él—. Admítelo.  
—Cariño, en ese momento no lo pensé. Estaba furioso. —Pensó que sonaba muy lógico, que su argumento tenía mucho sentido.  
Candice, obviamente, no estaba de acuerdo.

Se acercó y trató de que Candice volviese a sentarse en sus rodillas. Ella eludió el abrazo.  
—Candice...  
—Confundes mi enojo, Terrence. —Su voz sonó fría—¿Por qué no esperaste a hablar conmigo antes de atacar a Antony? Nadie puede crear un vínculo duradero sin confianza. Preferiste creerle a otro antes que a mí. Debiste haber espera a escuchar mi versión—Una expresión de disgusto le cruzó el rostro—. Siempre me estás poniendo con las damas de tu pasado. Y ya estoy más que harta de ello.  
—Cariño, estás gritando. —El afable comentario de Terrence la enfureció.  
Candice dejó escapar un gritito y él asintió.  
—¿No has oído una palabra de lo que dije?  
—Sí.

—¿Y bien?

—La cama está demasiado cerca y me tientas demasiado.  
—¡Dios!—dijo Candice con un murmullo furioso.— No voy a casarme contigo ni este sábado ni dentro de un año. No conoces el significado de la palabra amor. Si lo conocieses, considerarías mis sentimientos. Y confiarías en mí.  
—Candice, si pronuncias la palabra confianza una vez más, creo que voy a estrangularte.  
La expresión de Terrence le hizo saber que era más que capaz de hacerlo. Ella retrocedió.  
—Por favor, vete. Ya nos hemos dicho lo suficiente.  
—Estoy de acuerdo —replicó Terrence con ceño, y Candice creyó que realmente iba a irse. Hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama y, calma y metódicamente, se sacó la chaqueta y luego las botas. Entonces ella tuvo que reconsiderar sus conclusiones.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo, precipitándose para impedir que se sacara los calcetines—. Tienes que irte.  
—Ya he terminado de hablar —le dijo Terrence, dejando caer la segunda bota y cogiéndole la cintura a Candice. Ella estaba de espaldas.

—He echado de menos besarte, Candice.  
Y entonces la volvió y sus labios se pegaron a los de ella, forzándola a abrir la boca.

Candice intentó que se detuviera, y su lucha se hizo más insistente cuando sus caderas se acomodaron sobre las de ella y sintió el miembro de Terrence. El duque siguió asaltando su boca, agotando su resistencia. La sentía tan suave, tan increíblemente bella... Su mano le acarició los pechos por debajo de la delgada tela y él dejó escapar un gemido de puro placer.

— Oh...  
Candice no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero había sido despojada de su bata y los botones de su camisón estaban abiertos antes de que pudiese reunir fuerzas como para detener a Terrence. Lo empujó con sus caderas, pero lo oyó gemir y se dió cuenta de que probablemente le estaba causando placer en lugar de dolor. Terrence le inmovilizó las piernas con sus duros muslos y luego comenzó a besarla cuello abajo.  
Ella se revolvió pero Terrence no desistió. Su boca la seguía atormentando con una insistencia quemante. Alcanzó su pecho y no dudó en rodear el pezón erecto con la boca.  
Candice nuevamente retorció las caderas contra él, pero sólo consiguió una reacción primariamente sensual de la que apenas si era consciente.  
Suspiró rindiéndose y arqueó la espalda a la espera de más.  
La boca del duque continuaba rindiéndole culto a uno de sus pechos mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro.  
—¡Terry! —susurró Candice, tan perdida en las eróticas sensaciones que él le provocaba que apenas podía hablar. Tenía el camisón por las rodillas y Terrence lo levantó aún más mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Cuando su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, Candice instintivamente trató de impedir el avance. Él utilizó la rodilla para forzarla a abrir las piernas y silenció sus protestas con otro beso apasionado.

Sus dedos entonces la encontraron, y Candice pensó que moriría del placer al que él la forzaba. Terrence jadeaba de deseo.  
—Nunca dejaré de sentirte, Candice. Ahora tiemblas, mi amor.  
Volvió a besarla mientras le acariciaba la húmeda suavidad que lo invitaba a entrar. Sólo buscaba darle placer, mostrarle una parte de la excitación y pasión que compartirían, y sabía que debía detenerse. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Refunfuñó.

Se apoyó con los codos para aliviar el peso. Le dió un beso en la frente y giró sobre su espalda. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de contar ovejas.  
—Nos casaremos el sábado —decretó. Su voz sonó dura, pero no pudo controlarla. Estaba furioso, pero sólo consigo mismo.  
Candice se sentía como si la hubiesen arrojado a la nieve. Lo único que quería era abrazar a Terrence y rogarle que le hiciese el amor. Sabía que tenía que salir del estado en que estaba y, rápidamente, se levantó de la cama. Las piernas le temblaban.  
—No entiendo cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto —le reprochó. Su voz sonó débil.  
Terrence la observó, vió la confusión en su mirada y sonrió.  
—Tu pasión es como la mía —le dijo con suave aspereza—. Y careces de la sofisticación necesaria para controlarla o para usarla en mi contra.  
—¿Cómo tus otras mujeres? —La voz de Candice sonó aparentemente calma.  
A Terrence no lo engañó, vió el fuego en sus ojos. Conjeturó con un suspiro que, nuevamente, estaba pensando en matarlo. Se sentó justo a tiempo para atajar las botas que Candice le lanzó y, una vez más, intentó aplacarla, pensando que se molestaba por las cosas más nimias.  
—No he tenido ninguna otra mujer —dijo— desde que te conocí. Solo eres tú, Candy.

Ella le dió la espalda para ponerse la bata. Él se puso de pie y la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.  
—Oh, no... —dijo ella, mientras intentaba apartarse—. Vuelves a sacarme de quicio y no lo toleraré ¡Todavía no hemos arreglado nada! Eres infame y somos totalmente incompatibles. Eres…

Volvió a besarla doblegando su débil resistencia. Sólo cuando ella cedió, aminoró la presión de su boca y dejó de apretarla.  
—Te amo, pecosa.

— No vas a convencerme.

— No hace falta. Ya te tengo.— ella quiso protestar pero él la volvió a callar con un beso. — Ese corazón indomable ya tiene dueño.

— Por supuesto, milord.— dijo con sarcasmo.

— No puedes negarlo.— besó su frente.— Tienes mala cara, cariño ¿No has dormido bien? Ve a la cama, necesitas descansar.  
—Ni hablar —replicó ella. Él la retenía firmemente contra su pecho y ella le hablaba a su chaqueta.  
Terrence se limitó a llevarla hasta la cama y dejarla caer en el centro. Volvió a besarla, un rápido beso en la mejilla, y luego caminó hasta la puerta.  
—¡Terrence, esto no se ha acabado! —le gritó ella.  
Él abrió la puerta. Le daba la espalda, pero la joven pudo percibir en su voz la sonrisa:  
—Ya lo sé, amor. Lo resolveremos en nuestra noche de bodas.

Candice saltó de la cama y corrió detrás de Terrence antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Bien… ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Ya se viene la boda jeje. A prender los aires o ventiladores, mis queridas amigas. Jaja_

 _Solo dos capítulos más y concluiré con esta bella historia para luego continuar con ENAMORATÉ._

 _¿Quieren aportar alguna sugerencia? Pueden hacerlo tranquilamente. Ya saben que aún falta lo más importante: Anny y el dichoso contrato._

 _No leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _ **¡Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**DIECIOCHO**

La casa era un caos, la dueña agradecía que su esposo no se encontrara en este momento ya que habría mandado a encerrarla en algún convento a la joven, la cual parecía tener una crisis de nervios.

— ¡NOOOO! — fue el grito ensordecedor de la joven.—¡Maldita zorra! La odio. La odio. Quisiera verla muerta.

—¡Anna Britter!— le regañó su madre.

— ¿Es que no entiendes, mamá? La muy maldita se va a casar. No quiero. No puede casarse.— dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

—Has perdido la razón, Anna. Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con tu padre.— dijo preocupada y a la vez alarmada de la conducta de su hija.

—No.—se detuvo y la miró—No se lo digas a mi padre.— suplicó tratando de serenarse.

— Has llegado al límite, hija. Tú conducta es alarmante. Estoy pensando seriamente en mandarte a casa de tu tía abuela Emma.

— ¿Qué?—dijo horrorizada.— No, no puedes enviarme ahí. En medio de la nada, con esa gente oliendo a... estiércol.

—No hables. Es la familia de tu padre. Además no me dejas otra alternativa.

— Mamá, te prometo que no haré más nada. No voy a quejarme. Pero por favor, no me envíes ahí.—suplicó. Tomó asiento es su cama. Derrotada y continuó.—Ella ha conseguido todo lo que yo quería. Se va a casar antes que yo. Y por si fuera poco, con un duque.—las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.—Archie y yo llevamos años de compromiso. Años rogando que me quiera. Llamando su atención.—apretó los puños en su falda.— Todo por culpa de ella. Siempre ha estado ahí. Metida en todo. Acaparando su atención. Todos la preferían. Ella tiene todo. Los mejores vestidos, las joyas más costosas. Una enorme mansión. Hasta más dinero que nosotras.—levantó la mirada y vió a su madre.—Y yo rogando para que Archie no quiera dejarme. ¿Entiendes como me siento?

—Anny, hija.— su madre no sabía que decirle. Ella había animado a su hija a hacerle la vida imposible a Candice, sin importarle las consecuencias. Y ahora se lamentaba al ver el estado de la morena.

— Mamá. Prometo que no haré nada en contra de ella.—dijo con voz temblorosa.—pero no quiero perder a Archie. Él tiene que ser mío. Ayúdame, por favor.— le tomó las manos a su madre y de rodillas le suplicaba.

—Hija, levántate.—la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.—Mira a lo que has llegado por tu obsesión con ese joven.— la guío hasta la cama y la sentó allí.

—No es una obsesión. Lo amo. Amo a Archie.—lloró.

—¡Luisa!— llamó a la criada, la cual entró a los tropezones.

—Si, señora.

—Prepara un té para mí hija. Necesita dormir.

—No quiero dormir, mamá.

—Lo harás. Ahora ve y haz lo que te ordené, Luisa.

—Si, señora. Ahorita mismo lo hago.

La muchacha salió rápidamente y madre e hija se miraron fijamente.

— Archibald Cronwell se casará contigo. De eso puedes estar segura. Ahora duerme un poco que mañana tendrás que estar espléndida para la boda.—dijo con total seguridad la mujer mayor.

—No quiero ir mamá.

—Tendras que hacerlo. De lo contrario no podrás impresionarlo. Usarás el vestido que mandé a hacer especialmente para eso.

— Está bien. ¿Podré usar el collar de perlas de la abuela?

—No. Sabes que a tu padre no le gustará.

—Por favor.—pidió.

—No te prometo nada. Hablaré con tu padre antes.

—Gracias mamá.

Cuando la mujer se retiró y entró la criada con el té, Anny le ordenó que se retirara y por supuesto que no tenía intenciones de beber aquella infusión ya que tenía que preparar su siguiente paso.

…

..

.

La última noche de Candice como la señorita White Andrew, Amelia llamó a su puerta.  
Candice estaba sentada en su cama, su Nana acababa de retirarse luego de cepillarme el cabello.  
—¡Pasa! —dijo.  
Amelia asomó la cabeza, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
—Candy —dijo, algo preocupada—¿Tienes un momento?  
Candice miró a su tia, inquieta.  
—Claro.  
Se levantó mientras su tia entraba en su habitación. La notó algo pálida.  
—¿Estás bien, tia? —le preguntó la joven—. Pareces mareada.  
—Estoy bien. Es que… —Amelia se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor—. Ha llegado la hora de que hablemos.  
—Oh —dijo Candice, entre suspiros, con el corazón acelerado.  
Llevaba tiempo esperándolo. Todas sus amigas le habían dicho que la noche antes de casarte, la madre le revelaba todos los secretos del matrimonio. Les confesaban todas las deliciosas verdades que tan escrupulosamente callaban frente a los oídos de las chicas solteras. Y como ella no tenía a su madre para hablarle de aquella dichosa noche, su tía estaba ahí para ella.  
Candice había intentado que su gran amiga Patty, al estar ya casada le dijera algo de lo que ocurría pero ésta, se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a reírse y lo único que le dijo fue: _"Pronto lo descubriras. Pero te aseguro que no es como lo dicen y que es algo maravilloso"._  
Pronto era ahora, y Candice estaba impaciente. En cambio, Amelia, parecía que fuera a devolver la cena de los últimos días en cualquier momento.  
La rubia dió unos golpecitos en la cama.  
—¿Quieres sentarte aquí, tia?  
Amelia parpadeó, distraída.  
—Sí, sí, perfecto. —Se sentó, aunque casi en el límite del colchón. No parecía demasiado cómoda.  
Candice decidió apiadarse de ella y empezar la conversación.  
—¿Es sobre el matrimonio?—preguntó. El movimiento de cabeza de Amelia fue casi imperceptible.

Candice hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir el tono de fascinación escondido.  
—¿La noche de bodas?  
Esta vez, Amelia consiguió mover la barbilla arriba y abajo un par de centímetros.  
—No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Es algo muy indiscreto e íntimo.  
Candice intentó tener paciencia. Seguro que, tarde o temprano, su tia iría al grano.  
—Verás —dijo Amelia, titubeante—, hay cosas que debes saber. Cosas que sucederán mañana por la noche... Cosas... —tosió—, que implican a tu marido.  
Candice se inclinó, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Amelia se echó hacia atrás, claramente incómoda con el interés de su sobrina.  
—Verás, tu marido… es decir, Terrence, claro… porque él va a ser tu marido…  
Como Amelia parecía no ir a ningún sitio, Candice la interrumpió.  
—Sí tia, Terry será mi marido.  
Amelia hizo una mueca; sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes menos a la joven.  
—Esto es muy difícil para mí.  
—Ya lo veo —dijo Candice conteniendo la risa.  
Amelia respiró hondo y se sentó mejor, con la espalda recta.  
—En tu noche de bodas...—dijo—, tu marido esperará que cumplas con tu deber matrimonial.  
Aquello no era nada que Candice no supiera antes.  
—Tendrás que consumar tu matrimonio.  
—Claro —dijo Candice.  
—Él se acostará contigo.  
Candice asintió. Eso también lo sabía.  
—Y te hará… —Amelia buscaba la palabra agitando las manos en el aire—, cosas íntimas.  
Candice abrió ligeramente la boca. Por fin la cosa se ponía interesante.  
—He venido a decirte... —dijo Amelia, con una voz un poco más brusca—, que el deber matrimonial no tiene por qué ser doloroso.  
Pero ¿qué era?  
Amelia tenía las mejillas ardiendo.  
—Sé que a algunas mujeres el… bueno ... eh, el acto les parece algo desagradable, pero…  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó la muchacha, curiosa.— Si es tan doloroso ¿Por qué está permitido hacerlo?

— Bueno… no es que… Oh, Candy. Me lo estás haciendo tan difícil haciendo tantas preguntas. Por qué no mejor revisamos tu vestido.  
—No intentes cambiar de tema, tia —le advirtió Candice—. Llevo toda la semana esperando esto.  
Su tia se quedó sin respiración un momento.  
—¿De verdad?  
La mirada de Candice decía todo—Por supuesto.  
Amelia suspiró y dijo:  
—Esta bien. Veamos ¿Qué estaba diciendo?  
—Me estabas explicando que a algunas mujeres les parece desagradable realizar el deber matrimonial.  
—Exacto. Bien.  
Candice miró las manos de su tia y vió que casi había arrugado su falda.

—Lo que quiero que sepas —dijo Amelia, muy deprisa, como si quisiera acabar con eso cuanto antes—, es que no tiene por qué serlo. Si dos personas se quieren… y creo que el duque te quiere mucho…  
—Y yo a él —añadió Candice.  
—Claro. Claro. Bien, verás, como los dos se quieren, posiblemente será un momento muy bonito y especial. —Amelia empezó a moverse hacia los pies de la cama—. Y no debes estar nerviosa. Estoy segura de que el duque será un caballero.  
Candice se acordó de los besos de Terrence y pensó que "caballero" no era la primera palabra que le venía a la cabeza.  
—Pero…  
De repente, Amelia se levantó.  
—Muy bien. Buenas noches. Eso es lo que quería decirte.  
—¿Eso es todo?  
Amelia se fue hacia la puerta.  
—Eh, sí —parpadeó, sintiéndose culpable—. ¿Esperabas algo más?  
—¡Sí! —Candice corrió detrás de su tia y se colocó delante de la puerta para que no pudiera escapar—. ¡No puedes irte sin explicarme algo más!  
—Candice —dijo Amelia, con la voz apagada.  
—Pero ¿qué hago?  
—Tu marido lo sabrá —dijo Amelia intentando abrir la puerta.  
—Tia, no quiero hacer el ridículo.  
Amelia hizo una mueca.  
—No lo harás. Confía en mí. Los hombres son…  
Candice se agarró con fuerza a esa frase inacabada.  
—¿Los hombres son qué? ¿Qué, tia? ¿Qué ibas a decir?  
A estas alturas, Amelia estaba totalmente colorada y tenía el cuello y las orejas sonrosados.  
—Los hombres son muy fáciles de complacer —dijo—. No quedará decepcionado.  
—Pero…  
—¡Pero ya basta! —dijo Amelia, firmemente—. Ya te he dicho lo que mi madre me dijo a mí. No te pongas nerviosa y haz lo suficiente como para quedarte en estado.  
Candice se quedó boquiabierta.  
—¿Qué?  
Amelia estaba muy nerviosa.  
—¿He olvidado esa parte?  
—¡Tia!  
—Está bien. Tu deber matrimonial, eh, la consumación, eh, es cómo se hacen los hijos.  
Candice se apoyó en la pared. parpadeó, confundida. Las explicaciones de su tia eran muy vagas y todavía seguía sin saber qué era eso del deber matrimonial.  
—¿Es algo así cómo cuando un hombre y una mujer se besan?  
—Sí, exacto —dijo Amelia, respirando aliviada—. Es muy parecido a…—Entrecerró los ojos y recuperó el tono de voz normal—. Candice, ¿has besado al duque?  
Candice palideció.  
—A lo mejor —susurró.  
Amelia agitó el dedo índice delante de su sobrina.  
—Candice White Andrew, no puedo creerme que hayas hecho algo así. ¿Qué dirá tu padre a ésto? ¡Sabes que te advertí que no debías permitir que los hombres se tomaran esas libertades!  
—Ahora ya no importa. Voy a casarme con él.  
—Aún así… —Amelia suspiró—. No importa. Tienes razón. Vas a casarte, y con un duque nada menos; si te besó, bueno, era de esperar.  
Candice se quedó mirando a su tia. Mantener aquel tipo de conversaciones no iba para nada con ella.  
—Bueno —dijo Amelia—, si ya no tienes más preguntas, te dejaré con tus, eh… miró dentro de la habitación tratando de buscar alguna excusa para librarse de las preguntas de su sobrina—. Con lo que estabas haciendo.  
—¡Pero sí que tengo más preguntas!  
Sin embargo, Amelia ya estaba en la puerta.  
Y Candice, por muchas ganas que tuviera de descubrir los secretos del deber matrimonial, no tenía a quien preguntárselo ya que a las personas a las que más confianza tenía, solo se habían limitado a decirle "nada".

Su Nana fue aún pero que su tía. Recordó lo pálida que se había puesto cuando ella le había preguntado lo que ocurre en la noche de bodas.

Luego de recobrar la compostura su Nana le dijo:

— _Todo que puedo hacer es repetirte la información que mi madre nos dijo a mi hermana y a mi antes de morir.  
—Esta bien, Nana. ¿Qué dijo?—Preguntó Candy, cada vez más confusa.  
—Lamento no tener la información para darte mi niña, pero las mujeres de respeto no conversan sobre "eso". ¿Te gustaría que te contara lo que mi madre dijo?  
—Sí, por favor —respondió la joven, sin tener la menor idea de lo que la su Nana quería decirle.  
—Muy bien. En la noche de boda, tu marido va juntarse a ti en tu cama, o tal vez te lleve a la de él. _

— _Espera. ¿Dormiremos en cuartos separados? Pensé que un matrimonio compartía la misma habitación.—dijo aún más confusa._

— _Bueno eso dependerá de lo que tú marido disponga. Pero cómo te iba diciendo, no me acuerdo bien de los detalles. De cualquier manera, no debes, de ninguna, demostrar repulsión, ni gritar, ni desmayarte. Debes cerrar los ojos y permitir que él haga "eso", sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer. Va a doler, además de ser repugnante y, la primera vez, va a sangrar. Aún así, debes cerrar los ojos y soportar hasta el final. Mi madre le sugirió a mi difunta hermana que, mientras eso estuviera sucediendo, pensara en otra cosa, como un rico pastel de chocolate o un hermoso vestido o en el perro que tanto ella adoraba. Raro, ¿no? Tú puedes pensar en Rocco.  
Los hombros de Candice se sacudieron por la risa provocada por lo divertido de la situación, así como por la ansiedad que se había formado en su pecho.  
—Gracias, Nana. Me has ayudado mucho. _

Entre risas y confusión se preguntaba:  
—¿Será que es tan complicado? Maldita sea, ¿en qué consistían esas intimidades?

Candice sospechaba que tenían que ver con los besos, porque la sociedad hacía especial hincapié en que las chicas jóvenes guardaran sus labios puros y castos. Pensó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas al recordar todos los besos que había compartido con Terrence.  
Candice hizo una mueca. Su tia prácticamente le había ordenado que no estuviera nerviosa, pero era imposible no estarlo, no cuando iba a firmar ese contrato sin tener ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo sus deberes.

…

..

.

Mientras que a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, Terry y Frank mantenían una charla sobre los acontecimientos.

—Estás horrible.  
El castaño arqueó una ceja, algo no demasiado sencillo dado su estado.  
—¿Y te sorprende? Él está peor.—se mofó el castaño. Luego pasó sus dedos por el moretón que tenía cerca del ojo y la mandíbula.  
Frank se rió. Y luego negó.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fué ella?—cuestionó Frank mientras terminaba de servir dos copas de wiskey.

—No puedo decirle algo así estando a unas horas de casarnos.—recibió la copa que le tendió Frank— Además, ya has visto como es de testaruda. No quiero ponerla mal ni amargarle la boda. —le dijo el duque a su amigo.—. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer tiene algo que ver con la caída de Candy.

— Tampoco creo que haya sido un accidente.—agregó Frank— Creo que alguien intentó hacerle daño. ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? Está comprometida con Cromwell.—comentó Frank dudoso.

—No lo sé. También lo he pensado. Sería fácil para ella una vez Candy casada conmigo.

—Ella no estuvo esa noche en la fiesta. Según lo que pude averiguar. Hay tres personas que subieron momento antes en que Candy se retiró. Una es una mujer mayor acompañada de su hija, también una mujer ya de edad avanzada, que subieron a unas de las habitaciones del tercer piso. Y luego un joven pero no supieron decirme quién era.

— Dile a Johnson que se ocupe de hallar el nombre de ese.

— Ya lo he hecho. ¿Qué hacia Susana, aquí? Crees que haya tenido algo que ver con el accidente.

—Creeme que si lo hubiera hecho ya me habría enterado. Ella me tiene miedo. Dudo que se atreva con Candy.

— En eso tienes razón. Pero no podemos descartarla.

—Por supuesto.

—Ah, ya está todo listo lo que me pediste.

— Gracias Frank, voy a estar en deuda contigo. De ésto a nadie. No quiero que Candy se entere y mucho menos los demás.

—Cuenta con eso. Seré una tumba.  
El castaño estiró las largas piernas, las cruzó por los tobillos y se arrellanó en su asiento. Tras hundir las manos en los bolsillos, llamó al mayordomo.  
—¡Phillip traenos champán! —ordenó muy animado.

A Frank le pareció extraña la indolente postura de su amigo y su petición de bebida. Aguardó alguna indicación en cuanto a cómo y cuándo se proponía darle a ella las noticias, pero su amigo se mostraba muy satisfecho mientras observaba cómo el anciano servía sendas copas y las depositaba sobre la mesa.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —le preguntó por fin.  
—Proponer un brindis —dijo Terrence.  
—Para ser más específico —insistió Frank, que sentía crecer en extremo su impaciencia ante la obstinada cerrazón de su amigo—. ¿Cuándo piensas hablarle de lo pactado en el testamento?  
—Cuando estemos casados.  
—¿Cómo dices?  
En lugar de repetir sus palabras, Terrence enarcó la ceja, divertido, tomó su copa y la alzó en un brindis burlón.  
—Por nuestra felicidad. —dijo en tono conciso.  
En el instante que Terrence tardó en apurar el contenido, Frank, recuperada su compostura, disimuló cuidadosamente su regocijo ante el giro de los acontecimientos y se acomodó a su vez en el sillón. Cogió su copa de champán, pero, en lugar de beber, la hizo girar con aire ausente entre los dedos mientras observaba a su amigo sin ocultar su alegría.  
—¿Crees que cometo un error? —le preguntó Terry.  
—En absoluto. Sólo me pregunto qué sucederá cuando se entere.  
—Desde luego, no creo que acudiera con agua a salvarme si me encontrara en un incendio —reconoció—. Por lo menos si tuviera que acercárseme para tal fin.  
—¿sabes que se enfadará cuando eso suceda?  
—Es posible —respondió Terrence con una risita.  
—¿Y qué supones que sucederá entonces?  
—Que pasaré los siguientes días y noches en los agradables confines de mi hogar.  
—¿Tan seguro estás?—se burló Frank. —¿A ti qué te parece?  
La alegría de ambos se reflejaba en su voz y miradas. Levantaron las copas.

— ¡Por tu felicidad!— brindó Frank— y por la grandiosa señorita White que logró hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto al matrimonio. Y yo que pensé que nunca te casarías solo para hacer rabiar a tu difunto padre en la tumba.—negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Por Candy!— dijeron ambos chocando las copas.

…

..

.

El tiempo paso volando y pronto Candy estuvo vestida y dispuesta a pasar la inspección de su tia y de la duquesa.  
—Querida —dijo esta última—jamás he visto tanta belleza.  
Retrocedió para admirar mejor el vestido color marfil bordado con perlas. El escote cuadrado, realzaba el magnifico pecho de la novia, ceñía su estrecha cintura un cinturón de perlas y diamantes, el velo de un fino encaje blanco, bordado a mano con pequeñas perlas, cubría su peinado semirecogido hacia atrás, sujeto con pinzas de plata las cuales tenían pequeñas flores de diamantes que adornaban los rizos dorados.  
—Pareces una princesa medieval—dijo la madre de Terry.  
Amelia estaba callada. Al ver a su sobrina a punto de convertirse en duquesa, ella pensaba en la salvaje niña con los pies desnudos y el cabello suelto, corriendo por el jardín…

Ahora era la viva imagen de su difunta hermana.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, cariño.—le dijo su tía con ternura.

—¿De verdad lo creés tía?

—Por supuesto que sí cariño. Bien. Creo que deberiamos salir ya—sugirió con un nudo de emoción en la garganta— Donald me ha dicho que ya habia una cantidad increíble de gente que ha venido a ver tu boda.

— Y nosotros que pensamos que sería algo íntimo.—dijo la joven.

En eso unos golpecitos las interrumpieron.

—¿Puedo?—su padre pareció en la puerta y llenó el salón con su maravillosa presencia.

Estaba elegantemente vestidos de negro con una corbata color plata.

—Bien, nosotras nos retiramos.—dijo Eleonor.  
—Papá. —respondió ella—. Por supuesto. Pasa.

Albert la miró sorprendido. Estaba preciosa.  
— Déjame admirarse, pequeña.

Ella giró alegremente. Sonreía feliz. Y él también.  
—¿Crees que emerge veo bien?

—¿Bien? Bien es poco para lo que realmente podría decir. Estás resplandeciente mi pequeña.

Los dos rieron y, por un momento, pero, cuando las risas desaparecieron, un melancólico silencio se apoderó de la habitación.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el.

—No.—su labio inferior tembló.

—Cariño...— la tomó de los hombros. Ella levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

— Me hubiese encantado tener a mamá, este día conmigo.—una lágrima rodó por la suave piel de su mejilla.

—Estoy seguro que, donde sea que ella se encuentre, siempre estará contigo. Fuiste su vida. Mira.

Ella lo miró, expectante, y esperó a que continuara.  
Él sacó del bolsillo una caja de una joyería.  
—Esto es para ti.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Él habló.

— El día en que tu madre y yo nos casamos le regalé ésto—la joven tomó la caja.  
—¿Es una antigüedad de la familia?  
—¡No! —dijo él, con tanta vehemencia que ella parpadeó.  
—Oh.  
—Pensé que sería mejor que tuviera algo sólo suyo. Todas las joyas de la familia se eligieron para otra persona. Así que quería hacer algo distinto. Que comenzará con nosotros. Con la familia que íbamos a formar.—dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.— Cuando tú naciste ella dijo que el día que tu te casarás, esto pasaría para tí. Para que tuvieras tanta felicidad y dicha como la que tuvimos nosotros cuando nos casamos. Quería que tú lo tuvieras en tu boda.  
Candy pensó que no se deshizo allí mismo de puro milagro.  
—Eso es muy bonito, papá. —dijo, melancólica.— Gracias.

Su padre limpió las lágrimas de su hija y luego la abrazó.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —dijo él.  
—Sí, sí, claro. —ella agitó un poco la cabeza mientras volvía a la realidad.  
Tenía los ojos vidriosos y, después de parpadear varias veces para aclararse la vista, deshizo el lazo y abrió la caja.  
Y sólo pudo decir:  
—¡Dios mío!. —E, incluso eso, salió entre suspiros.  
En la caja había unos pendientes de oro blanco adornado con una esmeralda tallada que tenía, a cada lado, un perfecto diamante. Era la joya más bonita que había visto en su vida; brillante pero elegante, preciosa pero sin ser opulenta.  
—Es preciosa. —susurró—. Me encanta.  
—Pusiste la misma cara que tu madre. —Albert tomó el collar la caja.  
—Obviamente, tenemos los mismos gustos.  
Albert respiró hondo, relajado.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Su padre le ayudó con el collar y luego ella se puso los pendientes.  
— Me encantan.  
—Me alegro —dijo—. Te queda muy bien.  
—Te quiero, papá.—le dió un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña. Bien. Creo que es hora de partir.

…

..

.

La ceremonia se realizó en una pequeña capilla de la Villa. Dónde solo, supuestamente, asistirían sus más íntimos amigos y por supuesto, la familia.

Allí, ya se encontraban Frank con su amigo, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso.  
—La muchedumbre es impresionante—dijo divertido  
—Si ella no está aquí dentro de cinco  
minutos, voy a ir a buscarla.—dijo impaciente.  
—Harías mejor echando una ojeada fuera y asi comprenderias porque se retrasa Candy. A eso súmale los caminos nevados.

—Pero les ordené limpiarlos.  
El duque siguió a su amigo.  
—¿Qué esta pasando?  
—No todos los días se casa un duque. Y y más con la única heredera de los White Andrew. Y nadie quiere perdérselo.  
—¿Quién demonios los ha invitado?—preguntó Terry preocupado sobre todo por la ausencia de su prometida.  
—Dado que no somos los propietarios del lugar, puede que hayan considerado que tenían derecho a estar aquí.  
—Vuestra gracia.— Interrumpió el obispo—ha llegado la novia.  
La sonrisa que se le formó en la cara al duque era de alivio. Frank sonrió al verlo. Luego ambos tomaron su lugar.

El altar estaba iluminado con cirios blancos y, en cada extremo de los asientos había un precioso ramo de lirios.

El sonido del órgano llenó la Iglesia.  
Candy se emocionó tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su padre respiró hondo.  
—¿Estas nervioso papá?—preguntó mirándole.  
—¿Por qué deberia estarlo?—respondió el con voz ronca—Voy a llevar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo hasta el altar.

Quiero que sepas algo, cariño. Nunca le hubiera concedido tu mano a un duque si no hubiera estado seguro de que estaba hecho para ti.  
—Me alegra que me lo digas, papá—dijo Candy besándole en la frente.  
La música se detuvo y Candy puso una mano temblorosa en el brazo de su padre.  
Avanzaron lentamente hasta el altar bajo la mirada de miles de personas.

Lily iba por delante del padre e hija, dejando un sendero de pétalos rojos y blancos, parecía una pequeña ada.

—Es preciosa.— comentó Amelia observando a la niña.

Mientras caminaba del brazo de su padre, vió a su tía como las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. También vió a Patty y Eliza emocionadas. Amabas le regalaron una dulce sonrisa cuando pasó por su lado.

Terry contemplaba a la novia mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida con el corazón lleno de alegria y de orgullo. Ella se presentaba ante el ruborizada por la timidez. Levantó los ojos hacia él y le sostuvo la mirada.  
La muchedumbre vió al duque, vestido de un elegante traje negro, avanzar y coger la mano de  
Candy sonriéndole.  
—Buenos dias mi amor—murmuró él.

El padre de la novia dijo unas cuantas palabras a su yerno, en un tono muy bajo, que solo los tres escucharon. Luego le dió un apretón de manos y se retiró a su lugar.

Momento más tarde… La emoción llegó al límite y algunos tuvieron que sacar sus pañuelos.  
Los novios intercambiaros sus votos y cuando ella prometió obedecerle, Terry levantó una ceja lo que estuvo a punto de provocar una carcajada a Candy.

Cuando fue el turno del novio, Frank estornudó tres veces antes de que castaño pudiera pronunciar los votos.

—Lo siento—dijo haciendo una mueca. Se escucharon algunas risas de los presentes.  
Terrence pronunció cada sílaba lenta y cuidadosamente. Los ojos le ardían y hablaba en voz baja, pero sincera.  
A Candice le pareció que no había otra cosa más importante que las palabras que él pronunció delante del arzobispo. Cuando por fin el arzobispo dijo:

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.  
Candice se estremeció, lo que la obligó a balancearse ligeramente. En unos momentos, pertenecería a ese hombre para siempre.  
Terrence se giró y la miró fijamente, preguntándole con los ojos: _¿Estás bien?_  
Ella asintió, un movimiento de barbilla tan discreto que sólo él lo vió. Candice vio un brillo especial en sus ojos… ¿Podía ser alivio?  
—Yo os declaro…  
Frank estornudó por cuarta, quinta y sexta vez, obligando al arzobispo a hacer una pausa antes del...

—...marido y mujer.

Candice sintió una oleada de felicidad apoderarse de ella.  
Sin embargo, apretó los labios e intentó mantener la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, el matrimonio era una institución solemne y no debía ser tomada a broma.  
Miró a Terrence y vió que él la estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña. Tenía sus ojos azules fijos en su boca y la comisura de los labios le temblaba. Candice sintió que no podría reprimir mucho más esa oleada de felicidad.  
—Puedes besar a la novia.  
Terrence la cogió con anhelo y la besó con tanto ímpetu que los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos.  
Y entonces, los dos pares de labios, los del novio y los de la novia, empezaron a reír, aunque seguían mezclados.

—Te amo.—susurró él sobre sus labios.

—Te amo.— le respondió ella de igual manera.  
Amelia comentó a su marido:

— Ha sido el beso más intenso que jamás haya visto en una boda.  
El arzobispo, un hombre ya bastante mayor, se quedó perplejo.  
Por su parte Patty estaba maravillada. Había llorado apenas puso un pies en la iglesia.  
—Creo que ha sido muy bonito. Estoy tan feliz de ver a Candy casada con un hombre que evidentemente, está enamorado de ella.

— Terry supo ganarse su corazón. Y Candy conquistarlo.—añadió su esposo.  
Patty cogió la mano de su esposo y la apretó.  
—Hacen una bonita pareja.

…

..

.

Habian puesto una alfombra roja en la entrada de la casa que estaba iluminada para recibir a los novios e invitados.

La cena fue todo un éxito  
—¡Por los novios!—brindó Frank.  
La pareja sonrió complacida y levantó la copa hacia ellos.  
Después fue el turno del duque para proponer un brindis. Candy notó que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo cuando él se levantó.  
—Hace algunos meses en Paris—dijo el muy serio— casi derribo una encantadora joven cuando iba en busca de mi madre. Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar y me acusó de hacerme pasar por un duque, diciéndome que era un vulgar impostor y aconsejándome elegir otro titulo. Decidí entonces que elegiria algo mas que un titulo, elegiria convertirme en el marido de esa joven belleza—sonrió—Puedo asegurar que mi primer titulo fue más facil de conseguir que el último y que posee menos valor a mis ojos.—dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.— Por ti, mi bella duquesa.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la pareja.

Terry le tendió la mano a su esposa y ella aceptó gustosa.  
Cuando los músico iniciaron el primer vals, el duque llevó a la nueva duquesa hasta la pista, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó en un torbellino al cual pronto se unieron el resto de los invitados.  
Todos los sentidos del castaño se despertaron al oler el perfume de su mujer. Pensó en las horas siguientes cuando la hiciera suya, la sangre le hervia en las venas e intentó dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos no pudo controlarse y se encontró desnudándola mentalmente, acariciandola con sus manos y su boca hasta volverla loca.

Albert vino para pedir a Candy el siguiente baile, Terry bailó con su madre.

Cuando concluyó el baile su padre la guió hacia sus amigos pero antes de llegar vió a Patty.

—Papá, si nos perdonas, Patty y yo tenemos que hablar de algo.  
Candice cogió del brazo a su amiga y la llevó fuera del salón.  
—Este cuarto ofrece suficiente privacidad —declaró Candy.

—¿Qué ocurre Candy?—cuestionó la joven.

La rubia le indicó sentarse junto a ella.

—He pensado que podríamos hablar en el balcón, pero claro, nos congelaríamos.  
Su amiga sonrió y le palmeó la mano.  
—¿Es de verdad maravilloso? —Candy formuló la pregunta y frunció el entrecejo —. Desearía que mamá estuviese aquí. Tengo miedo de… bien, Ya sabes a lo que le tengo miedo, y además tengo dudas.  
—Candy, todo saldrá bien.—Patty recordó lo asustada que había estado en su propia noche de bodas. Se sintió ruborizar —. Terrence no espera  
que tu sepas desenvolverte —explicó con creciente nerviosismo —. Pero es realmente muy agradable.  
Candy sonrió.  
—Me gusta cuando me besa —admitió —. Y sé que tú no me mentirías. Si dices que es maravilloso, entonces debe serlo.  
Patty sonrió, rogando que su pequeña y alocada amiga no le hiciese preguntas específicas, y sintió alivio cuando la vió ponerse de pie.  
—Me has hecho sentir mucho mejor—le dijo.

—Me alegro. Bien iré a buscar a Stear.

—Yo me quedaré unos segundos. He bailado toda la noche.

La joven castaña salió y Candy suspiró con alivio. Se sentía más relajada luego de la plática con su amiga.

Minutos más tarde cuando puso un pie y fuera de la habitación la interceptó Anny.

La morena estaba hecha un basilisco. La cogió por el brazo, apretándoselo hasta que le dolió.  
—Debes de sentirte muy satisfecha de ti misma —le espetó. A Candice la sorprendió su vehemencia y la dolorosa forma en que la tenia cogida.  
—Mira lo inocente que finge ser —dijo en forma despectiva.  
Candice se sintió desconcertada.  
—¿De qué estás hablando, Anny?—preguntó, y liberó su brazo de un tirón, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada a su marido.  
La morena malinterpretó la mirada y dijo:  
—Oh, no te preocupes. No voy a arruinarte tu preciosa fiestita. Ha sido todo un honor que me invitaran. Solo quería decirte que no me engañas. Has arruinado todo. ¡Todo!  
La joven volvió a cogerla del brazo, hincándole las uñas en la piel.

—¡Suéltame!— dijo la rubia tirando de su brazo.  
—Pagarás por esto, zorra. Sólo espera y verás.  
—Nunca he golpeado a una mujer antes, ¿no es así, Frank? —el duque hizo la observación al pasar por la espalda de Anny, por lo que no pudo ver el respingo de la mujer —. Pero si no saca la mano del brazo de mi esposa, señorita Britter, creo que usted será la primera.  
Anny retiró la mano con una brusquedad que hizo retroceder a Candice.

—Si vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi esposa, olvidaré que es una mujer.  
La morena fulminó con la mirada a Candy y sin más se dirigió al salón de baile.  
Candice la observó alejarse con creciente enojo. Frank lo advirtió y le cogió el dolorido brazo para masajeárselo.  
—Se supone que hay que reaccionar durante la pelea, no después—bromeó. Candice miró sonriente al joven y a su ceñudo esposo.  
—Siempre tardo en reaccionar — dijo —. ¡Terry! Anny me odia. Dijo que todo era por mi culpa.  
—¿Todo qué? —inquirió Frank.  
Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Esa mujer está mal de la cabeza.—comentó el castaño abrazándola.

Olvidando lo ocurrido, solo por el momento, los tres volvieron al salón. No había rastro de la morena.

Momento despues...

Candy se encontraba hablando con Eliza cuando vió a su esposo acercarse.

Al advertir que Terry pretendía unirse al grupo que bailaba, Candy se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada recelosa. —He tomado una copa de champagne, recuerda que la bebida fuerte no me sienta bien—explicó ruborizada, observando los giros que efectuaban los enérgicos bailarines—Quizá no debería, cuando hay tantos...  
Con una sonrisa burlona, Terry la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos.  
—Sólo tendrás que sujetarte a mí con fuerza —dijo, y empezó a hacerla girar  
con movimientos expertos.  
Al tercer baile ella ya giraba, se deslizaba y saltaba al compás con los demás. Tras una docena de piezas, Frank pidió a Candy que bailase con él, y luego hicieron lo propio su padre, Stear, también Archie, Antony y otros caballeros.  
Con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar de reír, Candy negó con la cabeza cuando un joven intentó sacarla de nuevo a bailar. Terry, que había bailado con algunas de las otras damas presentes, permaneció de pie a un lado durante la última media hora, charlando con un grupo de invitados observando a su esposa. Hasta el momento no había vuelto a aparecer Anny. Pero Frank le comentó que la había visto con el joven con quién estuvo Susana en el teatro.

Segundos después Terry, apareció de pronto al lado de Candice, como sí hubiera advertido que estaba exhausta. La condujo a hacia un rincón tranquilo del salón.

Le entregó una copa de vino, apoyó la mano en la pared, cerca de su cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
—Gracias —dijo ella, algo agitada por el ejercicio—. Realmente, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Terry contempló con admiración la sonrosada piel, que se hinchaba por encima del escote cuadrado de su vestido, y eso hizo que Candy se sintiera extrañamente excitada y nerviosa a la vez.

—Siento tener que terminar con la fiesta, amor mio.—dijo el duque—Pero si no nos vamos pronto, los invitados van a empezar a hacerse preguntas. Vamos a despedirnos de tu padre y tios.

Por su parte Frank había localizado a la joven Britter, quién luego de tener una acalorada discusión con Archibald, la vió reunirse y salir con Morgan rapidamente.

…

..

.

 _ **LA NOCHE DE BODAS.**_

Media hora más tarde, la pareja de recién casados descendió del carruaje.

—¡Oh!—exclamó ella.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si, claro. Es .. maravilloso. Es solo que pensé que…

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Desde el inmenso portal hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, habían antorchas encendidas iluminando el camino.

El castaño abrió la puerta de entrada, luego levantó a la novia en sus brazos.

—No hay que romper con la tradición.—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con el pies y se dirigía cuesta arriba.  
Ambos reían.

El lugar estaba adornado con rosas blancas y velas del mismo color.

La llevó por el camino de pétalos que dirigían a la habitación, la puso sobre sus pies.

— Te dejaré un momento así puedes cambiarte.—le dijo con voz suave.

—Te lo agradezco.—dijo ella.

Él le dió un beso en los labios y luego cerró la puerta.

Aliviada, respiró hondo y olió una exquisita fragancia a flores silvestres.  
Sorprendida levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor por i primera vez desde que el castaño la dejara allí. Y lo que vio le hizo aflorar nuevas lágrimas. Toda la habitación estaba cubierta de flores, incluso los alféizares de las ventanas. Su fragancia sutil llenaba el aire de un aroma embriagador que no había advertido cuando ingresó: una docena de candelabros con velas encendidas arrojaban una luz como la de una radiante hoguera; en la mesa de noche había una botella de champán, y junto a ella dos copas de pie alto y una bandeja con fruta.  
—Oh, Terry... —susurró.

.

Sólo después de que se hubo bañado y vestida con un camisón transparente, Se abrió la puera y, de pronto, él estaba allí.  
Terrence se apoyó contra el marco y contempló a su esposa. Era tan increíblemente hermosa que retuvo el aliento. Ella estaba allí, con los ojos brillantes y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Su camisón, finísimo y suave, parecía flotar a su alrededor como el jirón de una nube y Terrence se tomó su tiempo para admirar sus  
piernas largas y magníficamente torneadas, sus caderas estrechas y sus apetecibles pechos que apenas podían notarse por los rizos dorados que lo cubrían.  
Candice le devolvió la mirada. Él se había sacado la chaqueta y la corbata, y su cabello alborotado le suavizaba los rasgos. Tenía una expresión cautelosa y a Candice le pareció tan irresistiblemente apuesto como aterrador. Ya no estaba nerviosa, sólo aterrada.

¿Habría sido infantil de su parte coger el edredón de la cama y cubrirse?  
Temblaba y no estaba segura de que fuera por el frío del dormitorio o por el intenso escrutinio al que la sometía su marido.  
—No temas, cariño.  
Avanzó hacia ella con mirada tierna.  
—No temo, pero me estoy helando —replicó Candice. Trató de sonreír mientras se frotaba los brazos.  
Terrence la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Ella se estremecía con fuerza; cada uno de sus movimientos era una caricia dulcísima que agitaba un ardor que sin duda podía consumirlos a ambos. Su cabello, sutilmente perfumado, rozaba la mandíbula y la nariz de Terry.  
Aspirarlo resultaba embriagador. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un brillo en los ojos. Él sintió de nuevo que podía perderse en el color esmeralda de aquellos ojos, cuya pátina cristalina parecía hipnotizarlo. Tocó su mejilla con los nudillos, y descubrió que notaba la garganta áspera y la mandíbula tensa.—¿Mejor? —le preguntó con voz ronca.  
Ella asintió.  
—Es una casa preciosa, Terry, pero demasiado fría —susurró contra su pecho—. Y con corrientes de aire. Las chimeneas no calientan lo suficiente.  
Dios, aunque no paraba de hablar, deseaba poder detenerse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cerró la boca y se ordenó no decir otra palabra.

La agarró de la barbilla y acarició con el pulgar sus labios antes de besarla. Su tensión se convirtió de pronto en una vibrante explosión de deseo. Candy sabía dulcemente a licor y a menta. Sus labios se apretaron un instante y luego cedieron. Terry sintió de nuevo que se ahogaba en una salvaje oleada. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de ella, cuyo tacto sedoso resultaba casi insoportablemente placentero. Sus manos se deslizaron por la línea perfecta de la espalda de ella, agarraron sus caderas, se cerraron sobre sus nalgas y la atrajeron hacia sí. Sus dedos rodearon el cuello de Candice, y entonces se dio cuenta de que a ella también le parecía excesivo cualquier espacio que se interpusiera entre ellos. Se apartó unos segundos de ella y la miró fijamente.

Terrence le echó el cerrojo a la puerta y luego llevó a Candice hasta la cama. Las mantas de la enorme cama de doseles estaban abiertas y él la depositó en el centro. Tan pronto la dejó, ella comenzó a temblar nuevamente.  
—En un minuto entrarás en calor, mi amor —le prometió Terrence. Su voz sonó divertida, también así se veían sus ojos.  
Candice supo que se sonreía porque pensaba que ella temblaba por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Lo miró deseando que su mirada expresara su descontento. Ahora él tenía las de ganar y ella se sentía completamente perdida. Mientras veía a su marido sacarse los zapatos y la camisa, pensó que, si sólo pudiese dejar de mirarlo, podría ser capaz de dominarse un poco. Estaba sentado de su lado de la cama y Candice quería estirar la mano y tocarlo.  
Recordó lo mucho que sus besos la habían encendido en el pasado y cómo había deseado que no dejase de tocarla, y al pensar en esas cosas  
dejó de tener tanto miedo.  
Terrence se levantó y empezó a sacarse los pantalones, luego dudó. Se volvió, dándole a Candice la vista completa de su amplio pecho. El suave vello negro ensortijado le cubría el nervudo tórax. Candice no pudo evitar mirarlo.  
—Me recuerdas a un guerrero espartano, ¿sabes? —le dijo la muchacha, y notó la cicatriz que tenía por encima de la cintura—. ¿Te la hiciste en una batalla?  
—En una riña —la corrigió Terrence. Sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Decidió dejarse los pantalones por el momento, en deferencia a su inocente esposa. Era tan asustadiza como una gacela y no deseaba inquietarla más de lo que ya estaba—. Frank tiene una cicatriz idéntica, aunque la suya está del lado izquierdo. Recuerdos de nuestra primera noche en los barrios bajos.  
—Tendré‚ que pedirle que me muestre la suya —comentó ella con un destello en los ojos. Las bromas la estaban relajando. Terrence actuaba como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y el pánico inicial que la había sobrecogido ahora cedía. Sentía que había casi recuperado el control.  
—No harás tal cosa —le respondió él, con un gruñido—. Mejor amigo o no, probablemente se arrancará la ropa ante tu primera sugerencia.  
—¿No confías en Frank? —La voz de Candice sonó incrédula.  
Terrence no contestó. Ya le costaba bastante seguir la conversación. Le dolían las entrañas y lo único en que podía pensar era en tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos.  
—Creo que debería advertirte, Terry... Empezó ella. No podía mirarlo y bajó la mirada hasta sus propias manos.  
Terrence frunció el entrecejo, intrigado por el tono serio de su voz. Se le acercó, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la forzó a mirarlo.  
—No estoy demasiado segura sobre el modo de proceder. No estoy para nada segura de lo que se supone que he de hacer.  
Terrence asintió, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una expresión de circunstancias.  
—No esperaba que tuvieras experiencia —dijo él.  
Candice siguió mirándolo con su expresión seria, pero Terrence notó que aquel brillo especial había vuelto.  
—Supongo que sabes qué hay que hacer, ¿verdad?—lo interrogó inocentemente.  
Terrence asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.  
Candice añadió:  
—Pensé que sabías, pero sigues sentado y con los pantalones puestos, y hasta yo sé que sacárselos es necesario.

Terrence no contestó, pero la rodeó con sus brazos. Se tumbó, arrastrándola consigo, y bajó las manos hasta sus caderas, apretándola  
contra él.  
—Pensé en dejarme los pantalones en consideración a tu inocencia.  
—No creo que funcione —le susurró Candice contra el cuello.  
Terrence comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y a besarle suavemente el cuello.  
—¿Qué? ¿Mi consideración o mis pantalones?  
Candice fue a responder, pero el cálido aliento de Terrence contra su oído la hizo perder el hilo.  
—Creo que estoy comenzando a entrar en calor. —le susurró.  
—No lo suficiente —respondió Terrence. La volvió sobre la espalda y la cubrió con su cuerpo y la besó con ardor y al mismo tiempo poniéndola en contacto con todos los endurecidos contornos de su cuerpo. —Te deseo—susurró roncamente—. Deseo hacerte el amor hasta exprimir la última gota de pasión, hasta que te derritas entre mis brazos, hasta que vierta toda mi alma en la tuya. Te quiero excitada, amor mío. Tan excitada que tu cuerpo se perle de sudor.  
Entonces su boca volvió a cubrir la de ella en un beso que prometía conseguirlo.  
Candice entreabrió los labios y la lengua de Terrence invadió su boca, penetrando en el suave y dulce interior. Ella suspiró por las sensaciones eróticas que él le producía y empezó a acariciarle lentamente los hombros.  
La piel de él estaba tan tensa y firme, tan caliente...  
Terrence mantuvo su sensual asalto hasta que Candice no pudo formular el menor pensamiento, consumida por oleadas de placer. Gimió a modo de protesta cuando él se apartó. De pie, rápidamente se quitó el resto de la ropa y Candice pensó que era el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Se le veía tan desinhibido con su desnudez, tan cómodo, que Candice no se sintió tan avergonzada como había esperado. Por supuesto, no podía permitirse mirarlo en aquel punto, por lo que se detenía justo en sus musculosos muslos.  
Terrence continuó al lado de la cama hasta que Candice finalmente lo miró a la cara. El rubor la encendió y deseó ser un poco más mundana.  
—Cariño, mírame. —La voz de Terrence fue tan potente como su figura.  
Ella pensó en contestar que lo estaba mirando, pero sabía a qué se refería él. No dijo nada, pero, poco a poco, su mirada fue siguiendo el sendero de vello que le cubría el pecho macizo, deteniéndose en el estómago plano y prosiguiendo luego hasta llegar a la dura prueba de su excitación. En ese momento se sintió aterrada, pensando que el matrimonio no podría consumarse porque no estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

Terry vio el pánico en sus ojos y suspiró. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella sintió su excitación, su turgente miembro, y trató, sin éxito, de apartarse un poco. Terry no se lo permitió, susurrándole palabras dulces para calmarla, mientras comenzaba a quitarle el camisón.  
Candice sabía que debía quitárselo, que probablemente era otro paso indispensable, pero intentaba detener las manos de Terry. La ligerísima tela se rasgó durante el suave forcejeo y el duque se abrió paso. En segundos, estaba desnuda.  
Terry la tumbó en la cama, obligándola nuevamente a ahogar un grito por la intimidad de su cuerpo contra el de ella y por la apasionada mirada de sus ojos. No le pesaba y ella advirtió que se había apoyado en los codos para no aplastarla.  
—Te amo. —murmuró Terry. Su voz sonó como una suave caricia, una caricia destinada a calmar el creciente miedo de Candice.  
Él sabía que ella no estaba lista y luchó por dominarse. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que acabara y el sudor le perlaba la frente. Volvió a besarla, un beso intenso que no lo ayudó a sosegarse. Las bromas se habían terminado. Candice sintió el cambio en Terry, la urgencia de su abrazo, su tacto, y se preparó para sentir el dolor, pero él no la forzó a abrir las piernas. En lugar de ello, bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca rozó el cuello de ella, y luego más abajo, hasta acariciarle el valle entre sus pechos.  
Candice suspiró de placer. El nudo caliente que tenía en el estómago empezaba a aflojarse y le pareció que el sol fluía por su sangre.  
Terry jugueteó con sus pechos, rodeando cada pezón una y otra vez, hasta que ella empezó a arquearse contra él. Cuando finalmente empezó a chuparlos, Candice gimió de satisfacción. El duque le acarició las caderas y, cuanto más se acercaba a su ingle, más excitada se ponía ella. Le costaba respirar y movía las caderas con impaciencia. Cuando por fin empezó a acariciarle los húmedos labios, Candice gimió de placer.  
Ya estaba más que lista para él. Los suaves pétalos, brillantes y húmedos, los movimientos lentos y eróticos de sus caderas contra la mano de él, llevaron a Terry casi hasta el límite. Suavemente la penetró con un dedo, sintió la resistencia dura y caliente, la oyó gemir su nombre...  
Entonces supo que ya no podía esperar más.  
La miró a los ojos, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.  
—No te lastimaré —susurró—. Ya no puedo esperar más. —Su voz sonó áspera de dolor.  
Terry le aferró las caderas, sosteniéndola contra él y se inclinó para besarla.  
—Recíbeme, mi amor —murmuró. Y luego su boca cubrió la de ella. La penetró enérgicamente, tan enérgicamente como su lengua invadía la boca de la joven.  
Candice se arqueó sollozando de dolor y luego intentó separarse, en vano, porque su marido no le permitía zafarse. Ahora empleaba su peso para mantenerla inmóvil. El dolor agudo inmediatamente terminó, pero el punzante malestar prosiguió. Candice volvió a intentar quitárselo de encima.

—No te muevas, cariño. Aún no. Dale tiempo para que...  
No concluyó la frase, sino que volvió a concentrarse en besarla. Sus manos abandonaron sus caderas para tomar el rostro surcado de lágrimas de la joven. Candice lo sintió temblar y pensó que, después de todo, el dolor no era tan insoportable.

Luego Terry comenzó a moverse, lenta y pacientemente al principio, y el dolor volvió a asaltarla.  
Él no desistiría y mantuvo su ardoroso beso hasta que Candice quedó sin aliento. El dolor pronto se trocó en placer. Él le colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y apartó sus labios de los de ella para mirarla. Candice le acarició el mentón, le recorrió la boca firme con un dedo. Terry atrapó su dedo en la boca, acariciándolo con la lengua. Candice volvió a arquearse contra él, cogiendo el rostro del duque, y se apretó aún más.  
Fue lo último que recordó.  
Entonces, Terry perdió el control, permitiendo que su pasión estallase.

Excitado más de lo que podía soportar, el duque respondió briosamente, hundiéndose en ella y moviendo las caderas en círculo para acariciarle todos los músculos internos, todas las terminaciones nerviosas. A pesar de su ardiente necesidad, él se movió con precisión erótica, recurriendo a toda su pericia para producirle a su esposa las más encendidas sensaciones que podía conocer una mujer.

Dentro de ella comenzó nuevamente a aumentar el frenesí, subiendo y bajando, creciendo más y más con cada embestida de las poderosas caderas de su reciente esposo. Le hundió las uñas en la espalda para demostrarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y él la estrechó más fuerte,  
levantándola y apretándola contra él con cada embestida de su turgente miembro.

Un placer primario invadió a la joven cegándola. Se colgó de Terry, confiando instintivamente en que él la mantendría a salvo, y recibió su calor.  
La respiración de Terry era entrecortada. Sus caricias aumentaron de intensidad y el placer se hizo creciente. Cuando Candice se tensó debajo de él y pronunció su nombre con un susurro asustado, el duque supo que ella estaba a punto de liberarse del dulce tormento que compartían.  
Se arqueó contra él con tal fuerza, tal intensidad, que Terry sintió los temblores hasta en el alma. Pensó en calmarla, en decirle que todo estaba bien, pero el temblor era tan avasallador que lo único que pudo hacer fue apretarla contra sí.  
A Terry le llevó varios minutos calmar su desbocado corazón y apaciguar sus jadeos. Se sentía increíblemente satisfecho.

Todavía dentro de ella, se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró. Tenía una expresión somnolienta y saciada. Una gatita satisfecha, decidió Terry con una  
sonrisa. Y era su gatita.

—Te amo.—dijeron ambos sonrientes.  
Candice intentó serenarse. Estaba atónita por lo que acababa de sucederle. Sintió los labios inflamados por los besos, y todavía latía por el placer abrasador que Terry le había procurado. No le había permitido que se retirase o que dejara las cosas a medias, y cuando pensaba en su reacción excitada, se ruborizaba.  
Terry se sonrió al ver el bochorno y la timidez en la expresión de su esposa. La besó largamente, sonriéndose. Sólo minutos antes, en sus brazos había sido una gata en celo. Sentía el escozor de los arañazos en sus hombros, recordaba las agonizantes súplicas de que no se detuviera cuando la embestía una y otra vez.  
—Terry, me estás aplastando —se quejó Candice.

El duque suspiró y renuentemente se colocó a su lado. La separación no duró mucho, porque Terry la rodeó con sus brazos, acunándola tiernamente.  
—¿Te he hecho daño, cariño?  
Candice rozaba su cuello con la boca, y meneó la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta. Terry intentó separarla para mirarla a los ojos.  
—Sólo al principio. Luego no dolió nada —admitió la joven. Su voz era un murmullo contra el cuello del duque, pero Terry oyó la timidez en su tono.  
—¿Nada? —repuso, tomándole el pelo. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y le dio un cariñoso apretón.  
Candice sonrió de felicidad y suspiró.  
—¿Querrás hacer esto muy seguido? —le preguntó con inocencia.  
La muchacha sintió la convulsión de su pecho un segundo antes de oír su risa. Y luego, repentinamente, estaba nuevamente debajo de él y miraba  
fijamente sus ojos marrones, llenos de reflejos dorados.  
—Muy seguido.—gruñó.  
Candice sonrió, inmensamente satisfecha. Entonces abrió los grandes ojos, sorprendida al sentir la erección de él.  
—Terry, ¿podemos...?  
—Claro.  
La boca del duque silenció el resto de sus preguntas. Ella lo abrazó, sintiendo aquel musculoso pecho contra sus senos, aquella dureza contra su suavidad. Un pensamiento repentino interfirió con la sensación erótica.  
—¿Me dolerá otra vez? —le preguntó.  
—Probablemente —dijo Terry. Se inclinó, estudió su rostro y luego le preguntó—: ¿Te preocupa?  
Sabía que se detendría si ella le diese el menor indicio de ser demasiado sensible.  
—Probablemente —respondió Candice, y lo besó con ardor. Los "probablemente" pronto fueron olvidados.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Qué hará Anny? Espero sus opiniones._

 _Gracias por su paciencia. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Qué tengan un buen comienzo de semana._


	19. Chapter 19

Subí el que no estaba corregido. aqui va de nuevo. perdon.

* * *

 **DIECINUEVE.**

Después de que Terry se quedara profundamente dormido, Candy se perdió en sus propios ensueños. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir con nadie y no dejaba de revolverse y de dar vueltas en la cama. Además, se sentía tan sensible como magullada.  
Era un poco más de las tres de la mañana cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama para ir al cuarto contiguo. Se bañó por completo y, cuando terminó, sacó un nuevo camison y se lo puso. Al regresar silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde dormía Terry, el fresco aroma de las flores se adhirió a su cuerpo.

Ahora estaba completamente despierta y se preguntaba cuánto más dormiría su marido.

Fuera estaba nevando y la joven observó la leve lluvia de copos durante varios minutos. Se sentó, cogiéndose las rodillas con los brazos, y pensó en lo sucedido anteriormente con Anny. No era que fueran grandes amigas, pero le tenía aprecio.

Suspiró.

Dirigió la mirada al cuerpo tendido en la enorme cama. Sonrió al contemplarlo, era perfecto y lo amaba. La luz de la chimenea daba un tono dorado a la piel firme de su esposo y resaltaba las líneas de la espalda.

De pronto algo llamó su atención. Una figura que parecía moverse con rapidez pero a la vez con cautela. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y observó que otra más que se unía a la primera.

Miró a su esposo que aún dormía plácidamente. No quiso despertarlo, tal vez solo era algún animalito o producto de su imaginación. Tomó su bata gruesa y salió.

El pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de las velas, estaba en silencio. No había nadie alrededor, los sirvientes dormían.

Bajó lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos posible.

…

Salió de la casa por la puerta principal todo parecía estar tranquilo. El frío fuera era insoportable.

Frotó sus brazos mientras avanzaba.

Se dirigió hacia donde había visto los movimientos pero ahora se veía absolutamente nada.

Siguió al establo. Caminó un trecho más hacia las caballerizas. Se detuvo luego de avanzar medio metro en el lugar. Los caballos estaban inquietos.

De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y unos pasos suaves tras de ella, le erizaron la nuca.  
Vió como una sombra avanzaba deprisa por el suelo. Se volvió y soltó un grito ahogado al ver una figura alta y cubierta por una capa negra. Retrocedió dos pasos y tropezó con algo duro, perdiendo casi el equilibrio. Bajó la vista y vió a Frank tendido en el piso, inmóvil.

Quiso gritar. Pero el intruso habló con voz rasposa:  
—Ni una palabra. O la rajo del cuello a la entrepierna.  
Empuñaba un cuchillo largo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría alcanzarla con un solo movimiento.  
Candy se movió despacio para intentar esquivar el cuerpo inerte. La figura iba vestido con una larga capa y cubría su cabeza con la capucha por lo que no podía distinguir su rostro.

De repente apareció otro, vestido de igual manera, estaba detrás del desconocido. Era de menor altura y más delgada. Éste le dijo algo en voz baja a su compañero, el cual se hizo a un lado y desapareció quedando ahora con el más bajo.  
Cuando estuvo sola Candy, con el último intruso en llegar, logró reconocer ciertos rasgos en la figura. Ya que el viento le quitó la capucha. A la rubia le costó mucho conservar la calma en medio del pánico que la atenazaba.  
—Anny... —dijo con asombro.

— Oh, estás asustada. Pobrecilla—se burló.

Avanzó hacia ella con pasos lentos. La morena era unos quince centímetros más alta y de mayor contextura que la rubia.

Candy retrocedió despacio rodeando el cuerpo de Frank, mientras el corazón se le desbocaba observando el arma afilada que portaba.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy procurando no dirigir la vista hacia la puerta, donde había visto movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. La forma borrosa desapareció sin hacer ruido, y rogó que fuera alguien de la casa y hubiera corrido por ayuda. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de la morena.  
—Es hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste. Me has quitado todo —gruñó ella—. Archie me dejó. Él muy bastardo rompió conmigo. Todo por tu culpa, maldita zorra.— su mirada era oscura, llena de ira—. Hice todo lo que me pidió. Esperé años hasta que quiso comprometerse. Esperé hasta que él decidiera poner fecha para la boda. Siempre esquivaba hablar del tema. Habría hasta matado para complacerlo, pero daba igual. ¡Sólo te quería a ti, zorra asquerosa! Siempre te prefirió antes que a mí.

— No es…

—¡Callate!—le gritó.— No te cansabas de buscarlo y meterte en sus narices. Estaba encima de él todo el tiempo. Acaparando toda la atención con tu carita de mosca muerta.—rió con amargura.— Hasta mi maldito padre me comparaba contigo. Irónico ¿No? Si. Aunque no me crees era así. Tú una salvaje cualquiera. Que tenía los mejores trajes. Y todo el dinero del mundo.  
—Lo siento. —dijo Candy, y su pena sincera pareció desconcertarla. Se detuvo y la miró con un gesto extraño—. Anny... Yo lo siento. Nunca quise que ésto pasara.  
—¡Es demasiado tarde para eso! —exclamó ella, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera insoportablemente—. Maldita sea...  
Candy vió una posibilidad de huir y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Pero la otra figura la atrapó y la lanzó de bruces contra la pared. El golpe en la cabeza le redujo la visión a una titilante nube negra.

El atacante la levantó con brusquedad.

—Morgan, déjala.—ordenó la morena.— Tu ocúpate de éste—señaló al cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo.

Frank había seguido cautelosamente a la pareja. Cuando entendió a donde se dirigían, llegando a la mansión de los recién casados, fue interceptado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo de ésta.

El hombre no discutió y desapareció de la vista de la joven.  
La joven rubia parpadeó y gimió mientras intentaba enfocar los ojos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y el cuello. Poco a poco comprendió que tenía el brazo de la morena alrededor del cuello, con el cuchillo a unos centímetros de la garganta. Notaba la presión de la hoja afilada cada vez que inspiraba. Anny respiraba con dificultad. Candy percibió los temblores de su cuerpo y sus esfuerzos por controlarse.  
—Despídete. Porque esta será tu última noche. Y espero que hayas disfrutado de tu noche de bodas —le dijo cerca de la oreja. Y rió malévola.—Debiste haber muerto cuando caíste por las escaleras.  
—¿Qué? —masculló la joven, aturdida. —Irás al infierno. —soltó una carcajada. Le apretó el cuchillo en el cuello y pareció disfrutar de verla estremecerse—. Te mataré... ¿Qué dirá la gente? Tan joven el duque y ya quedó viudo.—dijo en burla.  
Mientras Candy buscaba con desesperación una respuesta que la calmase un poco, oyó un disparo. Al instante llegó se oyó la voz del atacante desde la puera:  
—Anny.—dijo agitado.

—¿Qué ocurre Morgan?

— Otro intruso.—señaló hacia la entrada, a donde apenas se distinguían los pies del herido.—Será mejor irnos de una vez. Ademas veo movimientos en la casa.

—Bien.

— ¿La matamos?

—No.— pensó y la miró con malicia.—Tengo una idea mejor.

…

..

.

La luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana y Terry aún con los ojos cerrados, se volvió en la cama y tendió el brazo en busca de su esposa. La mano sólo encontró el lugar frío y sábanas vacías. Permaneció tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos, contemplando los muebles que a la pálida luz de la luna se cernían como sombras fantasmagóricas.  
Se levantó desnudo, caminó hacia el cuarto contiguo. No estaba allí. Empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

Un grito lo alertó.

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

Se topó con el mayordomo y otros sirvientes.  
—¿Qué ocurre, milord? —preguntó otro de los sirvientes llegando con un arma en la mano, temblando.—Escuché gritos.  
—¿Alguno a visto a mi esposa?

—No señor.

—Disparos.—dijo otro cuando se escuchó otro fuerte sonido proveniente de un arma.  
—¡Candy!.—dijo en un tono alarmado. Tomó el arma del criado y salió por la puerta de la cocina seguido por dos hombres más.

Mientras que las mujeres quedaban a la espera, aterradas.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —cuestionó la anciana cocinera reuniéndose junto a las demás en la cocina.

—Al parecer son bandidos.—respondió una de las mujeres muy angustiada.

…

Terry caminó cautelosamente pegado a las paredes de la casa, llevaba el arma de fuego apuntando hacia adelante.

Caminaron hacia alrededor de la casa y luego se dirigieron al establo. Los caballos estaban inquietos. Panthor y Corazón Indomable querían derribar la puerta de sus casillas.

—¡Bandidos señor! —susurró el jardinero con marcado acento irlandés.  
—¿Ves a alguien alrededor? —preguntó Terrence.  
—No puedo ver nada.

—Benjamin, ve hacia la derecha. No hagas nada hasta que yo de la orden. Y tú John, quédate aquí.

—¿Y usted señor?

—Yo entraré.

—Pero…—se interrumpió al ver la severa mirada de advertencia de su amo.

El castaño asomó la cabeza por la puerta trasera del establo, no se veía a nadie pero se escuchaban murmullos, algo como quejidos.

Entró.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y viasualizó un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Era un hombre.

—¡Frank!—se arrodilló junto al cuerpo. Luego lo volteó.

— Ah—se quejó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Señor!— entró uno de los criados.

—¿Qué ocurre Benjamín?

—Hay un hombre herido. Creo que es señor Brower.

—¿Qué hace Brower a esta hora en mi casa? Ocúpate de Frank. Llévalo a la casa y que lo atiendan de inmediato.

Caminó dando grandes zancadas.

Antony se sujetaba el brazo herido.

—Se llevaron a Candy.—anunció.

…

..

.

Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana.

En la casa de los Andrew, Albert se había despertado muy temprano. Estaba inquieto y no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que prefirió levantarse. Se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documentos de unos recientes negocios, cuando Freddy sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, irrumpió en la habitación.

El joven le arrojó la misiva al escritorio y, sin darle oportunidad de leerla, anunció:  
—¡Es del duque! ¡Su hija ha sido secuestrada!  
Albert se levantó de inmediato, derribando la pila de papeles que estaba estudiando.  
El juramento que se le escapó era muy poco halagüeño para los padres del responsable de ese acto y Freddy quedó alelado por un instante.

Luego, los dos se lanzaron a un verdadero torbellino de actividad que despertó la curiosidad de los huéspedes, Amelia y Donald y, los demás criados.

En el curso de una hora estuvieron listos para partir, seguidos por el cocinero a petición de él mismo.  
Amelia me derrumbó sin sentido en la sala. La Nana y otras mujeres, envueltas en llanto trataban de consolarla.

—Mi niña, que Dios la proteja.—imploró Ponny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor.

…

..

.

Candice recuperó el conocimiento en un carruaje, con las muñecas atadas por una soga fuerte.

Anny y un hombre que no conocía se sentaban enfrente. El corazón de ella, que ya latía con fuerza, se aceleró más todavía y la embargó el miedo. Le costaba respirar y le palpitaban las sienes.  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —apenas reconoció su propia voz.  
Nadie contestó.

— Anny por favor. Estás cometiendo un gran error. Por favor...  
Posó la vista en el hombre, con la esperanza de ver alguna humanidad en su rostro, alguna humanidad a la que poder apelar. Pero su rostro parecía tan inflexible como el de quién creyó que era una amiga.  
—Si te llevamos a casa, encanto, sin duda veremos los barrotes de una prisión durante muchos años.—anunció el hombre luego de un buen rato.  
—Les doy mi palabra de que no será así.—dijo en un tono de súplica.  
Los dos soltaron una risotada.  
—Te dejaremos donde pertences, pequeña zorra.—rió—Un burdel.—dijo la morena.  
Ella palideció. Sintió un escalofrío horrorizado en la espina dorsal. No podía sentir su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
Aquellos dos estaban locos.  
Observó que el hombre sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era una botella con las palabras en tinta negra que decia " _Opio"_ escritas en ella.

— Ésto la mantendrá callada hasta que lleguemos.

Lo último que vió antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue la risa diabólica de la morena.

…

..

.

Terry, Benjamín y cuatro hombres mas, montaron inmediatamente para seguir el rastro dejado en la nieve por los cascos de los caballos y el carruaje. Las señales los condujeron hacia el norte; una vez en la ruta los rastros desaparecieron.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó el castaño.

—La nieve borró los rastros. Será difícil saber hacia donde se dirigieron, milord.

Continuaron por separado, a toda carrera, vigilando sin cesar los costados en busca del sitio en donde los jinetes hubieran podido desviarse.  
Todos iban armados, Benjamín llevaba una sólida cachiporra mientras que otro había decidido armarse con un hacha de guerra, herencia de un abuelo, y los demás llevaban un par de pistolas. Sus intenciones eran mortíferas; el brillo de sus ojos revelaba el deseo de vengarse de los que pudieran hacer daño a su ama.

Recorrieron sin descanso toda la zona. Las nieblas y los vapores agitados por el frío de la noche se amontonaban en los bosques, pero el castaño cabalgaba como un fantasma vengador.

Regresaron a la mansión alrededor de la medianoche..

Sin decir nada. Subió a la habitación que había compartido con su esposa. Llevaba un dolor demasiado grande en el pecho.

—¡Dios!—golpeó la pared con su puño.— Que esté bien.—suplicó.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo distrajo unos segundos.

—Milord.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El señor Andrew está abajo.

...

El tiempo transcurría velozmente...

Terry parecía un león enjaulado y hambriento. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

—No puede ser. Esa maldita loca tiene que estar en algún lado.

—Dejé a dos de mis hombres que vigilarán el lugar.—dijo el duque.

—Esa rata de Morgan solo vive con su abuela. Una mujer que no tiene ni fuerzas ni para respirar.—dijo con indignación Albert.

—¿Milord...? — interrumpió el mayordomo que carraspeó con nerviosismo al verse frente al duque. Tras él, casi pisándole los talones, veía un hombre barbudo y mal vestido.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Terry.  
Antony, ahora ya recuperado y en buen estado, la bala solo lo había rosado en el brazo izquierdo, tomó por el cuello del abrigo al vagabundo, que trataba de entrar sin más, decidido a lograr su objetivo.  
Exasperado contra tanta indisciplina, tironeó de su prenda.

El mayordomo intervino.  
—Mil perdones, señores, pero este hombre asegura ser mensajero. Dice que ha sido enviado por...  
—Me llamo Tom, milord —declaró el impaciente. Rebuscó dentro de su raída chaqueta y sacó un papel plegado, sellado por un cordón de yute. Bizqueando hacia el duque, le plantó el documento contra la palma abierta—. Hice un solemne juramento de entregar esto en su propia mano.  
Se me prometió una moneda de oro de su propia bolsa si traía hasta usted.  
—¡Este hombre es un ladrón! —protestó el indignado mayordomo.

Terry frunció el ceño y sacó de su bolsa la moneda requerida y pronunció: —Aquí tienes la moneda, pero será mejor que la carta lo valga.

El desarrapado mensajero se apoderó de la moneda con una sonrisa triunfal.  
—¿Quién le dió esto? —preguntó el castaño, confuso, al ver su título completo garabateado en el frente de la carta.  
—No conozco al hombre —afirmó el mensajero—. Llevaba una capa y su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha, cuando vino a golpear mi puerta. Vengo desde muy lejos para traer esto, y él sólo me dió lo necesario para pagar y llegar hasta aquí. Sólo vine porque me aseguró que sería bien recompensado. —señaló con el dedo en el documento.—Dijo que era importante y que debía leerlo de inmediato.  
El duque quitó el lazo y acercó la carta a la luz. A medida que leía el contenido, su cara tomó tal expresión de horror y sufrimiento que los presentes acabaron por alarmarse.

El duque arrugó la carta, con las facciones contraídas en una mueca de pura rabia. Su gruñido hizo que Frank pensara en una bestia salvaje dedicada a la caza.  
—¿Es sobre Candy?  
Las palabras de su amigo llegaron hasta él como a lo largo de un túnel. Luchó por contener la ira que amenazaba dominarlo y, con un gesto ominoso, pronunció:  
—Vendieron a Candy a un burdel.  
—¿Valía o no una moneda de oro?—preguntó el mensajero, preocupado por la expresión del noble.  
—¡Cógelo y vete de aquí! —le espetó Albert. Lo siguió con la vista y se volvió hacia el duque, fue justo a tiempo para verlo escapar por la puerta.

…

..

.

Díasantes de la boda, Archie había decidido hablar con su prometida. Estaba decidido a romper con ella. Más cuando su hermano le comentó lo sucedido con Antony.

— _No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo._

— _No entiendo por ella hizo lo que hizo._

— _Anny no era así. Ha cambiado tanto._

— _Creo que deberías pensar bien antes de casarte con ella. Te conozco y sé que no estás seguro en hacerlo. No creo que ella sea la mujer indicada para ti Archie y dudo que llegues a ser feliz si ambos no sienten lo mismo.—_ fueron las palabras de su hermano.

Su hermano había tenido razón.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Cuando fue a su casa Anny había puesto la excusa de que se sentía indispuesta y no quería verlo. Era evidente que estaba evitándolo._

 _Así que cuando vió la oportunidad de hablar con ella en la fiesta de boda de Candy, se lo dijo._

— _Aquí no, Archie—le dijo la morena cuando él la llevó a un lugar apartado._

— _Si no es aquí entonces dónde. Me has evitado todo el tiempo.—dijo exasperado._

— _Solo te pido que no sea aquí, Archie.—se colgó de su brazo y le habló con voz dulce._

— _Basta, Anny. No puedo seguir con ésto.—le soltó.— No vamos a casarnos._

— _No.—levantó la voz ella— No, no sigas._

— _Anny. Ésto ya se nos está poniendo difícil._

— _Pero ella ya se casó._

— _¿De que estás hablando?_

— _Es por ella. Por esa zorra que lo único que hace es seducir a todo hombre que se le cruza en el camino. ¿No te das cuenta? Es una bruja._

— _Ya, Anny. Deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas._

— _No me voy a callar. Y la sigues defendiendo. Me estás dejando por ella.—dijo entre llanto, estaba fuera de sí._

— _Te llevaré a tu casa.—la tomó del brazo._

— _Suéltame.—se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con odio. —juro que me la vas a pagar. Tú y esa zorra se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron._

 _Se alejó y él quiso retenerla._

— _Espera, Anny._

 _Ella no se volteó._

 _La siguió y la observó conversar con un hombre y subirse a un carruaje. Pensando que aquel pudiera hacerle algún daño, los siguió._

 _Ahora se daba cuenta de lo acertado que había sido su decisión. Ella no estaba bien._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Había llegado tarde para poder ayudar a Antony y a Frank, por lo que no pudo intenvenir. Pero si logró seguirlos, y por lo tanto averiguar donde se habían llevado a Candy.

Los había visto descender del carruaje. El hombre alto bajaba cargando a la joven rubia. Parecía que estaba inconsciente cuando la ingresaron a una precaria vivienda.

El castaño caminó con cautela y se ocultó a un costado de la casa. Observó y escuchó cuando la morena le indicaba a una mujer robusta, entregar a Candy al burdel.

Cuando tenía la información confirmada buscó a alguien que le llevara el mensaje al duque. Luego de eso volvió hacia la casa y aprovechó la situación para escabullirse por dentro, ya que la dueña y el hombre que acompañaba a su ex prometida se habían retirado.

Entró.

Anny se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta y, Candy estaba tendida en un catre. Para mala suerte del castaño un gato se enredó en sus pies por lo que alarmó a la morena. Quién rápidamente se volteó y lo vió.

Era Archibald, con un aspecto frío y sereno.

Ella corrió hacia donde estaba Candy la obligó a ponerse frente a ella, con un brazo alrededor del cuello y la otra mano sosteniendo un cuchillo muy cerca de la garganta de Candy.

—Ar-Archie. —logró decir la joven víctima aún bajo el efecto de la droga.

Aunque el peligro no disminuyó, Candy sintió un enorme alivio al verlo. El castaño entró en el lugar, despacio.  
Al ver que éste se acercaba, añadió:

—Retrocede o le atravesaré el corazón. Aunque ganas no me faltan para hacerlo.

La mirada de Archie se centró en el cuchillo, que Anny había colocado como si fuera a clavárselo en el pecho.  
—De acuerdo —concedió él, y retrocedió—. Tranquila. Haré todo lo que me pidas. —Su voz sonó suave y cordial, y su expresión, calmada, aunque unas gotas relucientes de sudor le resbalaban por la cara— Anny… escúchame. No tienes nada que temer. Sabes que te quiero. Lo único que pretendo es ayudarle. Díme qué quieres. No cometas una locura.  
—Intentas engañarme. Crees que vas a convencerme de dejar libre a esta zorra con tus mentiras. Ya me dijiste que no me amas.—espetó ella.  
—No.—le gritó—Lo siento. No quise gritarte. Estaba molesto y dije cosas que no debía. Lo siento. Te daré lo que quieras... salvo que lastimes a Candy, porque entonces no podré hacer nada por tí—Mientras hablaba, se dirigió despacio hacia ellas.

—¡Detente!—presionó el arma en el cuello.

—Esta… bien. Suéltala y hablaremos..

—¡Ni un paso más! —le advirtió ella, y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. Un temblor le sacudió el cuerpo y soltó un gruñido.  
—Sueltela… por favor Anny—insistió Archie—. Baja el cuchillo. No es necesario que lastimes a nadie. Baja el brazo y podré ayudarte. Eres una mujer hermosa y elegante para permanecer en una celda. No arruines tu vida. Podemos irnos lejos. Solo déjala ir.  
Candy notó con incredulidad cómo el brazo de Anny empezaba a relajarse al influjo de aquella voz tranquilizadora, al mismo tiempo que iba volviéndose hacia él.

— Sabes que...  
De repente, un golpe fuerte interrumpió al castaño.

Candy cayó de rodillas. En su aturdimiento, sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Morgan, en la puerta, bajaba un palo de madera. Él había entrado en la habitación en el momento justo.  
—Lo siento.—dijo la morena viendo al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.—Ya no me fío de ti, mi querido Archie.

Candy palideció al ver a su amigo siendo arrastrado por la habitación.

— Enciérralo. Ya veré qué hago con él.—dijo la morena a su compañero.

...

Se despertó en una habitación pintada de índigo oscuro. Cuando intentaba  
enfocar la vista, se dió cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba había desaparecido, para ser reemplazado por una enagua cuyo escote caía con descuido por la línea de sus pezones.  
Tragó saliva y mantuvo la cabeza inmóvil para combatir el dolor en las sienes.  
De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer de edad mediana con cabello rojo llameante y llevando un vestido rojo, de amplio escote dejando nada a la imaginación.  
—Me llamo Penélope —anunció—. Y estás en el Luna negra. Una piel como la tuya nos hará ganar mucho dinero, aun teniendo en cuenta que ya no eres virgen.

—¿Dinero?—cuestionó sin entender.  
—Esto es un burdel, querida. Hasta una chica bien educada como tú debería tener alguna idea de lo que sucede en un lugar así. Mañana a primera hora serás llevada al puerto, irás a Francia pero antes el amo se complacerá en ser el primero en disfrutar de ti.  
—No pueden obligarme a hacer eso—empezó a decir Candice—. Yo jamás permitiré…  
La mujer se movió con rapidez. Le sujetó los brazos a la espalda y echó en su boca la misma bebida amarga que le habían dado en el carruaje.  
—Voluntariamente, no. Pero drogada, querida, es otra historia. Y después de unos meses, ¿qué hombre querría recuperarte?  
—Terry...—dijo en un hilo de voz con miedo.

…

Varias horas más tarde…

Varios hombres llegaron al lugar. Figuras imponentes. Altos. Parecían guerreros. Todos ellos con expresiones serias.

Dejaron sus caballos amarrados y entraron al lugar. Dos de ellos quedaron fuera.

Por su parte Antony se había marchado junto a dos hombres mas, hacia la pequeña choza que le había indicado en la carta, Archie.

El salón estaba lleno de humo y olía a tabaco, alcohol y a sudor. El local sólo estaba medio lleno y Terry estimó que los que los miraban no eran más de quince.

—Hola guapo.— saludó una mujer pelirroja de exhuberante busto, colgandose del brazo al castaño.— ¿Puedo servirte está noche?

— Claro.—dijo con fingida galantería. La tomó del brazo y la guió hacia el fondo.

Albert y Donald se acercaron a la barra mientras que Frank, Benjamin y otros dos más, se esparcían por diferentes lugares.  
El dueño del dudoso establecimiento por fin terminó de mirarlos y preguntó qué querían beber. Albert respondió:

—Dos brandis bastarían por el momento.  
Donald esbozó una sonrisa cínica pero se desvaneció cuando la puerta de la taberna se abrió de golpe y entró un grupo de cuatro hombres de aspecto  
malvado.  
Uno de los hombres, alto y con un vientre enorme, que parecía no haberse bañado en una década, empezó a avanzar poco a poco en dirección a ellos.

Se hizo el silencio.  
—Déjame ver a esa monada recién llegada que tienes escondida —dijo el bruto al cantinero y alargó un brazo para apartar a Albert, pero éste no se movió. Luego miró al castaño de reojo y éste asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.  
Y al punto bloquearon la entrada de un fuerte portazo y empezó la acción.

El puño de Albert dió en la mandíbula del hombre haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás. Los amigos de éste se sumaron inmediatamente a la pelea.  
Donald que nunca en su vida había presenciado una riña observaba, agachado para protegerse de los vasos y los cuerpos que volaban.  
El que estaba detrás de la barra decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y escaparse pero el tío de Candy reaccionó.  
—¡Te crees muy listo! —aulló Donald, mientras lo atizaba con una botella de whisky.  
El odioso hombre cayó al suelo con estrépito y Donald se precipitó a pararse detrás de la barra. Albert necesitaba ayuda y el comenzó a arrojarles botellas a sus atacantes.  
Su puntería no era demasiado fina, por lo que un hombre consiguió llegar hasta la barra antes de que él lo tumbara. El tipo cayó de bruces sobre la barra lanzando un gemido de dolor.  
Varios se habían sumado a la batalla. Todas las botellas de la repisa que tenía a sus espaldas habían desaparecido y buscó más munición debajo de la barra. Apartó una caja y descubrió un nuevo arsenal. El cantinero seguramente había tenido problemas en el pasado, porque allí había varios cuchillos largos y curvados, dos pistolas y una pesada cachiporra.  
Cogió las pistolas. Puso una sobre la barra y empuñó la otra. Un destello atrajo su atención. Un hombre en el extremo de la barra se disponía a arrojar un cuchillo a la espalda de Frank. Donald hizo fuego. El cuchillo cayó y el hombre bramó de dolor.  
La pelea se detuvo y todos, incluido el rubio y sus compañeros, se volvieron hacia el hombre que se sujetaba la mano. Y luego se volvieron para mirar a Donald, por lo que éste supuso que debía dar alguna explicación.  
—Los cuchillos no están permitidos en esta riña —anunció con voz formal y digna.

Benjamin soltó un gruñido, cogió a dos hombres por el cuello e hizo que sus cabezas chocasen. Ambos cayeron, justo cuando otro lo embestía.

Mientras el castaño trataba de librarse de enorme tipo para poder dar alcance a la mujer que ya se había dirigido hacia el piso de arriba.

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Puede que el ruido no fuera suficiente distracción para detener la riña, pero el rugido del recién llegado sí.

Antony llegó junto a Archie y otros hombres, los cuales se unieron a la batalla.

El duque logró apartarse del correo trincante y corrió escaleras arribas.

Dónde tomó a la mujer con brusquedad.

—¿Dónde está?—gruñó con furia, sujetándola del cuello.

—N-no sé… de qué me habla.—dijo la mujer con voz ahogada por la presión que ejercía la mano del castaño en su garganta.

— Dígame o la mataré ahora mismo.

—Yo-yo.. yo no sabía… nada… esa mujer la trajo.—dijo señalando hacia tres habitaciones más adelante de ellos. Terrence la soltó con brusquedad y está cayó dándose un fuerte golpe contra el piso.

Se dirigió hacia dónde le indicó.

…

Estaba cansada y no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas. Dentro de la habitación donde estaba había alguien más, un hombre se desnudaba y la tocaba con una mano. Sus dedos fríos se deslizaban por sus piernas.  
No era su esposo. Aquello no estaba bien.  
—Por favor… —intentó suplicar.  
—Ya querida. Resulta refrescante encontrar tan buena disposición en una chica nueva y para mayor disfrute, que sea una belleza.  
Sonrió y ella vió a la enorme figura que le faltaban la mitad de los dientes y los demás eran amarillos, sucios.  
Alzó las sábanas con la otra mano y ella vio fácilmente el brillo de sus ojos a la luz de la vela cuando sus pechos quedaron fuera del encaje. Se tumbó a su lado y la dureza de su sexo le rozó la pierna. Esperando, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Candice lo leyó así en la lujuria de su rostro y en el temblor impaciente de sus odiosas manos.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta, oyó gritos y disparos. Vió sangre en las sábanas.  
Sangre muy roja.  
¿Suya?  
Intentó concentrarse, intentó incorporarse, pero no podía mover nada. Ni los ojos, ni la boca, ni las manos.  
¿Era eso la muerte? ¿Aquella falta de aliento, oscuridad y un ruido gorjeante?  
—¿Candice?  
Oyó su nombre muy lejos, a través de un pasillo de luz. Y luego pudo volver a respirar cuando de encima de ella se quitó un peso.  
—Candice.  
Otra vez. Más cerca. Una voz preocupada. Movió la cabeza y el mundo se aclaró un poco.  
Terrence estaba allí, mirando con furia su cara golpeada. Y detrás de él entraba un hombre alto rubio. Luego vió llegar a alguien más. Era Archie.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Está bien?

El rubio asintió y cuestionó.

—¿Qué sucedió con ese bastardo?

—Está muerto.—anunció.

—¿Y…?

—Ya me encargué. No se preocupe señor Andrew.—comentó con amargura el castaño.  
—¿Cariño?—le habló Terry.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que bajaron silenciosas por sus mejillas.  
Su esposo estaba a su lado.  
—Él casi… —empezó a decir.  
Terry la estrechó en sus brazos fuertes y auténticos y, los horrores de aquel sitio golpearon su mente con fuerza.  
—¿Frank? Él… él estaba...—esa palabra fue más bien un sollozo desesperado.  
—Está bien.—ella se relajó.— está abajo esperándonos.  
—Fue… ella… Anny.  
—Lo sé. —dijo.

Le echó su capa alrededor de los hombros y esperó a que amainaran sus temblores.

El hombre alto rubio puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo y se acercó a ella.  
—¿Papá?  
Él extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de ella en la suya. Cálida. Grande. Sólida. Su padre.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de él indicaban que era así. Sus ojos eran azules profundos. Fiables.  
—Mi pequeña. —la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó junto a su pecho.

Ella lloró desconsoladamente mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello con ternura.

—Ya pequeña. Ya todo pasó. —la separó y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares—No llores más. Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.  
El temblor de su voz traslucía el esfuerzo que le costaba sonar sereno.

—Hay que sacarla de este sucio lugar.  
Terry tomó a su esposa en brazos y la sacó de allí. Dejando a Frank junto a Antony que se hicieran cargo del resto.

…

Albert había conseguido un coche, para más comodidad de su hija y aparte para protegerla del frío y la nieve.

Dejó a la pareja solos mientras él y los demás los escoltaban.

Terry la cargó sobre su regazo. Liberó entonces toda la tensión contenida y se estremeció mientras la abrazaba y le palpaba la espalda, los brazos y los mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro. Ella, sin aliento, no logró articular palabra. Sólo podía estar así, entre sus brazos, mientras él maldecía y gemía.  
—Tuve miedo —logró balbucear ella por fin. Aún seguía débil por los efectos de las drogas.  
El castaño asintió y la estrechó más con manos temblorosas. Le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y vió el pequeño corte que el cuchillo le había hecho en el cuello. Al percatarse de lo cerca que habían estado de seccionarle la garganta, palideció. Se inclinó para besarle la herida—. Dios mío, cariño... —susurró. La aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos. Se interrumpió y ella oyó el temblor en su voz. Ronco. Desesperado.  
—Te amo, Candy. Si te hubiera perdido…  
Ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó.  
Como haría ya siempre.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Estuve muy ocupada con la facu más haciendome estudios de control y las rehabilitaciones. todo va bien, salvo por la hermosa cicatriz que me quedo je._

 _Cuanto lo siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Pero aquí me tienen de nuevo con la historia totalmente terminada._

 _Iré subiendo los capítulos a medida que vayan leyendo._

 _Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios._

 _No sean tan duras conmigo jejeje._


	20. Chapter 20

**VEINTE.**

Pasada la tarde. Llegaron a la mansión. Toda su familia y amigos se encontraban allí.

—Ahí vienen.—dijo la Nana con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto.

—¡Bendito sea Dios!—agradeció Eleonor.

Amelia fué la primera en salir en cuanto oyó los cascos de los caballos, aproximarse, seguida de Eleonor.

Un carruaje seguido de varios jinetes se pararon frente a la puerta principal.

—Llegamos, amor mío.—anunció el duque a su esposa.

Rápidamente un lacayo corrió a abrir la puerta.

—Oh, mipequeña niña. ¿Cómo está?—cuestionó angustiada la tía.

— Estará bien.—intervino Albert.

—Hay que dejarla descansar.— comentó Donald bajando del caballo y yendo al lado de su esposa.

Terry descendió y luego ayudó a su mujer.

Aún débil. Por lo que su esposo la levantó con la misma facilidad que si fuera una niña.

—Candy.—fue el hilo de voz de Patty entre el llanto. Su esposo la estrechó entre sus brazos, para consolarla.

— La llevaré a su habitación.—dijo el duque.

—La ayudaré a…

—Mejor no.—le tocó el hombro Albert a Amelia.—Él se ocupará. Es mejor dejarlos solos. Candy ha pasado unos dias terribles. Es preferible que la dejemos con su esposo.

El castaño cruzó de lado la puerta con ella en brazos.

— Que suban agua caliente y preparen el baño para mí esposa.

—Ya está todo listo señor.—dijo la Nana.

Sin decir más, el hombre subió con su mujer a cuesta.

...

Llegaron a la habitación.  
—Gracias —murmuró Candy cuando la dejó en el suelo.

—Has subido de peso, cariño —replicó Terry fingiendo estar cansado y eso la hizo sonreír.  
Ella echó un vistazo a la habitación. Tan diferente a donde había estado. Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas, el aroma de las flores aún bañaba la habitación. Todo seguía como en aquella noche que había compartido la cama por primera vez junto a su esposo.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Varias marcas en su cara y cuellos. Manchada de barro, helada y entumecida. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Recordaba muy poco de lo sucedido ya que la mayor parte estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

Terry cerró la puerta, se acercó a ella y le desabrochó la capa. Su rostro reflejó algo parecido a la angustia cuando se percató de que temblaba.  
—Deja que te ayude, amor mío —dijo en voz baja a la vez que le quitaba la capa de los hombros, y acercó una silla al fuego, cerca de la chimenea donde estaba la bañera.  
Candy tragó saliva y trató de tensar las rodillas, que parecían querer doblarse al sentir sus cálidas y suave manos rozarle la piel. Tuvo que agarrarse a él para no perder el equilibrio cuando le pasó la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, por las caderas para quitárselo. Dió un paso para salir del círculo que formaba el vestido en el suelo.

— Puedo sola. No tienes que hacer ésto.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo.—dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
Aun no se acostumbraba a ser observada por su marido estando desnuda. Candy se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

—Te he visto sin nada de ropa, cariño. No deberías avergonzarte.—dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Pero eso fue distinto. Estábamos en la cama, con los cobertores y ...  
Candice se calló, al no ocurrírsele nada más que decir.  
El castaño soltó una risita.  
—Ven. Métete en tu baño ante de que se enfríe el agua, pecosa— le dijo.  
La ayudó a meterse en la bañera y luego se retiró a quitarse su ropa.

El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente y, al sumergirse, sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas, como si se le clavaran millares de agujitas.  
En un taburete junto a la bañera había un frasco con jabón de color rojo y perfume a rosas. Se vertió un poco en los dedos y se lo extendió por el pecho y los brazos. Tenía las manos muy torpes y los dedos se negaban a obedecer sus órdenes. Tras hundir la cabeza en el agua, alargó la mano para tomar un poco más de jabón y casi volcó el recipiente. Se lavó el pelo, refunfuñó cuando empezaron a escocerle los ojos y con las manos se vertió agua en la cara.  
Terry se acercó a la bañera con el aguamanil. Candy le oyó hablar a través del agua.  
—Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, amor mío. —ordenó antes de verterle el resto de agua limpia sobre el pelo enjabonado.

Con destreza, le secó la cara con una toalla limpia y suave, y le dijo que se levantara. Candy tomó la mano que le ofrecía y lo hizo. Debería haberse muerto de vergüenza de estar desnuda ante él, pero había llegado a tal límite de agotamiento que era incapaz de sentir pudor. Temblorosa y agobiada, dejó que la ayudara a salir de la bañera.

Las gotitas de agua relucían sobre la piel. Las puntas de sus mechones rubios se habían unido en una serie de húmedos rizos, y había una expresión traviesa en su rostro. Terry se inclinó sobre ella para besarla una vez, en lo alto de la coronilla, y luego volvió a besarla, ahora en el puente de la nariz. Candy tenía un aspecto tan magnífico y estaba haciendo tan noble esfuerzo para no mostrarse tímida ante él que, él castaño no había podido contenerse.

Cuando la vió estremecerse, él cogió el paño que Ponny había dejado encima de una de las sillas. Envolvió a su esposa con el y la llevó hasta el hogar.  
Permitió que la secara, sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar lánguidamente a que terminara, sin importarle ni darse cuenta de si la estaba mirando.  
Terry era más eficiente que cualquier doncella, y le puso con rapidez el camisón blanco que habían dejado sobre la cama. Con la toalla le escurrió el agua del pelo y después la condujo hasta el palanganero. Candy observó, como vertia en su cepillo de dientes polvos dentífricos.

Se cepilló los dientes, se los aclaró con movimientos enérgicos y escupió en la jofaina de cerámica. El cepillo se le escurrió entre los dedos entumecidos y repiqueteó en el suelo.  
—¿Dónde está la cama? —susurró con los ojos cerrados.  
—Aquí, cariño. Tómame la mano —respondió él, y la guió.  
En cuanto llegó, Candy se tumbó como un animalito herido. El colchón era suave y reconfortante, el peso de las sábanas y las mantas de lana, secas y calientes, exquisito para sus extremidades doloridas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gimió suspirante. Sintió un ligero tirón en el cabello y comprendió que Terry le estaba peinando los mechones mojados. Aceptó pasivamente sus atenciones y dejó que le diera la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con el otro lado. Cuando hubo terminado, él fue a tomar su baño.

Candy logró mantenerse despierta lo suficiente para ver su cuerpo esbelto y dorado a la luz del fuego. Cerró los ojos cuando se metía en la bañera y, cuando él se sentó, ella ya estaba dormida.

...

Ningún sueño la perturbó por la noche ya que no podía recordar los terribles momentos vividos. No existía nada salvo la oscuridad dulce y densa, la cama y la tranquilidad de estar en su casa. Era una de las noches mas fría de ese invierno.

Entreabrió los ojos, y en la luz tenue que entraba a través de las cortinas, vió con sorpresa que había otra persona en la cama. Terrence. Su marido. Estaba desnudo, al menos de cintura para arriba. Dormía boca abajo, y rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos la almohada en que apoyaba la cabeza. Las líneas de sus hombros y espalda eran tan perfectas que parecían grabadas en ámbar pálido del Báltico y lijadas hasta lograr un acabado brillante. Su rostro parecía mucho más suave que cuando estaba despierto. Tenía cerrados sus calculadores ojos, y la boca, relajada, se veía sensual.

Ella sonrió y suspiró lentamente. Se sentía a salvo. Segura.

Se removió sintiéndose observado. Y abrió los ojos.

—Hmm… ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó sentándose en la cama.

Ella asintió y él volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda.

—Es usted un hombre demasiado atractivo para mi gusto, señor Grandchester.

—Eso es algo que deberá lidiar todos los días, mi querida esposa.—le dijo tan arrogante y ella sonrió.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y el la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo más.  
—¿Terry?—dibujó círculos en el pecho firme y desnudo de su marido, con el dedo índice— ¿Viste la mirada de locura que había en sus ojos? —preguntó ella, y el recuerdo la hizo estremecer—. Iba a... ¿Terry? ¿Todavía me amarías si él me hubiera...?  
—No hables, amor mío —la calmó él—. Siempre te amaré. Qué pregunta más tonta se te ha ocurrido hacerme.  
Ella se sintió reconfortada por la brusquedad de su respuesta y descansó en silencio sobre el pecho de su esposo durante varios minutos. Había muchas cosas que tenía que decirle, y necesitaba hacer acopio de fuerzas para cumplir con aquel deber.  
Terrence ya estaba pensando que quizá se hubiera quedado dormida, cuando de pronto Candy balbuceó:  
— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Anny?

— Obtuvo lo que se merecía.  
Su esposo había hablado en voz muy baja, y ella pensó que podía estar tratando de mantener oculta la ira que sentía. No estaba dando resultado, pero ella no podía decirle eso.—Si hubiera sido por mí. La hubiera mandado a encerrarla en la peor de las prisiones, por todo lo que te hizo. Pero fue tu padre fue quien decidió que lo mejor sería enviarla al convento. Aunque la señora Britter se negó fue su padre el que estuvo de acuerdo. La enviaran a Alaska.

—Podre de Anny. Nunca pensé que ella pudiera odiarme de tal manera para acabar así. ¿Y ese hombre?

—Cariño, será mejor que descanses. Ya no te preocupes. Nadie más volverá a hacerte daño. ¿Candy?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Nunca más vuelvas a salir así. No puedes exponerte de esa manera.

—Lo siento.—dijo con tristeza. Luego volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de su esposo. —¿ Estabas asustado, Terry ? —le preguntó después, hablando en un suave susurro.  
—Yo nunca me asusto —respondió él.  
La brusca afirmación de su esposo la hizo sonreír .  
—Lo que quería preguntarte era si estabas preocupado, no asustado —se corrigió.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Terry. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar a un lado su ira.  
Ahora Candice necesitaba que la tranquilizara.

— ¿Preocupado? Por todos los diablos, Candy, estaba furioso. Quería matarlos.  
—Sí, ya me di cuenta de que estabas furioso —respondió ella—. Fuiste tú quien le disparó ¿No es así?

Él asintió.  
Terry dejó que se incorporara para así poder besarla. Fue muy delicado y suave, porque los labios de Candy se hallaban un poco hinchados para que pudiesen permitir una auténtica pasión.  
Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.  
Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Bien sabía Dios que Terry creía tener más necesidad de decir aquellas palabras que la que tenía ella de escucharlas.  
—¿Pasaste mucho miedo, cariño? —le preguntó.  
—Un poco —replicó la pecosa.  
Se hubiese encogido de hombros, pero el peso del brazo de él no habría permitido el gesto. Candice mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y seguia trazando círculos alrededor del pecho del duque, en lo que él supuso era un intento de distraerlo.  
—¿Solo un poco ? —le preguntó.  
—Bueno, yo sabía que vendrías —dijo ella—, así que no estaba terriblemente asustada. Aun así, empecé a sentirme un poco irritada cuando no apareciste  
inmediatamente.  
— Te podrían haber matado —dijo él. Su voz temblaba de ira.  
—No, tú no hubieses permitido que me mataran —le dijo Candice.  
¡Dios, cuánta fe tenía en él! Terry se sintió humillado por aquella confianza.  
Los lentos círculos que su esposa estaba describiendo con las puntas de sus dedos iban avanzando hacia el ombligo. Terry le cogió la mano y se la sostuvo por encima de su pecho. Su esposa probablemente todavía se hallaba tan afectada por lo ocurrido que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o de la manera en que lo que hacía estaba empezando a afectarlo a él.

—Tienes que descansar. —le dijo.  
—No quiero descansar —respondió Candy, hablando en un tono de voz tan inocente que Terry enseguida sospechó algo.  
Candy se puso casi encima de él, solo la parte inferior quedaba sobre el colchón, lo demás estaba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? —se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto, cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en ellos sin apartar la mirada de él esperando su respuesta.  
—Fue gracias a Cronwell. Él los siguió y luego envió un mensajero. —respondió Terry.  
—Yo no sabía que Archie me había seguido. No recuerdo bien pero si tengo esa imagen de cuando recibió un golpe.  
—Maldición, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto —declaró Terry—. Debería haberme ocupado de averiguar más a fondo lo ocurrido en ese baile.  
Candy le acarició la mejilla.  
—Soy yo quien tiene la culpa. No sabia que Anny estaba tan enojada conmigo y tampoco debí haber salido de esa manera... nada de esto habría ocurrido si...  
El suspiro de Terry hizo que Candy no llegara a terminar la frase.  
—Ya lo sé —intervino él—. Nada de todo esto habría ocurrido si yo hubiera estado allí para protegerte.  
Su voz se había llenado de angustia y Candy sacudió la cabeza.  
—No iba a decir eso –replicó—. No debes llegar a conclusiones demasiado apresuradas,Terry. Además, tienes asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparte.  
—Tú estás antes que todos y todo lo demás —declaró Terry en un tono francamente enfático.  
—Bueno, solo iba a decirte que esto no habría ocurrido si yo hubiese sabido cómo protegerme a mí misma.  
—¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo ? –preguntó Terry.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasan por la cabeza a Candy y de pronto sonrió, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que rara vez sabía lo que estaba pensando.  
— Tu podrías instruirme en lo que respecta al defenderme a mí misma. Ya ves que es lo más sensato, ¿verdad?  
Terry no lo veía, pero decidió no discutir con ella.  
—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —anunció.  
Candy asintió.  
—Entonces ahora debes atender mis necesidades, Terry. Te lo ordeno.  
Terry reaccionó al tono súbitamente malicioso que había en la voz de Candy.  
—¿Y cuál es esa orden que te atreves a dar a tu esposo? —preguntó.  
Candy se lo explicó soltando lentamente la cinta que mantenía en su sitio el camisón que llevaba. La prenda resbaló de sus hombros. Terry sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo.  
—Estás demasiado débil para pensar en...  
—Ya se te ocurrirá alguna manera —lo interrumpió Candy—. Sé que ahora no estoy muy hermosa. De hecho supongo que estoy hecha un horror, ¿verdad?  
—Estás llena de cardenales, se te ve tan fea como uno de esos cíclopes, y apenas puedo soportar el mirarte.  
Las palabras de Terry la hicieron reír. Candy sabía que su esposo solo estaba bromeando, porque intentaba ponerla encima de él y quitarle la prenda al mismo tiempo.  
—Pues en ese caso tendrás que cerrar los ojos cuando me hagas el amor —le sugirió.  
—Lo soportaré —prometió él.

—Todavía puedo sentir sus manos tocándome —murmuró Candy y su voz había pasado a contener un nuevo temblor—. Necesito que me toques. Me harás olvidar. Volveré a sentirme limpia, Terry. ¿Lo entiendes?  
Terry le respondió besándola. Candy no tardó en olvidar todo aquello que no fuera devolverle sus besos, y unos instantes bastaron para que lo único que importaba en el mundo fuese ellos dos.  
Y de esa manera Candy fue purificada tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón.

…

..

.

Por su parte…

Había tomado un baño y ahora se encontraba en el comedor junto a su familia.

El hombre aún no salía de su asombro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su prometida estaba involucrada en el secuestro de Candy no lo habría creido. Pero fue el quien fue testigo de todo lo que esa mujer hizo.

— Deja que el doctor te revise, hijo.

—Estoy bien mamá. No es necesario. Solo necesitaba un buen baño.

— Es imposible con ustedes dos.—dijo la mujer resignada refiriéndose a su hijo y sobrino.

—Tia, estamos bien. El doctor ya me vió. Solo fue un rasguño.—comentó Antony.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Candy, mañana.

—Creo que eso no podrá ser posible, Patty—comentó Archie.—Grandchester pidió que por ahora se la dejara descansar.

—Entiendo.—dijo resignada—No puedo creer que Anny haya atentado contra Candy. Eran amigas. Se concen desde niñas.—dijo Patty.

—Anny siempre ha tenido celos de Candy. Pero jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que podría hacer algo así.—dijo Stear.

—Yo tampoco.—dijo su hermano. Se puso de pie.

—Archie, hijo.—lo miró su madre.

—Estoy cansado. Necesito dormir un poco.

—Esta bien, hijo. Ve a descansar.—agregó su padre.

—Buenas noches.

Se despidió y subió a su habitación.

—Esta muy afectado con todo lo que pasó.—comentó su hermano.

—No es para menos. Anny más allá de haber sido su prometida era una amiga de la infancia.—dijo Patty.—Siento pena por Anny. ¿Qué harán con ella?

—Albert fue quien decidió lo que se haría. La enviaran a un convento en Alaska. Creo que fue demasiado bueno con la decisión que tomó. Si hubiera sido uno de mis hijos, no creo que habría tenido piedad por ellos.—comentó el padre.

—El señor Andrew tiene un gran corazón. Otro en su lugar había hecho algo peor.

—Terrence no estaba muy complacido.—dijo Antony.

— Conociéndolo, creo que la hubiera mandado a la horca.—dijo Stear.

—¡Stear!— exclamó su madre.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—No digas esas cosas.

—¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?—comentó Patty.

—Yo lo sospechaba. Pero no de la señorita Britter. Cuando Candy cayó por las escaleras…

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cuándo sucedió eso?—cuestionó la mujer mayor.

—En el compromiso de ellos. Alguien atentar contra ella ese día. Pero por suerte no lo consiguió.—dijo Antony.

—Por Dios. No puedo creer.—dijo la madre.

—Llevar a Candy a ese lugar. Pobre de mí amiga. Las cosas horribles que habrá pasado en manos de esos rufianes. Pero ese maldito tuvo su merecido, ahora esta bajo tierra.

—Ya no pensemos más en eso. Ella está bien. A salvo en su casa y con su familia. Es lo importante.—dijo el padre.

…

..

.

Habían transcurrido una semana desde aquel terrible atentado. El duque había dado la orden de no recibir visitas que lo mejor era dejarla descansar y darle tiempo para recuperarse y olvidar lo ocurrido. Además de que no habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas luego de la boda y disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando despertó. Ella aún dormía plácidamente.

En su sueño sentía que su amante le susurraba palabras cariñosas al abrazarla y le acariciaba el cuello con la boca. Notaba una sensación agradable dondequiera que la tocara.  
—¿Te hago mía? —murmuró mientras le quitaba con cuidado la ropa y dejaba su piel expuesta a la luz, al aire—. No tengas miedo, mi amor...  
Y cuando ella se estremecía y lo abrazaba a ciegas, él le besaba el cuello y los pechos, y le rozaba los pezones con la lengua. Le deslizaba las manos cuello abajo para acariciarle los pechos mientras con los labios medio separados le tocaba los pezones. La incitaba con la lengua una y otra vez hasta que a ella se le escapaba un gemido de placer y le hundía los dedos en el pelo. Ella arqueaba la espalda, gemía y no podía evitar separar los muslos cuando él se situaba entre ellos, y entonces...  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Despertó confundida y jadeante, llena de deseo.

Observó el cuerpo que la cubría que tenía la cabeza en su vientre y le recorría la piel con la boca.  
Él alzó los ojos hacia ella. Con el ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas, sus ojos parecían más claros e impresionantes de lo habitual. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa relajada pero picara.  
—Es difícil despertarte —musitó con voz ronca antes de volver a agachar la cabeza mientras le recorría furtivamente un muslo con la mano.

—Oh...— exclamó cuando él bajó su cabeza y siguió haciendo un sendero de besos que descendían hacia un lugar más íntimo.— es-espera. No…

—Shhh. Deja que te ame de todas las formas posibles, mi amor.

— Terry… espera… ¡Oh!—exclamó de placer al sentir el aliento de su esposo rozar la piel de sus muslos.—Terry no… no podemos.

— Si que podemos.

—Es de día… pueden…

—Shhh… disfruta, amor mío.

Candy se quedó inmóvil delante de él. Luego cerró los ojos cuando el pecho de su esposo se restregó contra sus senos.

La sensación era tan maravillosa que Candy no protestó cuando el tomó posesión de su boca. Gimió de placer dentro de la boca de él mientras le acariciaba la lengua con la suya. Sus manos le acariciaron cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero cuando las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzones, él se apartó abruptamente de ella.  
—Terry… por favor— suplicó Candy.  
Trató de capturar su boca con otro beso, pero Terry la eludió deliberadamente.  
—A su debido tiempo, amor mío— le prometió con un susurro ronco. Besó la punta de su barbilla, y luego fue bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos—. Eres tan hermosa...— le dijo.  
Quería saborearla toda. Terry acarició un pecho con la mano mientras rendía adoración al otro con la boca, chupándolo hasta que el pezón quedó convertido en una dura prominencia.  
El contacto de su lengua era como terciopelo caliente. Candy apenas si podía soportarlo. Cuando Terry se arrodilló y cubrió su vientre con besos húmedos y calientes, Candy respiró hondo y luego olvidó exhalar el aire. Las manos de Terry le acariciaron los muslos y se movieron por entre ellos, llevándola al borde de la pérdida de control. Terry fue abriendo un sendero de besos a lo largo de las piernas de Candy mientras sus manos proseguían con su dulce tormento, tocando, acariciando, adorando, hasta el calor que emanaba de ella.  
La cogió por las caderas, y cuando su boca empezó a besar el suave montículo de rizos que había entre los muslos de Candy, esta sintió cómo se derretía.

Terry no la dejaba moverse. Su boca y su lengua saborearon la humedad que él había creado dentro de ella. Su esposa era tan dulce como la miel y tan embriagadora como el vino joven.  
Candy pensó que iba a morir de placer. Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en los omóplatos de Terry. Dejó escapar un suave gemido. Aquel primitivo sonido erótico casi volvió loco a Terry.  
La boca de Terry reclamó la de ella en el mismo instante en que los dedos de él se abrían paso a través de su apretada y húmeda vaina. Candy se arqueó bajo la mano e Terry y gritó su nombre cuando el esplendor hizo erupción dentro de ella. Ola tras ola de un increíble placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo y Terry la mantuvo apretada contra él durante toda esa experiencia, susurrándole palabras de amor mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.  
Candy se sentía como oro líquido en sus brazos y pensó decirle cuánto placer le estaba haciendo sentir, pero no parecía ser capaz de poder dejar de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a decirle nada.  
Terry se apartó y se quitó rápidamente la única prenda que llevaba. Luego se acostó sobre la espalda y tiró de Candy poniéndosela encima. Sabía que se hallaba a punto de perder el control. Le separó las piernas tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible, y cuando Candy estuvo montada a horcajadas encima de él, su mano empezó a acariciarla haciéndola enloquecer de nuevo. Candy gimió su nombre mientras le suplicaba con las manos y la boca que pusiera fin a aquel tormento.  
Terry le levantó las caderas y entró en ella con una poderosa acometida. Candy se hallaba más que preparada para recibirlo.  
Estaba tan increíblemente caliente, tan mojada, tan apretada...  
Terry se dejó capturar por ella. Candy arqueó la espalda hasta que lo rodeó a todo él, y luego empezó a moverse, con lentos movimientos instintivos que enseguida hicieron enloquecer a Terry.  
Se sentía tan débil como un escudero y tan poderoso como un señor de la guerra.  
Terry la agarró por las caderas, pidiéndole que se moviera con más energía.  
Encontró la liberación antes que Candy, pero el sonido y la sensación que emanaban de él le proporcionaron su propia y extática rendición.  
Candy se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Terry gimió, pero Candy estaba demasiado exhausta, demasiado satisfecha para que se le ocurriera pedirle disculpas.

Luego trascurrieron largos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de hablar. Los dedos de candy le acariciaban el pecho. Le encantaba el tacto, la cálida lisura de su piel, su maravilloso aroma.  
Candice pensó que nunca lo había visto más arrogante. Terry la miraba con una expresión de inmensa satisfacción en la cara. Un mechón de cabellos había caído para quedar encima de su frente.  
Ella levantó la mano y lo devolvió a su sitio.  
—Buen día, esposo mío.—dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Buen día, esposa mía.

—Hoy vendrán a cenar papá y tu madre.

—Había pensado que podríamos pasar solo los dos.

—Terry, últimamente no hemos recibido visitas. Solo porque tú no querías...

—Si mal no recuerdo.—la interrumpió—He hecho uso de todas mis fuerzas tratando de satisfacer tú …

La rubia le dió un suave manotazo en la mano cuando el apuntó su nariz con el dedo índice.  
—Necesito que me ames—murmuró—. Ahora ya he olvidado por completo el repugnante contacto de aquel hombre. Esa fue la única razón por la que me mostré un poco... atrevida.  
—¿Atrevida?— Terry soltó una risita—Candy, amor mío, me convertiste en un...  
Ella le asestó otro manotazo en el brazo, esta vez con más energía que antes.

—No lo digas.—se quitó de encima de él. Pero el castaño volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la puso de espaldas a la cama.

—Eres hermosa. Y te amo tanto. Qué no me importaría pasar toda la vida encerrados en esta habitación para barrarte todo esos malditos recuerdos.

—Dudo que sea un sacrificio para ti.—dijo ella mientras deslizaba su dedo por la boca de él.

—Si sigues así, no podré contenerme y dudo de que recibamos a nuestros padres.

Se recostó de espaldas, mirando al techo.

—¿Terry? ¿Te gustó hacerme el amor de esa manera? Ya sabes, cuando me besaste...¿allí?.  
Su voz sonó tímida, pero también llena de curiosidad.  
—Sí, amor. Tu sabor es tan dulce como la miel.  
El recuerdo del sabor de Candy ya estaba volviendo a excitarlo profundamente, y Terry se asombró ante el deseo que podía llegar a sentir por su esposa.  
Candy se puso de lado y miró a Terry. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sonreía y tenía aspecto de sentirse muy satisfecho.  
La mano de Candy fue abriendo un lento sendero de caricias desde el mentón hasta el estómago de Terry.  
—¿Y a mí me gustará tu sabor?— le preguntó en un susurro enronquecido.  
Antes de que Terry pudiera responderle, Candy se inclinó sobre él y le besó el ombligo, sonriendo cuando vio cómo se le contraían los músculos del estómago. Después la mano de Candy fue descendiendo lentamente, moviéndose en una suave caricia que iba trazando un camino para que luego este fuera seguido por su boca y su lengua.  
Terry dejó de respirar cuando la mano de Candy tomó posesión de él.  
—Estás tan duro, Terry, tan caliente...— le dijo ella—. Déjame amarte.  
Terry se olvidó de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con las visitas y dejó que su esposa fuera tejiendo su mágico hechizo sobre él. Pensó que sin duda era el hombre más rico del mundo, y todo porque su esposa lo amaba.

Y luego ya no pudo pensar.

…

Cerca del mediodía…

Terry ya se había cambiado y bajado, ella lo hizo minutos después.

Se dirigió a la cocina, los empleados estaban preparando el almuerzo.

—Buenos días.—saludó alegremente.

—Buenos días, señora.

—Mi niña, el desayuno estará en cinco minutos.

—Gracias Nana. Está noche vendrán mi padre y la madre de mi esposo. Me gustaría que preparan unas ricas tartas de manzanas, es la preferida de papá. También algo especial para la cena ¿Si es que se puede?

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

—Gracias.

—Yo me ocuparé de que así sea, mi niña.

Se retiró y se dirigió al despacho buscando a su esposo.

El castaño no se encontraba allí.

Caminó y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en la silla de su esposo. El enorme mueble estaba lleno de papeles, carpetas y sobres. Decidió ordenar un poco.

Acomodó unos documentos y luego fue por los sobre. Uno llamó su atención. Lo tomó. No tenía remitente y aún estaba sin abrir.

La curiosidad pudo más.

Abrió y sacó un papel amarillento.

—El testamento del duque de Grandchester.—dijo.

Continuó leyendo, mientras lo hacía más seria y asombrada se tornaba su mirada.

—¿Una cláusula para recibir la herencia?.—abrió más grandes los ojos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el castaño.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué significa esto Terrence Grandchester?

—Candy, amor...  
—¡No mes llames amor»! —bramó ella— ¡Pervertido! ¡Ladrón de virtuosidades femeninas! ¡Me usaste! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi solo para cobrar tu maldita herencia!  
—Mi amor... —dijo él con voz tierna viendo el papel que su joven esposa tenía entre sus manos—Puedo explicarlo si me lo permites.  
—¡Claro que lo hará, señor! ¡Quiero oír sus explicaciones! ¡Vamos! ¡Dígame por qué razón me engañó!—ya no lo tuteaba.

Terrence abrió la boca para hablar pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

—¡Señor Terrence!

—¿Qué ocurre Nana?

—Lamento interrumpir. El señor Cronwell y su esposa están aquí.

Candice frunció el entrecejo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que los esperaba en la puerta. Esbozó una sutil sonrisa a la anciana.  
—Dile que ahora vamos, Nana, por favor—afirmó.

—Bien. Con su permiso.

La mujer se retiró.  
—Cariño… hablaremos del asunto más tarde... en privado. Te doy mi palabra.

La joven fulminó con la mirada a su esposo y caminó hacia la salida con  
el propósito de atender a las visitas en la sala. Terry la siguió por detrás.

…

En cuanto ingresó la rubia a la habitación, los hombres se pusieron de pie.

—Buenos días.—dijo la rubia.

—¡Candy!— su amiga corrió a su encuentro.—Oh, tenía tantas ganas de verte.

—Yo también, Patty.

—Hola candy.—la saludó Stear.

—Stear, Antony, Archie que alegría verlos.—dijo con sinceridad.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor.—dijo el rubio.

— ¿Cómo estás?—dijo Archie.

—Bien. Gracias.

—Buenos días.—saludó el castaño.

—Buenos días Grandchester.—dijeron Archie y Antony.

—Hola amigo.—dijo más animado su amigo Stear.

—Tomen asiento, por favor.—indicó el duque.

—¿Cómo está tu herida, Antony?

—Ha cicatrizado bien. No era más que un rasguño. Tuve suerte.

—Gracias.—dijo la rubia al rubio y castaño—Si no fuera por ustedes, especialmente por ti Archie.—dirigió hacia el joven castaño—no estaría en estos momentos con ustedes.

—Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.—dijo él y el duque frunció el ceño.—Te aprecio demasiado. Eres una gran amiga, Candy. Además todo esto fue por mi culpa.

—No fue así.

—Claro que si. Anny estaba enojada conmigo y se desquitó contigo.

—Ya no hablemos más sobre ésto. Es mejor dejar los malos momentos atrás.—comentó la rubia.

—Tienes razón.

—Mi querida, ¿serías tan amable de servir un coñac para nuestros invitados?  
Sin decir palabra, la joven caminó hacia el aparador, luchando por controlar la tensión. Luego de verter la bebida del botellón, se giró con las copas en una bandeja.

Sirvió a los caballeros y luego miró a su amiga.

— ¿Prefieres té o café, Patty?

—Un té estaría bien.

En eso entró la Nana con la bandeja de té.

—Gracias Nana.

—Supe que vuelves a Francia—dijo Terry al rubio.

—Asi es. Creo que ya fueron suficientes de vacaciones.—dijo con una sonrisa.—Es hora de volver a los negocios.

— No les he dado las gracias por lo que hicieron por mi esposa. Siempre voy a estar en deudas con ustedes.—dijo sinceramente el duque.

—Como dijo Archie. Candy ha conquistado nuestros corazones. Ha mostrado ser una gran amiga y no dudaríamos en volver hacerlo.

—Buenas días caballeros, señoras.—saludó Frank e hizo una elegante reverencia con una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días, frank.—Terry se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—Bienvenido Frank.—dijo Candy y el hombre tomó su delicada mano y besó el dorso.

—Es un placer volver a verte tan espléndida, Candice.

—Disculpe señora.—interrumpió Dora.—la mesa ya está servida.

—Gracias, Dora. ¿Puedes agregar un plato más? Por favor.

La mujer asintió y se retiró.

—Se quedarán a comer con nosotros. No es así.

— No podríamos negarnos.—dijo Stear.

La comida pasó entre animadas pláticas.

Antony pronto regresaría a su casa y Archie tenía planes para Nueva York. Por su parte Frank esperaría a terminar el invierno para regresar con su familia y pedir formalmente la mano de Eliza, la cual ya se había marchado tres días después del secuestro.

— Pronto tendremos otra boda.—anunció el duque.

—Ah, si. ¿De quiénes se trata?— quiso saber Stear.

—Lo dices tú, Frank.

Éste negó con la cabeza y rió.

—Aun no. Pero pueden estar seguro de que habrá boda.— dijo con arrogancia.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada?—cuestionó Antony.

—La señorita Leagan. Eliza Leagan.—dijo muy complacido el joven en cuestión.

—Vaya, quién lo hubiese pensado.—dijo Archie.

Así siguió el almuerzo.

De vez en cuando Candy le enviaba miradas furtivas a su esposo cuando nadie la veía y éste le regalaba una dulce sonrisa lo que la hacía sentirse más irritable.

Luego del almuerzo y compartir el café, los invitados decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse.

El último en partir fue Frank.

—La comida estuvo exquisita.—le dijo a la rubia.

—Me alegra de que lo hayas disfrutado, Frank. Esperamos verte pronto.

—Asi será. Qué tengan un buen día.

Candy se mantuvo en su lugar mientras el joven se despedía de su esposo, hasta que un abrumador silencio inundó la mansión.

El duque hizo un ademán para indicar a Dora que se acercara y, cuando la dama obedeció, le habló en voz muy baja. La mujer se enderezó, echó una rápida mirada a su ama y se retiró presurosa de la habitación.  
Una vez solos, Terry se dirigió a su esposa.  
—Me agradaría hablar en privado contigo, cariño. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta nuestra recámara?

…

Entraron en la habitación. Ella sintió el ruido del cerrojo a su espalda.

Candy miró en derredor, incapaz de fijar su mirada húmeda en un solo objeto, al tiempo que su mente giraba en un loco frenesí. Él se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Por favor... no me toques —le dijo entre sollozos, y corrió hacia las ventanas, rehusando lanzar una sola mirada en dirección al hombre. Una tremenda sensación de culpa embargó al castaño cuando avanzó para detenerse detrás de la joven. Vió cómo sus esbeltos y delicados hombros temblaban bajo el silencioso llanto y la respiración entrecortada; y un punzante dolor le atravesó el corazón.  
—Ven, mi amor...  
—¡Mi amor! —Candy se volvió, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lanzaron llamaradas—. ¿Soy de veras tu amor, señor duque? ¿O soy sólo un tierno bocado que has tomado para conseguir tu propósito? ¿Una mujerzuela tonta, capaz de satisfacer tus necesidades?  
—¡Por Dios Candy!... escucha...  
—¡No! ¡Nunca más volveré a escuchar tus mentiras! —se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, y luego apartó a Terry que, una vez más, intentó cogerla del brazo.

— ¿Era eso lo que buscabas? Ahora ya tienes lo que tanto quería. ¿No? La fortuna de los Grandchester. ¿Satisfecho, milord?

—Dejame explicarte.—pidió él.

—Ahí mencionaba claramente que tú y yo ya estábamos comprometidos desde muchísimo antes de conocernos.

—Asi es.—dijo él.

— Eso quiere decir que te casaste conmigo solo para…

—No.—la detuvo.— Ni lo pienses.—la tomó de los hombros.

— ¿Te casaste para no perder tu herencia?—se soltó.

—Por supuesto que no.— quiso acercarse nuevamente pero ella retrocedió un paso.—Candy escúchame.

—¿Qué es todo ésto Terry? Solo fui tu pasaporte para así poder acceder a la fortuna de tu padre. Es por eso que estabas tan seguro de que me casaría contigo. Por eso me seguiste a todos lados.— las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Candy no es así. Jamás estuve de acuerdo con lo que mi padre estipuló en ese testamento. Jamás estuvo en mi casarme.

—Oh, por Dios. Te cásate conmigo por obligación.

—Claro que no. Estás entendiendo mal.—se paró frente a ella, muy cerca—Tienes que escucharme.

La joven se apartó, no dispuesta a rendirse.  
—Tu me engañaste. Y mi padre estaba al tanto de esto... seguramente mis tíos, tu madre… ¿también Frank?—concluyó entre sollozos y, una vez más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.—Cuando pienso en todas esos momentos en que viniste a mí... me tomaste entre sus brazos... y todo ese tiempo te estuviste riendo de mí. Sólo para conseguir….—se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.  
—Cariño, yo nunca me reí de ti. Te deseaba. Te quería para mí.  
—Podrías habérmelo dicho... —insistió ella.  
—Tú me odiabas, recuérdalo, y te burlabas de mis proposiciones.— se quitó el saco y lo arrojó a un lado. Se frotó los nudillos contra la palma de la mano, al tiempo que comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran apaciguar la ira de la joven. —Fui a Francia con la única idea de ver a mi madre. Ella estaba allí. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y en el transcurso de eso, conocí a una dama cuya belleza cautivó mi corazón. Ella me atrapó tan firmemente como una sirena del mar, y la deseé como jamás había deseado a una mujer. El destino quiso que, desde un principio, todo estuviera mal entre nosotros, pero yo no me daba por vencido. Las advertencias sólo agudizaron mis deseos de poseerla. Me acerqué a ella cuantas veces pude y, aunque sus palabras solían destruir mis esperanzas, llegué a vislumbrar una remota posibilidad de que, con el tiempo, podría entregarse a mí.  
La voz de Candice tembló por la emoción.  
— Si de veras hubieras sentido cariño por mí, me hubieras contado toda la verdad.

—Yo estaba decidido a ser más cauteloso, incluso con la mujer de la que me había enamorado. No quería que ella se sintiera obligada a aceptarme. —respiró hondo y continuó.—Desde que era pequeño crecí viendo lo que mi padre hacia con mi madre, juré nunca casarme. Más aún cuando supe lo que había estipulado en el testamento. Pero eso fue hasta que te ví. En ese momento que te cruzaste en mi camino, supe que serías mía. No tenía idea de quién era la mujer que mi padre me había comprometido, hasta esa fecha en que supe que quería hacerte mi esposa y buscar la manera de anular ese dichoso compromiso.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Podrías haberme dicho lo que estaba pasando?

—Si te hubiese contado ¿Te habrías casado conmigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Candy, no lo hubieses hecho. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a obligarte. Solo quería conquistarte y de que me amarás. Es por eso que pedí a tu padre que no te dijera nada.

Las lágrimas nublaron la visión de la pecosa, y se secó con rabia los senderos húmedos que continuaban surcando sus mejillas.

—¿Y en todo este tiempo? Por qué no me contaste.

—Pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Tenías miedo de que me negara?

—Si eso hubiese pasado. Jamás te habría obligado. Te amo Candy. Lo creas o no yo te amo como nunca amé a nadie.

Terry avanzó hacia la joven, y ella se refugió detrás de la mesa de noche. El muro detuvo su retroceso, y no encontró forma de escapar a la acechante figura.  
Los ojos azules ardieron en su interior, derritiendo su resistencia. Comenzó a pensar entonces que, al fin y al cabo, Terry era su esposo y no sería  
incorrecto entregarse a sus caricias, a sus besos y a todo lo demás que él tuviera en mente. Aun así, su orgullo había sido herido e intentó imponer obediencia a su razón, ya que, en su mente, ese hombre merecía una severa reprimenda.  
Una mano de acero la rodeó de la cintura y la estrechó contra ese pecho firme, musculoso. Candy decidió mantener una actitud pasiva en ese abrazo y no intentó forcejear cuando la boca masculina se inclinó hacia la suya. Sin embargo, no bien los labios se rozaron, la joven se percató de que la idea era ridícula y de que había  
sobrestimado su capacidad de control, porque el beso la atravesó con toda la potencia de una bala. Los labios de Terry, exigentes, apremiantes, le enviaron pequeños escalofríos de placer, encendiendo cada fibra de su ser, hasta dejar todo su cuerpo en llamas por el deseo. El mundo de Candy comenzó a girar, y se sintió perdida en un limbo de ensueño, donde sólo importaba la cercanía de ese pecho musculoso y la protección de esos poderosos brazos. De pronto, se descubrió rodeando el cuello de Terry con sus propios brazos y devolviendo el beso con un fervor que delató su propio anhelo.  
Terry alzó la cabeza y retrocedió hacia la cama, arrastrando a la joven consigo.

—Es de día, Terry.—murmuró Candy, echando una mirada hacia las ventanas.  
—Ya lo sé. —Sus ojos zafiros lanzaron llamaradas de pasión hacia el interior de la joven, obligándola a seguirlo. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Él la deseaba en ese momento. Cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, Terry se detuvo y volvió a inclinar el rostro hacia su esposa. Una vez más, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a tirar de las prendas que impedían el total contacto.

Cuando ella se quitó la última prenda, los ojos de él ardieron con deseo al recorrer los suaves y pálidos senos, descendiendo luego hacia la delgada curva de la cintura y las largas y esbeltas piernas. Él extendió una mano como invitación, y a su vez, los ojos de la joven se deslizaron por la larga figura masculina, dejando al  
hombre sin aliento al detenerse con manifiesta admiración. Candice se arrodilló en la cama junto a él y se inclinó para besarlo. Sus delicados labios se deleitaron con el potente sabor del coñac, al tiempo que su curiosa mano detenía la respiración de su esposo con el placer que provocaba. La boca de joven descendió hacia el musculoso pecho, donde el corazón latía con violencia, y luego regresó al cuello, acariciando dulce y lentamente la piel. Los dedos de ella continuaron explorando, y la  
fuerza de la pasión amenazó con desmoronar el muro de control de él. Él era como un leño a punto de encenderse y las caricias de su esposa, la llameante antorcha que chisporroteaba a su lado.

Terry alzó a la joven y la sostuvo deliberadamente en el aire para admirarla con expresión dulce y anhelante. Él percibió la ola de calor cuando a sedosa figura femenina se apoyó sobre su cuerpo y vió en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas una mirada tierna y limpia. Candy se movió contra él de manera cautivante, haciendo girar las pasiones de ambos con vertiginosa velocidad. Fue un momento destinado a suceder; un instante en que los dos se unieron, fundidos por el amor, y como las estrellas en el cielo, o los peces en el agua, incapaces de existir el uno sin el otro. Ella era de él; él era de ella. El mundo podía desintegrarse y, aun así, ellos seguirían siendo uno. Los conflictos y rencores se esfumaron, y susurrantes palabras de cariño se entremezclaron con suspiros de éxtasis cuando ambos quedaron atrapados en una sublime expresión de amor.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _Una vez más. Gracias por regalarme su tan bello tiempo y por darme la oportunidad a mis historias y por sobre todo,ser tan pacientes._

 _ **¡GRACIAS INFINITAS MIS BELLAS LECTORAS!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**EPÍLOGO**

Los rigurosos días del invierno llegaron con unas temperaturas terriblemente bajas debido a un vendaval que hizo presa en los campos con sus gélidas mandíbulas  
cubiertas de escarcha. El invierno parecía prometer que mantendría atrapado al mundo en su glacial esplendor durante toda la eternidad cuando aquella delicada doncella, la primavera, se presentó de pronto trayendo consigo su propia promesa. Llevaba en don del renacimiento, envuelto en el cálido resplandor del sol. Sintiéndose seducido por aquella promesa, el viento enseguida perdió su filo estremecedor y se convirtió mágicamente en unas suaves brisas.  
Los árboles fueron los primeros en mostrar el cumplimiento de la promesa. Las ramas dejaron de ser quebradizas y pasaron a volverse maleables, para luego agitarse con un grácil movimiento en cuanto las incitaba la brisa. Frágiles brotes y verdes hojas engrosaban cada una de ellas. Semillas olvidadas, que habían sido hundidas en las profundidades de la tierra por la advertencia de los primeros fríos del otoño, florecieron de pronto en un estallido de color y fragancia, o bastante embriagadoras para atraer a las vanidosas abejas de la miel que zumbaban de un lado a otro.

Pronto llegaría el verano y con ello su partida a Londres.  
Fue un tiempo realmente mágico para Candice. ¡Y había tanta alegría en el hecho de amar a Terry! A ella le parecía un milagro que Terry la amara.

Estaba sentado en la sala, con un papel todavía entre sus dedos, cuando Candice por fin bajó a desayunar. Terry ya había hecho su comida del mediodía.  
Su esposa parecía descansada, pero él sabía que dentro de unas horas necesitaría dormir un rato. Últimamente se cansaba con mucha facilidad. Candy trataba de ocultarle aquel hecho a su esposo, pero él sabía que cada mañana tenía mareos y náuseas.  
La enfermedad de su esposa no lo preocupaba lo más mínimo. No, el duque estaba esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de que llevaba a un hijo suyo en su seno.  
Ella sonrió en cuanto lo vió sentado en un sillón junto al gran ventanal y caminó hacia él quien la sentó en su regazo.  
—Buenos dias, amor mío—dijo él luego de besar sus labios.

—Mas bien sería buenas tardes, Terry –le dijo ella—. Ya casi es mediodía y acabo de levantarme de la cama. Me parece que estoy enferma, aunque no deseo preocuparte. Pero últimamente no me he sentido bien.

—Siempre has sido de tener un sueño pesado—le dijo el tratando de no reír, porque la expresión de su esposa rayaba en la tristeza. Candy sacudió la cabeza. Luego le dió un golpecito el el brazo.

—¡Ouch!

—Eso por burlarte de mí.

—Llamaremos al doctor para que te revise.

—Esta bien. Pero si algo malo llegara a tener prométeme que seguirás adelante y serás feliz.

—Candy—trató de aguantar la risa. Su esposa estaba haciendo un gran drama por algo que para él ya era definitivo y lo hacía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—Promételo.—dijo sería.

—Esta bien.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?—dijo señalando el papel.

— Es de Frank. Se casa el mes siguiente.

—¡Oh, que emoción! Me alegra de saber que Eliza encontró a un hombre que la ama de verdad.

—Tambien me pone feliz por ambos.

— En dos semanas nos iremos, ¿no es así?

—Asi es amor mío.

—Voy a extrañar todo ésto.—dijo con nostalgia.— A papá…

—Podras venir a visitarlo siempre que quieras. O él también lo hará.

—Eleonor también se quedará. ¿Tú crees que…?

—Tambien lo he notado. Al principio me rehusaba a aceptarlo pero creo que está bien. Ambos necesitan un compañero.

...

Minutos después…

Ambos padres de los jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación. Habían llegado segundos después del doctor.

— ¿Cómo está doctor?—quiso saber Eleonor.

—Estará bien. Solo necesita descansar. En su estado es mejor ….

—Doctor.—lo detuvo la paciente.—Por favor…

Mientras el médico la revisaba y le daba su diagnóstico, ella le pidió no decir nada. Quería ser ella quien diera la noticia.

—Bien. Ahora que le traigan algo de comer. Debe alimentarse.

—Yo me ocuparé.—dijo Eleonor.

—Lo acompaño doctor.—dijo Albert.

—Mañana vendré a verte, Candice.

—Gracias.

Los demás salieron de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.  
—Mucho mejor —contestó Candy. No estoy enferma.—dijo y su mano fue instintivamente al estómago.

—¿No?—dijo él con un brillo en los ojos.

La voz le tembló un poco cuando por fin respondió a la pregunta de su esposo.

—Estoy embarazada.—dijo finalmente.—¿Te pone feliz que vas a ser padre, Terry?

—Oh, amor mío. Claro que sí. Es lo mas maravilloso que me podrias decir.—la abrazó y besó sus labios con ternura y amor infinito.

Tomó lugar en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y la atrajo hacia él.  
—La pequeña tendrá el pelo castaño, igual que su padre. Y será la niña más maravillosa del mundo igual que su madre, Terry.  
Él rió y después la besó.

—Veo que se te ha contagiado mi arrogancia, esposa. Me darás un hijo y no se hable más.  
Ella asintió, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con él mientras se imaginaba a la hermosa niñita que sostendría en sus brazos. Se sentía tan abrumada por la alegría que pensó que se echaría a llorar.  
—No puedes seguir paseando a caballo –le dijo—. Tampoco quiero que salgas sola.

—No lo haré. Prometido.

Terry vió la chispa maliciosa que brilló en los ojos de su esposa.  
—¿Qué? Acaso dudas de mí? Dejaré de hacerlo únicamente porque tú me lo ordenas, esposo.  
—No creeré eso ni por un solo instante –replicó el duque a su vez—. Me obedeces porque te viene en gana hacerlo.

— Mañana es el cumpleaños de Patty.

—Tendras que enviarle una disculpa porque no podremos asistir. Debes guardar reposo, cuidarte y descansar. Fueron órdenes del doctor.

—Terry... Estoy embarazada. No enferma. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera. No voy a hacerle daño al bebé por caminar o bailar.

—Lo sé pero…

— Quiero darle la noticia a mi padre y Eleonor. También contárselo a Eliza y Patty. Mi tía se pondrá feliz. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos y saber cómo le va a Lily con ellos.

—Jamas pensé que tus tíos adoptarían a una niña.

—Tampoco lo pensé. Pero estoy feliz por los tres. Lily es una niña preciosa y tan tierna.—acarició su vientre.

—Tendremos una familia muy numerosa. Quiero la casa llena de niños.—dijo él.

—Tambien lo quiero.

…

..

.

 _ **Escocia**_

Siete años más tarde…

Como todos los años, la familia visitaba la hermosa villa durante las vacaciones.

Ya habían terminado de almorzar por lo que el padre permitió que sus hijos dejaran la sala pocos minutos después del almuerzo.

La pequeña Camile aguardó hasta que sus dos hermanos mayores, William de siete y Alexander de seis, hubieran subido a sus habitaciones, y luego corrió hacia fuera.

Ese día estaba decidida a atrapar al pequeño conejo blanco; así podría tener por fin una mascota para ella sola.  
La suerte estaba de su parte. El conejo estaba en el jardín devorando las flores de su querida madre. La noche anterior había llovido bastante por lo que había varios charcos de lodo. Camile procuró no hacer ruido, pero resbaló en el fango y su chapoteo fue bastante audible. Por lo que su presa fue alertada. El conejillo levantó sus orejas y observó a su alrededor. Al no ver peligro siguió con su almuerzo.  
La pequeña rubiecita oyó el ruido que hacía la puerta de entrada de la casa al abrirse, pero como no escuchó ninguna voz, estuvo segura de no haber sido vista.

Aprovechó que su presa estaba distraída. Con sumo cuidado se arrojó sobre el animalito.

—Te tengo.—dijo con alegría.

Lo sostuvo de sus largas patas, éste luchaba por liberarse pero no tuvo suerte. Su cazadora había ganado. Se puso de pie y lo apretó contra su cuerpo y sonrió por su victoria.

—Te llevaré a casa y te daré un buen baño, luego te pondré un hermoso vestido.—le habló al animalito imitando como lo hacía su madre con ella.

En el momento en que se giró para volver a la mansión dos grandes figuras estaban frente a ella.

La visión que tuvieron sus padres fue terrorífica. Su dulce angelito estaba cubierto de fango.

—¡Camile!—gritó su madre al ver a su hija de tres años, en su vestido blanco cubierto de lodo al igual que su cara y el rubio cabello todo revuelto.

—Mami mira lo que tengo.—dijo con voz tierna y su encantadora sonrisa.

Su padre que se encuentraba detrás de su esposa, emitió una fuerte carcajada.

—Oh, mi pequeña princesa.—dijo su padre.— Eres un encanto.

—¡Terry!.—lo reprendió su mujer.

—Déjala que se divierta. Además no eras tú la que soñaba con tener a su pequeña y dulce niña.

—Pero mira su vestido.— se quejó.

Su padre se agachó y señaló con el dedo un bultito inquieto entre la falda de lo que era su vestido.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Es mi bebé, papá. Ahora serás abuelo como el abuelo Bert.

El castaño tomó a su hija en brazos y caminó hacia la casa, ambos reían divertidos.

Mientras que la joven madre suspiraba resignada. Su pequeño diablillo de rizos dorados y de andares tambaleantes y de un pícaro brillo en  
sus ojos azules, como los de su padre, quien encontraba gran placer en arrancar las flores del jardín apenas su madre acababa de plantarlas. Era su misma réplica en versión pequeña.

 _ **¡GRACIAS INFINITAS MIS BELLAS LECTORAS!**_

Pronto estaré retonamdo "Enamoraté"


End file.
